To Get Away
by CosmicCats
Summary: Two are dead. One leaves unable to look at her. And the other grieves his former lover too much to notice her depression. Kagome is alone, trapped in the feudal Era from her heart becoming corrupt & the well not allowing her passage. With a new enemy on the rise, can she and Sesshomaru face it? On hiatus for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first time writing. It centers around Kagome and Sesshomaru it'll be a slow build up. Somewhat dark themed since Kagome has gone through a lot. I'll make the chapters somewhat long.**

**Sexual parts, death and violence. **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 1**

Nothing was supposed to be this way. Everything they worked so hard for, though completed, couldn't bring back the happiness they felt. And it wasn't coming that much was certain.

Kagome stood there, eyes hollowed staring at the markings. Inuyasha would scold her for coming here so often, saying it wasn't good for her, but that also stopped. There were no hard feelings since after all, he too was mourning. Though he never had proper time before considering their on going fight with Naraku, it was hitting him hard now. So often she'd eat alone, or wake up and he wasn't in the village. Knowing where he was, it was okay, he needed to let it out she knew.

But now, there was no one. No Shippo. No Sango. No Miroku. No one to distract her from the pain of not only Kikiyos death still haunting Inuyasha, but no one to help her properly mourn her now dead friends.

She dropped to her knees in a sobbing fit, pathetically reaching to trace her fingers along the tombstone. It wasn't right. Shippo was only a child. Sango was supposed to be married to the man she loved, whom she laid her life down for and was ready to die with. And here she was still standing. Why was she so scared? **Why was she always so goddamn scared. **The thought plunged through her brain a thousand times and she couldn't answer it.

Time and time again her friends had bailed her out of death. Yet there was no doing the same for them.

She grabbed the sides of her head and started wailing louder, allowing guilt to consume her.

With the death of Sango and Shippo, Miroku left them. It all became too much. She'd find him, pale and freezing from the night air, yet feeling nothing. Showing nothing, as he stared at his loves grave.

Kagome knew he didn't hold her accountable, but he still couldn't look at her in the eyes yet. And that hurt. For weeks she'd try bringing him food or a blanket, but he wouldn't eat or take it. He'd only give her a slight smile and nod, eyes showing absolutely nothing. Until one day, he told Inuyasha he was leaving. He didn't argue with the Monk, as he lay flowers one last time and flew away on Kirara.

That's what hurt more than anything, that he said goodbyes to Inuyasha but not her. Not even a note. It only made her guilt worse since sleep decided to also leave her side.

She heard a shuffle behind her followed by footsteps.

"You know, you should probably go home for a bit Kagome. Take a break. I know you're upset, but I can't keep watching you like this in case a demon comes again."

Inuyashas words cut deep inside her. Though he was right, it wasn't the point. He'd rarely visit. She was understanding, but it still stung her that he'd be so nervy considering all his time was spent at the dead priestess grave. A demon could attack at any time and she was always alone.

"Well, you're one to talk Inuyasha. Don't you think you could use a break as well? Besides, I'm always alone nowadays anyways in case a demon attacks.," her voice came out in a whisper.

He looked at her somewhat annoyed. Though true he did spend a lot of unhealthy time at Kikiyos grave, he wasn't screaming all the damn time for the whole village to hear. Not to mention, his own demon ears. He felt awful for Kagome but any pity has reached its limits since for the past weeks this village has reaked of sadness. And her scent was the most potent.

"Whatever Kagome, where I go isn't any of your damn business. I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking, you're driving us nugs. I'm not the one howling at the damn moon all the time. So if you want to mourn, go home and do it.," He spat. The words sounded harsher than he intended. It was followed by awkward tension.

He was expecting her to at least say something. Or a glare. But nothing.

She slowly rose to her feet, turning to face him. Her eyes were as bare as Mirokus and it tore him up.

She began walking. As he went to grab at her to apologize, she started to run. Fast as she could go until she reached the well and thrusted herself down. He was right. And she was alone.

Her hair stuck to her clamy skin, sweat soaking her clothes. There was nothing left for her in the past, but that truth wasn't an easy one to face. So much time, so much energy and love put in just for it to be spat back in her face. Inuyasha always was one for harshness that he didn't mean, but it hurt ever so slightly.

She had to leave though, at least his presence for now. If not things wouldn't have been pretty. She didn't want to fight with him, but he became a cold resentment that replayed in her head lately. They're friends. They're friends deserved better than what he had been doing. She just couldn't understand how he could stand to mourn Kikiyo, but not even give Sango and Shippo the same respect. But then again, she knew there was no answer. Because another thing, he was also one for excuses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Six days. It was six days of torture. Coming home was supposed to be helping her heal, but the nightmares gave her no comfort. Lack of eating was beginning to take its toll. Along with her mothers obvious worry, she decided to finally get up. Along with food she could sure use a shower.

She withdrew the curtains lazily, and reached to get dressed. Mustering up even this small amount of energy was exhausting. It only made her want to wallow in bed again.

Her mother stood at the end of the stairs leaning against the wall. Worrying for her daughter was draining. If only Kagome would just talk about what happened, because being left in the dark after seeing her daughter so destroyed was killing her.

Her eyes shot up as she heard Kagomes door slowly open. She came out, seeing her mother already there with a bit of hope in her eyes. That small moment made her feel a little better.

"Mom?.. Can you make me breakfast please.."

"Sure dear, of course!," she said with a bit of joy in her step.

Finally. Her daughter was going to eat something. Maybe next she was going to open up to her, it'd be hard not to push it though. She began arranging something by the stove as Kagome descended the stairs. She heard her daughter slip on her shoes and quietly go outside. Fresh air would help as well.

Bright. Her first time seeing the sun in a while. Seeing her reflection in the windows showed how defeated she was. The bags under her eyes, hair disheveled and unclean. Today would be the first step.

She wandered for a bit until stopping by her grandfather's garden. He was tending to the new sprouts until he saw her.

"Kagome dear. I'm glad to see you outside and feeling better. Would you like to come sit while I tend to these herbs?"

".. Herbs?," she whispered. Another reminder of what she'd be leaving behind, Kaede.

"I'm sorry grandpa, but moms cooking breakfast.. Maybe after I go eat something..," And turned to leave before he could see any tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

She walked away very quickly. Finally trying to heal herself, and another reminder just has to pop into her head. If anything she didn't wanna leave. But moving on was the best. After all, her job was done in the past. Inuyasha didn't love her, not like she was concerned about his interest in her lately anyways. Her best friends were dead. At least here she could attempt to make something of herself.

She stopped when the sacred tree came into view. This was the one reminder she couldn't escape. Nor did she want to though, it had been there for her since the beginning.

Her fingers traced the bark. It's beautiful calming essence. It could soothe any tortured soul.

Her heart began beating hard, with an aching feeling. She drew away from it, and quickly scurried back towards her house. It wasn't time. She may have cried for a few weeks, but she wasn't ready to move on. She knew the tree was trying to draw it out of her, the closure she very much needed. But it simply wasn't time for her heart to let it all go.

Mrs. Higurashi had already set out everything. Her leg was bouncing with anticipation. Biting nails.

Kagome entered the house and took off her shoes. She smiled lightly at her mother, stomach growing at the site of food finally.

"Thank you mom.. I didn't realize how long it's been since I've eaten with you."

"I'm glad to see you out of your room dear. Please eat up, I know you're exhausted."

Kagome sat down next to her and began fixing her plate. It was hard to be polite when you were starving. She ate two pancakes and a bowl of strawberries. Not much, but enough for now.

As she went to rise from her spot, her mother stood with her. She grabbed Kagomes hands with hers and looked at her pleading.

"Kagome.. I know you may not want to talk about anything wrong. Or if ever. But please sweetheart, don't leave me in the dark forever. I worry for you. And I'm grateful you're at least up and moving today. It's a really nice sight."

Again, she felt guilt. Her mother's feelings should've been taken into consideration. How selfish she had grown. Or grandpa. Sota.

"I'm… trying. I don't know if I want to.. Forget. Or heal and move on. I'll tell you eventually Mom… just know i don't intend to go back. Maybe to say goodbye but that's it… you guys will have me back permanently again.," And with that she let go of her mothers hands to go back to her room.

Her mother sat back in her chair, quietly crying. Her daughters pain hurt so badly to see, see it in those once bright eyes.

Kagome lathered her hair as the warm water soothed her body. Then grabbed a cup to rinse. It felt good to be clean finally. Her hair smelled like the outside for so long she nearly forgot what shampoo smelled like.

Her hair stuck to her back while she drew her knees up to hug. The last time she remembered a good bath was with Shippo and Sango. Sharing her scented soaps with her friends.

"I was supposed to get him some more bath toys when I was gunna come again.."

Her head shot up as the air tensed. Something was around. She knew it wasn't Inuyasha. But demons weren't supposed to be in her time.

She grabbed a towel and quickly got out to dress.

It terrified her to imagine anything around. As she exited the bath, she ran to her room and threw the window open. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Her breathing was ragged. In it all, this aura seemed familiar… but it was brushed off.

"Maybe I'm going crazy."

She stumbled back from the window and gave up, onto her bed. Curling up from the exhausted morning of her small accomplishments.

It was dark. Everyone's breaths were drawn as they slept in a deep sleep. Things were good now that Naraku was dead.

Inuyasha had gone again, back to Kikiyos grave. He spoke to her constantly. And while he was gone, Kagome lay awake. Sometimes she'd sneak off to hear what he'd tell her. Which you knew he was somewhere off in his own mind, considering he didn't even hear or smell her eavesdropping.

He'd tell her how his friends were doing perfectly. Sango and his best friend were to be married. Shippo and Rin had grown close. Though he didn't care for his brother, it was nice having Sesshomaru come and not try and kill him for once. Along with accepting him at tetsygas true owner.

All the things she'd wish he'd talk to her about, he was telling a dead woman who'd long past on. It was sad, though, he loved her. And Kagome understood that.

She crept back towards the village. Chastising herself for feeling such jealousy. It was dark out, and she was having trouble seeing her way through completely.

These feelings inside her, she knew weren't right to have. She didn't hate Kikiyo, but that envy would always remain when it came to Inuyasha. As she continued to have such jealous thoughts, it went unnoticed how quiet everything had gotten. A deep purple fog danced around her.

Until she heard a whimper.

Kagome stopped. Looking around, she saw a small figure through the trees. And she began walking towards it.

"Rin? Shippo?, is that you?"

It turned and looked at her. Sota!

"Sota! What are you doing here? How did you get through the well?," She beckoned as she ran up to him, tugging his arm so he completely faced her. He simply looked at her with a bored expression.

"Kagome. You never care about your family. You never care about me. Your only worry is the dead priestess and Inuyasha, a man who will never fully love you back."

She gasped. Was this her brother? It had to be, she didn't feel any demonic aura and didn't see anything ominous.

"S-sota? Of course I love you! I love you and mom and grandpa! That's not true!," She protested and she grabbed his arms and yanked him up.

"Now tell me how did you get here?"

He looked at her confused. "I don't remember. Everythings dark. I'm scared," He buried his face into her stomach. He was acting strange, but it went unnoticed by her.

"It's okay. Lets go to the village where we could at least see. We'll talk there I guess, I'll get you home soon." She began walking holding his hand. None of it made sense why he was there. All the while, this dark fog followed her blocking any senses she may have had.

They arrived at the hut and slowly went inside.

"Hey everyone, wake up! My brothers here!," She exclaimed.

They rose, still groggy from sleep. Sango was the first awake rubbing her eyes.

"Your brother? Kagome how did-," Her eyes widen in horror.

"KAGOME MOVE ITS A DEMON!," she screamed, reaching for her sword.

Sotas face looked disgustingly disoriented, arm turned into this slithering flesh, bones protruded and broken busted out as it shot straight at Sango. She was too slow, and his own bone from the arm sliced straight into her throat and came out the back.

Blood gurgled out her mouth, gapped open. She let out what gasp she could as he withdrew from her.

"SANGO!," Miroku screamed as he caught her body.

She flailed in his arms, nails digging into him. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, gasping but unable to breathe. Her blood gushed out of her throat and soaked him. Then, she stilled. Eyes still open, staring at him. Hollow. Lifeless.

Shippo saw the scene in terror. He was trembling but anger took over seeing how pleasured this demon was, gawking at the sight. He jumped from Mirokus shoulder at the imposter, ready for whatever fox magic he could.

Pulling from his shirt, he threw fox fire at the demon. It's laughter piercing Shippo ears as it waved his fire off like a fly. Didn't even bother him.

He landed on his tail attempting to scramble away.

"Shippo!," Kagome screamed reaching for him, but the demon hit her with so much force back that she busted out of the hut through the wood. Laying in and out of consciousness, the last thing her eyes caught was Shippos neck being snapped like a twig and thrown directly at her.

He landed, not too far from her. Pupils dilated and they stared, unmoving into Kagomes. While hers, closed shut.

She woke up screaming, clawing at her bed to scoot away from her own blankets. Her hair clung to her again as she sat, breathing extremely fast and heavy. Her heart was pouncing in her own ears. And everything crashed again.

Looking around it was dark, the middle of the night if anything. How long had she slept? It didn't matter. Replaying that in her head was the exact reason why she was losing her mind. She had to leave.

Kagome ran out of her room, her mother waiting in the hall pale and worried.

"Kagome I heard you scream?...A nightmare again honey?"

She looked at her mother and sightly snapped "please leave me alone! I just need to go for a bit!" and ran down the stairs, straight outside.

It was burning. Her vision was blurred and hot with tears as she clenched her teeth. Why? Why did she have to be so fucking stupid? She shouldve known better. How did she not know it wasn't her brother? The way she looked at him even now, it hurt. He hurt. Sota wouldn't even go around her because she couldn't help but glare at him. And it made her feel so ashamed.

Kagome felt nothing but self hatred, as she plunged herself at the sacred tree. Trembling and hugging it as if it were a person. It was time. She had enough and the dreams were terrifying her. And just like that, she let it out.

"Please! P-please help me! I don't want to do this anymore! I can't f-forgive myself, I can NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF! I hate it all! I caused this yet I blame Inuyasha! W-why am I so horrible!? So stupid! Whyy…," And she dropped to her knees.

She cried hard, while hugging this tree. Tears soaking the thin fabric she wore as the cold set in from the night. She felt what Miroku had been feeling at whole time. This uncaring feeling, of maybe wanting the night air to chill her so badly she died from it. Such a sweet release.

She was so wrapped in sobs, until fear jolted around her, as she felt this soft.. Thing, wrap around her. Her eyes looked at it. Confused, "this is… Sesshomarus moko moko?..."

She placed her hands on it and looked up. There he stood. In her time period, staring down at her. His face, almost sad looking. His aura felt off, like her presence bothered him.

His moko moko lifted her off the ground and flushed straight into his chest. One arm quickly wrapped itself around her lower waist, the other buried into the back of her head. He breathed her full scent in. Hands gripping her hard, while she stayed uncomfortably still.

"It's been… a long time, Kagome. And I can still remember how you feel against me.. I've waited so long for you"

She shuttered and abruptly pushed against him away. She looked at him, wide eyed and confused.

"Wha.. What are you talking about!," She yelled, pressing her back to the tree far away from him as possible.

He was different, that she took in. His hair was in a high ponytail, and his clothes. Black and tight, tredded with silver armor along his arms and hips. While the spiked crest was still apparent across his pecks, and the moko moko wrapped over his shoulder.

Face the same except for a deep looking scar cut through two of the magenta strips on the side of his face, and creases under his eyes. It looked haunting. Tho his youth was clear, the age was shown obviously through his eyes. Pleading to her almost.

"Your friends have just died not too long ago I imagine. Is that what is happening in the past currently?.. I am so sorry I was not there for you Kagome. You must forgive me."

"You-what are you going on about! You aren't even supposed to be here! How hard is it for anyone to leave me alone! I'm not going back there, ever! Just to say goodbye…," She choked out, still trying to compose herself. This man was insane.

"But you must. Do not concern yourself with the current situation. Time… I was endless so long as I knew you'd come back to me eventually. Just as you promised, those many years ago."

"I am NOT yours! I'll never be anyone's! I'm just trying to move on now LEAVE SESSHOMARU!"

He only smiled. If only she knew. But he would do as she wanted and give her time. He knew better than to disturb the present, less alter the past. But so long had he watched her from afar, seeing her break down became too much.

"As you wish. But. When you go back. Find me. And if you do not, I shall find you. My biggest regret from back then was not finding you sooner."

And like that, he disappeared. Leaving her breathless yet annoyed. What was he talking about?... She had enough on her plate, she didn't need him confusing her. Was this Sesshomaru from the present? Did he survive whatever happened to all the demons? It was too much.

She wiped her tears and went back inside. It was time to say goodbye to the past, regardless of what this man had to say.

Even if she did ever feel anything for him, she wouldn't allow it. She was determined to live a normal life and Never go back down that well for no more than a goodbye.

That morning was hard. She was tired. The incident from last time plagued her mind. And so she hoped that he would just leave her alone. After today, she never wanted to see any of them again. No demons especially.

She got dressed quickly, and quietly wandered down stairs. Her family were all sitting at the table for breakfast. Sota included, looking at his sister before turning away sadly. He knew just by how she looked at him that she now hated him. And for whatever reason, he didn't know.

Kagome walked up to them, "I'm going back for a bit. I'll be gone most of the day I imagine, but I'm not staying there. I'm just going to say goodbye. So please don't worry about me," She glanced at her brother, "you look nice today Sota, I might be able to find you a souvenir before I seal the well completely."

He stared at her for a moment before giving a big grin. And like that, she left. She needed to be the first to conquer that fear, even though it wasn't even his fault. And it felt good. Just the small boost of confidence she needed.

She walked up to the shrine, stopping to glance around. At the tree. No sign of Sesshomaru. That was good.

She opened the doors, went up to the well and jumped down. It was the end of her life, and a start at a whole new one.

Kagome hoisted herself up the well and out. Inuyasha wasn't there waiting like he used to. She didn't know if that made her relieved or sad. It was a beautiful day. Wind blew through the trees, which she also missed compared to her time.

She began walking towards Kaedes village to say goodbye. It was going to be extremely difficult. Kaede, Rin, Inuyasha, Kohaku… if only she could include Miroku. But he made his feelings clear when he left without telling her.

Suddenly Inuyasha landed behind her, rustling the trees. She whipped around frightened.

"Inuyasha… hey"

He only stared at her. Nervous, but very serious. He took a step towards her and showed his claws.

She got fearful and backed up.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I haven't been back. And all the pain I've caused.. I'm making it right though. I've come back to say goodbye...So you can live your life. And everyone else here. I love you all, especially you ,Inuyasha please don't do this!.. I'm so sorry."

"That's not what I care about Kagome. I need a piece of your hair."

She stopped and looked confused. "..For what?"

"I'm gunna bring her back Kagome. I went back to where the witch first brought her. I found a few bones she missed. Not like it mattered, Kikiyo was all clay. But this is her actual body. Mixed with something of yours, a living reincarnation, I can bring her back. So, if you're going to leave and actually seal the well, give it to me first."

_He's lost his mind in grief. There's no way I'm giving him a piece of me. _

"Inuyasha no. She's resting! Out of everything she's finally at peace! That's selfish!"

He aggressively grabbed her upper arm, digging claws into it as she bled. She screamed out, he could use some of her blood anyways.

"I'm not fucking asking you Kagome. I'm telling you! This is happening. And I'm sorry about this really….Now I've got some of your blood, just give me a piece of your hair. Don't make this hard, please.."

She struggled against him and yanked her arm free. As she was falling to the ground, he sliced at her. Missing her head, he did get what he wanted. Hair.

She scrambled away from him and began running. Fast as she could, in fear for her life. How could he? He hurt her. Inuyasha actually hurt her without needing to be full demon. This betrayal tore her up inside, clasping her injured arm. He was one of the only friends she had left and now that was gone. Like everyone else in her whom she fought so hard beside. And what was worse, he knew better than to bring her back. To hurt Kikiyo like that. That poor woman was finally at peace and he was going to ruin that over his own selfishness. She had to get help.

Kagome made it to the village in anger and fear.

"KAEDE! help! Please!"

The old woman was around children, bringing in herbs from the field when a bloody Kagome came running in her direction.

"Child, what is wrong with ye? Who did this?," She asked while gently grabbing Kagomes arm. She was scared for them as she pulled her and the children inside a hut.

Kagome couldn't catch her breath.

"Inuya.. Sha…. He's… going to bring… her back…Kikiyo...he did…This"

"Kagome calm ye. Surely Inuyasha cannot bring my sister back. She is beyond our reach now. I don't believe any way it can be possible, so shall ye remain."

She was awe struck. How could he do this to her. And then, dare bring her sister back from the dead for a second time. The nerve within itself to even attempt to defy the Gods and life. It was unnatural.

Kagome grabbed her arms, "kaede, I came back to say goodbye when he did this...and cut a piece of my hair from me. He's going to try and bring her back, the thought is insulting enough... Listen, I know it'll be taken care of. Whatevers meant to happen will, but this isn't my place anymore.. I've decided to stay home. Thank you for everything Kaede. But I just wanted to warn you. Stay away from him, he's..hes not in his right state of mind."

_This poor girl, _kaede thought to herself. _Though I am worried for my sister, this child deserves her rest as well_.

"Very well Kagome. I do not want ye going alone though. I must advise ye ask Sesshomaru to escort, he is within the village visiting Rin."

Sesshomaru. She did not want to see him right now. Not after that uncomfortable confrontation in her own time, with himself from the future. She did ponder the thought though, did Sesshomaru love her now? What could've happened for him to even love someone like her? But, she settled on the fact that with Inuyasha going absolutely insane, so must've Sesshomaru. Runs in the family.

She nodded to Kaede

"yea sure I'll ask him. Goodbye Kaede. Thank you for everything. Please, be careful" And with a tight hug, she walked off, stalking down the village in search of the dog demon. The thought made her shutter. But how uncomfortable she was, she did need quick protection from his brother. Just enough to get to the well and be on her way, forever.

Rins giggling echoed from the hut. It was good to hear her laughter again after her friend died. Shippo was the only one she had aside from Kohaku. He was the last one Kagome would've expected to forgive her. But then again after what he had done, he knew how it felt.

Kagome made a small knock on the wood outside the hut. It quieted, and Rin came out.

"Lady Kagome!," She exclaimed as she threw herself at her. Kagome wenced at the pain from her arm, being pulled by a tight hug.

"Rin, let her go. The priestess is hurt."

Out came Sesshomaru from the hut. He eyed her pained expression to see any reaction to Rin, but she said nothing. He already knew beforehand, considering he had smelled her blood before she even came running to the village. Not like he cared.

"Lady Kagome you are hurt!? Oh my! Would you like some tea with Rin-me, I mean me! My Lord has been quite gracious in presenting me with the bestest teas!"

She was going to cut straight to the point until Sesshomaru cut her off- "She would love to drink with you Rin."

Kagome gave him a look but his expression never wavered. When it came to Rin, she was denied nothing. Injured or not this priestess was going to entertain his ward. Considering it was she, who came to them. Clearly with the intent of wanting something.

"Yay! Why thank you My Lady," Said Rin as she bowed to Kagome, grabbed her hand and led her into their hut.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru but was only met with cold eyes.

She slowly placed herself sitting, the pain growing from her arm coming in pulses. The adrenaline was gone, and it hurt like hell. But she dare not deny a demand from Sesshomaru. Considering she needed him.

Rin began preparing the tea rather excited. It's not like she got many visitors, since before it was Shippo that held her company. But to have the Lady Priestess grace her presence with her Lord made her very happy.

She finished then poured tea for Kagome and herself. Sitting up very poised, and drinking as politely as she could.

"Do you think Rin has shown herself to be a good host priestess?," He said with his eyes bearing holes into hers. Clearly looking to her to give Rin a positive approval.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru, she is very good at uh, serving and being a lady," She nervously replied. Rin cheered while he lightly snorted. Her word usage was quite disgusting to him.

She noticed and shot him a look. It only amused him further. To think this filthy human would grace his ward with her presence, knowing she requested something. How pathetic.

"Umm Lord Sesshomaru, I a-actually needed to talk to you.. It's urgent," She boldly asked.

He only stared at her. She stared back until she got the point that he was waiting for her to speak. It made her feel stupid.

She shuffled nervously, "I uh.. Would like to ask you if it'd be okay if you accompanied me back to the well so I can go home.. Inuyasha attacked me."

"Can you not defend yourself priestess?"

"I can! I just want to quickly go home and would rather not hurt him.."

"A man that cares not for you. He was not there when you foolishly brought a demon into the mist of your friends and slayed them."

She held her mouth open slightly at that statement. It made her angry.

"That's not what this is about. You want to fight Inuyasha anyways right? If you bring me, I intend to seal the well closed for good and never come back."

That only made him roll over the thought in his head. Without her Inuyasha wouldn't come around much, if even. Nor would he have to worry of this pathetic, stupid woman bringing home demons to possibly kill Rin. Like she so stupidly did to her own.

"Fine. I shall do as you request. But I suggest you do not lie to me priestess. Your words have meaning. If I find you back here, I shall kill you. You're a threat to my ward with your stupidity."

She gulped at that. He was accepting. Though a threat still isn't any less scary.

"Alright…," She said quietly and stood. Rin sadly looked at her. She smiled to the child, "don't worry Rin, it's okay. I don't really belong here. Lord Sesshomaru wants you safe."

She patted her head and began walking out, followed by Sesshomaru.

"Hurry along girl, I do not wish for you to waste my time in your trivial troubles."

She scurred quickly behind him to keep up. Her arm was really hurting her. But after this, she could put this all behind her.

Lost in her thoughts she couldn't help but stare at the back of him.

_It's been...so long Kagome_

The memory of him holding her gave goosebumps. Sure Inuyasha had held her, but this was different. She knew it was from a man that was in love with her. The feeling was totally different. A blush spread across her face, and when she looked up back at him,he was staring at her over his shoulder.

She gasped and turned quickly. It made her face grow hotter of embarrassment.

"I know not of your thoughts but I suggest you put it at ease. Do you wish to be attacked again? Stay alert woman.," He spat coldly.

She quickly shook her head of these thoughts. Walking through the woods was nice, her last time of doing so for a very long time. She'd miss this. These fresh scents. And the night sky so bold and bright, without any street lights blocking it's natural beauty. It was all so sad to let go. Her mind wandered to Inuyasha. How could he… what a horrible thing to do. Kikiyo had suffered enough in life. He didn't even care to mourn their friends with her, spoke hurtful to her when he finally did address it. Hell, the whole time she was home he didn't even come check on her.

Sesshomaru sensed her anger spike. The air tensed and he became further annoyed. This woman was an emotional mess, one he surely wished to be rid of.

They approached the well. Finally coming into sight. She drew a sharp breath and took small steps to it.

"Now go so I may return."

She looked back at him. She wondered if he'd still be there in the future, since she was now leaving forever and clearly nothing happened between them. It made her have a sad smile, she wasn't sure why that made her hurt. She thought maybe it was because this world had so many what ifs, and she was choosing to leave it all behind. Regardless, she was not regretting it.

Kagome now stood before the well. She heaved throwing her legs over, and jumped down. Nothing. Nothing happened. She began to panic and sweat. Why wasn't she going home?! She finally had the strength to say goodbye!

She climbed back out the well to be stared down at by an obviously annoyed Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This wasn't supposed to happen. She firmly told her family that she'd be back. She told her mother that she'd have her back permanently. On top of that, being stuck here wasn't exactly a good time. Inuyasha had just assaulted her, she was in pain, and had just told everyone goodbye.

Her arm throbbed. Home was right there and she was so far away.

A jolt shot through her body as Sesshomaru yanked her up by her hurt arm. She screamed and tried to rip his hand away, to no avail.

"Why are you not home priestess? I do not require any unnecessary problems you may cause for Rin within the village, where I am sure you shall gladly attempt to reside."

She hunched under him with her knees, trying not to let him see her cry. She was in so much pain, and after this hell of a day all she wanted to do was run away from it all.

"I-i don't know! I just wanna go home!, please Sesshomaru stop!"

He stared at her uncaring. The scent of her tears flooded his nose. When had this woman become so pathetic? Inuyasha sure did spoil her, allowing her to be so weak. Never making her fight back. When he first met her, she talked back to him and dared raise her voice even. Now this creature groveled under him in the most pitiful form.

"Shouldn't your powers have purified me due to your struggling and fear?," He asked smoothly.

She stopped moving. He was right. Something was wrong. She raised her head to look at his hand still holding her in place. Gently, she placed her hand over his. And nothing. She couldn't do anything to him.

"You are a priestess no more, Kagome," He said as he let her go with a thump. She lay there staring at the ground.

Hearing his footsteps as he walked away in the direction of the village. He was cruel. An honest monster and she saw nothing that would indicate her ever falling for that man. She began to cry. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she missed her mother. Her friends. Sango. If anything, she truly missed Miroku. How amazing he was at offering advice as to what to do. Now she was nothing more than a weak human.

_find me_

His words whispered through her mind as she slept. It made her stir and roll over, only to be awoken wincing. It hurt sleeping on the ground in the middle of the forest. She couldn't bring herself to go back to the village. After saying goodbye to everyone, and knowing Sesshomaru was there. He was annoyed by her, that much was obvious. And she didn't feel like dying.

Kagome had checked the well several times. It did nothing. She walked off out of the clearing just a bit to be out of sight. Though she made a fire so that much was pointless to begin with. She now stared at it, wondering where Inuyasha had gone even. Urasue was dead, and if she recalled no one else could do it. At least not without making Kikiyo into an evil being that is. That hurt her to imagine.

_I'm trying to understand Inuyasha… I know you're hurting bad. So badly you feel like you literally cannot live without her, so you're acting desperate. But does that really excuse what you're doing? How do you think I'm coping.. You haven't even asked me if I was alright… _

Kagome was bare to any demon needing a meal that much was for sure. She had no arrows. No bow. No powers to back it up even. One thing she was growing tired of was being so alone. There were people trying to reach out to her, but they didn't understand. How could she trust herself even after getting her friends killed?

A commotion in the distance drew her attention as she sat up. Scanning the area she saw nothing. Hoping it was nothing but animals in the background.

Trees busted through her spot over her, as she covered her head bracing the impact.

"Stop you insufferable beast! Calm yourself before the presence of our Lord or he shall have our heads!," Jaken screeched, pulling the straps to head the dragon demon. A-un stumbled around and fell on its side, exhausted. Jaken dragged himself out from under it, hissing in pain. His foot had been smashed under the giant demon. But his vision was caught by the girl.

She sat there, eyeing the two. Mouth a gap, she motioned herself away from them.

"And for What are you doing out here alone human girl? A weakling like yourself should be in the village with the rest of the pathetic beast!," He shouted. But she said nothing. He grimaced.

"Fine! You humans are nothing but rude monsters who have no respect!," And tried to huff away, but had to stop and lean against his staff. His foot was was injured badly and would take hours to heal.

Jaken steadied himself on A-uns side and began harshly hitting the beast.

"Awaken you stupid demon! The village is right there! I am too hurt to walk, so escort me now so is your duty!," He shouted, but it didn't move. Clearly this demon was too exhausted from whatever adventure they were on.

"... You're hurt.," She faintly stated. He turned and glared at her.

"I know this woman! I cannot travel to the village on my own and my Lord is awaiting us! Though none of this is YOUR business so do not address me again!"

Kagome stood and approached him. She sat herself down on her knees and bent forward slightly. He only stared at her in confusion.

"I'll carry you, on my back. A-un is just sleeping, but you need medical care. Or rest… either way Sesshomaru will be extremely angry with you, right?"

She didn't want to see anyone else get shit on like herself. Even though this toad certainly didn't deserve it. Sleep didn't grace her much tonight anyways. She needed to speak with Kaede over her powers, and this would be her excuse to make things less awkward.

He only gawked at her. This woman was certainly nervy! He did NOT want to touch this human, let alone have her carry him. But she did have a point. He was gone for weeks now from his Lord. A mission that should not have taken long, so he already was in trouble.

He slowly climbed, scrambling to fit himself on her back. His foot hurt badly and he wanted nothing more than to rest in the hut with his Lord and Rin.

She stood up, and began tredding to the village. It was very late into the night now. She was unaware of the time, but sleeping outside in the woods alone was terrifying. This was better than nothing.

Jakens exhaustion took the better of him as he slowly began nodding off on her. Her swaying from walking was lulling him to sleep, and he invited it.

She heard his breathes soothe behind her. Kagome smiled slightly. At least she could ease someone's discomfort. Not like she had been much use to people as of lately.

The village came into view and the moonlight shown brighter now that she was out of the woods. She slowed her pace as she crept up to Rins hut. Tension somewhat stirred as she was unsure whether to just walk in or not. It was late, knocking would certainly wakeup Rin. And that would Definitely anger Sesshomaru.

"You may enter."

She jumped, his voice from inside the hut scared her. She slide the panel aside, and there Sesshomaru had laid beside Rin. His moko moko wrapped across her.

Unsure exactly what to do, she crept in and laid jaken down on the rice mat across the room. Sesshomarus eyes never left her. Like an animal stalking his prey.

Shivers ran down her spine, for this man's single presence scared her. His aura was oddly relaxed. She guessed it was because she wasnt harmful anymore. Not like he was scared of anyone, or anything anyways.

Kagome turned to leave, "woman," He said. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"you may not leave if you do not wish. Jaken is a pest but you have brought him back on your own accord. For that you may take residents here for the night." And with that, he closed his eyes.

She wasn't sure what to say. He closing his eyes made it clear the conversation was over. She stood there awkwardly, and slowly shuffled behind jaken. Her back turned against his, she dozed off. Sleep finally came, for the first time in a while she had with out nightmares or being disturbed.

Morning had came soon. But she had not woken. Everyone was awake and Sesshomaru gave clear orders for no one to disturb Kagome. His offer to her was rest. That, and his senses had taken a break from her awful despair lately. It reaked. Her tears reaked.

Her nose scrunched as she woke up and rubbed her eyes. She had definitely not wanted to get up. It felt good to finally get rest, but the sooner she could sleep in her own bed, the better. So she stifley got up, cracking her back. She yawned leaving the hut.

Looking around, Rin was picking flowers in the distance. And Sesshomaru, not far, was kicking jaken repeatedly. The site made her laugh, but was greeted by a blank look from the Lord.

She gulped, and he walked across the field to approach her.

"Have you discovered anything about the well?"

She shook her head back and forth. "No, but. I was hoping Kaede could help me. She's not really a priestess but she may be able to sense if something is wrong with me.."

"I thought it was obvious what was wrong.," He said.

"What? I have no idea what you mean."

He became annoyed. "I had thought I made it clear before. You are a mere human. No priestess."

And with that, he left. Again his words stung and made her angry inside. She Was still a priestess.

_I know that I am! Maybe my powers are just… sick! Ya, like how bodies get colds! _

Kaede watched her with a confused look. Kagome said she was never returning, and here she was leaving Lord Sesshomarus hut. The scene embarrassed her a bit, and waved to the young girl, beckoning her over.

Kagome went, rather worried seeming.

"Hey Kaede," She said rubbing her arm.

"Im not sure whats going on but the well has stopped working. I was gunna go home, but I can't. I tried...that..and my powers are gone"

The old woman looked at her shocked.

"Kagome! The well has sealed? Have ye powers gone with it?"

"Sesshomaru says I smell like a mere mortal. Like they're completely gone. I'm worried about it, do you think something could be wrong with me? I don't believe it was any demons doing…"

She furrowed her brows, not knowing what to do really. She was no priestess so she couldn't sense things like the others. But she could at least tell her if her soul was okay.

"Come child. Let's see how your heart is doing. I shall glance inside, ye have gone through much troubles lately." With that, both of them walked to and into her hut. They sat down, and Kaede began mixing together strange herbs and small dried lizards in a cup. Followed it by water brought to a boil, she poured it into the cup and handed it to Kagome.

"Drink child. After I shall see what ails"

She did was she was told, and scuffed the disgusting stuff down. It made her gag and she started to clench her chest. It was just as Kaede feared.

"Do not fear dear, it is showing me the problem. Here, lay flat on ye back."

Kagome laid back, feeling like hell after that drink. Why did it hurt her so badly? Kaede put her hands on Kagomes chest, feeling for her heart. She breathed in hard, and exhailed slowly. Closing her eyes to focus.

Kagome lay there awkwardly and in pain. Kaedes hands pressed across her breast hurt, along with her chest. The pain began to spread, burning her whole body. The old woman backed up slowly. Clenching her hands, face shown worry.

"Kagome. I do not have good news for ye. It is your heart child. The soul inside. It is dark. You… you are tainted. By mourning. By Inuyasha. By the slight jealousy you still had once held for Kikiyo. The guilt of ye friends deaths. The well has rejected ye, as another life that is not pure enough to pass. Only a loving heart can."

She laid there quiet. It all made sense. But she wasn't sure what she could do about it. Was she to stay here until she simply 'got over it all?'. That didn't seem practical. And in all honesty, she was so weak mentally the thought of simply moving on exhausted her.

"I don't think I could get over it all. Or move on.. I just don't have any thrive to be happy anymore.."

"Well Kagome. The only other option ye have is to distract yourself with another aspect to life that makes you feel love. Happiness. And kindness.," She slightly said. Kaede had never seen Kagome so given up on life. Of all people, she didn't expect her.

Kagome sighed. She couldn't imagine anything that would ever bring her true joy again. The thought of ever getting home drifted away, along with her consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kagome? Lady Kagome?," A voice softly asked her.

Arms raised to rub her eyes, they motioned glancing up at the hut ceiling, then beside her.

Rin sat closed by, expression worried.

"Mmm… Rin? How long have I been out?," She asked.

"I am not sure. But the day has just started!," She replied happily. Though her demeanor slowly shifted, posture becoming nervous. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip., "would.. You like to accompany me Lady Kagome? Jakens foot is taking longer than expected to heal. And Lady Kaede is busy being a midwife to another today… she is not supposed to leave me alone, so she told me to watch you here…".

Kagome settled that she was trying to say she needed a babysitter. Though honestly, she wasn't in the best of mood for this. Saying no to a little girl wouldn't fly either.

"Alright Rin, I'll watch you. But nothing too strenuous okay? I'm kinda tired feelin," She said. Her muscles were sore as she struggled to sit up. The pain in her stomach was gone, but her head felt woozy.

"Yay!," Rin exclaimed, hugging her too roughly. She winced.

"I shall be outside waiting My Lady! Picking flowers should not be too hard!." With that she got up to run out of the hut.

Kagome sighed.

_I guess I've slept enough. I was barely awake yesterday before passing out. Kaede must be right, my emotions are effecting me. _

She stretched as she exited the hut. Rin was already half way across the village when she spotted the child. Lord Sesshomaru would kill her if anything happened to the girl, or at least if she wasn't nearby. So she began sprinting in her direction avoiding the people around doing daily task. Mumbling Excuse Me to those she barely missed.

"So much for a non strenuous day," She huffed out. Rin was much more active than Shippo, he'd just rest on her shoulder. Or the very least stay by her side always.

She finally caught up to the girl, heaving hard.

_Im out of shape.. _

"Are you tired already Lady Kagome? Oh you mustn't be! There are many breeds of flowers I need to show you! Some I do not know, but you may!," Rin said, waving her arms happily above her head. It was nice having someone young to accompany her. Kaede never had time to do this, Lord Sesshomaru certainly wasn't about to fake any care for it, and Jakens rudeness annoyed her.

"No Rin I'm fine. Just tired.. Go on, show me where you usually go."

Rin began to walk past the last huts before she had a thought.

They'd choose the same spot everytime to pick flowers, those she had seen again and again. Also it was a beautiful day! Not a cloud out in the sky, fresh summer. The idea of living in a village with kind people made her happy, but she did miss New. New scenery. That was something her Lord always brought when adventuring. Everyone else knew Rins typical spot she was allowed to go, but… Kagome didn't! And she could protect Rin with her powers if anything bad came! It was okay!

"Uh.. Yes! Where we usually go! Follow me My Lady!," She said, walking towards a foliage on the outskirts of the near forest.

Kagome made a skeptical face following behind her. Strange area to go picking flowers, she pictured the field on the edge of the village… unless there was one beyond this area of the woods.

She took long steps along the roots on the overgrown plants, careful not to trip. Placing hands along the tree bark for balance. And bending to avoid low hanging branches.

How Rin was able to skip gracefully was beyond her.

They walked a good distance she knew, before finally stopping.

"Rin. Is this Really where you go to pick flowers? It's been a good few minutes of walking and I haven't seen a single one.," She asked from behind.

Rin stopped and turned around. Her cover was being blown.

"Why yes Lady Kagome, it certainly is! We are not far now. There should be some soon, I promise!," She answered and began skipping faster, moving further from her companion.

Kagome struggled to keep up, until she looked up from her feet, seeing Rin out of her sight.

"Rin wait! Don't go off alone," She hollered, "damn it." She began walking faster, jumping root to root, careful not to get cut or picked on anything. Thank goodness she didn't wear her uniform anymore. Otherwise her legs would've been all cut up. But the priestess attire she wore did much better.

She pulled herself out the deep forest with a huff, ultimately entering a clearing. Finally, brushing herself off, "Rin, did you not hear me call-," She stopped. Inuyasha stood before them, eyes blood red and fangs bared. Claws open at his sides, he began growling.

Rin stood there, fear rippled throughout her body. Taking small steps backwards until she bumped into Kagome, while she bent down and wrapped her arms protective around Rins front.

Inuyasha breathed hard and jagged, slowly stepping towards the two.

"Inuyasha..," She pleaded. "What's wrong Inuyasha? It's me. Please, snap out of it..".

He didn't even blink. Instead, she was answered by a harsh, loud snarl. Claws being raised over his head, his knees slowly bent.

" Rin," She whipsered into the little girls ear. "Get ready, we will have to run. The woods behind us are a lil thick, try the left. They look thinner."

She nodded in agreement.

Suddenly he lunged at them, clawing the air. Kagome grabbed Rin and shoved their bodies into the woods, running as fast as they could. The child began screaming loudly, hearing him on their tail. Branches crunching, trunks being slashed out his way with the debris being hit so strongly it flew into the girls hair and faces.

Sweat formed quickly as Kagome panicked, hoping something, someone, would save them. It didn't seem likely, for if anything she could be leading them to a dead end.

Rin tripped over a branch. She cried out as Inuyashas claws barely caught her leg before falling down. He raised his arm to finish his strike before Kagome screamed "SIT!"

He slammed onto his knees, grunting hard as he fought against the necklace weighing him down.

She pulled Rin into her arms and ran off as fast as she could. Still picturing his blood filled eyes glaring hungrily at the pair.

The little girl clung loosely to her shirt, crying in pain and fear. Kagome struggled with carrying her, avoiding trees and roots as sweat formed all over her. This was not how she intended to die, less take childs life with her to the grave. What was wrong with Inuyasha? Why was he suddenly a demon?

Her thoughts were cut off as she fell. Falling to her side with a hard thud, Rin slipped out of her arms skidding down a very steep hill. They both were screaming, Kagome catching herself on a root sticking out of the ground.

"RIN!," She yelled down to. The girl was panicked, flailing to hold onto anything. But to no avail, as she watched her small body hit the flowing river hard. Going under and not emerging.

_Oh my god. I have to let go, there's no way she can swim. _

Kagome took a deep breath and let go, letting herself slide straight down the hill into the water to follow Rin. Her body submerged. She swam up to get air. Scanning the water, she eyed Rin not far off clinging to a large boulder sticking out the river.

With strong stride she swam over to the little girl and grabbed her. Tucking her arms tightly around her frame.

"It's okay Rin *cough* I've got you," She said.

The kid was absolutely terrified as she quickly wrapped herself around Kagomes body. Face buried into her neck.

She looked around.

_What am I gunna do? There's no where to go.. This waters so deep and it's too rough to swim through. _

It all seemed hopeless. But the thoughts left fast as she felt her grip slipping. The current was extremely strong and much more so than her. She let go, a sharp scream followed by silence as they both succumbed to the bank. It was powerful, rushing through out her clothes, hair whipping around her face. There was almost no light so deep underwater until it pushed her upwards.

Inhaling hastily, it pushed them farther downstream. Kagome could barely make out another rock heading directly to them as she forced their bodies to turn around. She flailed and struggled to catch a pace, and swim out, all efforts wasted when she came into straight contact with the stone. Slammed at her shoulder blades, she threw her head back in agony as her remaining air escaped in bubbles to the surface. With her vision going blurry all she could Invision lastly was Rins tight grip around her body. Shaking violently.

Inuyasha stood before the trees in the surrounded woods. His breaths were ragged, leaves coming into view as he slowly came to.

_What the hell? Where am I? What in the world was i doing? _

Last he remembered, he was traveling in hopes of learning about anyone that can raise the dead. In all their travels, they had came across several who possibly could. There was no need to know of anyone certain, he'd find them eventually.

But his quest of returning Kikiyo to the world of the living must come to a halt. For he had no idea why he just came to, back to normal from being a full fledged demon. His sword was to keep him in check.

He grabbed his side, hand on his sword.

"Tetsusaiga," He asked, "why did you let me go full demon? You're supposed to keep me from that?"

In the midst of asking, he noticed his hand on his sword, and raised it. Blood. It was blood.

Eyes grew into shock at the discovery. Bringing his hand up to sniff it, the scent was unfamiliar.

_Idk who's blood this is damnit. But it smells human.. It certainly isn't Kagomes from the previous day. Oh god.. Please tell me I didn't injure anyone. _

"Hello!," He yelled out. No answer.

Inuyasha walked around for a bit, looking for clues or a body. Nothing. He could see branches and trees cut down, long slashes streaking down them. Those were clearly his own doing. But nothing else. The scene went cold from where he had woke up.

"Damn it!," He snapped. Only Totosai would know why Tetsusaiga had not protected him. But for now, he had to get this blood off. Inuyasha was already ashamed of the incidents he had committed lately. No one needed to know of this one to add to the list.

Kotaku approached the village in hopes of visiting everyone. He had been gone hunting demons for other ones nearby, and had wished to see Rin. He worried for her lately, in the few months of Shippo dying she cried a lot. Though her mental state did seem better now. It was a good site to see.

He passed the meadow leading into the outskirts of the village, viewing the upcoming firsts huts. Waving to the people who greeted so kindly.

Their children ran up to him, offering dried meats to the fellow slayer of their village.

"Thank you guys, that's very kind but please keep your gifts. I am here to visit and shall come back to tell of stories as to what I have seen. But please say, have any of you seen Rin?" it was unusual for her to not be in the meadow. It was where most of her time was spent.

The children shook their heads. "We haven't seen Rin all day. We've been needing another player to our games, but she never showed!"

He frowned at that, waving goodbye and continued in. He could only hope she wasn't still keeping herself shelled up inside the hut. Rin had been doing much better lately. And the last time they spent together she was rambling on about another tale of Sesshomaru.

Kaede had stopped him along the dirt path.

"Kohaku, it is good to see you dear," She said smiling to him.

She had just finished helping a woman give birth, and was now cleaning up with a bucket of water.

"Hello Lady Kaede," He said, "have you seen Rin? I have come to visit, see how she's holding up. Is she back to staying quiet in her hut?"

Kaede frowned, "why no child, I last asked her to watch over Lady Kagome while I became quite busy. She was asleep in my hut, you may look. She should be in there."

He smiled and bowed to her, continuing on his way. When he got to the hut, he pulled the makeshift screen to the side and entered.

"Rin i-," He stopped. No one was in there. Being slightly frustrated, he wandered out and went on his way towards her own.

Passing several villagers and their huts, he finally got to Rins.

With an achy yelp coming from inside, he ran in, only to find Jaken attempting to sit up. The demon looked him over.

"If you seek Rin she is not here. Lady Kaede is watching her as I heal my forsaken foot," Jaken said.

Kohaku answered, "no she isn't, Kaede said she left Rin to watch over Kagome in her hut. I just went look there and it was empty."

"Well then stupid boy, try the meadow. Surely if that is where you have came to the village through, you should have seen her."

"She wasn't there either. Nor have I seen Lady Kagome. Just where are they?," He asked.

Jaken stilled. Rin was always where adults told her to be. With someone watching her. And Kaede had no reason to lie. That miserable girl had taken Rin elsewhere, where she did not belong!

"Find Kagome now boy! Rin must be with her! And make haste, they cannot have gone far! Lord Sesshomaru shall have everyone's head if not!," He snapped at Kohaku.

As much as Lord Sesshomaru being angry was worrisome, Rins safety came as well. Kohaku ran out from the hut and began searching. Asking every villager if they had seen her. Checking the meadows one last time to every inch. Lastly down by the stream nearby. But nothing.

Even the people around began to somewhat look. She was gone, without a trace.

He began to sweat thinking of awful outcomes. A man kidnapping her. Or a demon. Maybe she just got lost after strangely wandering off for some reason?

Coughing up the water in her lungs, Kagome heaved forward. Gasping for air as she threw up any remaining within her body. She sucked in air hard, scrambling to exit the river on her hands and knees.

She struggled to catch her breath while tucking her wet hair out of her face. Things were quiet. Only the sound of rushing water.

When she finally took into consideration her surroundings, she began to panic. Rin. Where the hell was Rin. Or where were they to begin with? Just how far did they travel down stream?

She still crawled looking around at the trees and river. The bank was a little sandy, gritty pieces flew as she still spit them out.

Her head pulsed as she felt the back of her head. Pulling away, she saw blood on her hand. Her head was bleeding? She must've hit that rock harder than she thought.

Kagome tried to stand but it hurt, her back throbbing as the breathes she took ached per one. She may have broken a few ribs. A cold breeze blew through rather chilling. And the trees rustled around, followed by the smell of this wet bank. It was musky.

Roughly rubbing her eyes, her vision eventually focused. Rin lay not too far unconscious.

"Rin!," She yelled, running over to the little girls body.

She was pale and motionless. Arms stretched outward, mouth opened a bit. Kagome put her cheek to the childs mouth to feel any air. There was none.

"No! Rin you can't die on me!," She snapped, kneeing upward and pressing her arms onto the little girls chest. Counting as she pressed down hard, again. And again. Then stopping to press her lips to Rins, forcing air inside the childs lungs.

Kagome continued trying over and over again until her arms screamed for mercy. Tears forming in her eyes as she huffed. They fell onto Rins face, gliding down her cheeks and forehead.

She stopped, sobbing hard. Laying her head on Rins body as she cried out. Sniffling and gagging at the thought of another dying by her hands. It was too much.

Then suddenly, Rin choked up the water inside her. Thrashing around, Kagome forced her to her side. And Rin continued to throw up any access water.

Her breathes were ragged and she was trembling on her elbows to prop herself up.

Kagome was still, watching the life come back to Rin. In a moment her heart beat hard. Heat rising to her face as the hot tears flowed even harder.

Rin finally finished and stopped, turning to look at her.

"Lady Kagome?," She asked. Seeing her cry hard like that towering over. Kagome grabbed her once more, embracing the girl. Rins eyes were wide looking over kagomes shoulder.

She buried her face on top of Rins head as her arms were wrapped firmly around.

"Oh Rin," She cried out, "I thought I lost you for a moment there.. I-i… I'm sorry.. I'm.. So sorry."

But it was short lived for Rin cried out a bit, it hurt. Kagome let go and looked, her ankle. It was red and swollen. Not only did she trip sorta hard, Inuyasha managed to get a slice up her leg. Not too deep but enough.

"I'm sorry Rin I forgot. Don't worry, I'll find something around here to ease the pain.," She said as she motioned the girl away from her to stand.

Just what exactly was she to do? They were lost. Both hurt. She was only alive for the moment before Sesshomaru found them and killed her for this. To top it off, they couldn't return to the village yet, even if they knew where that was. Considering Inuyasha was in that direction. The sun was setting. It was late. Whatever was to happen, she'd hope fate would just get it over with already. For the only good thing about this situation was that she didn't have to spend the night alone. The same thing she feared last time.

**i am so sorry for anyone that read and I had that part with Urasana. That wasn't meant to be there and I had a little edited issue from a different story I was on, sorrrrrrrry lmao my bad**


	5. Chapter 5

**To add to this, I'll probably get around editing the other chapters to show spacing when the scene shifts to a different point in the story. I did add spacings with a dash in the middle, but for whatever reason it wouldn't stick and jumbled it all together when I actually posted the story. So I'm sorry if its confusing or hard to read. **

**And again, the thing with Urasana Never happened. Please forgive me for that lol Happy reading (**ू•**ᴗ•**ू❁**)**

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha ran fast through the woods hoping to get as far away from the village as possible. He had done enough damage. And if anyone did go looking for whoever it was he attacked, they'd certainly stumble upon the clearing he so savagely torn apart.

Leaping branch to branch, lunging himself forward with any will he had. Tetsusaiga began pulsing as he grew further away from any people within the surrounding nearby areas.

_Tetsusaiga.. Just what the hell is wrong with you? _

He landed softly on the ground to examine his sword. It was pulsing strongly now, calling out to him. He hesitated to reach for it, lifting his hand and drawing it forward. Inuyasha gaped at his sword. The aura darkened, burning his hand a bit. The palm seared at the heat and he withdrew it back in. Its energy flowing madly as he did so, almost in a raging fashion.

This was not good he had concluded. His sword had Never done that before.

He grunted, hunching forward onto his knees. His fangs grinded hard against the other teeth as the animal instincts fought to take over. He gripped the sides of his head, mouth agape but no words came out. Saliva pooled outward as he stay there still, eyes clinched tight. This feeling… These emotions that stirred inside of him. Tetsusaiga wasn't trying to keep his demon at bay. It was drawing it out!

Inuyasha opened his eyes again, red seering through lashes. Brows furrowed in pain as he was fighting within himself to take control.

_Blood… I want more blood…. _

These thoughts whispered within as the grip on the sides of his head grew more tense. It was difficult, staying sane. Losing sanity enough to partly hurt Kagome was as far as he'd go to accomplish what he wanted. But to purposely kill somebody was another. To inflict pain without reason. What the hell was the objective in that? Why was tetsusaiga encouraging this?

A sharp sigh came out as he heaved, taking long deep breathes. His mind was subdued for now. The jaw unlocked itself, eyes back to normal.

He focused his vision again, color back to gold with the white appearing besides them.

He shook his head slightly and stood. That was not him. Nor who he wanted to be. And whatever it was, hopefully Totosai could have answers.

Sesshomaru walked stoical back into the village. He was on patrol for any new demons within the area since the priestess had no troubles mistaking one and bringing it into the compound. The same one where Rin was stationed, and that he so rightfully picked due to the safety. But it appears it was growing to not be so anymore due to the foolishness of others.

As he walked, few villagers gave him a scared look and took refuge into their huts. He made no emotion at this, though he did notice. It was strange. They were supposed to be over this fear of him by now.

He continued on his way passing many huts until he got to Rins. Sliding the panel, Jaken sat up abruptly.

"Oh my Lord! Greetings! You are back quite soon from scouting! Anything new?," He asked sheepishly. That boy should've found the girl by now. And without her there was trouble for everyone involved, including him. There was no telling what was to become.

"Where is she?," He stated.

Jaken looked dumbfounded. He was sweating, nerves as to what to say.

"She's uh, swimming! Yes swimming, by the stream! Last seen with Kohaku! He came to visit-" he didn't get to finish before Sesshomaru left.

The sweat rolled off of him, he let out a deep breath of stress. If anyone was to die, he'd sacrifice the boy before losing his own head.

Sesshomaru continued throughout the village. Those who saw either ran inside, or bowed down to him as they should. He paid no mind. First he saw the children. Taking a glance to make sure, she was not with them. Knowing children they change their minds to different activities constantly.

He reached the outskirts of the village to where the meadow and small stream nearby was to be. Though to the end, he can see Kohaku. But no Rin.

His ears perked a bit when he heard the boy shouting Rins name, as if to call her.

Sesshomaru quickened, appearing suddenly behind Kohaku. The boy turned swiftly feeling the breeze behind his neck. Looking up at the man he admired.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Have you found her!," Kohaku asked.

His brows creased at this news.

"Rin? Was she not with you?," He replied.

"No my Lord! I have yet to see her. No one seemed to know where she was. Jaken told me to check here even though this is where I passed to come in… last I heard Lady Kagome was with her. Regardless it's getting late, and I don't think Lady Kagome would keep Rin outside the village past the evening."

_The priestess. The useless woman who is absolutely powerless, yet has still chosen to leave the village with a child. Her stupidity knows no bounds. _

"Lord Sesshomaru?," Kohaku asked interrupting his thoughts.

The Lord sniffed the air. Turning swiftly, he saw something floating down the stream. He jumped forward, landing in front and picking it up. It was a torn piece of fabric from Rins outfit.

The red began to show in his eyes at the thought of anything bad happening to her, and he dashed out of the water into the nearest woods. Following the bank he picked up her scent quickly.

_She was here. In these woods… the woman's is with her as well. Why were they making way into the forest? There was no scent of a demon. _

He ran dodging each tree in his way, hopping over root after root. And within the blink of an eye, he was there. In the clearing they last were. Slashes painted the bark around, followed by trees torn to shreds. There was a struggle. He sniffed again. Inuyasha. But something else… he was a demon.

He walked further in smelling the scents along the grass. Bending down, he saw the dents made in the ground by something, followed by small spots of blood. To which he recognized as Rins. Anger grew inside of him. Inuyasha had attacked them while demon.

He continued to smell around.

_So it seems he left here in a hurry. And not in the same direction as them. So either he was aware and still left. Or he didn't pickup their scents good enough to follow. Such a pathetic waste he is._

Sesshomaru had two choices. Either go after Inuyasha immediately and kill him for such an offense. Or follow the scent and look for the girls. It was a hard decision as anger was his main factor currently. But he settled on making sure they were okay first, and tredded forward into the overgrown path. He would handle the mutt tomorrow. He steadied forward into the woods only to be stopped by the steep hill in front. And with that, their scents lost.

_They fell in. That's how her fabric became lost, flowing into the stream that breaks off of this river. _

Kagome carried Rin away from the river bank into the woods a bit for shelter. It'd be best to venture off, considering the nights were chilly and the water would make it a bit worse. She found the clearest spot she could and set her down. The forest floor was of no comfort but it would have to do.

The little girl shivered from her wet clothes. Kagome took notice, though she didn't have much to help. Hers were also wet.

"I'm sorry about all this Rin.. I know you're cold. Lemme make a fire at least."

She got up to begin searching for fire food. The sun was completely set by now. Sight was becoming hard as the dark set in. She could only manage a few small sticks with rocks to spark it. Gathering them all together, she sparked as best she could before blowing. Fire illuminated the trees around, she handled Rin with her beside it.

"Ahh.. My leg really hurts," Rin whined. Kagome looked over at her, gently tugging her leg to see. It was swollen. Hopefully it wouldn't become infected because she had no way of going home for good medicine.

She stood up to look for something to help. "Hang on Rin, I'll see what I can do." For starters she slipped her shirt off and swung it around Rins shoulders, leaving her bare except for the plain white tank top she wore under from her time.

Rin looked at her questionably, she smiled to the girl. "It's okay Rin. I'll be fine. You need to be warm so you don't get sick, just stay by the fire.. It'll dry with the rest of your clothes."

Truth is she was even more freezing now. Goosebumps rose upon her skin as cleavage, arms and shoulders were left naked. She walked over to a near bush and ripped the biggest leaf off.

From there she went a small distance to the river to rinse it, before returning and kneeling over to Rin. Calmly, she wrapped it around the wound on her leg. It wouldn't help much, but at least it wasn't opened to the world for debris to get in.

Rin grimaced. She was cold. And hungry. And hurt. Today wasn't the best of days for all she wanted was her Lord to come and save them.

Kagome sat back next to her. Things were a tad awkward since she never exactly had any alone time with Rin. But the girl was definitely a sweet kid. It was just hard not to feel guilt in moments like this, knowing she was the cause of heartache from the death of Shippo.

In her thoughts, Rin had inched closer and rested her head on Kagomes arm.

She blushed looking down at the child. The poor thing.

"You can get some sleep if you want Rin.. I'll keep watch."

Rin didn't move. She simply whispered, "there is no need, Lord Sesshomaru will come soon. I wanna be up when he gets here."

Kagome didn't answer. How this girl could love a man as harsh as Sesshomaru was beyond her. But she had no parents or home. At least that's all Kagome knew. So in way it wasn't that far fetched.

"May I ask a question Lady Kagome?," She barely asked.

"Uh, yea sure Rin.," She answered.

Rin paused for a moment, unsure if it was appropriate.

"did...did you really Let Shippo die?"

Kagomes eyes grew wide, opening her mouth slightly. She wasn't sure how to answer until Rin continued.

"When I heard, I asked my Lord what happened. But he told me it wasn't my concern to know since I was just a kid… but Master Jaken told me it was your fault. That you let him die."

Kagome was shocked. Did Jaken really tell her that? How could this little girl accuse her of such? And lastly, how on earth could she even answer that to a child. It angered her, but she didn't show it. Not like she could snap at a kid.

"It's not at all what you think Rin…I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I think I know that now...that it wasn't true. Though i did believe it, until today really," She said softly. "If it were true, you would've let me drown... But you didnt. You saved me. Risked your life for me. I also know how hurt you were from it, even though you haven't shown it."

Shocked was an understatement. This girl was so attentive. And under that happy and excited exterior, held a large bit of sadness that never showed. How much did she truly suffer without showing?

Kagome swallowed, thinking carefully before answering. In a way a child could understand. Truth is at the time she had been so depressed, missing her family. Sota wasnt far from graduating, and apparently he had a girlfriend even. With Inuyasha being in such a dark place over Kikiyo, he didn't want to be apart of anything she did. And after their final battle with Naraku she thought they were an official couple. But clearly he thought otherwise. She felt betrayed. Lead on. All the things that were true yet unspoken.

Her final straw was when her family told her about a graduation ceremony, followed by a party for Sota.

Feeling too guilty to leave Inuyashas side, she stayed. Later he found her sitting outside the hut in an obvious gloomy state.

Wondering what was wrong, she had told him. All he did was huff and reply, "well that was stupid of you. I don't need you by my side all the time Kagome. And if you haven't noticed, I kinda wanna be alone…"

It absolutely broke her heart. How stupid she had been for that. Yet even then, she'd still continue to eavesdrop on his secret meetings with Kikiyo. It killed her even more. That of all they had been through and the shit she endured for him, he was never open like that with her. Not to mention Kikiyo was dead. There was no one there to answer him. But she was… she was there, waiting. Seeking him… live and in the flesh. It wasn't good enough for him.

Her attention snapped back to Rin, noticing she was now staring.

"Rin… my mind wasn't in a good spot when that happened. I was, super sad. And when you're in such a vulnerable state, it's real easy for bad people or demons to take advantage of that. So that's what happened. I didn't know, and I should've. I'm s-sorry Rin. I know you loved Shippo…" It was the best way she could answer in her opinion.

The answer didn't seem to appeal her though. Rins face grew sadder if anything. Kagome felt guilty again, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry though Rin, I'm okay now! And I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise."

The frown left her face, but she didn't smile either. She sat staring into the fire. Almost like she was mulling over what Kagome had just said. If it was good enough. It wasnt pondered on much as she began to yawn, eyes closing from exhaustion.

Kagome felt that definitely. Her body screamed for rest just the same.

"Sleep Rin, Lord Sesshomaru will be here soon.. When he comes I'll wake you. Promise."

It seemed good enough for her, as Rin closed her eyes. Head very slowly falling into Kagomes lap, nudging her way in. She lifted her arm, bringing it over to drape across Rins back. Breathes turned shallow as sleep crept up.

Kagome sat awake and alone. Bags formed under her eyes as all she wanted to do was join the girl.

_I sure could use a hot bathe for once.. My hair stinks. _She thought to herself. Of all the things she missed and took for granted in her time. Surely she would gain passage through the well in no time.

Night time had settled in as Sesshomaru still leapt through the air in search of the girls. They could not have gone that far. But it had been a few hours now, and even a demon so powerful as himself could not help to feel a bit worried.

Maybe they did make it out, only to be devoured by a demon. That would explain why he hadn't smelled anymore of Rins blood since. Or they simply didn't, and drowned, carrying the bodies throughout the strong current.

These negative thoughts were putting him in an extremely irritable mood. On the other hand he couldn't help but blame himself for ever leaving her in a human village. Putting trust in humans was simply foolish he concluded.

Things wouldn't be as bad if he knew Kagome still had her powers. She was pathetic and weak in his eyes. But the very least he knew she could've healed Rin if anything bad happened, that he knew actually did.

His thoughts were put to a sudden halt as he picked up a scent.

_Inuyasha_.

Sesshomarus speed increased immediately as he dove through the forest. Rushing violently within its bonds, he located the exact spot Inuyasha was and jumped out of the woods. He flew up high as possible, arched one of his claws and came back down. Eyes pierced on the blur of red he saw still sprinting.

Inuyasha stopped when he smelled Sesshomaru. He was coming, and fast. Whipping around he was only a second too late, as his brothers claws slashed overwhelmingly through the flesh of his chest. He screamed out as he flew, smashing into a few trees and landing against the side of a cliff. He slide down. The aura Sesshomaru let out was enormous, anger filled pulsating throughout the air around him. It made it hard for him to even attempt to stand. But that decision was made quick before he dove to the right, dodging another attack.

Sesshomaru pierced the stone, cracking the entire cliff and sending it all shattering to the ground.

Inuyasha watched, horror seeped inside when his brother slowly turned around. Red eyes were not needed, the gold orbs were glowing fiercely so more than he had ever seen. Such passion ranted out of the expression he wore.

_He's gunna kill me. I've never seen him look at me like that.. He must've smelled the blood on me. _

"Pay attention Inuyasha, I want to see your eyes looking back at me as I claw them out of your skull."

Those words did something to him, for Tetsusaiga began pulsing again. The burning sensation from before was back in full force. And he was terrified if whether or not he should draw his sword. But if he didn't, Sesshomaru was for sure going to kill him.

His body burned with a hateful energy surrounding him. Throwing his head back he screeched in agnoy. Eyes turning red again, this time there was no fighting it.

_I'm… too scared to fight back. I don't wanna die.. _

His mind went black.

Like that, Inuyasha allowed himself to become a full demon. Only with this new addition added, since Tetsusaiga had also become darkened like it's owner. He sharply drew his sword and aimed the tip at Sesshomaru. It's aura glowed dark, calling out for violence. To ravage the man in front of him, foe or friend.

Sesshomaru was waiting. He now had the proof he needed.

_Half brother. You have allowed your human emotions to dictate what you are. All over a human woman. How pitiful. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kagomes mind began to wander off as she sit bored under the night sky. The sound of bugs chirping and the nearby current were her only company since Rin had fallen asleep. She was a bit grateful though, since the conversation wasn't an ideal one. It was a little good in a way, at least now she knew the child didn't hate her or put blame. Not that she thought so before due to the cheerful demeanor she portrayed, even after Shippos death.

Her back began to ache sitting up for so long like that. There was no way of telling what time it was in the night. It felt like Rin had been sleeping for hours. She sighed, gliding her fingers a long the ends of the girls long black hair. Moving the bangs out of her face.

She smiled looking down at her. It was amazing what had transpired earlier that day. They almost lost their lives. The thought was frightening, but at least they were okay now. She was grateful for that much at least.

As she sat thinking back to what they had gone through, her hand began to glow. Seeping onto Rin, her leg did as well. Kagome jerked her head looking at it, the formation fixated on Rins wound.

Her expression astonished.

_My powers! How? _

She reached over and delicately pulled the wet leaf off of Rins leg. It was closing. The gaped open cut was mending itself back together.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, holding it firmly at his side. While Inuyasha stood eyes locked, pointing it straight at him. They were solid red and purple strips ripped across his cheekbones.

Their stances never wavering at the tension in the air.

The last time he imagined Inuyasha a full demon in the midst of battle, he backed off. Knowing it may end his life. This was different. Standing before him was a man so low he drew the blood of a child. So low, that he relied on the nature of his demon inside to face the reality he could not. While the side that was human had lost all sanity in hurting the one person who still even bothered to give a damn about him. For a woman they all knew, was not coming back. The task in itself was simply unreasonable.

"Are you ready Inuyasha? No matter this new found power of yours, I shall strike it down with you."

There was no reply. He was an animal, hell bent on pure destruction.

Knees bending slightly, he pushed off and charged. Sword and arm behind him as he sprint full speed at his enemy.

Long hair whipped around his body as he suddenly swung hard, letting out an all black flamed wind scar.

Sesshomaru side stepped it, charging as well. He lacerated any flames that did manage to peak his path as he continued through. Launching himself high, he swung baksusaiga downward onto Inuyasha. His brother countered it, swords slamming together. The air blew harshly from the impact.

He pushed all his strength into the blow, watching his brother struggle under the weight, feet digging into the dirt of the earth. It only made the beast inside angrier as he began to growl, pressing both hands under his sword and shoving Sesshomaru off.

He flew back, landing with elegance, and heaved forward again.

Slash after slash he made, Inuyashas pace was that of an equal in this state. The sounds of metal clanged loudly throughout the near land. For the first time being able to keep up with his elder brother. But within the blink of an eye, an adamant barrage was thrust at Sesshomaru.

Jumping back, he gave space between them in attempt to dodge it all. He pivoted side to side, sword knocking several shards out the way. Sesshomaru readied himself for a counter when another batch was thrown directly at him. And unable to avoid it, one speared him in his thigh.

His eyes clinched in pain, moving further back in a far distance to get away. Moving was painful and time was needed so he could pull it out.

As he half stood there, he glanced to Inuyasha. Who only stayed still, clearly struggling. He was breathing ragged as his fangs dung themselves into the bottom lip. Blood leaking slowly.

_He's fighting it. _

Inuyasha raised his sword to the sky. Swaying it around, and with an aggressive snarl he began to say, "m-eido zanget-." But stopped.

He closed his eyes very tight and dropped to his knees, sword still held high but unmoving. He was fighting it. This demon inside. No matter how much hatred he felt for his brother, he did not want to kill him. Inuyasha knew he did wrong and for that it was why Sesshomaru attacked. It was all his fault.

At least it was his point to argue this at his inner demon, and Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru pulled the shard out of his leg, leaving a large wound. He grimaced. It would heal, just not quick enough. Though it appeared Inuyasha was attempting to refuse to continue.

He watched on as his half brother struggled within himself. Waiting for him to snap back to attention so he could end this.

"What is wrong Inuyasha? Stop your struggle and continue. I do not wish to slay you without your full attention, so you may know exactly what I am doing to you."

His eyes peaked open, gold phasing in and out. His other arm grabbed the hand holding his sword.

"N-No.. I c-cant…," He gasped out. He didn't wanna fight. All he wanted to do was live. With a piercing scream, he let it go.

"MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!," Unleashing the swords full ability. Sesshomaru flashed quickly as he could to the side of it, sharp to avoid it. But when his focus came back, Inuyasha was gone. He had fled. And with an injured leg, a blur of red faded off quickly into the foliage.

_He only did that to distract me. No matter. I shall kill him in time. And when I land a hit on him with my sword, he shall not heal. _

Sesshomaru sheathed his blade and let his weight fall to his knees, inhaling hard. He was soaked with sweat. Examining the wound on his leg.

Inuyasha ran fast while he was still sane enough to have control. This wasn't right. All he wanted was Kikiyo back. Things were fine among the group until the lost of his two friends. It was as okay as it was gonna get. Though he would venture off frequently into the night to talk to the sky, imaging she was listening. Wherever she was. It was good enough. At least that's what he told himself each passing day.

It was hard enough knowing she was gone without having the constant reminder of her face, looking through Kagome. It was so similar. Some days she'd pass by and all he wanted to do was hold her firmly. Telling her everything he shouldve told Kikiyo. But that wasnt fair to her. And he'd stop himself beforehand. The charade of being together slowly diminished.

There was always this harsh guilt he felt in his chest for not being forward to her about it. On one end he was glad she just…. Knew. She caught on. Yet the times she'd approach him to be kind, he couldn't help but snap at her in annoyance. It pained him, but it was something he couldn't stop.

Things began to crack inside when Sango and Shippo died. Watching as the two remaining friends at his side fall apart. Inuyasha was in no space to be a shoulder to cry on then. As he should've. Emotions weren't something he was well equipped to handle.

He'd see the way Miroku would look at Kagome after. But he never helped.

_Damn it… this is all my fault. Why. Why did I ever think I could bring her back? Why did I attack Kagome? Why can't I… asked for help once in a while.. _

Sesshomaru pressed onwards. The flesh in his thigh slowly mending itself together, pushing through the pain without a care. The only worry on his mind was finding the two girls whom he should have detected by now. It was frustrating. But the opportunity to nearly kill his half brother so close by wasn't one to pass up.

Disappearing back into the woods, he began to try and sniff the air. Seeming with any breeze that might have carried their scent over. But nothing. There was no telling where they could be by now. Or if either were to be alive.

The frown on his face became apparent.

He wondered about Kagome, if without her powers, she'd still defend Rin in danger. It was brushed off slightly, having remembered the times she did care during their instances of being enemies. She paid no mind to it.

_Sesshomaru, where's Rin? _

It played in his mind that one time during the battle inside Naraku. He found her there, when yet again Inuyasha hurt her during his demonic phase. But she said nothing looking at him, only to be aware that Rin was not present. Worry showing on her features.

Never thinking about it before, this woman had been the first human he has ever encountered not to be enamoured with solely herself. In how selfish, pitiful, vile creatures most had proven to be during the centuries he'd been alive so far. Her only issue was having any comfort for the loud and brash thing he was forced to even consider a half brother. Such a waste.

These thoughts were shaken off momentarily as an aura surfaced in the distance. He sprang into action, hastily running in its direction.

_This feels like the priestess powers.. She may have gotten them back. _

She watched as Rins leg healed up, with only a remaining scar left. Quite unsightly, but there was nothing she could do about that. The color was darkened severely compared to the rest of the skin surrounding, and she could only hope Rin would not care.

Things were finally going more smoothly for the pair after the rough encounter they had endured. It was luck that Inuyasha did not follow them. How they even managed to escape him was baffling.

But things took a sudden turn as she felt a dark energy in the air. As soon as her attention turned to her right, an ogre demon bust out from the forest, heaving and eyeing them.

_It felt my energy. Oh god we have no where to run!_

"S-Stay away!," She warned, body leaning over Rin as she awakened. Her eyes flew open seeing the situation, taking it in. She clasped her arms around Kagomes torso in fear.

It laughed. A weak priestess and a child would make an excellent meal. It's arms raised over it's head as it lunged at them. Towering menacingly in strong stride.

It reached lower to Rin, grabbing her once injured leg. She screamed out reaching for Kagome as it dragged her away.

"I said STAY AWAY!," Kagome yelled once again, crawling forward to them while placing both hands over the ogres. An attempt to pry the fingers off. Her eyes clinched tight as she used all her strength, unaware her hands grew bright once again.

It let out a scream as she began purifying the beast, light seering through its body with the flesh dissolving into thin air.

Rins leg was set free. Scrambling past Kagome for cover. She looked back, seeing as it backed away unable to prevent further demise. But unable to stop it, the ogre dissolved into thin air.

Kagome opened her eyes. It was gone. With her own will she was able to protect Rin.

Sesshomaru entered the clearing. Having witnessed everything. His appearance may stoic, it was astonishing the power she had.

_Possibly from the lost of her friends, the idea of another dying has driven out it's full capacity when faced with a similar situation. _

"Lord Sesshomaru!," Rin exclaimed in joy as she ran into him. Arms outstretched with a hug it was stopped an inch away. The blood on his clothes, having exited the wound, was clear. Kagome heard the commotion behind her and turned, facing him.

"My Lord, you're hurt!"

He did not take notice of the child, continuing to stare forward.

"Rin, are you oka-ay….," She tried to ask. But only a whisper drew as she lost her footing, attempting to fully stand was too much. The exhaustion set in.

She fell forward, arms and head cocked back slightly. Before she hit the ground, he flashed quickly. Catching her, snaking an arm around her waist and balancing her body against his.

She was burning up, sweat forming on her face. He could sense she was in pain, even in her unconscious state.

Her lips parted taking shallow breathes. Sesshomaru bent down a tad and swiftly picked her up, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Can you walk Rin?," He asked.

She looked surprised for a moment, not even realizing the pain in her leg was gone. Looking, there was only a scar remaining. She smiled brightly, "yes My Lord!," Answering.

"We shall make our way to the village."

The trio ventured off into the forest, sun just over the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They walked a fair distance through out the wilderness with the sky clear above. Day light had set in with the sun gleaming in spots, still offering much shade.

Kagome still slept in his arms. She shivered a bit as a breeze kicked up in the wind, blowing over her bare arms and cleavage. She nuzzled her face closer to his torso. He felt her shift, glancing down to see the goosebumps appearing over her skin.

_She is cold. In these damp clothes and exhausted state, she will become sick. _

He huffed annoyed. Moving his moko moko over her upper body, she sighed in comfort.

"Is Lady Kagome going to be okay My Lord?," Rin asked concerned as she caught up to his side. She looked over to see, taking notice of how pale Kagome had grown.

"I do not know Rin," He replied. In truth he wasn't sure the state of health this woman was in. But whatever the issue, he could hope it'd solve itself. Caring for this woman to Rins comfort was not wanted at all.

They reached a stream that had broken off from the main river. It would be a good place to rest for the moment, as her health obviously needed to be checked on.

"Rin, see what you can gather around. Fish for you to eat as we rest. It may take time to reach the village."

"Yes My Lord!," She said running off to do as he said. She was hungry, and maybe Kagome would be so too when she awoken.

He lay her down on his complete moko moko. The sensation of having her full body pressed down on his tail felt different. No one had ever gotten that comfortable in his personal space.

She moaned out, face scowling before opening her eyes just a little. It was hard to focus her vision.

"Are you aware priestess?," He asked.

She looked in his direction, face flushed with fever and awkwardness.

"Sesshomaru… what happened? Where's Rin?," She whimpered.

Her hands cupped something soft under her.

There it was again. Showing no concern for herself. A mere child. That who she had barely known.

"You are weak after using your powers against a demon to protect Rin. For that I thank you."

Kagome only stared at him. Her fever was slightly high and it was hard to comprehend anything currently.

She was about to ask another question when her stomach growled loudly, embarrassment showing.

_Food shall bring her strength. I shall go help Rin._

But as he went to stand, Kagome clutched his hand. He stopped. Scowling a little, yet not pulling away. Their eyes locked and she blushed a bit. She didn't mean to be so bold but she didn't want him to go yet. She was weak, and very confused.

"I-Im sorry. But ..where..are we?," She asked.

He grew agitated by her neediness. He gripped her hand back, widening her eyes. Lowering his face close to hers, he answered, "we are in the forest. Journeying back to the village you so foolishly left. I almost managed to dispatch Inuyasha. And with you annoying me further, I may do so to you as well." With that he abruptly pulled his hand from hers and walked away to help Rin gather.

_Inuyasha… why.. _

She thought of her old love with tears gathering in her eyes and betrayal wallowing in her heart. It hurt her so. Now knowing that Sesshomaru had hurt him, she could not feel bad about that. After all he had done, she was afraid of Inuyasha. It's not like the situation she was currently in was any better. This man was equally if not more scary.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears from afar. Doing his absolute best to ignore it.

Hearing her sniffle, Rin looked over. She could see Kagome crying quietly into the Lord's moko moko. The child frowned at this.

"...Lord Sesshomaru?," She asked.

He stopped his assault at the water and gave her his full attention.

"Yes Rin?," He replied.

She fidgeted, unsure how to word herself.

".. L-Lady Kagome, she saved my life. I was the one who lied about where to pick flowers, and she trusted me. In doing so, I had led us into trouble.. She saved me from being attacked. She carried me. She dove into rushing water to save me, and almost died.. So please My Lord… be kind to her. I ask this of you.."

He was unsure how to answer her. It was baffling inside to know that she dared tell a lie. And acted so irresponsible, even for a child. But what was done, was done. To know the struggle of what that woman went through for his ward was even more surprising. He knew that she was a selfless person, but to what extent he had no knowledge.

He simply nodded to her.

"I shall keep all of what you have told me in mind Rin."

She smiled brightly. As they both continued to catch fish, in the background the moko moko gently draped itself over Kagome.

She stopped crying for a second and her breath hitched. Wiping her tears, she looked over her shoulder at them. Sesshomaru never returned a glance.

Staring at his back she wondered how strange a man he was. One minute threatening her life, and the next attempting to mildly comfort her.

_He's so weird...One things for sure, he and his brother need to get their emotions together. _

It was strange certainly. The cold and stoic Lord doing anything for another. Yet this small gesture was more comforting than any support Inuyasha had ever offered. Aside from saving her from time to time, it didn't include caring for her mental well being.

She ignored her picking thoughts. Puffing her cheeks, a stare turning into a scowl.

_Being around Inuyasha for so long sure did lower my standards._

But she also wouldn't deny the kindness and buried her face into its softness. The fever was so tiring. Hopefully her powers would still be there once she regained her strength.

The heat was thick in the air. Lava flowing over the ground, Inuyasha skipping around it. Within a days journey he was finally able to reach the beginning part of the volcano this man strangely chose as a home. Clothing of the fire rat was a useful protection in visiting the old man since no normal being would be able to with stand such environment.

_I hope he can tell me what's wrong… Tetsusaiga, why have you forsaken me? And become tainted? _

As he climbed higher, he could sense the old man. Making a slight dash to hurry.

The sounds of metal clanged from the inside, his hammer steadily molding a current weapon. Inuyasha ducked under the skull entering, standing awkwardly.

Totosai stopped his movements, placing the hammer down. Letting out a harsh huff.

"So you've finally come Inuyasha. Though I wish the circumstances were more delightful, I must say, you've surprisingly managed to disappointment me."

Inuyasha shocked, clinging his fist tightly.

"I don't give a damn about how you feel old man! Just tell me what the heck is wrong with tetsusaiga!," He spat back.

Totosai stood and faced him fully. Receiving an angry stare yet not wavering.

"You are the one who has done this Inuyasha. Due to your hateful and selfish emotions, you have turned your back on the ways of the sword. The insight your father had to humanity. So tell me, what exactly was the horrid deed you committed for it to become tainted?," He sassed.

Inuyasha tensed. Thinking back to what he did to Kagome, the guilt began to wallow. Since then he had tried not to think about it and keep his mind dead set on his goal for Kikiyo. Though in the time span of it he had committed so many atrocities. It was hard to remain focused with his mind being clouded by these new awful memories.

So he said nothing, the anger in his face only growing more intense with shame setting in.

"I can feel your shame Inuyasha. You might as well spit it out. I can't help you otherwise."

His ears lowered with his expression. Being angry at the old man served no purpose. Eyes downcast he said, "I…. I hurt Kagome in my attempt to bring Kikiyo back from the dead. I had no solid plans. But I figured, if I got the basics, everything would sort itself out from there."

Totosais brows furrowed. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you remember the time Tetsusaiga first granted you power? Can you remember why? The swords ability came to you with the guarantee you would protect humans. The first being Kagome. And you have betrayed that trust between you and your sword. Though it shall remain loyal, it is flowing with your heart. Acting as it feels best for you. Yet you so stupidly dare to wonder what's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked straight, confusion setting in. "What are you talking about old man? I still wanna protect humans! Kagome even! And I didn't mean to hurt her! I just want Kikiyo back, and I don't deserve to be punished over one mistake!"

The sword pulsed at his side again, jaw clinching tight as he steadied himself to keep control.

"As I suspected. You can't even control it. And do you know why that is? Because you're a brat like always, unable to admit when he's wrong. Nor are you able to truly understand How what you did is wrong. You acted to harm someone while being sane, not demon. That's the issue. You knew better and didn't care."

He backed away leaving the inside of the skull. He had to get away or else this darkness would take over again. No matter the words he heard, there was no listening. It wasn't true. Of all the things hes done for people, the one time he chose himself would not be the end.

He jumped back, dashing down the mountain before committing another action he'd regret.

Totosai hollered down, "it will continue happening until you feel in your heart what you've done was wrong Inuyasha! Tetsusaiga is feeding off of your emotions!"

But it only fell on deaf ears. The half demon was as stubborn as always. He may only hope that he stray from populated areas.

The path he now walked was one of loneliness. Though it was not meant to be.

_I knew exactly what I wanted. I don't need anyone telling me otherwise. I'll just figure out what's wrong with this sword on my own and if there exist a possibility of bringing Kikiyo, back then sure thing. But no way in hell I'm apologizing for something I didn't mean! And if there's a chance what I did would help bring me closer to her, then I'd do it again! _

Rin gathered rocks into a circle followed by near twigs to make a small fire. With her Lord assisting in catching fish, there was plenty to eat!

She pierced two fish and set them close by. Noticing Kagomes state still weak in slumber once again, she grabbed the white shirt that was given to her and tightened it. Only hoping her newfound friend would be well soon.

"Do I look like a priestess My Lord!," She asked playfully.

He sat under a tree by his moko moko, and nodded. Watching her twirl around in the cloth she wore. As his ward began to prepare a fire to cook with, he turned his head to the priestess. Whos face still buried in his tail slept peacefully.

He placed the back of his hand on her for head. Hincing the hot touch, he pulled away.

_The temperature inside her is rising. I am unsure how to assist. _

The moko moko tightened, wrapping around her waist, arms and legs. The one thing he did know was that a human sweating was healthy for them to exit illness. Making her hot would serve for now.

Which he noted that it was slowly doing so, sweat forming on her face.

Kagome grimaced. She was becoming uncomfortable underneath his tail. Her hair stuck to the side of her face. Legs moving and turning to get comfortable. She began making clear noises of discomfort in her sleep.

Suddenly she sat up gasping for cool air, throwing the moko moko off of her body and aggressively pushing it down.

"Oh my God why is it so hot!," She said aloud, further kicking it off. It moved sharply away from her, startling her a bit. Grasping her chest, she looked to her left seeing Sesshomaru sitting somewhat close. Glaring daggers her way as the moko moko wrapped back over his shoulder.

"Uh. Thank you for um, letting me sleep on that pelt of yours..," She mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"It is not any form of pelt from another. It is my tail.," He said coldly.

Kagome blushed madly, smiling sheepishly.

_His tail!? Oh god, and I hit it! He felt everything! I'm so rude! _

He cut her thoughts off, "how are you feeling currently?"

She snapped back to attention. Noticing she did feel awfully better. Still a tad weak.

"A lot better now! I think you broke my fever hehe..," She nervously replied. He said nothing back. Standing and approaching the fire. She sighed hard, feeling self pity for her awkward nature. His emotionless demeanor was a certain difficult one to match.

"Rin. Have you finished preparing the fish?," He asked the child. She smiled wide again and jumped up.

"Yes I have! It is all finished, I have already begun to eat mine!," She replied, mouth slightly stuffed with food.

He nodded. Grabbing the other one next to her, he walked back over to Kagome.

"Eat," He said, handing the fish to her. She looked at him confounded. Slowly reaching up and taking it from him.

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru."

"Do not thank me. Thank Rin. She prepared it.," He replied walking back to the spot and propping back down under threat tree.

"Thank you very much Rin," She said taking a bite. "It's delicious." She smiled at the child.

Rin grinned brightly. "You are very welcome My Lady! I'm so happy you are awake and feeling better!"

"Yea I am now.. Hopefully we can make it back home soon." she glanced over at Sesshomaru to see if he had any input on the situation. But he only stared ahead deep in thought it seemed.

_Inuyasha. You are a fool….And I will destroy you. Neglecting a so called friend while allowing the others to perish. Then attacking Rin like so. I may only hope this woman does not get in way, less I must take her with him. _

He pushed the problem aside for now. Dwelling would serve him no use.

"We shall stay here for the night. Priestess, I shall allow you rest for another night. Yet slow us down in the morning for a second time, I will leave you to your own devices."

She nodded, taking another bite. Looking down she felt a bit bad for the two. Having to go out of their way to help her. And the uncertainty of Inuyasha still replayed over in her mind. Wondering what state he had left him in. She would only imagine a drastic one, eyeing the bloody spot on his pants finally. She had never even noticed until now surprisingly.

_Oh my, Inuyasha hurt him. Did Rin tell him what Inuyasha had done to her? Is he.. Still a mere demon?.. _

"Sesshomaru, did Inuyasha do this?," She asked, pointing to the bloodied area.

He studied her for a moment.

_This girl is quite slow. A gaping wound and she just now realizes. Unless the fever truly was that harrowing on her. _

"it is not your concern. Finish your food and sleep more, there is much travels ahead.," He replied.

She didn't listen, crawling his way and kneeling over him. He glared at her.

"What are you doing woman. I already told you, it is not your business now leave me be."

"No way! My powers came back earlier right?, maybe they'll work again!," She said before motioning both arms over his leg. As they did so begin to glow, he grabbed both wrist in his own hands and pulled them over her head, face to face with him. She reddened, writhing in his grasp.

"Are you not aware that I am a demon? It would only further any demise in me. Next time I suggest you listen, a trait you seem to be lacking in.," He snapped at her. In doing so the negative emotions she once faced resurfaced as the glow went away. She fell on his lower waist, quickly pushing off of him and scooting far away. Pouting

She hugged her knees and puffed her cheeks, looking angrily at him. But he paid her no mind and continued staring on.

_He's such a jerk! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kohaku couldn't stand to wait around anymore. There were neighboring villages that surely had needed help by now, but the thought of leaving before knowing if Rin was safe wasn't in his agenda. He came to check on his friend. And that's what he'd do.

There was faith in Sesshomaru assuring they were safe. But what if he hadn't found them? Pondering on it had gotten him no where as of now.

So he straped his chain sickle onto his back and set off into the sunset. Jumping over large rocks to get himself across the river, to the other side from what Sesshomaru had taken.

_If he isn't back by now, he may not have went the right way. I shall take another path in hopes of coming across them_.

Jumping over roots and resting on the bark of trees, he went further into the opposite direction. Leading away to the moonlight. Running as fast as he could away from the edge of the riverbank. Following this would be a breeze.

.

A few miles in he stopped to rest, sitting on a fallen tree. He breathed hard from exhaustion. Having found nothing was disappointing, from the village onward. No footsteps. No ruts. No sign of anything.

"Rin… please be okay," He whispered to himself.

A loud crash was heard not far from where he was, he stood to meet it. Grabbing his sickle and holding it at his side, he moved towards the sound to investigate. From above the trees he could make out the top crumble down, wind blowing over him from the impact.

Arriving at the destination, he sees Inuyasha clawing at not only the forest, but himself. Nawing his own arms, then thrusting himself backwards in a howling rage. Hair flared behind him.

Stepping on a stick, Kohaku stopped. Hoping he wasn't heard but that was not the case. Inuyasha jerked around and stared him down. His eyes in a burst of anger, gold mixing with red.

_He's turning into his demon self! _

"I-Inuyasha?," He asked hesitate. The half demon growled in response, struggling to stay in place. He was fighting himself yet again.

He strained out, Kohaku, s-stay bac-ck!"

But the boy took another step towards him, extending his arm to reach out. "Inuyasha it's alright! Just come with me, we can get help"

In a swift second Kohakus hand was cut open, Inuyashas claws had ripped through his flesh.

The boy shrieked back in pain gripping his hand. He tucked it under the other arm looking fearful at his friend, backing away and pressing his back against the nearest tree.

Inuyasha stared at him in anger, eyes still flashing. He was strained, just barely hanging onto any sanity had left at the moment. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he made out the blood on his hand. Recognizing it as Kohakus.

"G-Get away! NOW! Before I f-flay you a-alive!," He breathed out, grunting in pain as he tried backing away from the boy.

Kohaku hesitated, but did what he was told. He ran back from where he had came, still clutching his injured arm. He was in fear for his life at this point. And with the distance growing between them, he could still hear Inuyashas screams and the crashing of trees around them.

.

He ducked under the branches hanging over as he hurried away. Tripping over several roots along the way, still in great pain over his newfound wound. He was bleeding badly.

He could make out the village flames up ahead, not much farther to go now. At least in hopes of warning everyone. He skipped along the rocks again and made it to the other side. Wandering in, he almost made it completely out of the woods.

When suddenly he tripped and landed hard against a tree. He gasped hard having partly landed on his bad arm. But looking up, it was surprising where he was.

There next to him, bare the graves of his sister and Shippo. Though she was dead it still comforted him greatly.

He dragged his body up and plopped down by it. Resting his upper half over her stone.

He whispered, chuckling slightly to her, "sister.. I'm glad to see you. Looks like I've gotten my self into trouble."

Kohaku smiled in a melancholic way, bangs fallen over his eyes. Rain began to drizzle gently from the night sky. He closed his eyes, taking in whatever nature gave. In a time like this all he wanted was to be by his sister. Her strength was always so intoxicating. And how he envied her so, wishing he could be brave and powerful like she. It was unfair how early and measly she was struck down. That was one part of life he'd never forgive.

The rain began pouring harder, drying the fire Rin had made. They took cover under the trees around them, though it did not serve much good. Kagome was freezing having only her tank top for cover. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to cover her breast. The color baring white had only made her breast see through, to her it was unsightly.

Rin was using the top she was given for further cover, holding it above her head. She hadn't noticed the shivering the woman standing by her.

Sesshomaru had left them momentarily to find better shelter. She hoped he would be back soon. Everything around was soaking wet and they had been standing around for longer than expected.

Rin was swaying back and forth happily, humming a tune in her head. Kagome watched wondering how in a situation like this she can still be so positive.

The girl looked up at her, finally noticing how cold she was. Hair clinging to her skin as she was soaked to the bone, yet again.

"Lady Kagome, I am sorry about your shirt! I would have given it back before I used it for shelter and wet it all up!," Rin said.

Kagome smiled at her. "It's alright Rin. You need it more than me."

"But I am sure the Lord shall return soon! So do not fret!"

And like she said, he did. Walking into their covering, he said nothing as he grabbed Rin and flashed off. Leaving Kagome alone.

Her mouth gaped open standing in shock.

_Did he.. Did he just leave me!? _

She began pacing in nervousness. It was raining in the middle of the forest, and in this she could at least admit to herself that she needed him right now. Minutes passed by as the tension inside her grew. She began tapping her foot in anxious wait.

Having enough, she yelled to herself, "that JERK! For someone that's a Lord he sure is an ass!" she stomped slightly into the mud in frustration.

"For a mortal that is a priestess, you certainly are ungrateful, impatient and rude. I can say many other things. But I shall hold my tongue for you are not worth them.," He said, standing close behind her. Arms crossed he stared down at her harshly.

She jumped in fear. Unaware that he had came back for her. Unable to form words, she stood mouth opened with her face hot from embarrassment.

He outstretched his arms to her, beckoning her to come. She didn't move in confusion.

The memory of him embracing her by the sacred tree crossed her mind.

A shiver ran down her spin at the memory. And jerking away into the rain, she covered her breast firmly and yelled, "I'm not hugging you again you weirdo!"

It was his turn to look confused. This woman was getting on his absolute last nerve. He grew agitated. "I know not of what nonsense you speak of girl, but if you do not come now I shall leave you here. I am attempting to carry you to a nearby cave I found. Rin is unattended. So stop your moods or I shall leave."

She nibbled her bottom lip anxiously. He was right. And she knew she was being silly.

Kagome walked up to him, standing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. He noticed the raindrops drip into the small of her breast. Hair clinging to her face, she smelled earthly. Which was to be expected.

He snaked his arms around her. One across her shoulder blades and the other under her bottom to lift her up against him.

He noticed the goosebumps rising on her skin at the contact. And the immediate way she caressed him for warmth.

_This woman is sensitive at nearly everything. For a priestess she has experience in nothing in life. _

Peering over her shoulder, he began to sprint in the caves direction. The rain hitting their bodies. She tightened her grip on him, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. It was freezing.

_Boy I hope I don't get sick… i so don't need that right now! _

She sighed into his neck in aggravation at the circumstance. Wide eyed, she felt him shudder under her, skin rising the same as hers. Unknowingly, one of her fingers began to trace the crook of his neck. It was strange to know he had any sensations like a human.

He felt his body flutter at her touch. Wanting to swat her away and chastise her for daring to touch him in such a way, he did not. He couldn't. The new sensation felt oddly calming. Never had a woman touched him before. It was different and he wasn't unsure how to feel about it. Not to mention he had grown rather tired of arguing with her.

So he allowed it. At least until they got to the cave.

They arrived at the entrance. Swiftly setting her down, he walked past her without a single glance. She pursed her bottom lip. Stalking deeper out of the weather.

"Lady Kagome!," Rin said running up to her. Hugging her waist tightly. She smiled resting her hand on top the childs head. "Come, let's sit by the fire. I'm freezing!"

Rin nodded in agreement as they huddled deeper in. A fire brew in the middle for the group. Sesshomaru sat against the wall on the opposite side to them.

The two girls curled together closely by the fire. Though Rin was warm, he noticed Kagome was having a hard time regulating her temperature. This woman never ceased to need assistance constantly.

He huffed hard, bracing himself up and undoing his clothes. Kagome glanced at him. Face growing horrified. "Just! Just what are you doing!?," She snapped.

"Silence woman. I am lending you part of my attire. I grow tired of seeing you indecent anyways.," He spat, yanking his shirt off and tossing it over to her. Leaving him in an under shirt.

She blushed. Gently tugging it around her, she put her arms through the long sleeves. Relieved in finally feeling warmth.

_He's kind when he wants to be.. Even if he's harsh about it. _

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Bags hung under the little girls eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm tired," Rin finally chimed in. He looked over at her, motioning the rest of his moko moko outward.

He balled it all together, forming a large cushion. Like he fashioned earlier for Kagome.

Rin got up, yawning as she stretched her arms and jumped into the fur. Flailing about until she got comfy. Sesshomaru lay next to her on his side, crossing his arms together and closing his eyes.

Kagome sat staring. Not certain whether to go or not.

"Do I have to actually tell you to join us?," He said.

She smiled gratefully getting up and walking over to them.

She began positioning herself down on the fur, Rin opening her eyes. Kagome lay on her side facing them, as Rin scooted closer until she buried her face in her breast.

The child quickly fell asleep at the warmth of her chest. She draped an arm over Rin and snuggled her back, feeling comfortable. All would be okay except for the close proximity between her and Sesshomaru. That she had been needing to endure with him lately was unusual.

Her face lay not far from his. She stared at him, perplexed at the features. The moon crescent. The strips across his face. Beautiful long silk covering past his waste.

She had never really paid attention to study him before. It's not like she was ever near him to begin with though.

_I never noticed how gorgeous he was before. A very beautiful man with a mean attitude that is. _

Curiosity peeked as she lifted her arm off of Rin and reached out to Sesshomaru. A hair away from touching on of the strips on his face, he opened his eyes.

She jolted away quickly, though pointless as he saw her. Their eyes locked. She expected him to snap at her, but his face held no emotions.

"Does my face interest you priestess?," He asked.

She blushed madly, gulping at his boldness and sass. She made a mad face at him and replied shyly in a whisper, "it! -it doesn't! I don't know what I was doing so stop staring!"

He scoffed in response. "You were the one staring woman. I was well aware that you had not fallen asleep. Now please do before you attempt another strange action towards me."

He closed his eyes and ended the conversation there.

She was bewildered at losing this round. But it wasn't like she could yell at him, Rin was asleep.

So she simply grabbed his tail and roughly yanked it over her body, rolling over to the face the other direction.

She earned a growl from him behind her, and she smiled brightly. It appeared he was also in a state of unable to fight back.

Sleep began to take hold of her at the comfort of his tail. It was so soft. And she was finally warm. She lifted her arm to slide it under her head. But the scent caught her attention. She slowly grasped the sleeves from Sesshomarus shirt, and pulled it close to her face. Smelling His scent. It was so soothing and natural seeming.

She closed her eyes, breathing becoming shallow. More and more things about him were starting to give her comfort. That's one good thing about Sesshomaru she could say. Regardless of his brash nature.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun rose high that morning as it began drying the wet earth around it. Rin and Sesshomaru had already awoken. He had escorted her to the stream nearby to collect fish for breakfast. He figured he might as well let Kagome sleep considering he knew they were not far off from the village. Just a few more miles of following the water and they'd arrive.

He watch Rin excitedly prancing around the water. Arms flailing as she missed several times, soaking the bottom of her clothes. Though the sunlight would dry them. She'd giggle at the dragon flies hovering above the current. Getting distracted and chasing them instead of nourishment. But. Like he knew, they had time.

He stared at her leg. The large gash Inuyasha had made was clear. Yet healed, it left a very obvious scar across her youthful skin. One that was not necessary if his half brother would not be such an idiot. It angered him again. Remembering as he fled his demise like a coward. The day would come when he'd finish what he started. And finish it with his death.

The darkness be bestowed upon Tetsusaiga only further proved just how unworthy of a son Sesshomaru always knew he was. Unworthy to be called his half brother. Unworthy of having their fathers blood flow through his veins. It was maddening. When the time came, Sesshomaru would rip away everything he grew to know and love. For whatever he had lost now, it was his own doing. Though Inuyasha would always find someone else to blame. The man was born ignorant and irresponsible.

Rin yanked a fish out of the water and raised it over her head, pouncing eager for praise.

"I caught one My Lord! A big buddy to eat up!," She hollered his way.

He nodded approvingly to her. She gave a toothy smile coming out of the water and placing it down, to go back and get another.

These were the nice days he wish he had more of with her. Becoming stronger and fighting were always on top of his list. But he'd make sure to remember his wards quick mortality. And the times spent together like this were much needed.

Brought out of his thoughts, a sharp tremble streaking down his body. He could feel her. The priestess was awake. Moving about on his tail. But she was doing something else….this familiar sensation. She was… petting it?

Goosebumps fluttered across his skin. He was no where near her to make her snap these actions. It felt amazing yes, but he had no need for it was unnecessary.

Kagome had awoken to an empty cave. She rubbed her eyes roughly and sat up to look around.

"Hello?," She called out. No reply. She sighed, thankfully the morning would start off quiet at least. Without needing to abruptly move to continue traveling immediately upon waking up. It was a rush that she was not accustomed to anymore, since settling down in the village with Kaede.

She looked over where Sesshomaru had slept. A small indent was left behind. Stretching her back, she laid back down. There wasn't a need for anything strenuous right now. If anything he'd want her to rest before heading out anyways, since she hadn't been in the best of shape lately.

She began to daydream. Thinking of her family, and how much she missed them.

"Oh mom… I miss you so much. And grandpa. And Sota…," She said to herself out loud.

Nuzzling her face into his tail once again, she held back tears. Gently stroking the soft fur that proved to be her only current comfort.

There were a lot of things she missed. She missed Sango, how strong of a woman she wished she could be.

She missed Shippo. His positive nature and neediness made her feel like she had at least somewhat of a purpose aside from tracking jewel shards.

She missed Miroku. The monk was a wise man. Able to heed her in any mental troubles she ever had. And always stood up for her when Inuyasha left for Kikiyo.

But even then…She missed Inuyasha. Maybe not his current person. But who he used to be. With a strong passion to rescue her. The power of Tetsusaiga awakened solely from his want to protect her. Now she needed protecting from him. And by his half brother at that.

It was knew. Standing behind a man she never thought she would in her life. Though their travels were brief, he had more than proven himself to be a good leader.

_No wonder why Rin admires him so much. He actually gives a damn whether the people in his group are alright. Unlike Inuyasha ever did. _

A gust of wind coming from outside had brought her back to reality. She got up, walking to the edge of the cave.

"Oh Kohaku! A-un! What're you doing here?," She asked the two.

Kohaku was on A-un, holding the reigns. He looked tired but smiled to her.

"I'm glad to have found you Lady Kagome. I had been searching in the forest for you and Rin. It was getting late the other day and neither of you came back from where ever you were. A-un luckily found me on brink of exhaustion," He said to her smiling.

He looked around, taking notice that she was alone. He frowned, "is everything alright? Where is Rin?"

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno," She replied. "I'm just waking up. Both she and Sesshomaru were with me but I'm not sure where they are now…"

He looked away disappointed. He was still injured, but he wasn't about to go back to the village without her.

"Well alright. They must not be far. Take care Kagome, I am going to scout for them!," He said waving goodbye.

She waved back, crossing her arms over her chest. Looking down she had forgotten she was still adorning Lord Sesshomarus top. She felt comfortable in it. Raising the edge closer, she sniffed it again like the previous night.

_He oddly smells good for a man thats constantly on the move outside. Just like a dog. _

Smiling to herself, she walked back further into the cave.

Kohaku flew not too far off to stumble across the pair by the river. He saw Rin jumping around in the water, Lord Sesshomaru leaning against a tree not too far off.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! I have found you!," He yelled down, bringing A-un to a dive landing.

He jumped off the beast and ran over to the edge of the river. Rins grin became huge as she ran fast out of the river and dove right into Kohakus arms.

"KOHAKU!," she screamed happily, wrapping her arms around his torso pulling him close. He returned the favor smiling sheepishly.

"I am glad to have finally found you Rin… I thought something bad had happened to you.," He whispered. Though he grimaced suddenly, pulling his injured hand out from under her. He winced and the two heard.

"Kohaku, you're hurt! What happened?," She inquired.

He stared down at his hand, feeling worried as to how to answer with Sesshomaru present. But he felt his eyes staring from behind, clearly eager to know as well.

There was no use hiding it.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air around Kohaku.

"So it appears you came into contact with Inuyasha. He did that to you with his claws."

Kohaku nodded sadly. "He didn't mean it. He tried to tell me to get away from him. But I did not listen. And he cut me."

Rins expression looked horrified. She looked at Sesshomaru, as to hint the recent problems Inuyasha had been reaping among friends.

"Take Rin on A-un and go to the village, seek medical help. If he is there, return immediately. I shall head the same way with the priestess.," He said to them before walking off heading towards the cave.

Rins head bowed in sadness at the news.

She did not hate Inuyasha. But she knew he didn't Want to do these things either. Arguing with her Lord was not an option though. She would follow his lead best.

Kohaku grasped her hand as he helped her into A-un. Hoisting himself behind her, they lifted. Flying off to the village.

Inuyasha acted erratically. Clawing anything within distance. Stones, trees, dirt even. The anger thrashed inside him as his demon once again took over. It seemed as though the more people he was able to hurt, the stronger it grew against him. He was aware of everything happening to some degree. Mentally phasing in and out, only able to see the destruction left in his wake. But still unable to control his body.

Kohakus blood surged the wild inside of him, yearning for more. Though these instincts felt good, he knew it was wrong. And struggled each motion to gain the reigns back on his own flesh, straining his arms and making small mental notes to halt his legs movement.

The last time he had temporary control, he ran far away. Watching Kohaku run away from him, he did the same. Putting much distance between himself and the direction of the village. He figured if he couldn't have much control over himself anymore, then the best solution would be to leave. And go as far as possible until this thing all sorted itself out.

Kagomes face flashed before his eyes. The look on it when he grabbed her so hard, drawing blood. And to think the first thought that came to mind was of how useful it turned out to be in his favor. Yes there was guilt. He didn't Intend to hurt her. It happened. But he felt guilty, for not regretting it if that made sense. At least it was the only way he could come close to explaining himself.

He screamed high at the sky above. Arching his claws at this sides and flexing. The burning sensation inside was becoming more tolerable he noted. Though unsure if that was a good thing.

His nose picked up a scent close by. He stopped, sniffing around to examine the area. Tetsusaiga began to pulse at his side at the thought of finding another foe.

But before he could move swiftly enough, a sharp smack to the side of the head sent him flying hard to his side on the ground. He growled low, rendering unconscious. The only sound behind him was a staff, that he could make out.

"Hello Inuyasha. Seems you are in need of assistance, my old friend," Miroku said looking down at him.

Kagome paced around inside the cave. They had been gone for quite some time and in all she never was the kind of person to enjoy being left alone. Especially after her encounter with Inuyasha. It'll be nice in a way, some much needed attention from the trustworthy Lady Kaede would help. And Rin had been keeping her mind very occupied as of lately. Only now alone she grew restless, earlier thinking about her dead companions and the other who left her. Then her best friend, betraying her like so.

She wondered how Rin fared after the moment with Inuyasha. How he physically managed to get a hit in before their escape.

But the point had no need. Rin had seen much in her young life, and experienced more.

_I forgot she did die once.. Sesshomaru brought her back. Being mauled to death by wolves.. How awful… _

The thought made her stomach twist. And to know Koga was the one to have commissioned such an attack. If he had not changed his ways, she'd surely hope for Sesshomaru to have slain him.

A shadow moved in front of her as she turned to meet it.

Sesshomaru entered finally, taking steps towards her. He eyed his shirt she still wore, holding it in her hands together by her breast.

"Are you ready to make way to the village?," He asked her.

She slowly nodded. Looking around him she replied, "where's Rin? Kohaku came looking for her a while ago."

"He found us. I allowed Rin to ride back with him. It shall be quicker now, just the two of us."

She nibbled her lip slightly. Sliding the shirt off one of her shoulders, he stopped her. Placing his hands on hers and moving them back up. She stared at him nervously allowing his touch to instruct her.

"Keep it for now. My speed will chill you. Wear it around until your shirt which Rin carries is clean and dried. She has dirtied it quite much."

She smiled to him, nodding thankfully as she enclosed it tighter around. He opened his arms to her as she snaked her arms back around his neck. The same move he used last him to carry her.

She gulped as he flashed away, moving gracefully through the trees. It was nice really. Having him do this for her. She almost felt special considering he hated humans, a thought she sarcastically made to herself.

Sesshomaru jumped branch to branch following the direction he knew Kohaku to have gone. He'd arrive shortly with the priestess in tow. A mission that was not supposed to have taken so long. But a nuisance as it was, Rin must have learned her lesson to never lie again after this ordeal.

He sniffed slightly into her shoulder as he carried on. She smelled like him now, having slept with his tail and the new shirt she wore for the moment. He was not used to this, having anyone else aside from Rin in such close proximity. And this woman dared to attempt to touch him last night. His face. She was becoming too comfortable that much was for sure. The only positive thing about any of this, was knowing there was someone like Rin, who was genuinely not afraid of him.

They were close. He could sense the humans up ahead.

They landed close by, a dirt path leading it's way into it. He set her down gently, taking her place by his side as they set off together.

The roofs were in sight over the roads horizon, smoking peering from the fires.

She smiled to herself, ready to be back. Hopefully no one had worried too much.

The meadow came into view with it, reaching vastly. It was a nice touch to the area, that much she always loved about it here. How lovely things around were.

She glanced over at him, his tall figure walking stoical as ever. The long silky white hair he had was breathtaking. She could just picture running a brush through it one day.

He looked her way, raising a brow at her. But she quickly looked away in a pathetic effort to seem serious and distracted. He could sense her uneasiness as he stared her down.

He sighed. "What is it now priestess?," He asked.

She snapped back to him noticing the attitude in his tone.

"Could you try not sounding so bothered when you ask me questions?," She huffed.

"You bother me. With your ridiculous emotions. There has yet to be a time when you are not nervous. Speak your mind boldly or put your thoughts to rest," He simply stated.

Before he could snap at him, she stopped herself. Pondering the words. It was true though. She Was always nervous around him. And he had been fairly kind to her as of lately.

If she was gonna die by his hands, she'd do it bravely.

With a deep breath, she asked, "can I brush your hair?"

"No," He replied.

Not accepting his answer she persisted.

. "But why not? It's so long and pretty. And I promise to take good care of it!"

"I already do. I do not need your assistance or human hands making it dirty.," He replied.

"My hands are not dirty! See my hair!, it's NICE! Cause I take care of it!," She snapped.

He grabbed a piece of her hair and ran it through his fingers. She blushed, yanking away from his contact.

"Just as I concluded, it is dirty. That isn't including its smell the whole time I carried you.," he sassed back.

She blushed harder only in anger. As she went to open her mouth to say something, he dashed forward. Leaving her to cough on a cloud of dirt he left in his wake.

She stomped into the ground heaving hard for air.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!," she screamed at the top of her lungs. But he was already out of sight, though the village was now in clear view.

Many villagers turned her way at the sound of her screeching.

But she dare not look in sheer embarrassment.

Making her way into the area, she spotted his moko moko dragging behind as he entered Rins hut.

She moved heavily that way. Annoyed at how he dirtied her further. When she finally approached she stomped on the end of the moko moko before it fully entered the hut, and continued on her merry way.

His aura spiked fiercely behind her, not turning to greet him. He peaked through the sliding to see who did it. Watching as she continued stalking off, fist balled at her sides.

_At least this boldness is a change from being nervous all the time. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Eyes fluttered open with a blurred vision, adjusting ahead to the ceiling. The suns rays settled on the floor where he lay while the breeze carried into his senses. The sliding doors were open leading to the outside. Allowing nature to be carried in. This place what somewhat unfamiliar aside from a distinct scent he could not figure out. That is what he could make out over the inscent burner sitting not to far away.

He rubbed his face attempting to sit up. But wincing at the new stinging sensation from the side of his head.

_.. I.. Was a demon. And something hit me. Or someone? Where.. The hell am I? _

Peering around it all seemed clear yet nothing dawned just yet. Wherever he was, the only appreciation was that he was back to being his normal self. That is until the demon side would begin to feed off of Tetsusaiga once more. He reached to his side in alarm at the thought.

_My sword! Just where the hell is my sword!? _

A scent caught his nose, and he turned quickly to see his long time friend. Miroku stood standing right along the outside staring in.

"It is good to see you're awake and back to yourself," He said smiling.

"Miroku! Just where the hell is my sword?!," Inuyasha yelled back.

Miroku sighed heavily, motioning to sit on the hallway lining the outside. Inuyasha eyed him down from behind as he took a few steps outward.

"My friend I see you're in dark times. Do not worry. I see your sword has been tainted. Could I ask why?"

"That's none of your business! Just give me my sword back so I can go! You don't need to be around me right now. No one does," Inuyasha answered, voice trailing off from a saddened tone.

"Well one things for sure. You should've turned into a demon without the sword in a way of protecting yourself. But if anything it's done the opposite. You know you didn't turn back into normal for a while. I lit a burner with calming scents in it hoping it'd help you."

Inuyasha was growing annoyed at the situation. He didn't like it to begin with let alone his best friend asking questions. Nor was he very proud lately.

"Fine. If you won't tell me where my sword is then at least tell me where the hell I am," He demanded.

"You are in a monks temple. I resided here for a while in my life. After recent incidents I have returned to my servitude in being a true monk."

"By incidents you mean Sango being slaughtered," Inuyasha said back to him in a harsh tone. Expecting to be reprimanded and sent off, he received nothing. Mirokus face never changing. He stared forward into the grassy field, calm and unwavering.

It made him uncomfortable seeing him like this. How could he be so not phased? All he wanted was for the damn monk to throw his sword at him and demand he leave.

"Precisely Inuyasha. After such i have gone back to the life I had always known."

"Well I can care less of the new accomplishments you've got here. Just give me my sword back so I can leave. You shouldn't have even brought me here, I didn't ask you to idiot," He spat.

"I am aware. But. If you won't accept my assistance as a friend, then I'll just have to force it as monk. You're causing mayhem among people. Out there in the wilderness behaving like a wild animal. So that'll be my new reasoning. And no, you cannot have your sword back. Not just yet at least.," He simply said.

Inuyasha grew frustrated. Patience wearing thin he shouted, "just why the hell not!"

"It should be obvious as to why. It's tainted. And it'll continue to transform you into a demon unless it's taken care of. Just be grateful I found you instead of someone wishing to simply kill you."

He stood dumbfounded. Unsure what to counter with considering this monk had a point. Hopefully he could actually do something, which there was doubt, because he certainly did not enjoy having zero control over himself lately.

But one things for sure. He wasn't about to fess up as to how Tetsusaiga got tainted. Not like he believed Totosai anyways.

Miroku stood, calmly walking away. Inuyasha mouth agape quickly composed himself to follow.

_I guess I don't got a choice but to do whatever be goes with. Though I wish he wasn't meddling in my damn business. _

They entered a darkened room. Sliding the door open, the air held an ominous vibe within it. It was thick as well. Sutras held the walls around with sacred beads covering a case at the far end. With it Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha ran over to it, placing his hand on the glass case. But doing so he was projected back, body shocked by the spell that held it.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you Inuyasha. The incantations I placed on it were specifically meant to keep you away from obtaining it. That, and right now being separated from it has made your heart grow back to his normal compassion."

Inuyasha gasped at the pain as he slowly rose again, glaring at his friend.

"Well ya could've told me that before! Pft."

He looked down at his hand, now burnt across it. The pain subsiding. But his attention focused back to Tetsusaiga. It's aura growing darker after the encounter.

_Tetsusaiga… what's wrong Tetsusaiga_

His thoughts called out to it but he was met with a sharp hiss feeling, almost like a sound being carried through the air.

His sword was rejecting him now.

"Now that I have separated you both, I am going to try and expell the dark energy that clouds your sword. But. I'll add it may not work. It is worth a shot though.," Miroku said.

Inuyashas head hung low. Nothing was more worrisome at the idea of Tetsusaiga wanting to be free of him. Darkened and tainted. After all the work he put into it. To be lost so easily over his betrayal.

"I'll add this Inuyasha. You two are connected. You confessing your sins to me may help the process. I'm not stupid. You're half human. The only way for this to have happened was for you to commit an act your heart would deem horrible."

He stood quiet for a minute. Too ashamed to think straight. But Miroku was right. And so was Totosai, he concluded.

"If it means saving Tetsusaiga where I couldn't do for Kagome then so be it.," He whispered.

Miroku scowled for a moment. Pondering the mention of Kagome. At he had not noticed, that the darkened chunk of hair and bone fragments were missing. It was shocking to find such items on Inuyasha. But it would be a manner of bringing it up later. For now he merely had to keep his composure to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on. Though, he did have an assumption.

He placed a hand on his friends shoulder and led him out of the room, sliding the doors shut. Hopefully he truly cracked Inuyashas pride. But the lingering worry remained. Could he even help his friend? What had he done that was so wrong for even Tetsusaiga to turn?

Kagome huffed as she strolled towards the hot springs. Ready for a much needed bath after the ordeal she was put through.

_Sesshomaru is such an ass. How dare he embarrass me like that! _

Arriving, the moist air felt nice at the longing for the touch of water. Hot water that is. She began undressing, slipping his shirt down her shoulders. Then bottoms.

Sliding under the water she moaned a heavenly sigh. Leaning against the stone, thoughts of herself slamming into the huge rock within the river flooded her mind.

She reached up and gently grasped the crook of her neck. Remembering the pain. Letting her hand slide, she scraped the forming scars in her upper arm. Deep indented claw puncture wounds held her skin, now nearly healed. This bath was supposed to be soothing but it was quickly triggering things in her mind.

_Inuyasha.. I'm so scared of you. But, I also have to admit. I kinda miss you… _

Her eyes grew wide as an image of Sesshomaru flashed before her mind. Though it was true…The whole time she was with him and Rin, Inuyasha barely crossed her mind. Not even of the fear she had been holding. Or the grief of Sango and Shippo. Maybe it was the start of something Kaede told her, to find a new form of happiness.

She scowled, sliding under the water until it reached the bridge of her nose.

As if Sesshomaru would bring her happiness. He was such a jerk. And had moments earlier kicked dirt all over her.

_I'm quite tired of dog demons anyways thank you very much. _

But the sadness began to come again like it had before she even left the village. What was there even to be happy about in her life anymore? Were there only to be tiny bits of it, with no real friendships attached? Just people… people to come and go. And to distract her for the time being, just so she could wallow again once they had gone. It was maddening.

_That's right. I Was going to start my new life… well my old one. Back home. I should've settled on just never coming back! _

Tears slipped into the corners of her eyes. She left them slip down mixing with the water.

In a second she tried to disregard it, running her fingers through her hair. Massaging the dirt out, she blushed remembering Sesshomaru raking his through a piece of it earlier. She would not admit it then but he was right. It was definitely dirty.

An hour passed before she got out. Though she only put her tank top back on, and neatly folded Sesshomarus shirt. She decided to ask Kaede if maybe she had an extra Priestess attire for her to slip on. Or if Rin washed her other one.

Gathering it, she walked out of the clearing and treated on her way back to the village.

The gentle breeze was enough to chill her arms but she paid no mind. It was time he got his shirt back anyways.

Reaching her hut, she entered seeing Kaede sitting down readying lunch.

"Hello Kagome. I am glad to see ye are back and well.," Kaede smiled to her.

Kagome sheepishly smiled back scratching the back of her head. "Oh yea! About that, I let Rin borrow my shirt because she was all wet. You think you've got another one for me to use?"

"Ah that tis why ye have adorned Lord Sesshomarus. Many villagers had come baring questions, to an assumption of a recent endeavor of yours," She said stirring the contents of the food.

She glanced over at her while doing so.

The color drained from Kagomes face. Why hadn't she thought of that before walking into the village wearing it?

_Oh great! Now everyone's gonna think I just get with any demon guy that comes around! _

"I am not with him! He just let me use it for a bit!," She snapped, turning on her heels and hurrying off. Leaving a quite stunned old woman.

Storming down several huts she came to Rins. Barging in, she laid eyes on gold orbs. He sat against a wall, staring daggers at her bold rudeness.

"You!," She pointed to him blushing, then tossing his shirt into his lap. "I am not your woman you got that!? And I don't want any people around here thinking so!"

Rin sat with her eyes wide and mouth clamped shut in mental anxious. How this woman could have no fear in front of her Lord was beyond her.

"Everytime I come to believe you could not get more ridiculous, you baffle me. How anyone could believe a demon such as i could grow fond of an annoying creature like yourself? Ridiculous.," He coldly said.

She stood flustered, shame seeping in as she saw how nervous Rin was fidgeting.

"Are you done Priestess?," He asked.

"I-im sorry. Kaede said the villagers were talking since I came back wearing your shirt..," She apologized in regret.

He scoffed looking away from her.

She stared wide eyed at him before slowly backing away, exiting the hut. It was true. She was rude. And hot tempered. That was something she'd have to work on instead of constantly humiliating herself.

Hugging her arms, she began to wander. Head hung low in a clear state of sadness. Ignoring those who she passed that would speak.

Reaching the end of the village, she continued on the edge of the forest. Passing the meadow and peering just barely along the lines of it.

She sat abruptly, body heavy feeling. Tucking her knees under her.

"Hey guys… I don't know if you can hear me. Things just haven't gone so well lately. Between what's been happening, Inuyasha, and being trapped here, things seem hopeless.. What am I gunna do?..," She whispered to the two graves before her. They remained silent and unmoving. Something that was expected, she couldn't help but weakly laugh.

_Did I expect an answer?.. That's right.. Inuyasha always told me it was bad to come here all the time… _

"I'm just an embarrassment. A weak embarrassment.," She said to herself.

Footsteps of leaves crunching behind, Rin had followed. She stared at Kagomes pitiful form, how she was clearly unaware she was even there.

The child stood silent and sad. Remorseful for the woman that saved her life. Though she was rude to her Lord, it was obvious she was going through some stuff. Something a demon such as he could not simply recognize or grasp.

"You are not an embarrassment to me Lady Kagome.. You're a hero," She whispered.

Kagomes head snapped up at the voice and turned, looking at the child.

Rin smiled slightly and positioned herself beside the priestess.

One arm hugged her knees while the other traced the outline of the engraving on Shippos grave, much like Kagome had done many times.

She stared at the child. It had never crossed her mind how often Rin must've come here to do the exact same thing as her.

"I talk to him all the time… wondering where he is. If he can even see me. To tell him how much of a failure I may be at times. Though of the accomplishments I have achieved as well.," She said. Continuing, "I came here immediately when Kotaku and I arrived. To tell him. To tell him… how you saved me."

Kagomes eyes grew wide. Watching as Rins face appeared solemn before her. The gentle way she spoke. How even more shameful to be comforted by a child. Though no matter, she invited it.

She carefully wrapped her arms around Rin, embracing her. In return Rin barely moved, leaning her head into Kagomes chest. Quietly staring at Shippos grave.

"Thank you Rin…," She whispered into the little girls hair.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange from afar, proud of the maturity his ward showed. She was blossoming into a wise youth. Regardless if the priestess understood or not, he was aware that she was still grieving. He smelled it on her. For so was his ward. Which was the only reason he had not reprimanded her so for the outburst lately.

But a pinching feeling crept up into his heart. Remembering how once Rin had died. When he ventured into hell after so carelessly bringing her along to greet his mother. In a blind path of gaining strength. It was foolish. Such same blindness this woman has….

Watching their moments together he knew of the mortality that he dreaded for his ward. Something else combined with the thought though. Of how this priestess was also going to die one day. And even though she annoyed him to high heavens, in a small way he would miss even that.

He let out a heavy sigh, stepping back heading to the village. Leaving the two in private.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Inuyasha sat leg crossed, arms tucked into the sleeves of his shirt. The wind had slightly picked up with the grass flowing around him. It was calming. Though the sun shone bright his mood had grown rather gloomy.

Death was all around them. No matter where he may go that knowledge had always followed. And in grief it was one thing he shared with humanity.

He stared down into the crater. Noticing the small tombstone that it held in the middle. There was one relief being reminded of the curse that had befallen the men in Mirokus family. That it would never happen again.

Miroku walked up to him, sharing the look at his fathers grave. Inuyasha never breaking his glance.

"I worked so hard. So hard to rid my family of the curse Naraku had shrouded us in. And now that I have my wish, there is no one to share it with in prospering a new generation.," He sadly said. The wind echoed around them.

"Of course you have someone to share it with. At least ya could. You can always find someone, I'm sure Sango would want you to be happy," He replied.

"And what of you Inuyasha? How did moving on turn out?," He asked.

Inuyasha tensed. His shoulders slung downward.

"You know. Your sword isn't the only thing I took while you were out," Miroku added.

Shocked, Inuyasha began searching himself. To find that his secret had been taken.

He angrily looked up at his friend, seeing his expression matched.

Open mouth stunned, he could see shame being cast out of his friends eyes directed at him.

"Just what were you planning on doing Inuyasha? If you want help then confess."

His eyes narrowed., "I don't even know myself. I just got something I thought may be able to help any sorceress I'd happen to come by. Then I'd bargain from there."

Miroku stilled., "how selfish," He whispered. Inuyashas ears perked. His friends fist balled.

".. Do you know how much I miss Sango? How hard it is every day to face the mornings?.. But it is no matter. Because it's not about me. How… just utterly selfish you are."

Inuyasha could only sit there in self pity and guilt.

"And tell me. The blood that was smeared on the bones, along with hair. Who's was that," He sternly asked, tone of sadness quickly washed over with impatience.

Inuyasha hesitated. He slowly stood to face Miroku.

"It… was Kagomes. I didn't mean to, everything just happened out of my desperation. I didn't kill her either, I mearly grabbed her too hard."

The impact was great as Mirokus fist collided with his friends face. Inuyasha staggered falling into his back, looking up with a hurt expression.

"Lady Kagome as been there for you through thick and thin. Yet you betrayed her. For a woman that we both know deserves peace in the afterlife. It's bad enough you lead her in for months prior without being a man and letting her go. You're a coward Inuyasha.," He snapped, anger barely managing itself.

He turned his back to his friend and began to walk away. Stopping, he replied over his shoulder, "but. Though I am angry, I am glad you have told me the truth. Now you may began to cleanse yourself."

And with that, he left his friend to wallow alone.

Inuyasha looked down, bangs casting over his eyes. He smiled sadly.

… _I would've rathered you take me with you in hell than to have lost you the way I did… _

Miroku walked to the edge of the monks havenbefore turning to peer at his defeated friend. It was sickening seeing him like that. Still more concerned with Kikiyo than the live Kagome he had hurt. It made him uneasy. For this was not the Inuyasha he knew.

_I can understand now Tetsusaiga. Why you have darkened. _

Kagome stretched her arms above her head as she stood, finally attempting to leave the site of her two friends. Rin had left hours prior, off to go check on Kohakus hand and ready whatever supper they would be having the following evening.

She smiled down at them, mildly waving goodbye before heading back. It was growing more of bittersweet to see them now rather than a fit of tears. Things were growing easier day by day. For everyone.

She passed through the meadow in a shortcut leading towards the herb field not far from it. It was a breath of fresh air between the smell of strong herbs and all the flowers surrounding. She couldn't have chosen a better village to reside in.

Children ran along side Kaede to gather as many herbs they could carry to help out. Their baskets full, finishing harvesting the remains before it got too late. Many waved off, running back to their huts. A small child had fallen behind the rest dropping her basket as her pile fell all around. She cried out, holding her stubbed foot.

Kagome gasped, finally catching up to where they all were.

Kaede was about to stop what she was doing when she had seen the young woman run up to help. The child looked up at the priestess who smiled down at her, extending a hand.

"Here, let me help you," She said to the child.

The little girl smiled taking her hand and helping herself up. She lifted the basket up, holding it firmly as Kagome began gathering the fallen herb plants. Walking back over to help place them in.

The girl looked on tired still smiling at the kind woman who was helping her.

Finally she finished, and waved the little girl off to head home for the night.

"You're such a gentle soul Kagome," Kaede said behind her.

She looked down sadly, whispering, "I feel so ugly lately. Like I've been awful to those around me.."

She stared at the young woman. "That is not true Kagome. Everyone has hardships, but you are still who ye have always been.," She said.

"I hope you're right Kaede," She said looking up at the now setting sky. The old woman bowed, walking off to return like the rest leaving her alone.

_I wonder what's taking so long for them to wash my shirt_. _I'm fricken freezing. _

"I guess that's what I get for caring what others think," She said to herself.

Everyone had begun retiring for the night. The villagers picking their tools up and fires dying out from the outside. Only Rins small one had remained. She peered out of the doorway of her home, having no sign of her Lord or Lady Kagome. Which in a way was a good thing. Earlier she tried to go wash Kagomes top, hoping to make her feel somewhat better by giving it back. But she was too rough and unfamiliar with the silky material. And managed to tear it.

_I hope she's feeling better..And will forgive me._

She slide the shade back turning to her guest. Kohaku was fiddling with the bandages on his hand attempting to tighten them as he sat at the far end. Rin walked over and stood before him, bending to see what he was doing.

"Do not mess with your bandages Kohaku, I did a good job cleaning you up," She said hands on hips.

He slyly smiled up to her., "you're always so kind to me Rin. I just hate the feeling of this, makes my hands sweaty."

She smiled at him reaching for his hands, and smoothing the fabric over. Her soft hands mending the spot he ruffled. He blushed slightly. Reminding him of when his sister was around to care for him.

"So uh, where do you think Lord Sesshomaru is?," He asked. She cocked her head to the side thinking.

"I dunno. He comes and goes as he pleases. Lady Kagome made him mad earlier. Then I went and messed up her clothes, which further aggravated him.," She said.

Kohakus eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Wow, I'm surprised how far he's come with patience for humans. Before I can imagine he would've killed anyone for annoying him. He would've done so with me at one point," He nervously said laughing it off.

She smiled, bowing her head. "I do not know such a side of my Lord. He is very kind to me."

Kagome wandered off for a bit. Hand brushing along the side of near bark leading into the direction of the sacred tree.

She arrived, standing before it in awe. It had been so long she had the courage to be near it. Memories eched into its grace. The aura she used to feel flowed around her, now unknown.

_I wish my powers would return… at least for now I'm not doing horribly at tryna be happy I guess? Who am I kidding… _

She walked closer to it, placing her hand on it. Carefully running her fingers along its strong layer. A shiver ran up her spin reminiscing. Looking up to the arrow mark Kikiyo left long ago. Tracing it slightly.

This was a beginning step closer for her to making this also, another bittersweet memory. Rather than a dark one like it had been for so long now.

The small breeze wrapped her hair around her body, using the other arm to hug herself.

A memory flashed back into her mind. The last time she dared be near it, she was embracing it. Mourning her friends death and being swallowed in self hatred. Though in all reality those feeling never did truly leave her.

Her hand lifted off of her to feel her cheek, waiting for the tears to come yet again that were steadily pricking the corners of her eyes.

_Is that all I know how to do is cry? My powers won't come back at this rate… I don't feel like I deserve them anyways… _

She fell backwards onto the strong roots, hugging herself. She knew she needed to start letting go. Now this new sensation of negativity that hurt her heart so was Inuyasha. For months now she had resented him. And not being able to confront him of everything, including the recent pain he caused her was frustrating. It clouded her mind. Like a heavy miasma.

She held herself hard as the tears welled in her eyes, not yet leaving. She wouldn't allow it. Not again.

"Inuyasha…," She bitterly whispered. "I resent you so much… I don't know if I ever even want to face your again…"

_I hate myself. You Inuyasha, make me hate myself. _

She had said in her mind as she gripped the sides of her head.

"Are you yet again concerning yourself with the half breed?," Sesshomaru spoke.

Her head snapped up, quickly rubbin her eyes and began composing herself as best as possible. He stood not far from her, the sunsets red rays radiating off his skin.

'_When you go back. Find me. And if you do not, I shall find you.'_

His words rang through her head once more like before. It was haunting.

_That's right… the last time I was here, so was he. For me… _

He stared at her emotionless, almost pitying her it seemed. Lifting his arm, it was shrouded in a new priestess top hanging off of him. It's material looking more prestigious than the one she wore before.

"I have found this for you. Rin managed to ruin your other one. It is only appropriate I find another for her actions."

But she didn't even glance at it. Her attention focused solely on him. Eyes dilated.

"Sesshomaru…," She whispered., "you came, here with me.. Again."

He raised an eye brow at her statement not understanding what she meant. She stood, slowly taking steps towards him. He looked at her questionably and she continued.

_What the hell is wrong with this woman? _

He thought to himself before his face grew shocked, hunching slightly at the grip she had. She plunged herself at him, throwing her arms around his chest and burying her face. She trembled under him. Her fingers digging into his back and tangling up into his long white hair.

He stood there, unsure not only of what had gotten into this woman. But to whether or not consequence this action.

Before he could do anything she whispered into him, "please don't throw me off… not yet.."

Looking down at her, he pondered her request. Then noticing the scent of fear and comfort that was upon her skin.

_She is cold. And upset again_.

It was her turn to be surprised. Feeling his weight, he gently placed a hand on the back of her head and nothing more. His small gesture of comfort, allowing her to stay against him like so. She settled, untensing her shoulders and leaning comfortably against him. He was so warm.

"Im so sorry… about how rude and negative I was towards you… I didn't mean it. It wasn't called for..," She whispered.

Though he was an unforgiving man with the patience of thin ice, he'd come to appreciate any human that could apologize let alone admit they were wrong. Considering many he knew did not. They were unnecessarily proud creatures.

"It is fine.," He stated. Motioning away from her, she let her grip go with him. Finally drawing her attention at the new top he had gotten for her. His raised his arms around her and layed it across her shoulders. In return hers rose to meet the fabric, slowly rubbing it to feel.

_It feels so nice… it's beautiful. _

He took a few steps and turned his back turned to her, clearly heading to the village. She stood there unsure, looking at his back.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder., "Come. Let us head back, Kagome.," he said and continued forward.

She gaped at him.

He said her name.

To care to even remember it, a man like himself. For a woman like her.

She smiled brightly, stepping quickly to catch up. They walked together through the forest in silence. Her heart beating heavy. This was nice. She felt warm.

The moon begun to show with stars along with it. Lighting the under path of the trees they took.

The shirt held her form perfectly. People would wonder who had given her such a sweet gift. Instead of being ugly and concerning about it, she'd let them wonder. And wear it with pride.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The crickets sang around them as they walked back to the village in silence. The moonlight shining through the leafs up above illuminating them both as it reflected off of Sesshomarus hair. The strains held together perfectly as it flowed per step. She stared, admiring the beauty it was.

_He was right.. My hairs filthy compared to how miraculous his is. _

Her hands flew to her cheeks in awe, holding the heat behind them closing her eyes. Why was she admiring anything about him? Lately she had been flustered by anything to do with this man. Nibbling her bottom lip slightly at the idea.

He stopped. And in her thoughts she hadn't noticed, bumping hard into his back. She flew back waving both hands frantically in front of her to apologize in fear of his wrath.

"Oh my Sesshomaru I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention hehe," She nervously said.

He didn't reply. He turned back to her watching, unphased. The anxious grin she held was wiped off as she gulped hard. This man definitely was scary.

But she couldn't help but notice how fierce yet mesmerizing his eyes were. The gold washed over irises boring down onto her plain brown ones. She couldn't help but feel insignificant within his presence.

Her mouth opened slightly unaware she was staring at his face hard and lingering, studying the features.

He became impatient. "We have arrived at your hut if you haven't noticed. Be careful to watch where you are going next time," He said sternly as he turned back around and continued on his way, leaving her standing there.

She clamped her mouth shut at his words, suprised by his sudden demeanor. Concluding any small sympathy he may have had was gone, and he had returned to normal.

Her face scrunched as she puffed her cheeks out, struggling to hold her breathe before she'd manage to snap at him from afar. Arms crossed under her breast she looked onward.

His figure disappearing into the darkness on his way back to Rin. Never glancing back at her to notice the offended nature within her current body language. It was frustrating.

But she shook it off.

_I just apologized for being rude earlier. Don't needa go putting my foot in my mouth yet again! _

Letting her arms heavily fall to her side, she sighed before walking into her own hut. No matter how annoyed she could grow, it was easy to admit any small presence or attention Sesshomaru gave her was in its own way comforting.

She leaned against her wall placing a hand over her heart. Feeling the soft material she smiled, remembering his kind gift.

_Even if he did have a real reason for getting this for me, its still nice to think about…. _

Yawning wide, she stopped to rub her eyes before slowly walking over to her futon and plopped down onto her stomach. Today was exhausting, regardless she wasn't doing much. But the small efforts she made were not in vain. They were definitely helping her. Giving small reasons to get out and socialize with anyone around. She could feel the weight on her heart very slowly lifting.

_Are you yet again concerning yourself with the half breed?_

His words from earlier had a strong impact. For it was true. It had been a while since she had even seen Inuyasha. And the last time she did, he definitely wasn't remorseful or looking to apologize.

"Sesshomarus right… and there's so much more I could be focusing on instead of someone like Inuyasha…," She whispered.

Inuyasha sat still in the grass, unmoving from his previous encounter with the monk. His words still stung. Hurting his pride.

He sighed angrily, standing abruptly and walking off to go inside.

But he stopped, inches from the porch. Sadness etched across his face. He turned, looking up at the night sky. The stars were bright that night. The same as the night he held Kikiyo close as she died in his arms. The last words she spoke to him. Her lips against his. It was maddening.

"Show me a sign Kikiyo. Anything…," He said up to the sky.

Waiting a moment for an answer, he received nothing. Closing his fist tightly, he continued his way inside slowly.

_I doubt I'll sleep tonight after that damn monks crap. _

The morning came quickly for Inuyasha.

He walked throughout the building with his arms folded into his sleeves. The young passing monks had been giving him looks as he passed them. Though he paid them no mind it was annoying.

_The hells their problem!? _

His eyebrows twitched as he wanted to curse them out, but held back. Afraid exerting any negative emotions would make him change back into a demon.

He finally reached the center, a small grassy plain within the middle of the household, the ceiling open. Miroku stood in front of a large group of young kneeling monks, which again gave him looks as he entered.

They looked nearly frightened.

"Welcome Inuyasha, you're just in time," He said smiling big.

He stopped near his friend, feeling quite uneasy. That look was nerve wracking.

The monks bowed down and sat back up.

"What's going on Miroku?," He asked annoyed.

His friend grinned maliciously slamming the end of his staff down to alert the men around. They jumped slightly eyeing their masters clear anger and intent of up to no good.

Inuyasha shuddered.

_Oh crap, what's he up to? _

"My students. This is my friend Inuyasha, whom as of lately has committed outrageous acts. Within these acts he tainted his sword, explaining the negative aura that admits throughout this place. I know you all feel it. You will test your skills on him today!," He exclaimed to them all.

Inuyashas face turned shocked backing away from his friend. "What the hell Miroku!?," He yelled.

He reached into his sash and pulled out cleansing tags, tossing them over to his pupils who all grabbed a handful quickly. Miroku held onto one, turning to face Inuyasha. He hurled one straight at him, landing on his forehead.

Inuyasha screamed at the burning sensation, flailing about to get it off.

Jumping about in panic and pain, he managed to yank it off. Glaring daggers at the monk.

Miroku still held a bright smile. Looking down at his pupils. He raised a hand signaling for them to stand, they complied. An expression of fear replaced with confidence.

"Now everyone, after my demonstration I want you all to do exactly as I did. It will not purify him since he's only a half demon. But i think knowing that he's the perfect puppet to use for your practice. If he runs, chase him. Have fun with your training today!," He said to them all before walking off.

Inuyasha mouth opened gawking at his friends back as he walked off, took small steps backing away as the young men stalked over to him. Tags raised in front of them ready to be thrown in practice.

"Stay away!," He yelled at them before attempting to run. But just as he said that, tags flew his way. Landing on different spots of his body.

Flailing about again he ran in panic struggling to also pull them off, hearing the men close behind him catching up.

Miroku watched from the distance, chuckling to himself. If his friend wanted to act like a demon, he'd be treated as such. Not to mention he did need a test subject for his new students to target on in amiss to train full monks.

_I think this will be good for Inuyasha. To focus on concealing his demon side, and maybe have a little fun. Or at least some kind of interaction. I need to try and help Tetsusaiga next._

With his friend distracted he walked away into the other room. Continuing he made it up to the doors, sliding them apart and entering.

Tetsusaigas aura erupted in an angry fit, pulsing at the monk to leave. His presence surely bothered it. The air was thick and heavy. The sword glowed in the glass case containing it.

The negative energy began to make him sweat, but he didn't let it phase him a bit. Unbothered, he pulled out many of his sutras and threw them at the case. It sparked highly as a roar soared throughout the room.

A harsh wind emitted from it as it brushed across his hair, clothing rippling around him. He cringed at the power.

_Inuyasha… are you that pained? _

Unwrapping his prayer beads, he clutched tightly holding them outward to face Tetsusaiga. The floor seemed as if it were shaking beneath him. But he showed no fear. Only worry.

"Tetsusaiga! You are protectors of humans, and a friend to us all! Do not seep under pain from your owner!," He yelled at it. But only more roars erupted, shaking the room violently.

Miroku began to chant prayers in hopes of purifying the foul being that became of this sword. Closing his eyes in focus.

Kagome was busy helping out in the fields today with Kaede and the children nearby. The villagers had given her looks for the most part out of the new thing she wore gracefully over her shoulders. But like she promised, she didn't pay it any mind. Her attention today was helping herself become better. Mentally and physically. Though to be honest, bending about was killing her back. It had been so long since she genuinely put in a days work.

"Ugh my god it hurts!," She yelled out as she gripped her aching spine. The children giggled continuing their work. Kaede smiled nervously.

"Lady Kagome has grown rather lazy!," A child said aloud.

She turned to face him with a smile.

"Yea I guess so huh? At this rate I'll have the least by the end of the day!," She said laughing aloud, the children joining her in joy.

She didn't notice Kohaku walk up to her, "Hey Lady Kagome. I have come to say goodbye for now. I am leaving."

She stopped what she was doing at the sound of his voice and looked up.

"Oh Kohaku hey. You're leaving already?," She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes. There are villages in need of my assistance. I have told Rin and the others goodbye. I wish you well, Kagome," He said to her, waving bye before walking away.

She barely raised her hand to wave back, still looking in his direction.

Rin was standing in the background, watching the display. She was anxious and excited.

Lord Sesshomaru walked up behind her, nudging her slightly.

She jumped, looking back at him.

"What are you doing Rin? You should be preparing," He said to her.

She smiled. It had been months since her Lord had allowed her to travel with him. But last time he had made her a promise that he'd allow her to next time.

"I was thinking My Lord.. May I request Lady Kagome to accompany us?," She asked.

He pondered for a minute. Why in the world would she want that woman to come with?

"No," He answered.

She frowned, pouting like a child. "But My Lord, Master Jaken is not coming to watch me! And if there's any trouble you cannot do both!," She begged.

He scowled. "And where is Jaken?"

"I do not know. I had been waiting for him all morning because he knew we were to depart. When he did not show, I went looking. And a villager told me she saw him leaving into the forest today," She replied.

He was annoyed. She was right, he did need someone to help with her. And he did promise. He was not a man to go back on his word. Why did Jaken leave the village?

The day had begun and if anything daylight was running out if they were to depart now. It was a quick decision.

He sighed to himself quietly before saying to her, "go ready A-un. I shall ask the priestess."

She smiled big before hurrying off.

Kagome stood to stretch again, trying to lift the basket off of her shoulders. It was quite heavy and she was having a hard time. With a few grunts of her struggling, the weight had suddenly lifted off of her. She blinked turning to see who assisted her.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared behind her, holding it with one arm and hastily tossed it to the side. The herbs scattering all about. All of the hard work wasted.

Her jaw dropped in shock looking at what he did, eyes widened.

"Do not fret. We must leave now, Rin must have someone to watch over her. And Jaken is not to be found.," He simply said to her, uncaring what he had just caused.

She turned to face him, face plastered with anger.

"Why the hell would you do that! I worked so hard!," She screamed at him placing her hands on her hips. He scowled down at her in return.

Kaede moved over to the children in worry, guiding them out of the field quickly. Before things got ugly. The on looking villagers faces shown terror at the girls bravery.

"I do not repeat myself," He said disregarding what she had just hollered.

Her brows furrowed further at his words, fuming in offense.

"You make it really hard to be nice to you with all that nerve Mr!," She yelled back.

He scoffed, not having time for this. He walked around her with his shoulder knocking hers hard enough that she staggered a little.

True he was now provoking her on purpose.

She opened her mouth to chew him out more but he interrupted her first. "It is fine. Stay here is you wish. Inuyasha may come and claw your vocal cords out before I return."

She stopped. The anger was swallowed and accepting that she had lost the battle. Since he had a point. But she still did not want to go anywhere with him after the mean encounter he gave her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and sharply turned her head away from him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of answering. And he remained still, back facing her. Clearly awaking for a smart mouth reply.

Rin was in sprint running to them, which he used to his advantage.

Her eyes sparkling as she stared at Kagome anxious for an answer.

"No need to ask her Rin, she compiled.," He said to her as she ran past him.

Rin smiled brightly as she ran up to the priestess, hugging her tightly as she chanted out the fun they would have.

Kagome was unmoving watching Sesshomaru leave. Her face red with frustration at his petty ways.

_Did he just use her against me!? That asshole! _

She looked down at Rin, raising her hand to rub the little girls hair.

Rin looked up at her still giving a wide toothly grin before gripping her hand and leading her into the direction of Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave an edgy smile as she followed, brows still noted together.

That man knew exactly how to strike nerves. And he was childish.

They reached Rins hut with A-un waiting outside. She let go of Kagomes hand to tend to the reigns. After fixing them, she raised both arms outward signalling for Sesshomaru to place her on him. He did so gently.

After fixing her, he reached out to Kagome. Who harshly swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me! I can do it myself!," She spat.

He blinked still appearing cold. Moving his hands back his side and walking ahead, he said back to her, "I am waiting for your face to get stuck that way considering you are always upset."

She stood dumbfounded, swearing she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. But. She chose to smile brightly, getting behind Rin on A-un. This man was not going to ruin her day. And if she wasn't as quick as him, she would not give him the joy of appearing defeated.

She whispered in Rins ear, "So uh, where exactly are we going?"

Rin shrugged. "Who knows! Wherever My Lord wishes!"

That was it. These two had triumphed over her. Her shoulders slung defeated letting out a hard sigh.

_If my back wasn't hurting before, it really was kill me now! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Midday had long come as the trio continued onward. The sun bore down in heat as sweat formed on her forehead. She held a hand over her eyes, looking up at the blue sky. Not a cloud in sight.

_How does he handle traveling all the time in such clothes!? I'm dying with just this on! _

Her face drooped looking exasperated as the child in front was busy kicking her feet around and swaying, humming a melody out loud. A-Un seemed as if he enjoyed it as well, bopping his head along with the tune. Sesshomaru tredded ahead of the pack unbothered. Though the scent of the woman's dread behind him was starting to be a nuisance. Was she ever satisfied? Not like he wanted her to come along anyways. Hell he had enough of caring for her within the short time they spent together in the wilderness.

"Uh Lord Sesshomaru? Can we stop for water soon?," She asked from the back of the pack.

He continued forward not acknowledging the words she spoke.

She pouted in annoyance. For a man that constantly made a point that she was the rude one, he sure had nerve.

"Here Lady Kagome, we have water! No need to stop anytime soon!," Rin had said handing her a leather flask dangling off the side of the dragon.

She cringed at the thought of drinking from it, but she complied. Since this man had no intention of stopping anywhere for her. And there were no simple water bottles in the feudal era.

Gripping the container and popping the lid off, she gulped some of the water inside. Letting out a strained sigh after with a grimace. She looked up, seeing the demon Lord eyeing her over his shoulder.

He scoffed, returning his gaze in front of him.

_You better turn away you jerk! _

She huffed letting the container fall to the side.

They approached a now crumbled mountain side now laying in debris of stones scattered. Obvious a battle had recently transpired.

But he said nothing as they passed by it.

She examined the spot for any sign. Large indents were made into the ground.

She heard him sniffing around, nose held high as he passed by.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what happened here?," She inquired.

"It is where I attempted to kill the half breed. But he managed to get away.," He coldly answered.

Her face went white as her arm came up to grip her heart. It hurt to think about. The feelings were raw. Inuyasha had stabbed her in the back, yet the idea of him dying made her heart stop in pain. And his words were true as they descended the spot his meido had taken with it.

"I see…," She whispered. He could smell her sadness creeping up. It was bothersome. How easily affected this woman became over the simplest things.

He looked back for a moment, eyeing her body language. Her head hung low yet again, eyes void of color and hair hanging over her face.

The memory of her clinging to him for comfort the other night surfaced.

_please don't throw me off… not yet.._

The way her nails felt digging into his back as she buried her face into his chest. This creature. Though a pain, she was kind. And did not deserve the trouble his half brother had stirred up. What a loyal woman. Loyal, and foolish.

"I landed no hit on him. He is not wandering around injured.," He said aloud.

She looked up at his back, letting her shirt go slightly. A sad smile graced her lips. It was good to know that her former lover had not been slaughtered by this man.

Distance growing between them and the rubbled plain, he decided route through the forest would work for now. He did need to find his human companions food by now. Which the speculation was correct since behind him he could hear Rins stomach turning. Any moment now she'd let him know.

While Kagome also noticed peering down at the little girl who played with the ends of her outfit. Her back laying against hers she could feel the vibration.

Before she could say anything, Kagome cut her off.

"Rin is hungry. We should stop soon."

"I am aware.," He replied.

Listening around he could hear the flow of a river nearby. Enough for them to restore their needs while Rin could snack on the dried meats she brought along.

"We sore," He said. Kagome made a questioning look before screaming shortly as A-Un jerked her backwards. Yanking around Rin who paid the abrupt situation no mind. The dragon followed behind Sesshomaru as he had also leapt high into the sky.

This way would be quicker. They flew over the entire rest of the woods, he landing gracefully while they roughly stopped onto the ground.

Rin hurried to jump off, skipping to the water to play for a moment and eat along it's edge. Kagome on the other hand was dazed a bit feeling for her hair, realizing how disheveled it had became.

She combed her fingers through to smooth it down before he'd notice. But he did. Turning to look her way to see if she was alright after such a harsh landing and watching the pitiful display.

She glared at him, trying to hurry in embarrassment. He said nothing. Only flicking his wrist at his own long locks, seeming to mock her.

"Stop it!," She spat.

_He's purposely getting on my nerves! _

Rin ran back to them in excitement to share her dried meats with Kagome. Noticing the tension in the air. It made her nervous but she decided to defuse them before her Lord had enough. And she knew the priestess with her didn't take anything, from anyone. Let alone her Lord.

"Lady Kagome!, Come with by the water and partake in the food I prepared!," She demanded.

Kagome looked at her smiling, hopping off of A-Un.

"I'd love to Rin," She said walking past Sesshomaru with her head held high, ignoring him.

He watched her pass by in the corner of his eyes as he himself walked over to a near tree to sit under it. She was annoying. And loud. But a very fun toy to pick fun at. Since his ward insisted on keeping her around. A pest he had to deal with.

She sat alongside the child. Her little feet moving in the water while leaning back to gaze at the sky.

"You must not be so harsh on My Lord. He has a good heart," She said.

Kagome gaped a bit at those words.

_Hes a jerk, but she is right… _

"You're very right Rin.," She said smiling down at her.

"I mean if not, he certainly would've killed you by now."

Kagomes smile grew into a nervous one with her brows filling with worry. Looking over in his way, seeing him under the tree. She blushed a little for he had been staring at her beforehand. His eyes were blurred over in deep concentration.

_Seems like he's got something on his mind.. _

And that he did. Humanity was a strange concept he did not understand. But tried hard to. Considering he now had Rin. It was baffling to imagine how his half brother could betray such a loyal creature over a woman that was dead. If he could not grasp human emotions, then he could fathom loyalty. It was one thing to cherish.

_Maybe that is why Inuyasha had committed the act. For he is half human himself. To think I entrusted our fathers heirloom to him. What a disgusting being he has fallen into. _

He snapped out of it, seeing her before him. Holding the container out to him in a way of offering.

"Would you like some?," She asked. His eyes widened a tad at the gesture. After all she had been angry with him for some time now. Well. Constantly.

"What do you really want?," He asked.

Astonished a little offended, she huffed. "Well you could just say No, I'm not trying anything silly. Can I not be nice?"

"Humans do not do anything from another without wanting something.," He answered.

She moved to the side, sitting next to him. She was uncomfortably close he noted. Bringing her knees up to her chest.

_This woman is growing too comfortable with me. _

"Well. If that's the case I guess it's a thank you for offering to protect me earlier," She said with a smile.

He was confused. Not recalling what she meant.

"Even though you did say it with a dark undertone about me getting attacked, it was still an offer!"

"You are a strange one.," He said understanding what she was referring to. He reached into her lap, and gently grabbing it from her and taking a quick swing.

She eyed him wide. She couldn't really recall anytime she saw him do anything… well normal.

A laugh escaped her mouth, bringing her hand up to cover it. For whatever reason it was amusing. He cocked an eye brow at her, wondering what was wrong.

"What is it?," He asked.

Stopping herself she grinned at him. "Ive just never seen you be normal before."

He stared at her blankly. How ridiculous. Continuing her giggling, he brought his hand up to her forehead. And harshly flicked her. She yelped in pain, rubbing the spot. Before she could retaliate he stood to go off.

"Get ready. We are to depart now.," He said.

She rose quickly, face red and angrily stomping over to the dragon. Rin sighing heavily as she watched the behavior that had just transpired before her.

_They were getting along for a moment at least. _

_oooooo_

The day had passed rather quickly since then. The two girls were very sleepy as dusk had set in an hour before. He pressed on though. Just a little further, until he could find a proper spot to rest for the night. The stars aligned the sky above and Kagome couldn't help but he mesmerized by it. It was beautiful. The only guilty pleasure of being stuck in this time was being able to enjoy the surroundings without societys interference.

Rin had fallen asleep, laying her back against her chest. Kagome had brushed her fingers along her bangs wrapping the other arm over the little girl. Holding her in place.

She could only hope Sesshomaru was ready to land soon.

He was. Flicking his wrist he signaled for them to land below. She grabbed the reins and steadied them, lowering downward. It was a clearing big enough for them to sleep under the night sky.

A-Un landed gently this time. Kagome let go of the reigns to pick up Rin, cradling her while trying to get off. Which was a little difficult trying not to drop her.

Kagome became flustered when Sesshomaru came behind her suddenly and gripped her hips in his hands. Lifting her off of A-Un and setting her down.

Turning to him. "t-thank you," She stuttered.

He nodded.

A-Un groaned out as he curled up in slumber. Rin awoke half asleep, squirming in her arms. While Sesshomaru lay his mokomoko out, Kagome set her down. But Rin was half asleep, not paying her attention she stumbled over to the tail and plopped down all the way on the edge.

She ran over to her, trying to awake her to move. But she wasn't budging. Simply groaning in anger at being disturbed.

_That means I'll have to share space with him now! _

She looked at Sesshomaru who had already laid down on the other edge. Leaving her the middle. She was too tired herself to fight this.

Sighing she crawled into the middle, scooting away from him best as possible.

His eyes were already closed feeling her shifting around to get comfortable. Unaware she left her hair scrawled all over around him. He frowned annoyed reaching to yank it out of his way.

But he stopped an inch away from her scalp. She was already asleep from exhaustion. Breathes drawn out softly. The nape of her neck exposed with the black locks flowing over to him. He gently scooted them out of the way, moving closer to her. Inhaling her scent.

_She even smells different than the normal humans around this time. What is she? _

"Mm.. Sesshomaru.. I'll find you… just like you asked me to do..," She moaned in her sleep.

His eyes grew wide at her statement. What did she mean? She was… dreaming about him…

His eyes softened. Laying his head down close to the back of her neck, he closed his eyes allowing her scent and sleep to envelope around.

She stirred. The dreams flooding her mind. He stood before her. The pony tail flowing beautifully in the breeze of the night. Looking at her with nothing but pure passion and love. The eyes that were once so cold had shifted. She dried her tears looking into his, raising his arms to embrace her. And she allowed it, throwing herself at him. Letting the warmth consume any fear or sadness she held within that awful nightmare.

"Did you find me Kagome?," He whispered burying his face into the top her hair. The grip so gentle and firm around her waist.

She nodded, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face into it.

"Just like you asked me to," She answered.

He let go, sliding his hands up her waist past her shoulders, only to cup her face bringing it closer to his. She stared at him in awe, flustered at the details his face held. Those perfectly shaped strips across his cheeks. And the moon crest it held.

He pressed his lips to hers, wiping away any tears left with the end of his thumbs.

The mokomoko wrapping itself around her body to keep her close. She stiffened a bit before collapsing into the embrace, giving in.

In a sudden movement she awoke, sitting straight up her heart pounding hard. Breathing ragged, she lifted a hand to her lips. Still feeling him pressed against her.

_I was… just dreaming right? _

A heavy feeling wrapped over her waist came to her attention. She glanced down, gasping. Sesshomarus arm was drapped across her in his sleep.

She looked at him. Sleeping peaceful with his bangs over his eyes. Taking small breathes.

She blushed harder, imagining himself in the future. The version of him that loved her. A piece she was once determined not to let happen.

She slowly moved, sliding under his arm. Only this time facing him. Barely an inch away from his face. She curled her hands under her chin as she studied him. He slept without a care. Almost seeming like a defenseless creature under her gaze.

_I could see it… myself… falling under this man's spell… _

She shook her head a little at the thought. He would never even consider the same. The demon she met that night must not have been real. A vision she only wanted to see, for whatever reason at the time.

It was tiring. Her heart settled a bit now feeling pained in her chest. Letting sleep take over once more.

oooooo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The feeling of hands on her shoulder woke her up. Shaking back and forth to wake her up. Rin giggled into her ear being giddy at the new day beginning, the sunrise just over the horizon.

Kagome moaned slightly bringing her hand up to rub her eyes, the other bent propping herself.

_Ugh why do they start their days so early. _

"Mmm I'm up," She groaned. Rin stood and backed away in excitement.

"Good.," Sesshomaru said as he abruptly swished his tail out from under her. She landed in a hard thud.

Yelping out as she rubbed her hip bone glaring his way.

"Couldn't you give me a sec to stand?!," She snapped.

"You have grown lazy.," He replied. "Hurry and awaken. You both must eat. Then we depart."

Rin hurried and began to forage around for any possibilities of berries. Chewing on a piece of dried meat as she did so. Kagome was not feeling as hungry. She got up and walked over behind Sesshomaru.

"So where exactly are you taking us?," She asked.

"There is a mountain nearby. I am going to claim it back.," He answered.

_Claim it back? _

"I didn't think you cared about things like that," She said.

"I do not. It's something to pass the time.," He said back.

"What? That's your idea of passing the time!? Claiming a whole mountain!," She yelled.

But he stopped listening. Bored with the conversation he jumped a top the nearest high tree, landing on a branch to observe their surroundings. They weren't all that far away from the site. The last he heard it was inhabited by giant beast. Which for Sesshomaru it should not be an issue. And Rin already knew to stay out of his way.

Kagome stood below and silenced herself, realizing her words were falling on deaf ears. She went and sat back down. Watching Rin hurry along to nourish herself before departure. These two were stressful.

He landed back down, giving her a look that meant it was time to go. Rin stopped her actions and stretched.

Kagome was deep in thought before she noticed they were done.

But he already began to ready himself in the same direction as yesterday. Rin taking her time to climb upon A-uns back. She scrambled to get up quickly and jog over to the dragon before they left her behind. Being abruptly awoken in such a way was not trilling in any way. It was a mystery why Rin even enjoyed this.

Pushing off his feet he jolted into the air, Kagome wrapping her arms around Rin for safety as they did the same. The sun finally rising completely over bathing them in light. The girl was smiling ear to ear at the beauty. While she on the other hand was blinded and still half asleep.

"We barely even had time to wakeup…," She mumbled behind.

Rin looked over her shoulder at her. "It shall be alright! My Lord says there is business to attend to right away!"

A very tall mountain was seen in the distance. At the sight he quickened his pace seeming eager to get there. A-Un did the same, sensing whatever his master also did.

She lifted an arm up to shield her eyes as the wind whipped around them. The air was cold with a heavy pressure around it. It made her shiver.

_Claim a mountain he says. This man is pure insanity to even bring us along for that. And for what? Cause he's bored? _

They reached a cliff descending the mountain, landing softly on the surface. His body language was tense. Looking back at them he said, "Be careful. We are not alone here."

"I don't know. I'm not feeling very confident about this, since I don't exactly have my powers right now if anything happens," She said behind him.

He looked at her for a moment and said, "I trust you in the case." And continued onward.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words. In a way it meant more for him to say that to her than anything. After all, he hated humans. And got through saying yesterday his true opinion on how they are. Was she now an acceptation?

A-Un carried on behind him wary of the surroundings. The weather here was a little different than normal considering demons now inhabited it. The negative energy emitting a cold feeling in the air. She shivered nervously. Their Lord walking in front of his pack in pure confidence.

ooo

They got half way through the deep cliff before a bright ball of light was shot immediately behind them. Rin screamed as Kagome's arms tensed around her waist, the dragon hastily lifting itself off of the ground and flying ahead of Sesshomaru.

He turned around at the action drawing his sword. Scanning the area. The smell was strong of death around him, the stenching degree of a demon. Laughter rang around him. His ears perking to listen closely.

"Oh a strong one we have here. And why in the world would a demon of your stature have two human girls by his side?," A voice asked.

"Show yourself.," He spat.

It only laughed louder. Another ray of light shot his way as he dodged it with no ease. Bracing himself he brought his blade up sharply, making hard contact with a demons claws. A monstrous beast covered in fur and horns sticking out of different sides of his body. It smiled menacingly jumping off of him, moving out of the way of the slice Sesshomaru made through the air. Missing him by a hair.

It jumped a few paces away. Landing on all fours. He pointed his blade straight at him to prepare for battle.

"This mountain belonged to my father at one point. I figure now is a better time than any to come and claim what is now mine."

"Your father suffered a miserable fate and this place is rightfully no ones but ours. The tribe of beast.," It said.

"Tribe? Last I was aware you were nothing but low lives surviving in surrounding caves hunting humans."

"Oh hehe you mock us so. Yet we have grown in numbers. You are nothing to speak dog. Taking a human woman as your mate!," It shouted.

He scowled at the assumption flicking his blade for battle.

With a flash step he appeared before the demon, slashing his sword right through its chest. It hurled backwards in agony. Staggering away holding the unmending flesh together.

"Your wound will not heal. Not with the power of my blade."

"that is fine. I wonder if my brothers are using those womens bones as tooth picks by now?," It chimed before falling to its side, gurling the green blood that bubbled out of his mouth.

His face grew angry at this monsters threats. Bolting towards their direction in a hurry, their screams being heard up ahead.

Rin screamed louder as demons scooted their way down the side of the mountain. It was an overwhelming amount as they clawed and shot arrows their way as they flew threw the air with determination. A-Un breathed thunder and fire from both heads gliding along the rock. But it only helped to hide them a little among the cloud of dust.

They emerged fast with the smoke around disepating. Both girls coughed hard as it lingered in their lungs. Rin rubbed her eyes trying to see, not noticing she was steering A-Un right into enemies. When she opened them she yelped loudly, yanking his reins back to stop but it didn't do much to prevent the impact.

They hit hard the side of the mountain, Kagome crying out as it slammed against her shoulder. They landed with a thud. Rin rubbing the top of her head in pain looking up. Terror came across her face as the demons quickly descended their way. Growling in hunger.

A-Un staggered to stand. His legs trembling in pain, needing a moment to rest.

Kagome watched the scene in horror not sure what to do. They needed a distraction fast. But she made a quick decision.

"Rin. Lead him away behind those large rocks to the side. Hurry before they get here and see you. I'll lure them away while he rest and can get you out of here," She said.

Rin began to panic as tears pricked her eyes. "I will not leave you to die! We may hide together!"

"Do what I said now!," She snapped back at the girl. Rin quivered in hurt at the way she yelled. But nodded and began to do as she said. Tugging A-Uns reins to make him follow her in hiding.

She ducked down petting his heads to make them lower as well.

Listening as the priestess began to holler out to them, then running past. Watching on as the blur of red dissipated further away. Then suddenly followed by large demons gurgling out running behind.

Rin covered her mouth hard to muffle her cries. Tears running down her face.

_Lord Sesshomaru! Please hurry! _

Kagome ran fast knowing they were hot on her tail. But everything looked the same. And there was no indication of where to go at this point. The plain around inside the mountain blocked the sun a little making things harder to make out. Another sudden ray of light was shot right behind her, sending her flying forward. It barely missed leaving a large crater in the ground.

She shivered looking back at it knowing that was almost the end. Standing up again she dashed forward not ready to give up.

Reaching a dead end she whimpered out in fear and frustration.

It was a high up piece of the mountain with absolutely no way to climb. It was done.

Looking back she could see the demons huddling around, opening their mouths to gather light ready to shoot another ball.

This was it. But at least Rin was safe. She closed her eyes and fell to her knees. Feeling the warmth of the light radiating off of her skin. And the blur of it seen through eyelids.

A sudden gust of air caught her attention, eyes fluttering open. Sesshomaru leaned down in front of her bracing himself for the impact. Hair falling over his face as his jaw clenched, baring his fangs to her.

"Stay down!," He yelled. She gaped at him in shock.

_He's trying to protect me… No. _

Moving on all fours she crawled up to him. His eyes widened at her movements. Pressing her cheek to his. Looking over him at the lights coming their way. She lifted her arms up around his shoulders and held them straight out, opening the palms of her hands. The glowing light formed a thick barrier over his back with rays shooting out from it.

Absorbing their attack and sending her own directly at the hoard. Their screams met the air as their bodies desintagrated, ashes flowing throughout the wind. It flowed throughout the cavern burning anything around in its wake. Leaving nothing behind.

She breathed hard, sweat forming at her temples.

"We… did it…," She whispered out gasping for air. But no answer. "Sesshomaru?"

Blinking she tried to look at him but he didn't move.

She heard him make a pained grunt, and yanking back she cupped his face in her hands. His expression wore a grimace, refusing to open his eyes.

She brushed her fingers along the strips on his face as he shivered at the touch. It was soothing. Though he was in tremendous pain.

"Sesshomaru," She choked out holding back tears, "what's wrong? Please answer me."

He leaned his face into one of her hands, slowly opening his eyes. Her brown ones meeting red ones.

She gasped. Being that pained to be on the verge of turning.

In a sudden movement he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Resting his weight on one arm while the other held her shoulder blades hard.

It dawned on her then, looking at his back. Even though she had managed to kill the surrounding demons and save them, she had burned him very badly with her powers. And in return he didn't want her to see him like this.

"Sesshomaru… I'm.. So sorry. I'm so goddamn stupid," She whimpered into his shoulder. His breathes in strong strides along her collar bone. The feel of his fangs resting against the skin.

Kagome ran fingers slowly through the scalp of his hair in a massaging motion. He growled in response but she continued doing so. Slowly his breathing stopped being ragged. It steadied.

A-Un and Rin appeared in the distance flying their way. Her face shrouded in worry seeing her Lord brought down to his knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!," She screamed. Landing hard and running over to him. She gasped in tears seeing the horrid wound gracing his back. Kagome holding him in her arms.

Pulling away slightly she undid her arms from around his neck. Holding his shoulders up. He moved up with her, eyes wincing open. They were golden again. Thankful that he had came back to his senses she sighed happily. But he stared in confusion.

_His eyes… I'm so glad they're back.. He's back. _

She blushed at her own thought. Bringing a hand back to his cheek to brush a thumb over his features while smiling, holding tears of happiness back. He gawked at her actions. Seeing the emotions her eyes held.

_What on earth is wrong with this woman? She hates me. Why is she touching me like this? _

Rin watched the exchange a little suprised. That her Lord would even allow this woman to touch him in such a way. Let alone the one who got on his nerves so often. But it was clear he nearly laid his life on the line for her. She smiled holding her hands behind her back. It was sweet.

"Are you okay?," Kagome whispered.

He paused for a moment before answering. Collecting his thoughts.

"I am… fine," He answered. Raising himself and breaking away from her touch. He grunted at the newfound pain pulsing from his back. A wound from a priestess like this would probably take a little while to heal. He should kill her for this. Just what was she thinking running off like that away from the dragon?

Kagome studied him seeing the lie. He was hurt badly. And it was all her fault. She stood beside him face sewed in worry. There was only one need now and that was protection for the time being. Before anymore may arrive to finish them off.

"Did we kill them all?," She asked.

He didn't answer. Just began to walk off away from them. Rin grabbing A-Un and leading the dragon alongside. Kagome stared at his wound from behind. Feeling guilt for being the cause. But grateful he did not take the hit from the demons for her. He saved her. And in it all she would've been ready to die for Rin or Sesshomaru.

ooooooo


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! **

**Chapter 15**

There was no time to rest as of yet, even in such a distressed state. Survival was the key in his mind right now. And the safety of the two women behind.

In moments those thoughts were correct as more demons emerged from the pathway up head. Hurling any arrows they had with snarls following.

Sesshomaru sharply swung his sword destroying any before they reached them, flinging himself forward. Slicing through the small crowd. He was blur to the two women watching in worry, a white cloud shrouded in screams as the green oozing blood flew against the sides. Staining it.

In a moment they were all down, the bodies decorating the ground by them. Though his back was turned she could tell Sesshomaru was breathing hard and quickly. Painting in exhaustion.

"Sesshomaru?," She called.

His head snapped back glaring at her, the red apparent in them while he bared his fangs at her in a hiss.

Kagome inhaled sharply at the fear that struck from it. Being on the brink of exhaustion and pain had sent him into a demonic state. She gulped hard as they both took steps towards him.

He turned away recognizing their scents, following the path back. Things would not last long as he could feel his body steadily losing energy. The burn pulsed per step stretching far up his back.

He staggered a bit leaning his weight onto the sides of the mountain. The sweat was forming along his body and it was becoming harder and harder to manage. A wound from a priestess, even for a demon as strong as he would take time to heal. That's if it did really. And the companions were in no state to fight. He wasn't sure if anymore would show. But if that be the case then he was barely in any condition to fight. Allowing them to see him in such a state was absolute misery to the Lord's stoic ego as well. And if that damned women pulled another stun in order to protect them, he was certainly done for.

He stopped, holding the palm of his hand out to let them know to stay there. They complied tensing in anticipation. Falling onto his hands and knees he let out a fierce snarl. His body writhed, transforming into the true form of the beast. Throwing its head back with the last amount of power left inside.

They stepped back out of the way staring in amazement.

He snarled out thrashing around, destroying parts of the structuring in the walls. Blocking any path one would take. He breathed heavy pausing for a moment. Before turning and with one hard kick he busted in a cave for shelter for now. It was the best he could offer in his state. The beast whimpered, crying out in exhaustion as it grew into a ball of light back into the humanoid form. He sat back on his knees, breathing ragged as he slowly fell face first into the dirt.

Kagome gasped in shock running over to him, falling into her legs as she grabbed his body. Rolling him over and placing his head in her lap.

"Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru wake up!," She screamed at him but received no response. He lay out cold on her thighs. Rin fiddled with the ends of her clothes watching with tears forming in her eyes. The Lord was never so injured that he lost consciousness like that. To say she was scared was an understatement. A-Un sniffed his hand, whining in worry.

Kagome wiped the dirt off his face gently with her fingers while pulling the white bangs back to feel his forehead. A fever was present.

_He knew he was gonna pass out so he made us a cave, and crushed the path in case more would show…. He thought about us even in agony.. _

Placing him off of her, she struggled to raised him in order to grip under his arms. With all her might she began to drag him into the small cave. Within a few feet she was in, heaving a hard grunt needing to use so much strength. But it wasn't enough, considering the back was the injured area.

Using one last burst of energy she rolled him over again. As gently as possible sliding him back onto his stomach.

Breathing hard she quickly undid the shirt he had given her, sliding it down her shoulders and folding it. In order to place it underneath his face. Less not to be laying flat on dirt.

Rin was crying in the opening of the cave. The sobs trying to remain quiet not to attract unwanted attention. A-Un nudged her but it did nothing. Kagome weakly stood, walking over to her. She bent down and carefully wrapped her arms around the little girl to comfort. Rin hugged back crying into her shoulder. Petting the little girls hair to calm her down.

"Rin listen," She whispered into her ear. "I need you to take A-Un and go."

She shot back staring into kagomes eyes in offense. "No! I will not leave Lord Sesshomaru alone!"

"Rin.. He's really hurt. But should be okay. In the meantime, I can't take care of you and him. There can be more demons. And I don't even know if my powers will come back if needed. Please. Go back to the village. Do you know the way?," She asked.

"But what if he needs me! And will wake up to me not being here!?," She pleaded.

Kagome smiled sadly at her. Knowing how hard this must be.

"He will not. I'm staying behind to watch over him. I can't protect you Rin… neither can he. We'll come back as soon as he wakes up I promise."

The little girl was deep in thought at the words. She knew Kagome was right. But she did not want to leave her Lord alone. Not knowing if he was gonna make it. Also it was pretty scary to go and travel alone. Not even with Jaken.

She walked past her to her Lord, bending down to his level and hugging his head tightly.

"Please," She sobbed. "Please be okay Lord Sesshomaru…"

Standing, she slowly backed away with her eyes never leaving him. The heartbreak shown clearly on her face.

"Come straight back when he walks up.," She said with a somewhat angry tone before striding over to A-Un. Undoing the water container and tossing it over, then taking her time to mount him.

When she finally did, she could not bring herself to look at Kagome. Though she wasn't mad at her personally, it still hurt her to leave Lord Sesshomaru behind.

"Be careful Rin.. And don't worry. When has he ever let you down?," She said trying to seem happy.

Rin only nodded sadly before flicking A-Uns reins, having him lift off the ground. With quick speed they were off. Being seen over the highest cliff along the mountain before disappearing.

Kagome sighed feeling awful. And hating herself more. Partly ruining a trip she had anticipated for some time now. Injuring a man that was everything for this child. Then sending her off like that. She felt like a monster.

_Please don't hate me Rin.. I'm so sorry… _

Picking up the water container she took a large sip before closing it and leaning it down against the wall. They had no supplies aside from the small bit of water. No food. No medicine even to treat him. Well, if demons used human medication that is.

Looking back to check, he lay there grimacing in pain while asleep. His hands twitching a little along with his eyelids. Letting hushed moans out.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Another reason I sent her off is because I'm not sure if he'll even make it… if she saw him die it'd be more traumatizing than anything…," She said to herself.

Walking over to him she bent down. Sitting on her knees over him. Gently she peeled his hair away from his back, feeling the soft silk through her fingers.

_Okay. I'll try and be tender in dealing with this.. I gotta check though at least. _

Then wondering how to go about his moko moko. Could it attach whenever or only when he wanted? These questions made her feel stupid. But. It was necessary. Not wanting to cause anymore pain really.

So she grabbed the end of it and gave a small tug. Pulling out as much as she could. Then struggling to rip the other end out from under his shoulder. He groaned in agitation at her movements but she didn't stop until it completely came out from under, landing with a hard thud on her behind. Cradding the soft fur. It wiggled a little in her arms.

She exhaled at the stinging pain but scrambled to get up covered in the thick fur. He growled loudly in his sleep. Looking at him she wasn't sure what his problem was until she glanced down, noticing she was stepping all over his tail.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!," She yelped hopping over it.

Gathering it all up and placing it down by him.

The only thing left was to peel the tattered clothing out from the burned flesh. Which would definitely hurt.

She breathed in with determination before carefully pulling it, earning another fierce growl but continued until it was all off.

"I'm all done with all that okay? Oh gosh..how do I help a full demon heal?," she asked herself.

oooooo

The sun began to set as the dusk air hit her bare skin. It was getting to be cold out. She stared at the orange sky for the last remaining light. Knowing the night would be spent in darkness since there was no supplies for a fire.

Her stomach growled loudly. It was ignored as she rubbed her sore ankles from all the running.

Glancing back at him she noticed how ragged he was breathing, along with the sweat forming along his features. The goosebumps traveling over his skin from the cold. He was weak.

She gulped crawling over to him. Sitting up once again by his side on her knees.

She studied him seeing all that was wrong. And it was all her fault to begin with. The same as everything else wrong that happened around.

Fist balling in her lap the tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she closed them. Bowing her head in shame.

"I-I.. I'm so sorry Sesshomaru… it's m-my fault. I w-wouldnt blame you if you k-killed me for this…," She cried out.

The air blew slightly over her shoulders and she shivered. But in this point in time even though she deserved to feel this way, he did not.

She opened her eyes looking at his moko moko. The soft tail would serve as it always did. She went to grab it, gently pulling it over. It fell over his bare back and body with much remaining.

Motioning herself next to him laying on her side and sliding an arm through his to warm herself while the other was used for a pillow. She stared at his face as he slept.

Remembering the first night they slept under the stars together. At how she did the same then, making an attempt to feel the strips along his cheeks. And he caught her.

But they were so mesmerizing. And this night would be the first they lay side by side with no distance between. Just the two of them.

She blushed through tears at the thought. Unsnaking the arm from his, she slowly brought it up. Hesitating closely, she carefully traced her fingertip over one of his strips. Following the pattern all the way to the end of it. But the movement didn't stop. She swallowed hard, tracing the cheek until she got to his lips. Placing one finger on his bottom one. Her eyes grew wide at the touch.

_He's so soft…. For a cruel creature to be so breathtaking in this state… _

Her heart began to race as she pulled her hand away from him. Scooting closer to his face. Her lips an inch away from his, she could make out the small strains of hair fallen over his eyes. The perfectly rounded moon crescent pressed on his forehead. The outline of his nose. How absolutely stunning this man was.

She nibbled the bottom of her lip feeling his gentle breathes on hers. It was intoxicating.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she pulled away returning to her original spot from him. It was her fault he was in this state. And here she was, almost taking advantage of him in such a vulnerable state. What was wrong with her?

She covered her eyes in embarrassment while quietly kicking her feet in frustration. Whatever was going on with her she'd have to put an end to it. This man would never in a million years look at her with the eyes she continued to have at him in certain moments.

She huffed into her hands. Maybe distancing herself would be best. And with such behavior she deserves to sleep in the cold anyways.

But as she went to completely pull away from his body heat she was stopped. The moko moko wrapped around her legs and back, and roughly dragged her back. Pressing her flush against his side.

He wore a scowl on his face, but was quickly covered with calm ease at the feel of her body.

She yelped as they came into contact, her face madly flustered. He wanted her.. Near him.

_Poor thing… He's probably so cold right now… _

She smiled to herself, wiping any tears that still stained her face and wrapping her arm back over his. It felt so warm and comfortable to be by him like this. The moko moko stroking her exposed skin. All along the upper arm. She sighed in content, closing her eyes to sleep.

In all she was absolutely exhausted. But like this it was hard to fight sleep when things felt so right for her.

She settled on allowing herself to enjoy this state, with him, at least this one time.

oooooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The young men stood watch around the futon their master slept. Days past since the tension rose in the air, stilling in awkwardness. The only reason this half demon was permitted to be around was for the fact that he was the head monks best friend. It was the only reason. While the others stewed in silent prejudice.

Even the sky seemed sad, mocking them from above with the clouds forming ahead.

Inuyasha stood at the opposite end of the wall patient as possible. It was nerve wracking.

A few days prior Miroku attempted to exercise the negative energy surrounding Tetsusaiga. The battle raged on in savage disobedience for it was not going down easily. Before Inuyasha could even become aware of what was transpiring, it had been over two hours. Just long enough for the monk to become physically exhausted to the brink of unconsciousness. Now days had passed since. And he still wasn't awake.

The younger monks had grown worried. Giving him dirty looks while passing. A wordless way of blaming him for their masters current state. It's not like he personally didn't agree though. And he never asked Miroku to do that for him. He had risked his life for nothing.

Scoffing at the memory he turned on his heels and left. Venturing out to smell of the close rain. It was deserving to fit the mood that lingered around everyone.

He walked outside feeling the grass on his feet and the small drizzle quietly falling from the sky. The creases in his face shrouded in worry but annoyance.

_I don't know when I've gotten this way. On one end I saved everyone. Now all I do is harm them.. _

Closing his hands tightly he sat back onto the edge of the porch. Allowing the full force rain to wash over, soaking him. The white hair clinging to the sides of his face and neck while glancing downcast.

"No matter what way I try and justify it, I fucked up… badly..," He said to himself.

After all the damaged caused he deserved to be alone. The faces of Rin, Kohaku, and Kagome ran through his mind. Their expressions filled with terror and the horrified shrieks that echoed from them. It thoughts wouldn't stop.

He aggressively grabbed the sides of his head, barely digging claws into his scalp. Eyes closing tight. They dug deeper and deeper with the screams inside his mind growing louder. Faces of betrayal flashing around.

He stood quickly pounding the sides of his head to get them to stop, but to no avail.

"What do you want!," He yelled out at nothing.

In an instant Kagome appeared in his memory. That beautiful and gentle face smiling at him. All the times she had been there for him. And the troubled times the entire group had been through together. How she held them close.

_..Kagome.. _

He reached out to her seeing the kind smile that was deep down missed. But she turned her back to him.

He scowled, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him. She screamed out, falling to the ground. The palm of his hand soaked in blood. Her face showing fear and she kicked away from him, gathering herself up and running away into the darkness.

"KAGOME!," he screamed into the air opening his eyes. His hand searching for nothing. The vision was over.

Looking over his hand it was clean, no blood present. He breathed out raggedy, the rain cleaning off the sweat.

His heart pounded rapidly standing confused, trying to collect his mind at the horrifying image.

A sound snapped his attention to the right. The crowd of young monks watching him in puzzlement. They clamped their mouths shut, unsure of what to make the display they had just witnessed. A taller and braver one pushed the rest aside, standing proudly before him.

Inuyasha tensed collecting himself and posture.

"Friend or no friend, know this. You're not good for our master Miroku. And the insanity is showing bright each day that passes. Heed my warning half demon, if anything happens to him we will avenge his death with the extermination of all demonic entities around.," He threatened.

Inuyasha huffed crossing his arms. "How about you mind your damn business. I'm gonna try to leave as soon as he wakes up anyways."

They only frowned down at him in clear disapproval. The only reason any of them were tolerating this monster was for the head monk and respect for him. If not for that, he would've been dealt with immediately upon arrival. They shuffled back inside together.

The rain poured harder seeping to the skin completely. He was alone again. In life, and in memory.

oooooo

Kagome jolted awake at the thunder cracking in the distance outside. Wiping the drool on her face she looked over at Sesshomaru. Seeing how close their proximity was. It made her nervous as the memory of touching his lips came to mind. Recalling that she scooted away to sit up. The wound on his back looked somewhat better. Even from the short time of one night.

_He's so strong. Even to overcome a blow from a priestess like that_.

Still the fact was he had not yet awoken, and that was worrying. His breathing was labored normally and she noted that he finally stopped sweating so hard from account of the pain. It was a good sign in all.

Looking hard at his back it was a sight to see, the flesh mending itself visibly. Knotting itself over one end to the other. It was at a very slow pace but it shown clear as day.

Wondering if he had a fever she went to place a hand over his forehead when a thought crossed her mind.

"I wonder… he's like a dog really. So can I check with his ears too?," She said aloud curiously.

Shrugging she brushed the tips of his curved, long ears with her fingers. Applying a small amount of pressure. The temperature seemed fine. They felt strange with such an odd shape and she continued touching, beginning to play with them. Flicking them back and forth between her fingers.

A hard growl erupted from him as it scared her, jumping back surprised.

"Cease your actions at once," He snapped. Eyes opening to meet hers.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake!," She said obviously embarrassed. Fixing her position back onto her knees.

He looked her over through half lidded lashes, the exhaustion still evident across his face. Sleep had nothing to help the actions of the previous day along with damage on his back.

"This is the second time I have caught you assaulting me while asleep.," He said coldly.

Blushing she pouted, replying, "I wasn't 'assaulting you!"

_So he has no idea what I did last night. That's great! My little secret! _

She nervously grinned deep in thought. He analyzed her odd behavior before ignoring it. It was of no concern at the moment. Only to see the extent of damage done around his body. He grunted lifting himself onto his elbows, balancing the weight in pain.

She kneeled forward wanting to help but he did not accept it.

He leaned back in discomfort feeling the scabbing area tear slightly at the movements. Even small things like that was too much too soon. Looking around, he noticed his ward and the dragon missing.

"Where is Rin?," He quickly asked.

"Oh I sent her back to the village.. You were so hurt and I couldn't protect her on my own if we got attacked..," She answered.

"You foolish woman. She could have met trouble out there on her own.," He said angrily.

Fiddling with her fingers anxious she wasn't sure how to answer. He was clearly mad at her now over the actions she took. But Kagome did what she felt was best. The only thing around for them was shelter. There was no food and only one container of water as it was.

"Why did you not leave with her?," He asked bringing her back to reality.

Her eyes grew wide at his words. Just what kind of question was that? Did he truly think she would leave him all alone?

"Why would I leave you alone?," She said back.

He only studied her answer. Foolish woman indeed. Being trapped here with no supplies or protection. The best solution would have been to leave.

The smell of rain flooded his nose with the darkness from the clouds outside. It definitely was storming hard out there. The thunder sounding near their location was all that could be made out aside from their voices. Life really had a way of sticking him with this woman against his will.

She grew even more uneasy under his gaze. Feeling the judgement behind those eyes.

"How long have I been out?," He asked.

"Well you stayed sleeping the rest of the day yesterday. And all night."

He sniffed the side of his arm picking up her scent.

_She slept along my side last night. I reek of her._

_Quite obnoxious. _

He stood up and disposed his torn shirt, standing bare. Grunting as he took a few steps past her to the outside of the cave. Allowing the rain to wash over his body. Ridding it of the dirt and grime from being dragged and falling flat on his face.

He racked his hands over his face to scrub them. But as he went further to raise them he gasped harshly. Moving like that stretched the wound and sent sharp pain around. He sighed annoyed.

She watched him from behind. Tracing the strips that trailed down his hips into the hem of the pants. The rain dripping down the toned muscles, cradling the long hair to his skin.

His pained whine caught her attention. Seeing how he was unable to even tend to his hair at the moment, and knowing why.

As he went to turn she stopped him, holding both sides of his arms in each hand. He looked at her over his shoulder, she stood behind him in the rain.

"Let me.. Help you," She whispered. Her hands snaking from the back of his arms upward to stroke the long strains. He faced straight again hinting that he allowed it.

She ran her fingers through the locks untangling them. Moving gentle not to scrap her nails on the wound.

_..It feels so soft… _

He closed his eyes at the tender feel. A new sensation running through his body from it. Never before had the Lord been handled with so graciously before. Such things weren't needed in the lifestyle he led.

She moved her hand down around the area of his tailbone, seeing the shiver it caused.

He slowly turned facing her, both soaking wet from the rain. The golden eyes were hypnotic under such circumstances and his appearance was godly compared to her simple human self.

"You are possibly going to be sick you realize," He said walking back into the cave.

She followed behind.

"It's alright. It's my fault we're in this boat anyways.," She said.

Ringing her hair out she looked over at him to see if he'd attempt to dry himself. But he tensed and posed himself awkwardly.

She gave a confused look but before she could assume anything he began to shake around. Whipping his hair back and forth, flicking his legs about.

She cried out shielding her eyes from it.

"Stop it! Only dogs do that!," she yelled. Finishing up he pushed his wet bangs back from his eyes glaring at her. Was she being serious?

"Do you forget this form is only a vessel?," He asked in a sassy tone.

It dawned on her the words she used. Really not thinking that one through. Considering he was a dog.

She nervously giggled to herself before sitting down. He doing the same on the opposing end.

The rain began to subside as the sound was disappearing. Still heard in the sat in awkward silence for some time. He not being one for many words. But she on the other end hated it. It make things weird.

"I guess I ruined Rins trip huh?," She said aloud smiling sadly.

"I knew you'd cause issues but she insisted you accompany us," He answered.

She huffed at his insulting words. But she couldn't really argue there since it was the truth. The poor child must hate her now.

He picked up on her disheartened energy, watching as she grew her knees up to her chest. Resting her head atop them.

_What a sensitive creature.. _

"Rin has never been one to like many people. To regard you to an extent that she wishes you be by her side, means quite a bit," He added.

She looked up at him mouth open slightly. It was kind to attempt to ease her fears, almost like he read her mind. No matter how cold he seemed, there was a small light of care.

The sound of her stomach echoed throughout the cave, hunger showing itself yet again.

She grew embarrassed as he watched her. They had no food and he certainly had none to offer. Kagome said nothing.

"If you can wait until the morning, I shall find you something.," He said.

Looking at him she nodded gratefully.

Food was something a human could go without for a while. At least they had water for now. It was a nice thought since she felt like she was absolutely starving by now. Yet another thing played with her heart. Yes it was good that he was going to be okay. But that also meant maybe good enough to leave. Then she'd have no excuse to be around anymore.

In all truth she found herself wanting to be by his side. This demon had proven to offer security, one thing she had not been accustomed to before. She was noticing things about him she never paid mind to in the past. These new emotions stirring inside were becoming confusing to her, but only one thing was for sure. She wasn't ready to be away from him yet.

oooooo


	17. Chapter 17

**Again I'm sorry to anyone if the scene switching is messy. Idk why when I upload it, it fucking messes up. And sorry if this one's short. It just feels right when to end something lol**

**Chapter 17**

An eerie feeling had awoken her from a deep sleep. It was exhausting trying to fall asleep on a cramping stomach but she managed. She sat up stretching high above her head yawning. The warmth of her partner gone. Before her was a small pile of berries clearly collected from the nearby scrubs upon the cliffs. He promised he'd bring her food. And he kept his word.

_He remembered… _

Scarfing down the small pile quickly it helped. The pain in her stomach subsiding from the hunger that had been apparent since yesterday. She sighed happily leaving the comfort of the soft furs under.

Looking up Kagome saw him tense standing at the entrance of their cave, his sword drawn and held closely by his side.

They were not alone any longer.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?," She asked scared.

"Be quiet and stay back," He answered.

As he said that more of the beast demons from the previous day came, landing from high above to the ground below a few feet away from him. Weapons drawn and sneering at the proud demon before them. It was no matter. They descended from above the cliffs, a part his did not inquire about since blocking the paths around.

"So it is true! The stoic dog Has taken a human woman as his mate!," One them chimed in. Gathering around they chuckled together, some wheezing at the hilarious sight before them.

Kagome stood taking slow steps to him, but he glared at her for a moment. She stopped immediately at the fierce gaze.

"I told you to stay back," He repeated.

She nodded in worry. The large burn on his back was yet to be healed and here he was standing proud ready for battle.

"You dare insult me. How brave. And presumptuous," He said.

In the blink of an eye all Kagome could make out was a blur of green blood flying followed by screams. There among the demons he flowed through them, a sword gliding into flesh like the wind itself. Corpses lined the ground very quickly as they fell behind him.

The green coloring soaking into the ground. Within the next second there was silence. Not a sound of screaming or groans of pain left.

And in the middle he kneeled, having to lean his weight on his sword. Heaving from the haste movements he made.

"Sesshomaru!," She yelled running over to him.

He grunted at the strain that was put on his unhealed body attempting to stand. But losing. A small bit of blood leaked through the scabs forming on the back.

She landed hard on her knees next to him, expression holding concern. Looking over him the emotions were clear. Though he'd never admit the pain he was in.

"Why did you do it? We could've ran!," She said to him.

He looked at her through his bangs. The worry etched in her brown eyes.

This human was genuinely concerned for a demon like himself. How strange. Reminding him of how Rin first looked at him when they met in the forest. What weak yet nervy creatures humans were. A battle that just happened right after his half brother defeated him. Ironically protecting this very same woman before him. The same one who's life he almost ended.

"We could not have ran. Either way I shall regain my strength soon enough. It is not safe here.," He said coldly looking away before standing fully finally.

She did the same, her gaze still locked on his face.

"You did well to stay out of the way this time," He added. Walking back towards the cave to gather the moko moko. She followed close behind assuming he was ready for travel after this event.

Putting her hands on her lips and smirking she said, "yea well listening isn't something I do often buddy."

"I am aware," He said back.

Wrapping most of the moko moko over his bare chest to cover himself, he began to leave. She quick on his heel.

They approached the blocked path full of large boulders he had crashed there prior. He stopped looking around the area.

Withdrawing baksusaiga he turned to her, bending and picking her up in his arms.

She blushed flailing about, "what are you doing! I don't needa be picked up and you're still weak!"

Looking down at her he scowled, silencing her struggles.

"I shall leap over these stones. We've already made enough noise, now cease moving or I shall leave you here.," He snapped.

She huffed before wrapping her arms around his neck. It would not have been a problem if he was dressed. The close contact of his bare chest was embarrassing. It was a childish thought in itself though considering they did sleep together, she cuddled his arm even. Why be uncomfortable now?

_It's because he was asleep before! _

They leapt high up over the stones, landing atop each in a hurry. He had to get her to safety. This place had proven not to be that anymore. And he would come to conquer it another time. Without this woman ruining it. A blast from those weak demons would've been nothing. It was the priestess fault for not listening.

Landing on the other side he roughly set her down and continued walking. She staggered lightly, scowling at him.

"What's that for!," She snapped. He did not pay her attention. Simply treading forward.

Unsatisfied with rudely being ignored she yanked his hand demanding he face her. That he did, glaring down at her. The red etching the lines of his eyes over her forcible touch. But Kagome didn't waver in fear whatsoever.

"I asked a question 'Lord Sesshomaru'," She said sternly.

"I am insulted and am to keep comfort from you woman," He spat.

Her eyes grew wide not understanding what she did for him to grow suddenly distant. Or what the heck he just said.

"What do you mean by that?," She asked.

"Those demons remarked that I am mated to you. It was insulting. Do you understand?," He answered, yanking his hand out from hers and continuing on his way.

She scowled offended by the words he spoke. Following behind fiddling with her clothes she recalled the small moments they had together so far. The administration she had grown for this man. The perceptions of his beauty that played in her mind a few times. And the small physical comforts that was offered between the two. Was it true? Did he find her that repulsive?

"... And just what would be wrong if you took a human for a mate," She whispered.

His ears perked at the words. She was personally offended by his words it appeared. He glanced back at her, seeing as she held her head down. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her face red. Hands grasping the front of her shirt as if to hold her heart.

Did she have feelings for him?

Something about how hurt she was by the words upset his chest. The same portrayal she held. But of course. The demon Lord paid no mind to such simple minded thinking as to feelings.

"The day I take a mate she shall bear the marks from my body. The strips you are so 'fascinated' with and our houses crescent. An honor you shall never bare, Kagome.," He coldly said to her.

Hopefully at the cruel words she'd abandon any thought of him now.

The scent of despair held heavy in the air suddenly filling his senses. He stopped hearing her footsteps. Looking back, she stood a bit behind. Hands gripping her shirt tightly, tears falling down her face. Bangs over her face.

He went to step to her but she yanked her head up, angrily looking straight at him. His eyes widened slightly at the newfound emotions she showed. Her body trembling.

"Who says… Who says i-it'd be an h-honor to be with y-you," She snapped rubbing the tears off her cheeks. "Especially m-me."

For some reason it urked him to see her this way. Something within screaming to apologize but it was what she needed to here in case his assumption was true. A demon like himself could Never be with a mere human. Yet she was hurt badly.

Kagome was shaking in anger at his cold ways. Who says she wanted to be with him? She certainly never did. Yet why was she so upset right now? She couldn't help but feel… rejected. It stung. Like a blade rammed straight into her heart. He did hate her. This man was absolutely disgusted by her. And it fucking hurt.

Reaching out to her, she quickly walked past him in the front. Reverting her gaze from him focused solely on the ground. Her hands flew to her sides in fist. She walked ahead for a bit before breaking into a sprint, running faster and faster.

Her eyes clenched tightly as she ran away from him. Being human she wouldn't get far. But it was worth it. To run away from the humiliation she felt. From words spoken, and feelings unspoken yet shown.

The night he found her crying her eyes out by the sacred tree and caressing her. Who was that? It could not be the same Sesshomaru. And if it was all she could wish was that he never appeared. Never shown and swaying her like this. Feeling like this.

Finding her again by the tree and allowing her to embrace him. Going out of his way to gift her a new shirt. The soft and small ways he spoke her name.

But she couldn't blame him. She brought this on herself. There was nothing between them to begin with. This behavior was ridiculous and she knew that.

Not getting too far she tripped, landing face first in the dirt. She lay still for a moment taking in the more humiliation that was present. Things could not get more worse.

Slowly moving Kagome sat up on her knees. Looking up she gasped. For he was before her in the blink of an eye.

Sesshomaru was screaming at himself inside to stop. Knowing these actions would betray everything he had just spoken to this woman. But something inside rejected the notion. For seeing her this way was not something a man of honor would allow for the woman in his stead.

Kagome stared at him wide eyed, tears still weld in the corner of her eyes. Her face flushed by his presence.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, gently wiping the dirt from her face. Brushing a thumb along her soft skin. Her scent filling his nose. It was hers. And his own. His filled him with somewhat pride to know that she reeked of him from being in such close proximity for so long.

"That is enough. Come. We have a long day ahead together.," He said to her.

She could only gawk at him feeling how hot her face had grown at the gentle touch. Something in his eyes was so calming and his expression shown something different. Though she couldn't figure out what it was.

He took her hand in his own, lifting her up. She followed, both still staring into each other's eyes. A silent moment exchanged between each other. He slowly moved guiding her with him. And she followed.

Before he gently let go of her hand. Knowing everything was alright now.

oooooo

Rin nervously paced around back and forth within her hut. It had been nearly two days now since she left her Lord behind by Lady Kagomes request. And she complied. But she could not help but worry.

Just when would they be back? Was her Lord okay? A-Un was also restless outside. Groans could be heard every now and then from the dragon. The child would not help but wander why she even listened. There was no moment where she was not by her Lords side. And this should have been no different. And he was left to be alone with Kagome. Though Rin liked her, it became apparent he may not have felt the same way.

She couldn't shake the image of him being brought to a state of unconsciousness. The bashing wound spread across his flesh. And he actually transformed for the first time in front of her in desperation. A final attempt to protect them. Though all she did was flee. Leaving him behind for Kagome to tend to.

"I cannot take this anymore," She said aloud to herself leaving the hut. Walking up to A-Un whom also seemed hyped and prepared to go. Ready and at attention.

Before she could prepare A-Un a hand landed on her shoulder. Swiftly turning she met Kaede who showed worry.

"What ails ye child? Do ye plan on departing to the dangerous trek?," She asked.

Rin looked away sadly. "They have not returned yet. I cannot sit around anymore!"

Kaede could see the concern in the young girl. She gently rubbed her back.

"Do ye doubt Lady Kagome's ability to watch over the Lord?," She asked.

Shaking her head back and forth Rin slackened her grip on the dragon. Moving to look up at the old woman.

"Kagome protects those around. Especially when it comes to a person she loves.," Kaede said.

Runs face furrowed in confusion. Love? This was her Lord Sesshomaru.

"What you do mean?," The child perked.

Kaede smiled, hand on her back to lead her into the village further.

"That is a talk for later.," She answered.


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried to edit the scene changing parts and for whatever reason it won't fucking stick so sorry the chapters are messy. If theres anyone wondering the states of the story so far Kagome is clearly beginning to have small feelings. No shes not in love with him yet. But he's offering the security and foundation to her Inuyasha never did. As for Sesshomaru it isn't there yet. I'm not sure how to go about that, or should I say when but obviously the cold Lord wouldn't be swayed to a human woman so easily lol kinda similar to a kamisama kiss kinda situation**

**Chapter 18**

3 days passed since the pair had descended the great mountain. The travel away from the area was with haste less not to meet anymore demons from the same tribe he had so much as slaughtered. Leaving a trail of decorated bodies. The sun rose high that day through the surrounding forest as they passed into it. Midday approached now, with Kagomes legs killing her.

Sesshomaru paced with stride and annoyance. Desperate to get back to the village yet not fully able to warp them there in a breeze. Or transform for very long to gallop there. It was infuriating. Not to mention his attire being so totally ruined and the great Lord did not appreciate looking so… ragged.

Kagome stared at his back, seeing the scarred flesh through his flowing hair. Gaining a look per step. She could sense the negativity in the air just by the way he was physically presenting himself. And it seemed as though he had been careful not to utter much to her ever since the awkward encounter they shared. Nor even remotely a touch. At nights he'd still allow her to have the moko moko but he'd be sure to sleep leaning against a tree to the other far end of whatever clearly they'd come across.

She felt ignored. It was rightfully so in a way. After all, she caused it. Yet again.

_Why do I keep doing these weird things… or saying weird crap. He must think I'm a crazy person for the emotions I've been showing lately.. _

Her head suddenly hung low as she walked behind him in sadness. The pace slowing down ever so slightly.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was on edge. He could not wait to rid himself of this woman. She had been a hassle from the get go, causing problem after problem. Rin must be worried sick. Hoping she didn't run into trouble along the way home as well. His pride was hurt being wounded so badly by a mere human woman. And her emotions were driving his nose insane.

To add onto the issues was her strange behavior the other day at the mention of humans and demons. The way she reacted bothered him. Though he would not dare question whether or not she actually did have feelings for him. He did not truly care that was to say. The thought itself was simply absurd and insulting.

_"And just what would be wrong if you took a human for a mate_"

Those words were ridiculous. To even question the logic behind that reminded him so much of his fathers delusions. If there ever was a doubt to The Great Dog Demons ways, this woman behind him was living proof. In such a short amount of time she managed to foil his quick plan of conquer and injure him. Then, deciding to foolishly stay behind instead rather than seek refuge. Leaving herself further under his care. How utterly stupid. On one end he felt shockingly guilt for his harsh words, the other held him responsible in honor to her not to be treated so badly while in his care. Such was the way of things. Being a proud man.

The scent around picked up on her sadness behind him. As if things had not been tense or awkward lately anyways. He stopped himself though before even glancing at her, deciding he did not care. Or should he say wouldn't allow himself to. For she'd only grow more attached than she had already proven herself to.

Kagome stared at him a little. Knowing that he could pick up on her feelings. They both were not certain how to go about things since but the fact that he was choosing to ignore her emotions now only further hurt. Nervously running her hands through her hair she clinched her teeth, biting back the tears from falling.

_Why am I so stupid? He's going to leave now for sure. Right when we get back he'll have nothing to do with me! _

The tears welled up further in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was tired of crying. Crying over people in general. And situations that she continued to cause. For once things just needed to be okay. And it felt inside like it'd never get there.

He sucked in hard letting out a frustrated breath smelling the salty tears from the woman. Still, staring and striding forward. Unwilling to pay any attention to it.

They arrived at an area of the forest that set his nerves off even more. Around seemed quiet. And the air slowly began to sting he realized. The inner beast was screaming from within at the sensation picking up that something was off. Thinking back in the last days they had yet to run into a single demon. Which was strange and unlikely for their circumstances.

He stopped, she plopping right into his back. Tears flicking off her face onto his hair. She held her hands up to catch herself, placing them on his back. He winced at the contact but remained forward ignoring it.

"What's wrong?," She asked.

"Silence," He answered, tensing as the air around stung more and more per second. This land was abnormal. A familiar feeling of pain and unwant filling it. Yet he couldn't quite figure it out.

She stepped out from behind him to peer in front but seeing nothing. And noticing nothing. The area was oddly quiet that much was for sure. But things felt pure to her. So many questions buzzing but he quieted her.

"I don't see anything," She said taking a few steps forward.

Inching just a few steps away from him was enough to separate them, as he was suddenly engulfed in a cleansed filled fire.

He landed forward onto his knees, the fire trying to cleanse him. Though Sesshomaru was a strong demon indeed and it'd take a lot more than this to purify him he was aware. Still hurting like hell.

"Sesshomaru!," She screamed going to run to him.

A hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm, throwing her back. She staggered slamming into a tree. Looking up at the attacker. A monk stood before her scowling.

She opened her mouth to say something but was hit hard with the end of his staff straight into her abdomen. She gasped, hunching forward coughing. Spit pouring from her mouth barely being able to make out Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru raised himself to his feet in anger, the cleansing air bringing out his inner demon. The eyes of the beast now stared back at the four monks who dared assault them. Eyeing the one who he witnessed hit Kagome. Rage filled him as he bared his fangs and claws to them. A growl erupting, echoing throughout the forest.

Two stood fiercely, ready to face battle if needed. Meanwhile the other pair aggressively yanked her up by her arms and hair. Her vision blurry losing consciousness. But she could still make out his figure as it was suddenly soaked in red. While it appeared they were escaping into a darkened plain with a new barrier in place.

ooooooo

A hard thud was heard throughout the spacious hideout. On looking monks gawking at the young woman brought before them who lay in the center of the flooring unconscious. A few priestesses also lingering in the mix. Gossip erupting throughout the gathered crowd.

But a staff being repeatedly slammed into the ground silenced them. They stand at attention.

"Wake her now," An old man said.

A young monk approached the unconscious Kagome, suddenly throwing a pale of water onto her.

She immediately awoken, screaming out at the cold contact. The hazy memories surfaced rather quickly as she scanned around, eyeing the room of people looking back at her so disgusted. Wondering just where the hell she was. And what happened to Sesshomaru. Looking up she could see an old man sitting away from her on what looked like a makeshift throne. With a clearly powerful thick staff by his side. Guarded by a room of monks and priestesses.

"Where's Sesshomaru!?," She snapped at him, sure to show no fear. Only anger.

"Be sure to remember that as your first comment as you repent," He said back to her.

She appeared confused by the words.

"Are you unsure girl? You care more for a demon than your own self and situation is the issue in your question. And you call yourself a priestess," He snapped. The surrounding people nodding.

"What the hell are you talking about!?," She snapped, standing up right with the old man drawing anger out in her.

"You are Kagome Higurashi correct?," He asked.

She nodded.

"We have watched you for some time little girl. The woman they claimed to be the shikon priestess. And who has brought great things to the land. But you have committed a crime. The same as the one before you. A taboo," He said.

She grew nervous looking around. Their faces all never leaving the grimace they all first gave her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She said.

"We have taken refuge here. Underground, us monks and priestesses. At least those of us who are still in agreement of how things need to be. But you've come along and changed the world of humans, allowing demons in the midst of your village!? How despicable!," He yelled slamming his staff at the ground again. She shuddered in fear at the enormous sound that came from it.

"T-They're friends! Good demons! One even makes medicine!," She yelled back in fear yet anger at his prejudice words. But the old man was unphased.

"Demons are enemies! Monsters to purify! But I expect nothing more from the reincarnation of a harlot who lay with one! May her soul burn in hell," He said.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that! Kikiyo was a kind person! A good one! One far better than me!," She said tears of anger flowing out of her eyes, glaring at this man and the people that obviously agreed with him.

"Maybe you are right on that sense. Considering you dare lay with two instead of one. You are certainly a vile woman. We have heard the half breed has left you has he? Such is the fate of all demons. They are untrustworthy. Conniving. But you, say lean to his brother after? More murderous than any who walk the earth?!," He yelled down at her.

She blushed in frustration. This old man wasn't understanding. And he certainly didn't fucking know her to throw so many insults.

"I am not with either of them! Fact is not all demons are bad, they can be friends! For your information he has done nothing but protect me!," She yelled back.

He stood growing angered by her words. This woman who was supposed to be a priestess went against a code that went back since the beginning of humans vs demons. A process that the one before her did so as well, Lady Kikiyo. It was disturbing. And could be the end of humanity. For if humans allowed demons into their arms, demons would certainly take advantage of their trust. Just as they have done for centuries. In return, she must repent.

He motioned his arm her way to point.

"Grab her. Bring her to repent for the sins of fornication with beast. Treat her as the monsters she protects," He announced.

She quickly looked around her as two monks stalked her way. Having no way to defend against their cruel actions.

They roughly yanked her hair back, throwing her to the ground to drag. She screamed and cried out at the pain, struggling to free herself. But could simply do nothing as the room faded into the distance.

Her scalp pulsed in pain at the pulling. They dragged her a little far from the rest reaching a cell. Before throwing her hard inside. Landing face first.

She glared back at them, seeing as they spit on the ground outside her cell to throw insult and walking off. She crawled to the bars, tugging hard at them. But they were sealed shut.

Quickly realizing her situation with the old man's words still ringing in her ears, she kneeled down. Leaning her body against the bars to surrender. Her only worry was of Sesshomaru. That she was too tired to fight for right now.

oooooooooo

Hours seemed to pass by. The facility was underground, that much was mentioned earlier. Only candlelight around to light the way. Kagome laid quiet and asleep at the far end. Twitching her eyes in dreamland.

The old man stood outside the cell watching the young girl sleep. How filthy her face and clothes were from being so roughly handled. But it was of no consequence. For it was what was deserved for the unrighteous.

He kicked the bars hard, letting a clunking sound echo hard. Moaning in her sleep, uttering a single word.

"Sesshomaru…," She mumbled aloud slowly waking up. Rubbing her eyes.

She jolted awake eyeing the cruel old man outside towering over her.

Sitting up she could only glare at him, leaning quietly against the distance wall.

"Are you willing to repent?," He asked. But she said nothing. Only to continue the silent treatment, huffing and turning her head away from him.

But his face remained stern, unwavered by her sassy behavior.

"You shall remain here until you do so child. You have committed a great sin to the gods," He said.

"What sin? I've never laid with any man, let alone a demon one," She snapped. Still unlooking.

"That is not what I meant before you stupid girl. This place is our peace from the chaos you have reeked upon priestess and monks. You realize humans are starting to cast us aside? Following behind your method to co-exist?," He asked.

"Maybe they should. Ignorance is bliss sir," She sassed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stilled for a moment. Wondering how to reach her so she'd understand the severity.

"Tell me. Who is Lord Sesshomaru to you?," He asked.

She looked at him, continuing the scowl present on her features.

"He's strong. And caring. He's done nothing but protect me and treat me with respect," She answered.

"Do you want to know who he is to me?," He asked. She said nothing, waiting an answer.

"My fathers murderer.," He said.

Her eyes grew wide at the honest words. Her mouth slightly agape.

"70 years have passed. Since that awful day he came to our village. The reason I do not know, I may only suspect boredom. He approached us, and so quickly slayed my father under our villages sacred tree. I was a mere child watching on in fear. The blood dripped from his fingers and he smiled. He looked at me, enjoying my fear before wandering away.," He whispered.

Kagome trembled at his story. Imagining how awful that must've been. And the old way Sesshomaru once was. That malicious smile she remembered from the first time she saw him peer at Inuyasha. Mocking as he recalled his older brother.

"I looked on as he slaughtered a few more before passing through. I vowed by that day I would become a monk. And purify this land of all demons so no human would dare experience such terror by their hands. I am now the high ceptor of this place. Here to protect humanity and lead the righteous to the good path," He said finally. Carefully watching her heart wrenching expression.

She sat hugging herself in shame after hearing the sad story. Pondering the current monks anger but hurt since he was simply trying to show her a right path. But in all, she could not agree. And that was the most difficult part. For Kagome was not a liar. Or one to give in from her convictions.

She smiled sadly, looking at him.

"I'm.. So sorry about what happened. But at the same time, you're wrong.. It was wrong. What he did. Though it doesn't change my mind. Not all demons are bad. So I hope you understand eventually.," She whispered.

His face grew angry in annoyance at the girls stupidity in his eyes. If she would not yield then the only way to get out was to repent. She'd rot in this cage before they let her out to continue to taint humanity.

"Fine. But you will change your mind. Or suffer in here for the remainder of your days. Their is a barrier around this place. That beast is not getting in.," He spat, turning on his heels to go. Leaving her utterly alone.

Kagome lay her head on her knees. Pondering how useless she had felt for so long in the position of a priestess. But that didn't matter. The message this man had relayed had brought her inner joy. Even if she'd spend her remaining days in here, it didn't matter. Kagome did something better. She brought opposing sides together in other villages. Demons and humans. That news was wonderful. And no matter how heartbreaking the old man's story was, she knew Sesshomaru. The man she now grew to admire. The nights she spent studying every inch of his beautiful face as he slept. Knowing at any time she'd lay her life down for him. This odd feeling she was developing was scary considering he obviously rejected the theory, it didn't phase her.

ooooooo

**Anyone wondering yes I guarantee ima finish this story. No matter how long it takes to post any new chapter. Can't stand people that don't finish so I'm nawt like that. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The red surged through the outline of his eyes as things around became harder to make out without losing control. This plain was solely made to cleanse demons, with its strong spiritual aura emitting from the earth itself. It was no wonder he did not pick up on anything sooner, let alone close by for the ambush. It was of no matter in any case. The Lord was not one to be beaten easily. Though he must admit, things were becoming harder for his senses per minute. With the energy around drawing the inner beast out he struggled for dominance. The animalistic behavior clear as he stay on all fours. The claws ripping the grass out below in tremors with his nose sniffing the air around for any clues to where she may have been taken. Finding her would lead him straight to these humans who dared challenge and trick the Lord in such a childish manor.

Picking up a faint scent he dashed forward in sharp strides. The air stinging his skin harsher with an electric like current piercing repeatedly.

But as quickly as he arrived, he was stopped. The barrier rejecting any further movements. He grunted in pain as it seared upon contact, gritting his teeth. It was no use, projecting him backwards.

He landed hunched, the anger growing inside of him. The beast was almost in control now at this point, wanting nothing more than to rip out the enemies entrails. Sesshomaru knew he'd face no chance in staying close by here for now. He'd need a moment to ready himself and charge in another way.

A faint coughing could be heard not far behind him, interrupting his train of thought.

He glared angrily in the direction and stroded over to it. Seeing one of the previous men was still alive trying to drag himself away.

Sesshomaru yanked him up by the back of his shirt, holding him high in front. Forcing eye contact.

His red eyes striking immediate fear within the monk, he screamed out. Weakly holding his hands in front of his face for pathetic cover.

Sesshomaru hissed and bared his fangs out in response to this gesture.

"Take the barrier down," He demanded, tightening his grip on the back of the monks shirt choking him.

He gasped for air, prying the fabric back to no avail.

Coughing out he whispered, "I… cannot. You may.. Only pass if.. You truly want.. To save her… throw pride of vengeance away.."

"And where have they taken her past it?," He seethed.

"The.. The underground..passage for… safety.. She and others are… in need of repentance ugh," The man gasped out, bits of blood trailing down his chins.

The words barely managed to come out as he was losing air fast. Sesshomarus face grew more vicious at the insulting words. He had no one to save. To protect. If anything he owned this female for all of the struggle she had put him through, and the great Lord would not be bested by a group of simpleton humans. That was that.

Launching the monk into a nearby tree, he heard his spin snap at impact. Breathing was ragged by now as he was deeply angered by the situation. One thing was for certain, he was not to leave until every single one of them was dead. And the woman would be reprimanded for being so goddamn troublesome.

He stormed off from the spot to regain his train of thought for a moment. Wanting nothing more than to lash the anger out. The inner beast screamed to be let out but that move would be foolish. With this newfound information it was clear that the objective would not call for that. The beast was huge. And would surely crush Kagome inside along with the rest, caving the passage in.

The thought only triggered more fury inside of him. For humans were not exactly number one on his list of beings that the Lord cared for whatsoever. The audacity.

The hair along his back raised higher, the rippling muscles glistening in the sunlight. A growl erupted from within as he drew Baksusaiga, attempting to blow off steam best way he could. In a single thrust a large blow of light slashed through the surrounding trees. Sending trunks of wood flying through the air. Laying nothing but an open voyage of forest, scattered out for miles. A scenery that if any monks would emerge, it was sure to catch their attention. An obvious threat.

He huffed hard at the amount of energy put into the hit. The beast slowly subsiding for a moment as its master put it in its place. Sesshomaru needed time to access what was said to him and rest. In order to fully address the situation. There was a powerful barrier he could not seem to get past unless he had a pure intention such as merely saving the woman, and nothing more. How foolish. That definitely would not work. At this place in time all he wanted was to kill every human around.

ooooooo

The doors to her cell was swung open hard as the metal clanging abruptly woke her up. She scrambled up, scooting away from the two figures approaching her. Holding her wrist above her head for protection.

They both grabbed them harshly, dragging her to her feet. Holding her wrist hard the other smacked her back with his staff.

She cried out, stumbling forward.

"Move.," They demanded. She obliged, stepping out of the cell as one guided her out. The other following close behind.

"Where you taking me?!," She snapped rubbing her wrist to soothe the skin.

But she was met with another smack to her back. It took everything not to fall forward, but she managed to stay afoot. Wincing at the pain spreading.

They walked along the corridor, taking note of the well state it was in for something that was built underground. The smooth flooring under her feet was strong. With torches aligning the walls illuminating it all.

Reaching what looked to be a grouping of multiple cells, they approached what was clearly hers. Swinging the door open and motioning her to go.

She gulped, taking slow steps up to it.

Once she got even in the doorway one of the monks roughly kicked her in. And yet again she landed on her face, crying out at the pain.

Hearing the metal behind her being slammed shut.

"Lanna as been here for some time. May her treatment sway your mind.," They spoke lastly before leaving.

She weakly raised herself to her knees for balance, taking in the sight of her new stead. Two futons could be made out in the darkness. Only the light from the hallway showing way inside.

Kagome gasped, seeing a small figure huddled in the corner on the opposite futon.

Squinting her eyes to get a better look.

"Are you the priestess that cares for demons?," A small voice whispered.

_A woman? _

"I uh, can't exactly see too good in here," She said back.

The small figure crawled up to her across the flooring.

Kagome stared at her, now able to make out the young woman's features. It was a small woman, looking to be the same age as her nearly. Weak and clearly beaten, with filth around her face. Her body was covered head to toe in scars ranging from her face to her legs even.

She smiled to Kagome before reaching up, gently brushing the dirt off her cheeks. It was a new touch to the cruel abuse these people had given her.

"I've heard so much about you miss. The woman meant to change the generations and bring us all together. An idol," She whispered.

Kagome grew nervous unsure what she meant by the seemingly compliment. But maybe this young woman had answers that the abrasive monks and priestesses were clearly against answering.

"Where are we?," She asked.

"This place was originally a hide away for a neighboring village against demons. It was built a long time ago and barely used until the traditional spiritualist began to reside here.," She answered.

It was obvious Kagome had many questions for the young woman. She weakly laughed, pulling away from her to sit proper. And giving a thankful bow.

Kagome gaped in shock by the sudden gesture, flailing her hands.

"W-What are you doing, there's really no need for that!," She said.

_Who does she think I am? I'm nothing special._

"I am thankful to you young priestess. Though I am sorry for your current state, you have advocated for humans and demons to be together. I adore you for that," She whispered in an emotional plea, raising herself to look Kagome in the eyes.

She could see the happiness in the weak woman's face. Showing through the pain these people had inflicted upon them.

"I am Lanna.. I fell in love with a demon once. One who I loved with all of my heart. And was cast out of my village for such.," She said, expression growing solemn.

Continuing, "I lived alone for a long time. Before word reached of you priestess. An outstanding young woman who would lead us to join forces. I was so happy and suddenly did not feel so alone. But… That was short lived. When word spread of you, traditional monks became frantic. Cursing your name, claiming you'd lead to the end of humanity. Those who praised you cast them out. And in numbers they took refuge here. Until they gained enough support to take action. And gathered those they all knew personally needed to… 'repent'."

Kagome eyes grew wide the knowledge of what her views had caused. Though in her eyes they were nothing special, it was simple. There's was absolutely no reason for people not to able to love whoever they wanted. Her heart hurt for this woman. For how long had she suffered for?

"Well I'll tell you one thing… we have nothing to repent for!," Kagome exclaimed. A proud expression showing on her face.

The girl eyed her wide. Observing the strong sense thing this priestess emitted.

Kagome stood, pressing her face against the bars peering outside.

"You hear me!? I have nothing to repent for!," She screamed down the hallway at the guards standing at the end.

They gawked at her bold behavior but that was quickly replaced by disgust. Charging at her, they roughly opened the door and shoved her down on her back.

Kagome glared at them while Lanna scooted away in fear. Shielding her body in fetal position.

"You are a sinner. Nothing more. Atone for what you have done and remain silent!," He yelled down at her.

Kagome would not be bullied into backing down though.

"When it comes to caring about something it's not a sin! Demons fought by my side many of times! Even saved all of us when I needed help against the jewel!," She yelled back.

"And if you were any true priestess you would not have needed aid the of demons!," He spat back.

That part stung a little to hear considering it was a little true. She always was a weak priestess. And never properly did train her powers. Always needing someone to protect her. But in this situation that did not matter. These people were held with nothing but hatred and it was horrible.

"Besides. You realize that not everyone was affected by the great demon you faced?," He sneered.

"What are you talking about?," She asked.

"There are plenty of humans that claim it was all a lie. Those who did not witness it. For others, they believe your fellow demons simply wanted the jewel for themselves. So you see it'd be nothing to overturn your words girl. I suggest you rethink this sudden burst of confidence," He spat smirking down at her before slamming the door shut and walking off.

She was stunned by what she heard. Were there really people that didn't even believe in her crusade against Naraku? Sure he may not have wreaked havoc in every single village. But there were plenty of other people that could testify of the ruin he caused. Kohaku was one for starters.

To add to insult it hurt to hear that some believed the demons beside her only wanted to get to the jewel. After witnessing how hard they fought and suffered over the same sake as her. It was truly offensive. Protecting and caring for people would always be a priority, but God humans could be stubborn. That was what ignorance breeds though sadly.

She looked over at Lanna who sat very still, unmoving even after the monks had left. The abuse she suffered by their hands must've been severe to strike such sudden fear like that. One thing was for sure, Kagome wasn't going to be broken like that. Even if Sesshomaru didn't save her… it wouldn't matter. She knew her convictions were right.

"Lanna," She stated. The young woman slowly peeping to look at her.

Kagome smiled, moving herself over to her own futon. Placing her hands on her lap to appear calm. Things were not good in their favor she knew. But to make this woman anymore fearful was not the game plan.

"Things are going to be okay. We're going to get out of here. I'm not one to give up mkay?," She said to her winking, trying to appear cheerful.

Lanna nodded, still seeming apprehensive of Kagomes claim. But the hopeful attitude was a good change for the young woman's pace. For a kind face and demeanor was uncommon.

Unfortunately for Kagome, she just had no idea how long Lanna had been here for. Nor was she to admit it, unwanting to shoot down this girls confidence.

ooooooo

The cell opened the following day, the high ceptor old man appeared before them both. Standing behind him the same two monk guards as earlier.

The two girls braced themselves for what was to come at how stern his face was.

He approached Lanna.

"Stand," He ordered. She obeyed immediately. Standing fearful looking down.

"Tell me child. Are you ready to repent for certain this time?," He calmly asked.

She grew nervous peering down at Kagome, who's face shown strong.

"She doesn't have to repent for anything! Who are you to tell her who to love!?," She spat standing up finally behind him to defend the young woman.

The confident attitude at her cell partner began to slowly effect her. Before she'd always lie and say she did not have love for the demon man anymore. But the monks always saw through it and beat her anyways. This priestess spoke for them, representing humans like her. Who deserved to be free.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"This priestess… showed me that my love.. i-isnt wrong..," She whispered refusing to make eye contact with the old man.

He scowled angrily at this. Her words so scared, but true.

True, and wrong in his eyes.

He slammed his staff down signalling for them to grab her. To which they walked around him, roughly grabbing her up by both arms.

Lanna yelped, tears silently falling out of her eyes. Teeth chattering from fear.

"Show her the light.," He stated to them.

She began to thrash and shriek, begging the men not to hurt her. But it fell of deaf ears. They dragged her out of the cell and threw her on to the ground.

Where they began to violently beat her with the ends of their staffs. She cried out, wailing in pain and terror. They jabbed hard, spearing her back and legs.

Kagome could hear the sounds of the woman's pain as she saw her sprawled out onto the ground. With the two towering over her, repeatedly hitting.

She tried to push her way through but the old man stopped her by the back of her hair. Lightly tossing her back before slapping her straight across the face. She hit the slab hard, directly on her back holding her face. Blood leaking out of her mouth.

She stared up at the old man who only angrily glared down at her. Pure disgust shown on his face.

"This is your fault you harlot. Filling her head with lies. False promises. False beliefs. I wanted you here for her to set an example for your behavior, but my suggestion was wrong. Watch on down and bare victim to the work of God for your shame."

Kagome could only watch as he said. The woman crying out in pain from her ordeal.

They suddenly yanked her up and threw her back into the cell. The men slowly leaving and shutting the door. The old man's disappointed and disturbed face showing through the slits in the door for a brief moment before he too walked away.

Lanna scrambled to her futon, clutching her new bruised arms and legs. Blood evident on her face and parts of her body.

She slowly moved over to her, unsure how to comfort the woman.

Lanna sobbed into the corner of the cell, not looking back at Kagome.

_We… we have to get out of here soon. They're going to kill us. _

oooooooooo

Night time appeared outside with the moon held high. Sesshomaru resided not far away from the area. Just far enough to get a break from the pure air. The beast had since fallen asleep inside of him but the anger he felt still clear as day.

He pondered what the man meant by repent. And when the next group would emerge from hiding to witness the extent of damage he did nearby. Maybe it'd scare them enough to surrender. Where he'd slay them all.

Something did dawn on him though. No matter how annoying Kagome certainly was, one thing was here that he had not had in while now. Which was a sleepless night in the dark. Alone. Not even the comfort of her displeasing company.

ooooooooo


	20. Chapter 20

**Mentions of rape. Not in detail. Btw thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate all:) **

**Chapter 20**

Kagome stirred awake in the darkness. The cold from the chambers long sweeping over the pair without a blanket for warmth. Weakly sitting up her stomach growled harshly. It had been quite a while since she had a nice meal. Considering her travels before getting caught as well.

She looked over at Lanna. Who slept with her back turned facing the wall. The bruises were much more prominent than yesterday evenings beating she had so cruelly received. Kagome couldn't imagine the pain she must've been in, having only been hit once in the face. The memory itself was painful as she gently touched the spot on her lip that was clearly busted. Knowing for certain there would be a discoloured mark on her features.

The door suddenly swung open, an older priestess standing with two trays in the doorway. She looked over at Kagome disgusted before slamming the trays on the floor. Turning to leave, her voice stopped her.

"Hey wait. Can you at least tell me what time it is? There's no windows so..," She shyly asked.

"Almost dawn. Everyone will be fully awake shortly.," She answered, shoving the door behind her. Letting darkness shroud them yet again.

Kagomes stomach growled eyeing the bits of bread and water. Having crawled over to one tray quickly and devouring her piece in a mouthful fit. Closing her eyes she tried to savor the food for a moment before finishing it fully. Gulping down the water beside it. Her stomach still let out loud sounds hard but this would have to do.

She looked over at the other woman who did not even budge from her sleeping position. Knowing she'd have to have been awoken by the noise the priestess made.

Crawling over to her, Kagome nudged her slightly.

"Lanna. You need to eat. I know you're up..," She whispered.

Her eyes opened a little for a brief moment followed by a sigh, but still remained still. Closing them again.

"I do not wish to eat.," She faintly said.

"But you need your strength! I need you strong for when we get out of here," Kagome said smiling.

Lanna barely rolled to meet hers, expression disheartened.

"We will not get out of here. This place has been my prison for months now. And it shall also be yours."

Kagome scowled. "I'm not giving up that easily. I have someone waiting for me. And so do you."

Lanna slowly sat up. Though still unwanting food or water. She stared down at her own feet avoiding eye contact.

Kagome was unsure how to make her feel better. In all she couldn't possibly understand, she wasn't the one beaten so severely yesterday. But regardless she needed this woman to have her strength up so they could flee together. There was no intention of leaving without her, abandoning her to be tortured further.

"You never told me about him.," She whispered.

Lannas face shot up, a small spark of light shown in her eyes.

"Him?," She asked, though knowing whom was implied.

"Who was this demon that you loved?," Kagome asked.

The young woman pondered for a minute obviously in thought. Emotions swaying across her face at the mention in memory.

Kagome eyed her, seeing the color returning to her once more. She smiled. Grateful that the idea worked to get her at least a little back to life. And there was a bit of excitement behind that face, eager now that someone finally took Intrest.

"He was… beautiful. A lean water demon that resided through the forest into the lake near my village. I went off to fish once. Though we were always told to stay away from the area, I ventured alone one day. I.. Always was a curious person," She said chuckling softly.

Continuing, "Well. One day I went again. Stepping deeper into the water. Being unaware of a sudden deep end of it, I fell under the water. Something gripped my clothes and I could not swim to the surface. I was certain to die. Until he came. Swimming right up to me and ripping me up, quickly bringing me to the surface."

Her face was flustered with emotions recalling the man she loved, reminiscing in memory. Describing the event aloud. While the other listened intently.

"So.. Why weren't you guys together before you got caught?..," Kagome hesitantly asked.

Lanna paused for a moment. The expression turning from joy to a saddened one, though still holding a shallow smile.

"He… cared for me. I visited every day for weeks after that. Ultimately it came down to the fact that I was human. And in his eyes, humans and demons simply wouldn't be. Only because of our short spans. He said, it'd be more painful to love me and watch me die. Than to let me go now."

Kagomes heart dropped hearing those words. Being one that believed in any love blossoming, it was unreal not to fathom giving something a try.

"Did you accept that? In my opinion you should enjoy the time you have with someone, no matter how small..," Kagome asked.

"For a while I did not. I would still see him. And he was still so kind to me. Until one day I was caught with him. I confessed my love, and they threw me out of the village. Being a water demon I could not stay with him, and I needed a home.. Not to mention he rejected me. So I tried to move on, alone. I was still trying to put myself back together when they kidnapped me, and brought me here. I do not know of what happened to him.," She finished. Sadness now showing clear as day.

The room was quiet. Kagome feeling somewhat guilt for asking, but also grateful to listen to this woman's story of hardships. What a strong person.

"So what of you?," Lanna asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Kagome blushed. "Huh? W-What of me?"

Lanna weakly laughed.

"Who is it that you love?"

Sesshomaru immediately came to mind. In visions of their recent travels. The bickering. Sleeping together. His angry face. The prestigious looks he presented himself with. Of course being in such close proximity, she had all the time in the world to study such a man. Not that she had any certain definition of feelings to describe when it came to herself though.

"Well uh. I don't know if you'd call it love.," She said blushing, looking away.

Lanna stared at her smiling. Seeing the look in the priestess eyes and the expression on her face said it all.

"Well what is it that you feel?," She asked.

_I can't even answer that to myself, let alone anyone else.. _

Kagome thought hard for a moment before answering, choosing her words carefully. In the best sense to describe it.

"I.. don't think I can say I love him. We've barely spent time together. But also.. I like being with him. He was actually trying to bring me home before, and honestly I really didn't want to. Because I knew I'd have no excuse to be near him again..," She answered, smiling sadly.

Lanna stared at her, reading the expressions Kagome held. The transparency clear to one such as her. Being aware of those feelings. But she'd remain silent. It was an issue for Kagome to work out and decide whether to pursue or not. A sweet thing to grow and water on her own.

The sound of shuffling could be heard throughout the hallways sparking their interest. Voices of agitation shouting about outside. Kagome stood, walking over to the small slit in the door to see what was going on.

She listened intently. But all she could make out is small muffled sounds. Until a few monks ran past their cell. She ducked down quickly to be unnoticed in the eavesdropping.

"Where is the high ceptor!? We must tell him immediately! That demon destroyed the surrounding forest! We're bare to intruders!," One said aloud.

Kagomes eyes widened, knowing full well they meant Sesshomaru.

"I believe he has finally risen. It is dangerous to go scouting in the open like that.," The other answered. It was all she could make out before their voices disappeared into the distance.

Kagome heart fluttered in hope. Trusting that he did not leave her behind. Or did he simply want revenge?

She shook her head, deciding not to torture herself. Just happy he stayed around and was nearby.

She ran over to Lanna, gripping her shoulders cheerfully.

"Hes around! I told you we're gunna get out of here!," She exclaimed happily.

Lanna smiled though saying nothing, less not to ruin her new friends cheer. Aware that she had long run out of hope.

ooooooo

The old man rose with the new day risen. He dressed, descending the small stairs down from the bedchambers he resided in. Though today would not be a simple day, with the news approaching.

He stopped at the end of the stairs, seeing several monks running down from the hallway towards him in a frantic sense.

"What is wrong?," He shouted.

They finally reached him, huffing in sweat after running about in panic.

"Sir!," They huffed, breathing ragged. "The demon! He.. He destroyed.. The nearby forest! It was so strong that-that there's nothing but a valley left in his wake!"

The old man frowned at the news. Gripping his staff, he walked past the young men. Approaching his thrones and reaching behind it. Grabbing a small inscent and headed towards the outside. They gawked at him, flocking to follow behind. Spouting insanities of warning.

But he would have none of it. He would see for himself the extent of damage.

He walked up to the gate leading out and opened it, allowing the rays in. Pressing onwards he was out. And in amazement the words the monks attempted couldn't describe the true ray of damage.

Peering straight from past the barrier, there was nothing left. Leaving only the follege behind them, but forward was barren. The entire forest whipped completely away. He stood stunned by the demons raw power.

It would be short lived for now though. His face grew stern but angered by the insulting threat. Readying the inscent, he reached behind the monks who held the doors open and grabbed a torch. Lighting it and placing it atop his staff, then digging it into the ground. He watched on as it burned, determination and confidence in his features.

Whatever demon this was, it was no match for the tools they had. It would dissolve all sense the mind had and create illusions leading to madness. Ultimately forcing it to kill itself. Or die of exhaustion.

"Tell the others to do the same. Light their staffs of the same substance at every entrance. If the demons still around, we shall kill it here and now."

With that a heavy cloud of mist floated throughout the air, heading deeper into the remaining grounds. Past the barrier.

oooooo

Kagome waited inside patiently, desperately wanting to hear more news of the incident taking place outside. With no windows around it was nerve wracking sitting around with not even a sense of time. No noise to be heard from the outside into the hallways. Which she could only conclude something must be drawing their attention.

Lanna finally took small bites of her food. It appears their talk earlier had somewhat made a positive impression, no matter how gloomy the topic was. Having another to share the same feelings as you was a rare sight around the place.

They would soon be brought out of their thoughts and quiet thought, for they heard footsteps approaching close by. Both tensing, Kagome ready to listen in once more. She snuck up to the door, peeping outside. There was a dark toned laughter ringing from what seemed to be two monks closing in. But before she could move away, they kicked the door in. And she was flown back hard onto her back.

She stared up at them in shock, but ready for whatever crap they were about to administer.

The two monks stared down at the young women, a twisted grin appearing on both of their faces.

"You know, that little demon you were with is causing us a lot of trouble. But I gotta say, it sure does make a nice distraction so we could be alone," One said.

Kagome brows knitted not sure what they were implying. But Lanna knew. For her body posture changed immediately, gripping the sides of her head in a seeming attempt to keep her sanity.

"Oh Lanna don't be like that. I heard what you told the old man yesterday. Should we 'purify' you again?," He sneered as they both laughed to themselves.

She began to sob loudly scooting away. But as she did so the other went up to her and roughly grabbed her heel.

Lanna began to scream, thrashing about to get away. Though it was to no avail as he began to undo the bottom of his pants. It dawned then on Kagome just what these men had in mind.

_Oh my God they're going to rape us! _

She had barely enough time to think before the other grabbed her by the throat, raising her to her feet. She gasped, fear creeping up to her face.

"Oh come on I know this isn't your first go around. Just some whore worn out by a demon. Try being with someone of your own kind.," The monks snapped at her, bringing her in closely to lick the side of her face.

Kagome screamed out, roughly kicking him in the stomach. He hunched forward, coughing and gagging for air. She shoved him harshly away from her, making a run for it out of the room and straight down the hall. She could hear them shouting from behind, saying mentions of catching her before she could escape.

_Lanna I'm so sorry. Please let this be a good enough distraction, because I can't save you on my own! _

Kagome huffed already out of breath, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She had no idea where to go for each hallway looked the same. But still able to make out the voices of the two monks not that far behind. Which was the only good thing. At least they both were after her, and not defiling Lanna.

Reaching a different hallway down the right, she jolted down it. Hiding behind an old wooden box for storage. She was soaked in sweat. For sure knowing that if Sesshomaru could smell her, the fear would be overwhelming.

She covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly hearing their footsteps approach. Taking deep breaths under her hands to calm her breathing.

"Where the hell is she!?," One said.

"How should I know? Hurry up and find her!," One snapped.

She listened closely as the steps seemed to part ways. One turning around from the direction they came to back track, and the other moving forward.

She sighed heavily, her heart beating wildly. Whatever was to happen she needed to get out of there fast and get help. For she was of no use to the other woman on her own. Not only that but to sound shameful and guilty, Kagome herself was a virgin. And had no intention of losing it that way.

The sound of shuffling caught her ears. Coming down the small hallway she was now hiding down. Struggling to see in the darkness, she could make out further doors. Those belonging to the same ones she and Lanna were locked in. She crawled forward, careful and quiet not to make a sound before standing. Taking small steps into the darkness.

"Hello?," She faintly whispered.

But was greeted by more movement. She swallowed hard, taking further steps onwards. Approaching the first door she peered into it. Hoping to glance the source of company. A tiny figure was outlined into the darkness, making its way up to her.

Kagome gasped, seeing who it was. Followed by his raspy, hateful voice as usual.

"You.. Stupid girl managed to get captured I see. Though it was only meant to be you, and not I..," He said aloud with a cough.

"Jaken? What are you doing here?," She asked surprised to see the little toad demon.

He stood weakly, clearly beaten as well with dark spots outlining his face. The bags hung heavy and his voice rather raw sounding. Probably from lack of water.

"What does it matter girl get me out of here at once!," He snapped.

She nodded quickly, attempting to try and pry the door open. But she stopped. Catching hint of what he had said.

"What do you mean it was only meant to be me?," She asked, taking her hands off the handle.

He gaped at her in frustration. "It is of unimportance! Hurry now!"

Kagome paused for a moment in thought. Concentrating hard on what decision to make. Before if dawned on herher, recalling everything that had happened.

"You… you were what they meant when that old man said they were watching me for sometime.."

Jaken stilled. Staring at her with sweat forming on his face in nervousness. It appeared there was not much of a way to con himself out of this one.

"No no girl we were simply captured out of coincidence!," He nervously said.

"Don't lie to me, there's no way it's a coincidence you're all the way out here!," She snapped. "Tell me what's going on!"

He sighed. But if he was to be left to die in the putrid, purified grounds then at least he could get one good insult over a person he hated.

"They offered me a way to get rid of you. Agreeing that you were a danger to us all, considering you brought that horrible demon into the village and let it kill your friends.," He started.

"They said they knew I was a good, hard working demon. I was different. But you would just bring more violent ones in, in due time. I promised I'd bring you to them and be rid of your problem causing self once and for all! But alas, that stupid dragon injured me. Right when I finally found you. And I played it off like a charm while you carried me into the village. With that act of kindness, I could not bring myself to go through with it. So I ignored them, hoping it'd resolve itself. If you got caught it'd be your own problem!"

"Oh it'd be my problem? My act of kindness should've been rewarded with you warning me! What the hell is wrong with you?!," She snapped. The anger showing clear on her face at the news of the betrayal. True this little imp never did care for her. But never in a million years did she imagine he'd do something so horrible.

"Nonsense! I kept my noise out of it from then on! Though I was unaware of their true nature, for they are corrupt! Insane! And eventually when I wasn't paying attention, they nabbed me! And have left me here for dead! Now shall you forgive me and help!," He begged.

She was shaking in anger at his words. All this time these creeps were spying on her. Their village. Her people. And this little monster was so blindly hateful he couldn't see through this threat. And he would've actually allowed her to be kidnapped!

"So that's why no one could find you when Rin and Sesshomaru were about to leave.," She said.

He looked down frustrated and shameful. Not having the courage to look this mere human woman in the face.

But their meeting would come to an abrupt end.

"There you are you little bitch!," The monk from earlier shouted down the hall. She had been caught. And was unready for the nightmare waiting to happen by the hands of these people.

oooooooo


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for taking a bit! Took me a bit to figure out how to display his chapter lol the game certainly changes when it comes to his views towards Kagome after this. **

**Chapter 21**

Sesshomaru had grown deep in sleep due to exhaustion, resting his back against a tree. His head hung low and arms limp at his sides. Though he had been out for some time, sweat was still evident from his earlier transgressions against the barrier and nearby forest. All to no avail. He hadn't even awoken to notice the humans that had peeked out to witness the scene earlier that morning. Nor the misty and foggy air that now hung around, enveloping his senses. Though clouds surfaced above, one would not be able to tell due to the thickness around.

He sniffed in his sleep, brows scowling immediately at the feeling of unfamiliar. This whole situation had been quite bothersome. And in his dreams he had her back with him, in the village where everything was how it should. Where humans didn't dare test his patience so damn often.

The sound of gigging came from the distance as it perked his ears drawing attention. His eyes fluttered open, groaning from the exhausted state he was in. Very carefully coming to a stand, he looked around. Taking notice how strange it was that the sun was not high into the sky as it should, seeming that he was out for some time now. At least it appeared to be the case. Even up to the top of the trees was shrouded in thick fog, making the time of day seem unnoticeable.

More laughter came, drawing back his attention. It sounded throughout the whole forest and he could not pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. Yet he did recognize it to be that of a woman. A strange place for one to be wandering about.

He shook his head slightly at the foolish thoughts. Clearly something else was afoot. It seemed that he was unable to keep any form of critical thinking at the moment, which was unlike him. He felt woozy. Drained. And all he could smell from his extremely sharp nose was this awful scent coming from the thick air. Almost that of a tart nature.

To no matter, he decided to investigate. Pressing on into the unknown. The barrier was not far from where he had been that much he knew. So to keep distance from that. Though it did not take long before he heard it again, and this time followed by a figure.

He squinted, looking past the air at a outline of a woman it seemed. And another person at her feet.

Sesshomaru stepped forward again, finally able to make out who it was. His eyes grew wide, rubbing them over and over to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

There before the Lord stood Izayoi. Her smiling face peering down at Toga, who knelt before her. Burying his face into her stomach while hugging her legs. Her hands rubbing his smooth hair.

"Father…?," He asked apprehensive.

She looked at him smiling still. He could only scowl back at her, not trusting what was happening before his eyes. Not to mention the extreme resentment he had always held for her.

Though his father did not answer. Not even turning to make eye contact.

"He is in pain Sesshomaru," She said to him.

"What is this?," He asked.

Her face suddenly twisted into a menacing, horrid expression. She gripped Togas back roughly with a crooked smile.

"Just what do you think?," She snapped.

Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a long knife. Raising it high into the air. Her laughter rang out through the area again, twisted and evil. Before swinging down and stabbing Toga right in the back. And repeating the action over and over quickly. Blood flicking back onto her face and hands.

Toga cried out, though never looking up. Clinging to her tighter while screaming. Sesshomarus expression grew in horror at the scene before him.

In a flash he was before her, one arm gripping her wrist and the other around her throat. He snapped the bones in her arm forcing her to release the knife. Her breath hitched looking at him, his fangs bared to her. Though she still chuckled slightly in ragged breathes. Uncaring over her arm.

He growled loudly at her, the anger shown bright across his face.

"Oh.. What's.. This? He's.. Left.. Us," She said.

Looking down he noticed his father was now gone. Not even a body or blood left behind. She had no visible blood on her hands or face anymore either.

Releasing her, he jumped back in surprise. Looking frantically around for his father. But there was no sign of him.

He glared back at her in anger and confusion. Just what was this? Was it all an illusion? If so, was she even truly here?

Unknown to him, the air around had grown thicker in each passing second. They were shrouded in it. For the trees were barely seen themselves. Only their outlines were able to be made out by now.

"Where the hell is he?," sesshomaru snapped, looking about frantically.

She grinned.

"Gone. I have taken him from you yet again."

His hands balled into fist at his sides. Noticing that it had became harder to breath, and he was sweating harder now. He had to squint to even be able to see her, though she stood right before him. The grin she wore still visible through blurry eyes.

"You blame me for his demise yet here you are, straining yourself for a human woman. The same as he. And she, the same as I," She said mockingly.

It had only further frustrated him. How dare she compare him to his foolish father who threw his life away so carelessly. Lord Sesshomaru was not pathetic as such. He fought for what was his. If anything that's all Kagome was in his eyes for now, something to be obtained. These humans wounded his pride. They snatched her from him in a strangely bold way. And no human should dare challenge him like that.

"I am not my father. And shall not die so weakly," He spat.

"We shall see then. She's already given you that wound on your back. And here you have exhausted yourself trying to get her back. A simple liar you are, and nothing more," She said.

oooooooo

"Jaken!," She cried out as the monk stalked his way towards her. She backed away, struggling hard to pry the cell door open, but to no avail.

"Run woman! This is your only chance to freedom!," He yelled from the other side of the door.

There was nowhere to run. The hallway was that of a dead end and she had no way to protect herself. What these people had in store for her, that she had no idea. All she knew was that she wasn't about to lose her virginity to anyone like that.

If there was a time to feel useless, now was it. She had ran off from her new friend, leaving her behind to an obviously horrible situation. Kagome couldn't protect her friends before. How could she now? Especially when she didn't even have powers anymore. Truth is, she was absolutely terrified. And all she could do was pray for someone to save her.

She closed her eyes tightly and slumped down against the door, her lips quivering in pure fear. Burying her face into the wood less not to face her attacker. Not ready to face what was to come.

_Why? Why has my life taken such a dark turn lately? I'm… not strong enough for this! _

But her thoughts were short lived. The monk came quickly, grabbing her heel and yanking her away from the door. She cried out reaching for it. Anything. The walls even as her nails scrapped along the stone and dirt. But there was nothing.

He dragged her a distance out into the main hallway. She peeked her eyes open at him, seeing the anger in his features. The hatred this man felt for her in that moment was enough for fear to rip across her face deeper, her expression terrified losing its color. Something snapped inside her in the dread of what was to come next. She simply reacted.

Swiftly she began to kick with all of her might. Launching assaults at his thighs, stomach and groin. He yelled out, wheezing at her final hit into his private area.

When he hunched over close enough, she caught him hard. A swift upper kick to the underneath of his chin. He flew back slamming against the wall in defeat.

Kagome scrambled up to get away while she had the chance. All in the distance she could hear Jaken calling out to her. Nothing was registering but the thought to get away. In all these tunnels looking exactly the same, darkened barely with lighting of the torches on the upper walls.

Her heart was pounding inside of her chest as she ran faster than before. If she was in trouble with these people before, now she certainly would be. She was sweating hard along her brow.

_Where do I go!? I don't know this place or it's exits! Please God.. Help me.. _

Slowing her pace a little she could make out sounds from up ahead. If she was correct, she should be close to her cell by now. Hoping for her friend to be okay.

She approached nervously, trembling. But as she got closer, she turned the corner to see feet. Someone lying on the ground, that which she made out to be her cellmates.

".. L-Lanna?, she asked scared. Balling her hands into a fist and taking a deep breath, taking another step.

But suddenly they were dragged out from her view. With the grunt of a males voice.

Her eyes grew wide and she stopped. The cold sweat chilling her body.

_Did they hear me? _

The nightmare was not over it seemed. A shadow creep up in the corner of her vision, though before she could see who she was hit hard on the back of her head.

The pain surging through her skull at the impact.

Kagome fell forward, lay flat on her stomach, arms sprawled above her head. Small bits of blood trickled down her temple. Her vision blurred a little, struggling not to lose consciousness.

A hard yank surged the pain further as the head monk grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her up by it, forcing her to sit up on her knees. She moaned out weakly in pain. Allowing her to see the display before her. For there lay Lanna, her small body bruised and beaten. Her eyes cold and still.

Kagome had no strength to say anything or cry anymore. She stared at the body, feeling that hopeless dread she had been fighting against so hard.

_Sesshomaru... Please save me.. _

She slowly looked up, eyeing the monk from a while ago that she knew was the culprit. The shallow bags hanging under her eyes helped show the pure hatred she now held for this man clearly. She glared hard. Since it was all she could do.

"Thank goodness you caught her sir before she could hurt anyone else. This woman was a sinner but didn't deserve to be murdered just for a distraction so you could escape you harlot!," He snapped down at her.

Footsteps ran from the back of the group could be heard closing in. Only to add fuel to her current situation.

"Sir! It appears she also injured one of ours!," A priestess said from behind.

Kagome heart sunk. Not knowing what was to be done of her now.

He released her, for two other monks to grab her under her arms and force her to stand. The high monk gripped her chin hard, making fierce eye contact. Through brown eyes he could see no hope in them. A shallow fade crossing them.

But in his she could make something out. Something sinister.

_His eyes… there's a pitch of purple in them? He's.. Not human? _

He could make out the thoughts in her expression, but yanked away from her before allowing her to figure him out further. She must be taken care of at once. Her, along with her demon mate.

"Bring her to the main viewing room. Allow everyone to bare witness to her shame as she is cleansed once and for all. As for her mate, if he dares enter, we'll have a special way of dealing with him in front of her. Let them be an example to the humans.," He announced.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. Tugging her forward to move with them. She barely complied, taking small weak steps. This was it. She knew it. They were going to kill her. The same as Lanna. But what Kagome wouldn't accept is if they managed to hurt Sesshomaru. No one else was going to go down over her. So at least in such a horrible state, she was grateful he wasn't there currently. Suffering with her.

ooooooooooooo

Kagome stared down at the floor the whole time she moved. Only hearing the whispers of humans around her and the shuffling of their feet ready to watch her suffer and be pleased with it. They sat around in the high steps stone bleachers.

She hadn't felt this defeated in a long time. Her clothes were dirty and tattered from being handled so roughly.

Her gaze weakly looked up at the sound of creaking being wheeled into the middle. There standing tall was what appeared to be a makeshift cross. Though the boards were diagonal.

"Strip her back," The high monk demanded.

Anything left in her fought against that to preserve herself from further humiliation. She pulled her arms from the monks and threw them across her chest.

They pulled at her hard to try and pry them apart but she'd have none of it. Fighting away from them. Her eyes focused ahead of her at the man approaching, bracing herself.

The high monk had grown irritated at her bold behavior and stalked up to her quickly, landing an extremely hard slap across her face.

Kagome stumbled slightly to the side, one of the monks catching her while the other pulled out a blade and ripped the back of her shirt open. She spit out a large sum of blood onto the floor. The impact reopened her already busted lip. Her flawless skin now blackened on the corner of her mouth even further.

It hurt so bad she dared not fight anymore. And submitted to them pushing her forward, arm in arm. They forced her to stand in front of the wood tieing her arms on both ends by the wrist.

She didn't want to look up. Feeling humiliated for the last time, now standing pathetically to a crowd of strangers. Bloody and bruised.

She could only begin to shake violently in fear of what was to come next. What else could these people possibly do to her?

"My dear people. This young woman may look like an innocent creature. A small, beautiful creature. Adoring the clothes of some of you in here, that of a priestess. But I warn you, she is Nothing of it. Far from it.," The high monk exclaimed to the crowd around them, voice growing darker in tone.

He turned to face her, looking up at the defeated girl before him. She gazed down at the old man. Something flickered in his eyes yet again, the same thing she saw earlier.

Her face turned to confusion as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

He could tell what she was trying to do, and smiled at her. Closing his eyes, and slowly opening them. Showing a clear purple tint to them with slits in the middle. He held the eyes of a demon.

She gasped under her breath.

"You're a demon.," She whispered aloud. "But how.. How can you survive down here in this purified air?"

He stood with his back to the crowd, only allowing her to see his secret.

"You stand here guilty of fornicating with a demon and murdering your cellmate, young girl. Do you accept your final punishment?"

Before she could exclaim to everyone her plea and accusation of this imposter, a large crack was heard behind her. Being tied, she could not turn her head to see what the sound was.

Terror rippled through her with another crack as sweat dripped down the side of her face.

She made one more look at the high monk, opening her mouth to argue her point. But was hastily cut off.

A whip crackled across her bare back. Cutting through her flesh as blood splattered the floor in a line. Leaving a very large indent in her skin.

Kagome had never felt so much pain before in her life. She screamed aloud, eyes growing as wide as they could with her pupils dilating. But there was no time for thoughts to process as another whip cracked across her skin again. And again.

She could feel her skin soaked in blood with her mind being completely blank. She could only scream out in sobs, struggling to break free from the rope.

The monks around watched on in anticipation, priestesses nodding in acknowledgement gossiping together at the display before them. It appears everyone seemed to be in amusement at her pain, almost laughing at the terror in her expression.

This place was one of hell it seemed. It was dark. Candles and torches were the only thing giving light making the place more menacing seeming.

And with another whip, Kagome's mind only was able to process and cry out for one thing. In a sudden burst, she shrieked out louder than she ever possibly had before in her life.

"SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU SAVE ME!"

ooooooooooo

Izayoi stood before him in his illusion. All he wanted to do was snap her neck the same as he did her wrist. The words she spoke made anger rip through him. All the time before in his life he imagined slaughtering this woman and Inuyasha. It'd be one regret he'd have for a long time, not doing it sooner before his half brother was born and sparing his father. Her face. Her scent. Her… Humanity. Everything about her angered him.

Sesshomaru raised his hand high with his claws out, ready to strike. Though he could only take one step before Kagome's voice tore through him.

Her loud shriek of desperation crying out to him, for him to save her. In a type of way that he had never heard before. It was one clear of pain and suffering. Though muffled his sharp ears still picked up in it immediately.

His eyes widened, and reddened at the realization of what they could be doing to make her cry out like that. It even made his inner beast begin to stir about inside.

And without a moment's thought, he rushed into the direction of her voice. Flying past Izayoi and abandoning any thought of her. His only sole focus was that of saving Kagome.

With his will of wanting to protect a human, he was allowed to pass through the barrier. Though he hadn't thought about it in the moment anyways, being hell bent on getting to her. The foggy air no longer able to distract him and blur his mind.

He reached a wooden door made into the ground, and busted in violently. The debris scattering throughout the compound. Wind from the impact whipping fiercely about. The monks and priestesses covering their faces not to be hit, shrinking away from the figure not invading their spaces. Many grabbed their staffs ready for battle.

Sesshomaru stood, his chest heaving hard and eyes blood red. The scent of her blood flooded his nose only angering the beast further. His hair clung to his bare chested body as he bared his fangs. His eyes searched around for any sight of her. The blurry vision slowly fading away with his inner beast and determination helping him locate her.

And finally he did. There she clung, writhing against the wood. Her shirt barely covering her breast as it hung low. The dark spots lining her body from the abuse these people put her through. Blood trickling down her chin, her busted lip. And the flicker of light he could make out in eyes of hope, hope she clearly now held because of him.

Seeing her that way sent a heavy sinking feeling in his chest. Like guilt for not protecting her from these monsters and preventing all of this from happening.

Sesshomaru stared at her wide, the red color draining from his eyes back into his golden irises. His mouth gaping at the sight of her.

Kagome shivered staring back at him. Never before had she seen Sesshomaru have any emotion aside from the cold demeanor he always held. But there he was finally, taking in the bags he held under his eyes.

_He's been.. Worried? He strained himself.. All for me. _

"You.. Came," She said weakly.

"Of course," He answered back blinking.

He continued to gawk at her, unaware of the danger around them.

The high monk had never once strayed from his place in front of her. Unwavered by the immense power this demon displayed.

Sesshomaru took a small step her way, never breaking their eye contact.

The high monk raised an arm high, signaling the others not to move and lay down their staffs. They looked around questioning and confused but complied nervously. All slowly untensing with trust in their master.

"Allow me to show all of you how weak every demon can be with confidence in our powers," He announced.

Sesshomaru scowled at him. He had time to move as a large ring of light glowed under his feet. A perfect circle shaped. He looked down watching as it spread to entrap his body. A meager trap he had always brushed off before with any other monk he faced. This would be no different.

But the Lord was wrong. This sudden force to kneel came over him, and he could not fight it. He grunted trying to struggle against it. But he was brought down to his knees hard, falling onto his elbows. As quickly as he went down, bars of light strapped themselves around his arms and wrist.

He gasped out, the familiar burning sensation flowing throughout his body made him hiss in pain. The same as when Kagome had burned him.

_I …. I cannot move! _

He was truly surprised since no monk had Ever been able to succumb him like so. Sesshomaru could only feel small as inside he fought hard but could not move. He stayed motionless like a dog.

The old man's laughter rang out, echoing to the humans around. They all watching being in awe themselves. Their master was able to bring down a great demon like this one to his knees.

Kagome watched on in shock, not expecting Sesshomaru to be brought down so easily like that. Just what was this old man? She began to struggle aggressively against the rope, loosening it a tad while the people seemed to be preoccupied.

The high monk raised both his hands above his head now, forming a large thin bar made entirely of light. It was pointed directly down at Sesshomaru, with an obvious intent to impail his body.

His eyes widened and his heart was racing with panic inside, his brows scowling at the uncertainty of the situation they were in. Clenching his teeth tightly wondering if he'd even be able to recover from an attack like that from a monk. He was still unhealed from that of a priestess and that was only a flesh wound. The stoic Lord now held self doubt, and he needed to break free immediately if he was to get them out of here. In his mind he had to admit that the bars around his arms hurt severely, so he could only imagine the damage that would do.

"Now look on my people! Watch closely as we cleanse this beast from our dwelling! I shall purify his entire being, with that this demon shall no longer exist!," He shouted, the surrounding humans shouting in praise and anticipation.

Kagome watched on, tears pricking the corners of her eyes again.

_No more! I can't lose anyone else! Not him! No one else is… is gonna die over me! _

She fought hard against the ropes, ignoring the pain pulsing from her lash wounds. Ignoring the cold feeling of her blood. And ignoring her wrist rubbing raw against the rope. She needed to fight back. If she couldn't protect herself, then she'd protect another.

She thought back to the time Inuyasha injured Rin and how hard she fought to save her. Pushing her body to the limit, diving into rushing water for her. Saving her against a demon. She needed to be brave just one more time like that.

"Are you ready to face God, demon? Well haha, that's if demons even find rest in the after life," The high monk mocked, the crowd of people around joining in laughter.

Charging more power into the bar, he began to lift his arms back a little. In an indication that he was about to pierce it through Sesshomaru. The Lord growled out, struggling against the light bars that held his arms down. The burns they made were beginning to hurt badly as they serred deeper into his flesh with each movement. He was sweating. There was no way he could avoid this. He could only stare on, glaring at the high monk.

The high monk lowered his arms quickly, sending the bar flying his way. Expecting it to rip right through the demon.

But time seemed to slow for Sesshomaru in that moment, for yet again the priestess managed to do the unexpected. All for him. All he could hear was her sudden cry out for them to stop, when the room erupted with gasp mixed with pure silence.

Here she was, kneeling right in front of him. Small pricks of her blood splattered on his cheeks. He gawked up at her in pure shock more than he ever was before. Eyes completely wide behind his sweaty bangs in disbelief of this women.

At the last second she managed to free herself, just to die like this.

Kagome grunted, throwing her head back. Pupils turning miosis. Arms clunking to her sides, her loose shirt covering the raw marks on her wrist. The bar of light pierced straight into the upper right portion of her chest, through and through. Making her cough out blood in an instant.

In her mind time stopped. And she was back to that starry night, walking under the stars with Sesshomaru back to the village. The silent night they shared in such a simple way, the kind way he allowed her to cry into his chest. Kagome didn't need anything more than that, for it comforted her more than he'd ever know.

She was growing cold quickly it felt like, yet at the same time she felt nothing at all. Like the pain was gone. And she was free.

"... You.. Fool..," He muttered out in a whisper.

She slowly peered down at him at the sound of his voice.

Sesshomaru shuttered looking at her face. Her eyes were now glossy with heavy bags under them, the light in them fading away. Her bangs clinging to her exhausted features as her long black hair pooled around her shoulders. She was pale. But through it all she was faintly smiling at him. It was chilling.

"I got.. w-what I ..truly w-wanted in…The end..," She whispered, her voice weak and cracking.

His brows furrowed in confusion a tad unsure what she meant.

"I.. Didn't w-wanna go h-home… I wanted to s-stay with y-you Sesshomaru…I n-needed you…," She weakly said.

"I.. Found myself w-wanting to b-be by your s-side…. You've g-grown to mean… more t-to me than I c-could admit b-before in t-the s-short time I h-had with y-you...i-im sorry…"

She slowly brought her hands up to cup his face, bringing hers lower to his level. He stilled at her movements, stunned by her confession.

Remembering the times he caught her tracing the marks on his face. But this feel of her was different. Through the glossy exterior of her eyes held the truth that he knew for certain she'd never admit if not for the fact that she was so badly hurt.

Her cold, soft hands caressing his face so gently.

She lowered her face mere centimeters away from his closing her eyes, parting her lips. He could feel her breath on his lips as the tip of her nose brushed against his. It gave him goosebumps, knowing what she was about to do.

Though it never came. In an instant, the magic the monk had on them burst into what looked like shimmers into the air. Leaving a small but clean hole in her chest. Blood pooling from it. And the bars on Sesshomaru's arms disappeared.

Losing consciousness, she snaked her arms around his neck in a last effort. Her cheek brushing across his.

Sesshomaru rushed up to catch her. The shimmering glitter of magic surrounding the couple in what looked like starlight, illuminating them for a moment.

One hand wrapped around her lower back while the other buried itself into the back of her head, running through her locks. He held her frame tightly still in shock at what just occurred, his breathing ragged and fast.

Kagome's hair brushed along the side of his face, the cold feeling of her bare shoulders and cleavage pressed against him.

Things slowly began to dawn on him, taking things in slowly. He wasn't sure if she was dead or not. Though either way, everyone in this room would pay with their lives after this.

Sesshomaru held her close, nuzzling his face into her hair. His grip on her scalp tightening a little. The blood on her back seeped into the side of his arms and hand, though he paid it no mind. For all he could smell was her sweet scent mixed with her blood. It was a scent that he never dared want to pick up on, not like this. All he could feel in this moment was hatred. Heavy guilt, a feeling foreign to the stoic Lord. So it was a hard thing to mull over inside him. Even the beast was quiet. His heart felt weighed down inside at the feeling of her tiny frame pressed against his chest like this. He never did take her in before. How much like porcelain she truly was, though all this time he was selfishly dragging her around like a toy.

Her hair was so soft tanged in his fingers. And her arms across her neck felt like nothing. It was clear due to her mistreatment that she was thinner than before.

Flashbacks of their short time together flashed before his mind in what seemed like an eternity. He could recall watching her and Rin from afar as they comforted each other by the tombstones. Back then he knew their humanity was short. And he'd miss even her annoying rants and loud, rude mouth. But when he'd think of death, he did not imagine it like this. This gentle being did not deserve to die for him. Why the hell would she sacrifice herself over a man as cruel as he?

Then her tears came. How he recently made her cry in their final moments together before all of this. How he ignored her tears behind him, though he Knew she was sobbing quietly. The frame of her face was etched into his memory. Smiling, laughing, sleeping, crying, and now glossed over in a pale sweep.

"Poor dear. Dying for a monster like you," The high monk said aloud taking steps towards them.

Even the monks and priestesses were stunned by Kagome's actions, not sharing the same feelings as their master. Their faces were shocked at the proof of how strongly a human could love a demon. For they actually just witnessed a human woman sacrifice her life for a demon entire situation seemed shameful now. And their masters actions were unusual, for even he was typically a gentle but stern. But his comments were uncalled for, and purely disgusting.

Sesshomaru lowered her a little, resting his bared fangs on her forehead. Glaring hard up through his bangs. His eyes glowed red so harshly it felt hot and his nose creased in a snarl. Letting deep growls emit to signal his enemy to stay back. Even the strips on his face began to grow rippled across his cheeks.

But the old man approached anyways. Standing only a few feet away from them now. He was grinning ear to ear at the pitiful sight of them, looking downward at his handy work. Sure he wanted the girl to die, but he didn't expect this really.

Sesshomaru could make out the demonic eyes meeting his own clear as day. This wasn't a human, an old man, nor monk at all. Everything about him was a lie. Regardless it would not matter. For by the end of the day, he was determined to be soaked in human and now demon blood at the cost of what they had done.

ooooooooo


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sesshomaru rested his fangs and nose against the top of her bangs. Taking in her scent with every snarl he breathed out at this demon before them. The smell of her blood was intoxicating and strong for his sharp nose. Knowing that it was imprinted onto his skin now and would probably remain for quite a while, reminding him of the torturous way he let her down. His long nails gently scraping into her scalp as he held her tightly, not letting his gaze be phased from the enemy.

"You know I am quite shocked that the illusions I created didn't phase you. Most demons i've used it on die of exhaustion from fighting, well, themselves that is," The old man mocked. "Let's see your skills here though. I'm dying for a quick spar, being in this meat suit for so long."

He flicked his wrist, having a sword appear into the air and falling down, catching it in his right hand. His smile was twisted while his eyes were glowing their bright purple color. It's aura flowing strong and dark around the blade.

He pointed it outward, it's tip aimed at Sesshomaru.

"Have I not finished her off? Tsk tsk what a shame. Well I could put her out of her misery, and allow you to join her in hell? While I'm at it when I'm done with this, I'll make sure to carve up the child so you passionately care for back at the village."

Sesshomaru's demonic energy began to surge around he and Kagome, flowing aggressively at the anger spiking within him. His beast was forcing himself internally forward in eager bliss to slaughter the man before him.

The monks and priestesses around backed away best they could. Slowly inching themselves down from their sitting positions to sneak away from the battle about to be held. This man was not their master, that much so far was obvious. Some could make out the tint in his eyes from their angle. Gathering their staffs in case of needed protection.

Sesshomaru's eyes never left his. Gently lowering Kagome down under him, softly placing her less not to cause her anymore pain. No matter her situation, she would have to wait momentarily. This demon needed to be dealt with first for his anger was getting the best of him. Snaking his arms out from her scalp and waist.

He stood, gold fighting against red eyes to hold his composer. He wanted to be completely sane when dealing with this man to enjoy every scream he'd let out.

Drawing Baksusaiga, he flicked the blade showing the demon his own reflection before pouncing off the tip of his feet in a head on charge.

Their blades collided. Steel sparking off each other with the impact being so great it sent a large wave of energy throughout the compound. Both in a lock before one another struggling for dominance.

The humans around were sent flying against the walls, their bodies aggressively slamming into it before dropping hard. Many struggled to move at the intensity in the air that was being emitted from two. But many looked on through half lidded eyes to witness the true form of their master.

His entire image began to waver like water in their vision. Quickly as it appeared, it vanished, and there standing before everyone was what looked to be a youthful man. His hair was the same exact color of his eyes to match.

A priestess gasped, crying out in disbelief at the demon that had deceived every one of them. Many of these humans had followed this man for many years now. Completely unknowing they were mere pawns to play into this sick trick.

Sesshomaru's feet slide against the stone flooring back as the demon was overpowering him slightly. He studied this true image though he knew prior it was not human. Its twisted smile remaining on its face.

He had been very cocky at the leverage he was gaining at the moment. The tattered form of Sesshomaru was pleasing along with the near death priestess behind him. It was a sight to see. All his doing. Smelling her blood on the enemies hands from caressing her body. It was lavishing.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru, why do you fight so hard over a girl you've never even laid with? Do you intend to with her corpse? Or is the all mighty dog demon too good for such? I am certainly not a picky man."

Sesshomarus face grew in disgust at the mocking words.

"Silence!," He shouted, pushing back behind his sword. Brushing off the demon as he swiped forward to slash at him.

But the demon was quick, jumping back to avoid it. Laughing madly at Sesshomaru's anger.

Their blades clashed again, repeating the actions between themselves. Though neither able to make even much as a mark. The Lord hated to think he was being outdone for once. He was aware his state was in that of exhaustion but it did not matter. He would press on.

With every slash he made it only contacted with the air. His counterpart was able to dodge everything that was thrown his way.

With the last dodge the demon made, Sesshomaru took that lingering second to use his other hand. Summoning the poison whip and slinging it his way.

And it worked, the demon mid air could not possibly dodge the whip as it cracked across his face. He grunted hard, slamming onto the ground by his back. In a flash Sesshomaru stood over him, the tip of his blade a mere inch from his throat.

Sesshomaru expected him to beg for his life, to struggle or move. But he only peered on with the insane, twisted smile he held the entire battle. Laughing up at the dog demon.

His body began to morph again, fading away.

Sesshomaru pierced through but only hit the ground, the demons body turning into nothing but a mere illusion. A fading image followed by dark smoke into the air. His words echoed in his replacement.

_"I am Doaro of the Illusions. I was glad to make an impression today to display my true form. Though my intentions shall remain a mystery for you. I will return, this battle is for another time. Take care of the girl, Sesshomaru. Maybe if she lives, I'll have to take her before slitting her throat open."_

With that he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind a low level of dark smoke in his wake. The beast inside screamed, not willing to accept their humiliation and defeat. Things could not end yet. With the drawing of blades it demands blood. And he was growing tired of only picking up on the scent of Kagome, the only one he did not wish to kill.

He hunched forward, growling loudly unable to contain the beast any longer. The anger he held within himself was too much and being on the brink of collapsing was not helping. The hair caressing his back began to rise, sheathing Baksusaiga and cracking his knuckles as he flared them outward.

His jaw locked out, full fangs coming as he transformed.

The sight was one of amazement and terror as the humans within had never witnessed something like this in their lives. Before them stood the giant white dog, it's long beautiful mane flowing out as it painted. It's eyes giant and red, the strips forming into one ripping raggedy across it's features.

They stilled, trying not to move to draw its attention. But it would be useless. Sesshomaru had not forgotten about them.

He turned, eyeing the ones closest. Spit dripping out of his mouth as he took long hard steps towards them. With each step cracks appeared into the flooring. Dents forming into its foundation.

They began to scream, all flooding together in a pathetic attempt to escape him. Few falling while the others trampled over each other. He snarled out, dashing hard at them.

He landed on a handful of humans, clawing with ease through their bodies. Entrails quickly decorated the room in his wake. Their cries of pain only urging him in more violence. Many didn't make it much farther as his mouth descended upon them. Teeth tearing through their flesh, legs and stomach. Catching a priestess in his teeth she coughed out, screaming with stern punches to his nose to try and get him to release her. And in one quick bite down, his fangs ran themselves right through her body. Tossing it aside with barely any effort before grabbing another.

In the background Kagome lay in her own blood on her side. It seeping out of the apparent hole in her upper chest. Her consciousness was barely coming back for only an instant it seemed as she could hear nothing but screams ringing through her ears. The ground beneath her rumbling in thumps. Tiny specs of ceiling falling onto her. Her body was completely numb, she couldn't process the situation around her.

She peaked her tired eyes open just for a moment, her vision still a little blurry. Far off she could make out a giant white figure, thrashing about madly being painted in red.

She slowly blinked, unable to stay awake any longer than that. Mentally she fought to try, even though she wasn't registering anything.

Closing her eyes, she gave into her bodies demands. Returning to her sleep like state.

The ceiling was beginning to cave in with his thrashing about. Large chunks landing on remaining humans that had managed to get away from him a few feet.

It caught his attention, sharply turning to Kagome who still lay far off behind him. A large piece bad began to crack off above her, dropping suddenly.

In an instant he ran over to her, standing over her body and taking the hit. It crashing onto his back and he shaking it off.

The place was giving way and could not contain them any further. The entire foundation and top was rumbling, it's vibration indicating enough. He looked around at the few humans present and thought to have them buried alive. How lucky they were that the beast could not get to them now.

He transformed back into his humanoid form, Sesshomaru kneeling over her. He picked Kagome up and jumped, landing on piece by piece up to the exit. In the background he could hear the cries of the humans he left behind to perish in the falling debris.

He landed on the grass outside. Turning to watch the scene behind him. Seeing their desperate eyes and arms reaching out to him before being crushed. Silence reaching in an instant.

He took a deep breath, the bags holding heavy under his eyes. He gently kneeled down to look at the woman in his arms. Studying her bruised, sleeping face. Long lashes cascading around her eyes with the darkened tint they held under them, same as he. Lips parted barely drawing in breathes.

Her shirt was very loose and hanging down her shoulders. Skin tone very pale from the amount of blood she had lost, along with revealing the puncture wound so large compared to her tiny frame. He could feel her warm blood seeping down his wrist as he held her upper back.

For the first time in a while Sesshomaru was at a loss for what to do. Before he could prevent death, and now be was powerless to it without Tetsusaiga. Nor was he equipped to divert it. This was a fragile human he was holding and her lifespan was strained.

_I.. Found myself w-wanting to b-be by your s-side…_

He suddenly recalled her weak words, and how close she came to pressing her lips to his. The gentle feeling that he had never before experienced from another.

His eyes softened looking down at her, sadness deepening across his golden eyes. These unknown thoughts he held in his mind would not have a remedy if she died now, here cold in his arms. Nor would he be able to repay her for literally throwing her life away for him.

No one, less a human woman, had ever done something so noble and selfless for him.

"You shall get whatever you wish when you awaken, this I promise to you," He said aloud.

Rain began to drizzle down on the pair, small droplets landing on her face. Wetting the now dry blood on her chin and lips, along with the rest washing off her shoulder.

The rain poured down harder forcing his hair to soak through his clothes. He hovering over her to shield her body from the rain somewhat. Though she was still mildly soaked. Looking at the drops that landed on her bloody wound. The red stained water dripping into her cleavage.

An idea dawned on him. Recalling the time Rin was once brought back from the dead using the amulet his father left his mother. Though Kagome was not dead, there was no telling what direction her health would take at any given moment. He was a man known for taking lives, not saving them. And being out in this weather would surely make her sick, being a weak human.

At this point there was no effort he Wouldn't go through for her sake. He owed Kagome that. Heaving his head back and slightly arching his back, he let out a deep loud howl to the dark clouds. Lightning striking around to meet his call.

He sat there acknowledging that for one of the rare times in his life, he put his pride away for the sake of another. Which was a very hard thing for the stoic Lord to do. It was not like he could say he cared for now at least, knowing he'd rather do that than lose this woman barely hanging on in his arms.

He lowered his face closer to hers to study her again. Unable to feel any of her breathes on his face, they being so shallow now. Her skin felt like ice in his arms and the rain wasn't helping.

Minutes passed by, he sat there growing anxious and agitated. So far this was his only option.

_Damnit hurry. I cannot save her alone. _

_oooooo_

The clouds gathered darker over the horizon as thunder rumbled into the sky. Birds fought against the wind with it picking up harshly and the heavy smell of rain was filling the air. The trees rustled.

A group of six monks stood along the forest grounds, returning back from a long trip away to scavenge and trade supplies for their compound. A commotion heard in the distance had made them all stop a few minutes ago, apprehensive to continue. Unsure of what being lie ahead considering the ground underneath them had shaken with the large sounds from ahead.

The rain made things difficult to make out throughout the trees, using their hands to cover their brows to scout ahead with their strained eyes. Thunder cracked around startling them.

The snapping of branches close by caught their attention. Looking around for the source.

A tall figure hunched and limping was waddling it's way towards them. They gripped their staffs in preparation.

"H-Help…," A deep cry called out.

Recognizing it as their masters, they ran over to him sloshing through the wet muddy dirt. He heaved, leaning his side against a tree. The old man had visible cuts all over his body. His long beard was tattered and filthy. Coughing hard.

"Sir! What happened to you?! Why are you out here alone!?," One chirped.

He looked up at their worried expressions, inside being joyess for how easily manipulated humans were.

"T-The demon… he got in… slaughtered everyone and destroyed o-our home..," He said.

Their expressions grew horrified at the news. Imaging every one of their comrades killed, how of the large crowd they managed to gather.

"I am.. The only one left," He continued.

He pretended to cough again, having a fellow monk run up to help him stand. Throwing his arm over his shoulders.

"We should go and kill it!," One snapped.

"Are you insane!? You heard the man! It took everyone out! We should flee!," Another snapped back.

They were amidst each other arguing as to a solution to their current situation. Clearly in fear for their own lives, though some brave to fight and others cowardly. The old man listened for a moment, brewing his own plan. Things were perfect. Human emotions were so easy to manipulate and control. Everything was exactly according to plan, and in the end Sesshomaru would be held the perpetrator while he'd be the last demon on earth standing in war.

He raised his arm up slightly, signaling for them to stop. Which they did immediately drawing their attention to their master.

"I want 3 of you… to go to the neighboring village. Tell them.. What happened. Tell them it was the great dog demon of white hair with.. His priestess..," He wheezed out.

"The other 3..shall accompany me.. I know of a friend far off.. A high monk, his grandson cares for the shrine..young monks in training.. We shall seek his help..," He finished.

Each looked around at one another, all deciding in silence who would go where.

"I will accompany you sir.," The one holding him said.

"We both shall as well!," Two said in unison raising their hands and shuffling over to him.

The other three monks began to protest but he turned to them.

"You three have an important mission.. Let these.. People know. They must be warned," He said to them in order to ease their minds.

They nodded unwillingly, but complying. With that each party ventured away into the directions needed.

He pretended to limp off with the help from the young monk by his side. Bowing his head to appear weakly. Though inside he was happy as could be. Testing Lord Sesshomaru's patience and the look on his face of defeat was something he'd mull over until their next meeting.

It had only been a short bit they walked before a loud howl was heard far off into the direction of their compounds remains. He, knowing damn well it was the dog demon. Surprised by how clear they all heard it considering the group was fairly far still from their recent destination.

They all whipped their heads in the direction of the sound, thunder cracking yet again across the sky. The wind picked up in that instant, followed by a large shadow overhead.

Looking up, their jaws dropped in awe at the site. Above in the clouds was a large castle descending. It's large exterior exhibited beautifully as the stones moved with ease throughout the rain stricken sky. Shading them in almost darkness as it passed slowly over them.

Doaro watched on, growing annoyed by the minute as the scent of fellow dog demons emerged from the castle. It was familiar to Sesshomaru, that much he recognized.

_He must have summoned assistance. At least I can say I left him in a tight spot. _

"Don't pay it any mind. Let us continue," He snapped.

They jumped at his voice drawing their attention again.

oooooooo

Thunder crashed down before him. He squinted his eyes for a second from the bright light, focusing his vision through it.

There stood Inukimi. Her face grimacing while holding the ends of her long dress and fur up to get away from the mud. Already agitated that he would dare summon his mother out here in the disgusting rain. She'd smell filthy. But in her mind she was a loving and gracious mother, and would dismiss this. When she looked up to eye her son, she could not hold back the shocked expression.

Sesshomaru kneeled in the mud, shirtless, the rain soaking he and the human woman in his arms. Who lay bloodied and severely hurt.

"I dare not expect you have summoned I, and the entire castle for the matter of a human my son," She said annoyed.

"I need healing aid for this woman immediately. Go and make certain the servants of the castle are aware that she is human.," He said, standing as he held Kagome in his arms.

She growled. "I shall do no such thing. I have grown tired of hearing about your ventures with the humans. Look at her, how disgusting and pitiful. You are covered in human blood! Let her die at-," Inukimi was cut off as her son let out a harsh snarl at her. She gasped.

"Wha-what is the meaning of your insolence!?," She shouted.

Lord Sesshomaru had no time for his mothers games at the moment. Pooling his mokomoko around his feet, he lifted them up approaching the castle in the sky. Leaving a perplexed Inukimi standing out in the rain.

Passing the clouds he landed, making his way quickly up its stairs, eyeing the guards gawking at him at the top.

He reached its end, glaring at the guards who shuffled out of his way. Servants ran out to greet the Lord, stopping half way taking in his condition. His noble clothes gone, soaked in human blood and daring to hold a human woman. Each brought their forearms over their noses at the stench of Kagome. Grimaces visible on their features.

"I request aid for this woman immediately. I shall take her to my chambers, each of you are to make hast in finding our healers. Any objections to this will be met with death.," He snapped.

They all hesitated, looking their Lord up and down. But they knew his threats were not to be met lightly.

"NOW!," he shouted bringing them out of their thoughts.

Sweating they bowed, running about to do as he said in a panic. Inukimi joined them walking up the stairs from behind. She was scowling hearing her sons demands and watching their servants dare sweat over a mortal. This sight in itself was unsettling and in these recent years she held doubt for her son to become a successor at this rate. The only upside in staring at the human girl was that she did not bare their markings on her face. For if she did then that would indicate Sesshomaru chose her for his mate. That much eased her slightly. Well, she could only hope her sons standards were not so low that he'd stoop to a mortal woman to warm his bed.

Sesshomaru pushed pass everyone to hastily strode into the castle, making his way to his own bedroom. He could say this was the first time he's ever summoned the entire castle for help. Though it was not his pride hurting at the moment, merely annoyance at the looks he was receiving.

He arrived at the doors, kicking them in and jumping over to the futon. Kneeling he gently laid Kagome down, moving his arms out from under her and stepping away as the healers made their way into his chambers.

He watched on feeling his chest grow tight again at the sight of her so beaten and unconscious. They quickly began to work on her best they could, pulling out needles and cleaning materials for the wounds.

Inukimi stepped into the room, growing more annoyed at how destructive her son had became entering their home. Again, all for a human woman. Allowing her horrid, putrid smelling body to touch his bed no less. She looked him over.

His eyes were so heavy under them from stress. He was taking heavy breaths. Hair clammy and unattended to. His tail covered in mud. Pants torn. And parading around without a shirt.

She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should see that you are cleaned up. Not to mention I am sure your presence here would only make them nervous as they work on her."

She gasped mentally. Now standing closer to him she finally noticed the half healed burn all across his back. Including the fresh burns radiating off his arms.

_I had no idea he was wounded as well. Just what on earth have you been doing Sesshomaru? _

"No. I shall make sure they do not discriminate and allow her to die for who she is.," He said coldly.

The servants shuddered in acknowledgment that he was talking about them. They trembled under his gaze, hands shaking as they moved over Kagome. They slipped her shirt off finally revealing her breast, gently placing her arms back down.

"Um m-my Lord. We need to strip her.. Men should not see this..," One whispered pausing to see his reaction.

They were right in that sense. He was a noble man and would not look at even a human women without consent. Especially considering she was unconscious at the moment.

He imagined her flustered expression when she awoke to see that someone undressed and bandaged her. And knowing Kagome, she would assume it was him. Shouting with that piercing voice she could have at times.

He sighed, slowly turning on his heels agreeing to their terms. They would know better than to try anything in disregard to her life. If they were smart that was. Being a human or not, they would know their place and comply to his command.

Inukimi looked Kagome over one last time. Thinking this was all pointless to begin with. Her pale skin and gaping hole surely should indicate to him that she was on the verge of death, and that this was all pointless.

She followed him out into the hallway to find him leaning against the wall not far from the room. Arms crossed over his chest.

"Come now my son. You know this is not what they meant. Care for yourself first before concerning yourself with the human for now.," She said.

He didn't even look at her.

"That girl is the only reason I am alive at the moment Mother," He softly said.

Her eyes widened at his words. Why would this girl give her life for her son? They clearly were not even mated. Did she love him? It wasn't something to ponder over. All she could do is make a small attempt to be more sensitive of her words in regards for him.

Inukimi approached him, snaking her arm in his elbow and nudging him to follow.

"At least get yourself cleaned up my son. You yourself are not immortal."

He glanced at her. Uneasy but agreeing. He complied, heaving himself away from the wall and walked down the hall with her.

The servants all moved out of their way to bow. Though their eyes never leaving his body to take in his condition. As the pair passed and made hast to follow.

Arriving to his mother's chambers they ran in past the pair to the large stoned bathroom to draw their Lord a bath. While the others moved about to find him new attire. Inukimi moved away from him, allowing the servants to address his wound and comb his hair through to get the debris and dirt out.

He grunted at their touch, the medicine burning his back and arms. The one had not been tended to since Kagome had injured him, and surely it was not healing all that well. Only partly. Seeing no point in complaining about it.

Leaving new clothes out for him they bowed, quickly walking out of the room with his mother to leave him in privacy. He sluggishly stalked over to the large stone tub. Wincing in pain, his muscles screamed as he bent down to peel his pants away. And unwrapping the mokomoko from his shoulder. Even to raise his arms at this point was straining.

He stepped into the hot water, submerging himself completely under. Long white hair flowing over in its contents. Opening his eyes under he stared up at the moving water. If not for drowning, he could fall asleep just like this from his body being pushed to its edge. It had been a very long time in his life that he had to simply survive. And never that with another being to protect and worry over.

_Do you have someone to protect? _

His father's words came to mind yet again at that thought. That annoying question he never did get to answer to his father's face, for that was the last words the two ever exchanged.

Emerging from under the water he sighed, raking his fingers through his bangs to slick them back.

"I never needed to protect anyone, father.," He said aloud to himself.

oooooo

Nighttime had fallen soon and the castle was illuminated in candlelight. Gossip spread very quickly throughout the entire palace over their Lords deed and the demons were buzzing with questions they would not dare ask.

Inukimi said nothing. Her sharp ears hearing their words as she passed by. Aware of the questioning looks she was receiving. Surely they were expecting her to react to the situation, but she was proud. And would give no one the satisfaction.

Stalking down the dark hallway holding a candle to light her way, she approached her sons room. It adorned a new sliding door from the one her son kicked in earlier. It was partly opened as she peeked in.

Kagome lay on his futon. Her breathing very shallow with her long black hair flowing around her shoulders. Her shirt was now gone along with the rest of her clothes but in return they made sure to bandage her around her breast so she was not exposed. A blanket covered her lower half. Only the bruises were visible now due to the others cleaning the blood off of her body earlier. Without that she still smelled horrible to the demoness. But she held her sharp tongue, recalling her internall promise to be sensitive to her son.

She continued her way towards her room where Sesshomaru had been now most of the day.

Quietly she slide her door open. Worry etched across her face as she stared at her poor exhausted boy who slept on her futon.

He had gotten out of the bath only to dress, saying that he needed to rest for a moment. Though that was hours ago.

She took quiet steps up to him, placing the candlelight on an end table. Her eyes never leaving his face.

He slept on his side, his face still etched in tiredness. Brows knotted in agitation even in his sleep. She sat down beside him, placing a hand over his cheek to stroke it.

Sesshomaru had no current dreams at the moment. Only rest was what his body craved. Earlier he only intended to sit and rest himself for a bit. Unable to fight it any longer, he caved. His body growing limp and falling to the side. With only Kagome's recovery on his mind until the last thought.

But the second his mother placed her hand on his cheek, Kagome's glossy eyes and lost face appeared before him. The feel of her hands cupping his face as he watched the blood dripping from her lips.

He snapped awake at the contact, jumping back from the mild nightmare. Breathing ragged as he rapidly sat up, scanning the room to take in what was occurring.

Inukimi jumped slightly, her son's actions scaring her a little.

"My son what is it?," She asked concerned.

She reached to place her hand on his cheek again but he slapped it away. She recoiled, expression hurt looking him over.

"It is nothing," He said standing.

Immediately he began making his way to the door to leave, not even bothering to glance back at his mother.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru? She is fine, your sweet mother made sure to check."

He stopped, looking at her over his shoulder scowling.

"I shall see for myself.," He said walking out.

She got up, picking up the candlelight and following him. Watching as he quickly trekked down the hallway. It was early into the night, and clearly he needed more rest. Hopefully he was not to stay up all night to watch over his 'precious human'.

Arriving at his door he slide it to the side. Striding over to Kagome. His mother leaned against the door sighing. Though she was growing concerned at his behavior. The dominating way he acted over this situation and worry was beginning to annoy her. And she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut.

Sesshomaru gently sat beside Kagome, looking over her small body. Her bandaged breast, knowing they did so to preserve her modesty. Which he was grateful they had been attentive to that. The hole that was there was covered as well, though bits of blood still seeped through the bandages, which he knew it'd do that. His only concerned was how was she to recover from something so devastating?

He noticed the blackened corner of her lip, Imaging how harshly she was handled to have obtained that. He scowled at the thought, bringing his hand up to trace over the spot with the back of his hand. Moving tenderly over her soft skin. But he quickly took note of how cold she remained.

He shifted his position beside her to lay down, snaking himself under the blanket with her. Careful not to move too roughly and hurt her.

Inukimi scoffed unable to contain herself witnessing what he was doing.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru!? Even with a human woman that is immodest!"

"I have no ill intentions mother. She must be warmed in order to recover. Now go, close my door behind you. We are fine.," He said as he continued to stare at Kagome's face.

Inukimi was bewildered by her sons comment. It felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest with the anger that was boiling inside and the resentment that was growing for this mere mortal.

She huffed, gritting her teeth and backing away. Aggressively sliding his door shut.

Sesshomaru paid her behavior no mind. Bending his arm under his head to use it for a pillow, his eyes never left Kagome's sleeping face. Moving close to make sure his legs were touching hers. And carefully curling an arm around her stomach, making sure not to go too low, aware that she was bare waist down.

She let out a weak moan at his contact making his ears perk.

He looked over her face, taking in every detail of it now that he could without worry or being bothered. Her hair was slightly damp from the rain earlier as they were unable to dry it. The wet scent mixing with in with her own. For a human he concluded she did not smell as worse as the rest did. Or maybe it was because he was used to her by now, along with his imprinting on her skin. In all their recent travels and sleeping by another, this was the first time he'd touch her so tenderly on purpose.

He stared for a few minutes longer before closing his eyes to follow her into sleep. He felt heavy quickly. Regardless, the Lord would be alert the whole night now that he was by her side.

ooooooo

**Anyone wondering no I didn't forget about Jaken lol**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I'm taking my time writing to make sure the chapters are at least 5,000 words long. When I'm done with this story I'll probably scrap the others to rewrite them and make em longer. I'm hoping you're all enjoying this journey! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to all who keep up and love this story so far! **

**Chapter 23**

The small group of monks have grown tired from their venture through the wooded area after separating from the others. Stomachs growling aloud and legs giving way taking turns to help their high ceptor walk. The journey to the nearest civilization had been a long one, and if they were to be honest there was an unspoken doubt lingering between one another. After hearing the news of their entire community being slaughtered and destroyed, the will to go on in their beliefs was hard. And faith was wavering.

Doaro had sensed the tension among the humans recently and he was growing agitated in each passing minute. Though easily manipulated, keeping the game going was easier said than done. These were animals in his eyes. Animals that very much needed food and water or they would turn on him like the savages he saw them as.

He looked around, eyeing the bags under their eyes. Dirt tracking along their legs. And could hear their stomachs turning.

_Damn. I cannot allow them to lose trust in me. Not now after how hard I worked to get here! _

He clenched his teeth in annoyance. Failure was not an option. Not now after how far he'd come in his plans to be the last man standing, and these humans would sure as hell help him be just that.

Closing his eyes he took deep breaths, feeling the energy around them. He focused hard as they continued. Picking up on the breeze, the animals, nearby weak demons. Then suddenly, humans. A large number of them.

_We're approaching a village. Perfect timing. _

As soon as he thought that, one of the young monks to his left grunted. Falling onto his knees then face first into the mud. The others quickly turned around at the commotion, hurrying to help their poor friend who had fallen from exhaustion.

They had all become quite exhausted since being unable to rest after being sent out to scout for supplies. Only to be sent away on this treacherous journey. And it appeared their bodies have had enough.

Doaro listened to their complaints from behind, staring head on to the direction of the village. He concluded it must be about a miles walk straight ahead, not too far for the group. And this would be an ideal predicament to gain their faith once again. Being a demon, he was able to detect other living beings within a certain radius. Such simple abilities would be divine in the eyes of his human counterparts.

"We must continue. I can feel that there is a village close by," He said wobbling around to face them with the help of the monk supporting him.

Helping the collapsed man, they looked up at him with questioning faces.

"Just how are you so sure sir? We have traveled throughout the night with absolutely no reassurance. We cannot afford to fail as we grow tired and hungry," One said back at his remark.

Doaro ignores the young man's comment. Able to pull out whatever high spirited words he could think of.

"I ask all of you to put blind faith in your high ceptor just one more time. Trust in me, and receive blessings."

Each looked around at each other in concern. They rose with the fallen one in hand, arms locked under his armpits to help drag him up. Bowing their heads.

"... Yes sir.. We trust you. All of us," Another said shamefully.

The old man nodded. "You shall be blessed soon. But we must hurry. Our energy reserves as you have said, certainly is running out."

And with that they heaved on, continuing to tread onward in need of shelter and food.

ooooooooo

It had been well past noon when they arrived at the entrance to the nearby village. Farmers gasping at the sight of the filthy men carrying the two injured ones in tow. They tossed their tools to the side, shuffling throughout the crops to reach the group. Obviously recognized as monks, making their presence even more special.

Many ran up to offer assistance, which they gladly took.

The monk sighed in relief as two women approached and carefully took the old man off of his shoulders. Supporting both his arms across theirs and making their way into the village. He looked back for a moment to observe his men being tended to.

The women came up to a hut, that he assumed belonged to them. Making his way in slowly.

He grunted in pain as they laid him down onto a rice mat. One hurrying to fetch towels and the other to grab a pale of water.

"We shall return soon sir. Wait here please," They said hurrying off.

He scowled for a moment, watching their backs as they ran off into the village. He could hear the shuffling of humans moving around frantically in order to help the other men. Or prepare water for them. To this he did not care. All he wanted was to be left alone for a bit. No matter how long it had been since he took up residence with humanity, they never ceased to smell putrid. Their voices pierced his ears. And their sheer stupidity was enough to make one go mad.

Sighing, he rolled away from the direction of the sunlight lingering in to face the wall. Tugging his shirt loose and pulling out a small bottle that had been tied around his neck in what appeared to be a necklace. The small rope was tied around the mouth of it, containing dark, thick liquid inside.

He stared at its contents for a few seconds waiting. But when nothing happened, he shook the tiny bottle a little. Suddenly, it glowed green through the glass, squirming about inside.

_What is it? Have you found me a body? _

A voice rang out inside of his mind. Doaros expression was stern and uncaring as he ran his fingers over its smooth surface.

"I have not brother, forgive me. Though we are on the right path to doing such.," He whispered to it.

It vibrated angrily in his palm. The glow illuminating from it growing a tad darker.

_It has been ages since I have felt anything. This should have been taken care of many moons ago, yet you prefer me here. Rotting away in this pathetic form. Would you have me die like this!? _

"That is enough, Akura. I promised you that I would find a body and I shall. In my viewing of this man's memories, I have learned that he was great friends with two other powerful monks. Along with the area at which they once resided in. Once there I shall give you one of their bodies to have. And we will use these humans powers against them," He whispered.

The bottle felt cooler, lessening it's glow until it became very dim. The light fading away.

_Do not wake me.. Until.. That.. Time.. _

With that the light went away completely, leaving Doaro alone once again. He continued to stare at the bottle expressionless. Holding it out in his hand. A hand that was not his, nor was the reflection in the glass looking back at him. Oh how he hated to have to pretend to be human. So weak and disgusting. But he hated not being the one in ultimate power more than that. No matter who was left standing, he and his brother would conquer this world for themselves. Leaving no demon left in his wake. Or, no challenger should he put it.

oooooo

It has been almost two weeks now since she had seen her beloved Lord or Master Jaken. Bowls piled up in the doorway of the hut untouched. Leaving a small trail of ants to eat whatever was remaining. She stared at them from afar, hugging her knees tightly. Watching with cold eyes. The rain had finally stopped. And the fear of thunder was gone, her chest was still holding nothing but sadness inside. The empty futon. And the nights that she held herself, cold and alone to fall asleep. With not even the will to make a fire to keep warm.

Rin had given up trying to sleep for the most part. Her only comfort being in holding her own body. Clinging to the clothes she wore, how it felt nothing like Lord Sesshomaru's tail. Was he still alive? Had Kagome perished with him in that cave? Or had they left her behind? All of these questions buzzed around in the little girls brain since departing from them. Remembering the awful state she was forced to leave her Lord in.

She watched as an arm holding another bowl of food slide in through the hanging mat. Gently placed on the wooden flooring before being pulled out. The old woman never uttering a word.

Kaede had tried to give Rin space since she had returned to the village. The child clearly being distraught. She had no need to ask questions, seeing as Kagome and Sesshomaru were not at her side. Understanding full well that something must have come up. But for now she would at least leave Rin food, even though she knew the girl wasn't going to eat it. She was starving herself, being so wrapped up in the last events she was left too. Playing over and over again in her mind.

Her eyes were dry with how much she kept them open, just watching the doorway for the day her Lord would return home. He always did before. No matter how long time passed. But she also was aware that this was different. He was badly injured the last time she had seen him. And no one except for the kind bowls the old woman left, was watching over her. Master Jaken had been missing even before the trios departure. She arrived back in the village with the confidence that at least he'd be back, waiting for them back at their hut. But it was empty. And she was alone. Heart sinking more and more everyday since.

She sighed. Slowly getting up and walking over to the nearest window to peer out. It was past midday now, and all of the villagers were busy tending to the fields. Kaede was off either doing the same, being a midwife or making medicine.

Leaving the child to do whatever she saw fit.

Creeping up to the hanging mat, she pulled it aside to take one last look around. Anyone that was nearby seemed to be busy in their daily work, not that they would dare bother her anyways seeing as many were scared of Sesshomaru's wrath. The timing seemed right.

She gathered up courage and ran out, going around to the back of her hut where A-un was stationed at. The dragon slept soundly without a care in the world.

"Come on A-Un, it is time to take matters into our own hands.," She said sternly. Only to be greeted by a snort. Neither heads even bothering to open their eyes. She huffed.

"A-Un! I said come on!," She snapped, bending over to grab the reins. Yanking abruptly on them. The dragon groaned out, pulling ts head back against her annoying actions. Rin yelped, falling forward onto its stomach as it laid both heads down over her body. Trying to fall back asleep while holding her still.

Rin squirmed about, slapping and pushing against the large demon.

"That is enough! We must go save Lord Sesshomaru!," She yelled. But it would not let go.

Chuckling was heard from behind catching her attention. She struggled to turn, facing who the sound belonged to.

There stood Kohaku, returning back to pay Rin another visit.

"You had me worried for a while Rin. I saw all of those bowls piled up inside. I thought something happened to you but I am glad to see that you are alright and normal," He said smiling down, extending a hand to help her out of its clutches.

She accepted, grunting as he struggled to pull her out. She pushed through A-Uns massive body until she was free. Yanking her hand away from his immediately in return.

He looked shocked for a moment at her harsh movement. Seeing the angry expression she held in return before she turned away from him, making yet another pathetic attempt to get the dragon to move. To which it did not.

"What is wrong Rin?," He asked.

"I do not have time for you!," She snapped, continuing to yank on the reins.

"I must go off and save Lord Sesshomaru!"

"W-What? What happened?," He asked with worry.

She stopped, huffing as her shoulders sank and dropping her arms to her side. Sitting with a heavy thump. She was sweating by now.

"Lord Sesshomaru… he was injured the last time I saw him. It had been some time now. I must go in search of him," She said annoyed.

Kohaku sat down in front of her, watching as she drew her legs up to her chest again. The determination and anger flickering across her face.

"If he was injured then I believe it is best to stay here Rin. Do you believe he'd want you to go and get hurt?, being as you are alone?"

She glared at him for a moment, before looking away.

"I do not care! Lady Kagome had been left with him, so if that's the case then she is alone as well!," She huffed.

"True. But Lady Kagome is able to do battle. Whereas you are not. Don't worry, I'm sure she's doing a good job protecting him as we speak. That is if he isn't already up and about," He said trying to cheer her up.

But his words only seemed to darken her mood as she looked downcast, bangs falling over her eyes.

"... Not likely since it is her fault he was hurt to begin with..," She angrily whispered aloud.

"What do you mean by that Rin?," He asked leaning forward.

She paused for a moment. Letting the anger take over her.

"She hurt him. Just like she got Shippo hurt. She promised me they'd return soon and okay, and they have not. Lord Sesshomaru has been taken away, the same as my friend. It….it is all her fault!," She snapped.

Kohaku grew shocked at her angry words, mouth agape. Never before had he heard his kind friend say anything horrible about another person before. Let alone Lady Kagome. Who he knew tried hard everyday to help those around. Ever since his sister Sango had died, he never blamed the priestess. Watching as she mourned their deaths and hated herself for it. The same as he, one who killed his own family. To hear these words deep him deeply. Feeling like he was back then, full of self hate and pity.

He clenched his fist tight. Scowling at Rin as she continued to look away.

"You have no right to say something so cruel Rin," He said.

Her eyes widened hearing the remark, whipping her head up to greet his gaze. She shivered a little, taking in the scowling face he held. Kohaku had never been angry with her before.

"I have never blamed Kagome for the death of my sister. Can you honestly tell me you blame her for the death of Shippo?," He asked sternly.

She sighed a little, face growing sad and ashamed.

"No… no I do not," She answered.

"It is not easy to lose those we love. How hard that pain is to deal with. But when all is said and done, you could either play a victim as I once did, or walk forward. And appreciate those you do have. I know that Lady Kagome would not have purposely hurt anyone.," He snapped, moving to stand.

"Now are you going to be a victim, or strong for your Lord?," He asked, extending a hand down to her.

She gaped up at him, taking in the mature words her older friend spoke. It was true. She was being hateful and playing the victim. Only looking put blame on someone that had only tried to help her and shown nothing but kindness in the end. Lady Kagome protected her Lord, though injuring him in the process. It was not a malice move. She needed to accept the situation at hand. Rin would not even be here if not for that woman.

She slowly nodded, wiping the tear in the corner of her eye and smiling. She reached up and took his hand, lifting herself up. Kohaku smiled at her the same as they walked off back into the village.

A-Un peeked his eyes open for a second, watching her walked away. He snorted, closing them and returning to sleep.

ooooooo

Inukimi stalked down the halls of the manor, viciously fanning herself from the anxiety she held. It had been past midday now. And her son had yet to make an appearance, something which was unlike him. A late sleeper was a sign of indolence, one her son had never been one of.

Her feet raged throughout the halls, servants shivering at the feeling of anger radiating off of their empress.

One had been stationed at the end of Sesshomaru's Hall, in case the Lord would be in any need of assistance. The young dog demoness sat back, relaxing at the easy day so far. Not once had the Lord beckoned for anything. And she was free to lounge. That is, until a very angry Inukimi stalked past her into the direction of his chambers. It was almost as if she could feel the hot air radiating off of her mistress.

The young demon scrambled to stand and catch up, trying her best to be respectful yet pleading for the woman to stop.

"Please my Lady, our Lord has been in a deep slumber from his exhaustive state as of yesterday, surely bothering him would anger-," the servants words trailed off, falling on deaf ears. Inukimi stormed off still.

Approaching his doors and aggressively sliding them open. She breathed heavily, scoffing at the sight of her son in disgust.

There lay Sesshomaru, tangled up with Kagome in his futon. The arm he draped over her stomach prior had now been raised, leaving his hand to be wrapped in the long dark locks on the side of her head. His head close to hers as he had snuggled closer in his deep sleep, coming to rest his cheek on her shoulder. The outline of one of his legs wrapped in between her own.

Inukimi's face grew red, knowing full well the girl bared no clothing underneath the blanket they shared. It was a sight of nothing the mother ever wanted to see. Her one and only son, sharing a bed with a mortal girl. Uncaring about her awful, human scent.

For he appeared for the first time since she had saw him as a child, to be sleeping so peacefully alongside her. His mouth open, eyes closed. Expression soft, and the permanent scowl he always wore had now disappeared.

Even the servant kneeling at her side gasped at the sight.

She bit her bottom lip, preparing to awaken him. Less to get her son away from the lecherous woman. He must be under a spell of some sort. That was the only conclusion she could gather at his behavior, and now this. She raised her son to despise humans, not be soothed by them.

"Sesshomaru. Awaken at once!," She snapped, stomping her foot on the ground.

His ears twitched at her words, the scowl once again returning on his features. Wincing, he pried his tired eyes open. Fluttering them open to take in the situation at hand. He peered up at his mother who's posture was clearly agitated, the nervous servant at her side. And the lump he was laying on…

Realizing his position he jerked away from Kagome immediately, examining her upper body. Making sure he had not hurt her with the extra weight he put on her in his sleep. He grunted slightly, seeing the blood that had seeped from her wound. From what he guessed to be from his face resting against her like that.

"M-My Lord. We need to redress her wounds soon. So your mother is correct for waking you like so…," The little demon said nervously.

He scowled harder, blaming himself for making Kagome bleed worse. The demon was right.

"What time of day is it?," He asked still staring at the bloody bandage.

"It is past midday! So awaken now and make yourself proper!," His mother snapped.

He slowly stood at the realization at how late he had slept in, staring at his form in the mirror on the wall. His hair was completely disheveled, along with his clothing that came open in his sleep.

"Send for the other healers to come a dress her. See that the bandages are cleaned well," He said before taking one last look at Kagome.

Noticing how it seemed she grew worse since yesterday. Her skin color was awful. And he couldn't even tell just by looking at her if she was breathing or not. It was worrisome. But to no matter. The healers would care for her.

He took a step over her to the doorway, nudging his mother out of the way. She moved back, her features still flaring at her son who walked past. Not even offering to look her way. It only agitated her further.

As the Lord made his way through the halls, she was hot on his heels behind. Waiting until they got a good ways away from ears view.

Finally her son reached the hall descending throughout their garden valley. The flowers blooming bright through the clouds that past over.

He was suddenly stopped, she yanking the back of his sleeves to catch his attention. Sesshomaru objected trying to yank it away from her. But she had an iron grip on him. Forcing him to face her.

"I have grown tired of your affections towards that human girl! Your behavior is unacceptable and will have the entire clan talking of you fornicating with a mortal! How do you think that makes me look as a mother!?," She snapped.

"I can care less of what rumors others speak. They should know their place, less their words reach my ears and force me to take action," He said uncaring.

"You are supposed to Eat humans Sesshomaru. Not Sleep with them. That girl was indecent! And how dare you be so content in her arms! A dying human at that!," She continued.

He yanked his sleeve free from her grasp as he grew annoyed with her. He glared down at her.

"She is not to die.," He spat, turning away to continue.

Inukimi went to say another thing when both she and Sesshomaru were halted by the loud cries they heard from across the manor. He immediately recognized them as Kagome's and attempted to make a dash to return to his chambers. But his mother stopped him, stepping in front of him at the last second to cling to the front of his shirt.

"Please my son. Let her die. She is a mortal. And will live to suffer in old age anyways, is this not more merciful of you?," She pleaded.

He looked down at her for a moment.

"You understand absolutely nothing mother."

He grabbed her wrist and pried them off before stepping around her to sprint to the sound of Kagome's wails. Inukimi stood there stunned. Her son had officially chosen a human girl over her, she concluded. Something she had faced once before from his father. Who had also ushered those same words to her in a similar fashion.

Sesshomaru ran quickly, darting past the servants and corners. The crying out had quieted though, and upon reaching his bedroom he stopped outside seeing the healers shuffling out of the door way. They stopped seeing him standing there, breathing hard. Their faces shrouded in worry.

"What is the meaning of her cries?," He snapped trying to move around them.

"My Lord.," The elder one began. "We have attempted to redress her bandages. The pain from us moving her had awoken the Lady. Though her eyes are open, I am afraid your time with her is short.. She is dying Lord Sesshomaru. I believe, we cannot save her."

He looked stunned for a moment taking in the elder demons words. They said nothing more, bowing before walking past him as he stood there.

_..We cannot save her… _

In that instant, it seemed like those words replayed themselves over and over again in his mind for decades. Trapped in his mind, a close chilling feeling that he knew he'd always remember.

A cough rang out from his room catching his attention though and he swiftly snapped out of it, walking into his room. There Kagome laid still, bandages half done hanging off of her. Through them he could tell the discoloration of the wound compared to her fair skin. That had paled even more than before. Her lips were white. And the only tone on her skin was that of the bags present under her eyes.

He slowly walked over to her side the same as before, kneeling down. Peering at her.

Her soft eyes were barely opened, holding the same glossy look as they did the last time he saw her awakened. That look that he never wanted to relive. Her breathing was shallow.

"Kagome," He said softly to her.

She weakly turned her head to look up at him through half lidded eyes. Long lashes fluttering as she struggled to see through them. Though she smiled, able to tell who was there.

"Sesshomaru…," She said, weakly raising her hand up.

He captured it with his own. Holding it close to his chest.

"Kagome. You are going to be alright. I shall see to that," He said.

But she only smiled, eyes roaming his face. Her body so weak that she could not even squeeze his hand back as he did.

"Sesshomaru… tell Rin that… we'll go pick more… flowers.. Just as soon as… She wakes up…," She whispered.

His brows furrowed in confusion at her words. She wasn't making any sense.

"You are mistaken. We are in my castle, Rin is-,"

But he stopped mid sentence. Watching as the light, the life itself, was drained away from her eyes. Her expression stilling as her arm went limp, slipping through his fingers and falling at his feet. He froze. His own eyes widening at what transpired before him. For there she lay. He being the one to witness the existence fade away.

"... Kagome?," He asked. Gently nudging her arm.

"Kagome.," He repeated more sternly, grasping it.

She did nothing. Her lifeless eyes staring back into his widened golden ones who searched hers so frantically. Only to be greeted with no answer.

He roughly picked her upper half up in his arms, pressing his face into the groove of her neck. Desperate for a pulse. But there was none. Her heart had stopped.

Enraged, the Lords fangs began to protrude out. Unknowingly pricking her slightly, just enough to make blood.

He pushed back and eyed the wound he made on her body, growling out loud at his deed. He actually cut her with his teeth. Remembering how once she asked for his help, and all he did was reopen the wound on her arm made by his brother. All over something that was not her fault. These recent events were surely making the Lord begin to hate himself. These experiences with guilt, an emotion that he had never bared before. Except only for Rin.

"I have told you before Sesshomaru. You are no God and cannot wish to have the ability to get whatever you want. Release her corpse before she rots in your arms.," His mother said now standing in the doorway.

She was right. He had to release her corpse for she was not meant to be one. She was meant to be here. In the world of the living, surrounded by the village people she cared dear for. And maybe one day, he could find a way to help her regain her powers. And return her to her family. In her own time.

He placed her back down so that he could stand, sliding his hands over her eyes to close them.

He stalked over to his mother. "Give it to me."

She glared at him confused, backing away at the tone of voice he held.

"What are you asking?," She asked.

"Give me the necklace father gave you mother. I require it. Now," He demanded.

She backed away further. "I shall do no such thing! You cannot have every pet your require!"

He snarled harshly at her, eyes immediately glowing red at his patience growing thin. He grabbed her by the throat and dug into her shirt. She struggled against him but he held her firmly in place.

Quickly he found it, jerking it off of her and shuffling back into the room. The servants ran up to her and Inukimi fell back onto the floor. She gawked at her son in fear at the betrayal she was delivered by his hands. Holding her shirt over her chest tightly.

Sesshomaru bent down and quickly placed it over Kagome. Watching as it did nothing. Though he remained, staring on until it slowly began to glow. Mesmerized by the life it was restoring into her body.

Kagome laid there still as her skin began to return to its rightful color. Her lips plump and pink again. The shade returning to her cheeks. And the gaping wound on her chest closing up, leaving a horrid scar in its place. Sesshomaru sat back beside her, watching as she began to draw deep breathes.

A few minutes passed as everyone around watching were quiet in anticipation. Except for Inukimi, who scooted far enough away to creep off unnoticed.

Suddenly, Kagome heaved. Chest rising hard as she drew a harsh breath, her eyes flew open. She sat up abruptly, closing them tight and coughing violently. Flailing her hands around her hair and mouth to try and stop herself.

She took a few more harsh and deep breaths before opening her eyes again to look around. Bringing her hands up to rub them. Focusing her vision.

She looked at the silky blanket she was in, trailing her way unto the hardwood flooring. The rich oak wood lining along a luxurious mirror.

But she gasped, seeing the demons peering into the room directly at her. At eye contact they all gasped, jerking away from the scene out into the hall. She cocked her head to the side I'm confusion holding the blanket close to her chest. Feeling the cool air brush against her skin.

Quickly she looked down, seeing her breast lazily wrapped up. Above one held a nasty scar with tiny drops of blood on it. Her eyes scanned the trail leading high up to her collar bone. Seeing two marks similar to very small puncture wounds. When she went to bring her hands up to touch it, the blanket lifted. And she noticed she was naked waist down under it. She gasped, covering herself up better.

Sesshomaru watched her movements carefully. Seeing every tiny motion as if it was the first time ever seeing another creature. Her expressions. The big brown eyes. Her colorful, youthful skin.

He moved closer to her until she finally noticed him sitting there.

She jumped being as he startled her. Holding the blanket up higher over her breast.

"Sesshomaru..," She whispered. A moment passed and her face dropped as a realization dawned on her.

"Wait a second.. I'm naked.. You look so messy. I've got.. Little marks around my neck…"

But she had no time to think. For he grabbed her and drew her into his arms for a second time now that she was alive, holding her firmly in his embrace. In his mind Sesshomaru was grateful it actually worked. Burying his hand into her hair with the other behind her shoulders to press her hard against him. Kagome blushed madly at the contact, shuddering in embarrassment. Sesshomaru had never acted this way before. She held the blanket against her body for dear life, feeling the outline of his lips pressed right into her throat. It was too tight.

_.. I.. Can't.. Breath.. _

Aggressively she pushed him back with all of her might, gasping for air. Hands pressed firmly on his chest. He withdrew from her, gawking at the sight of her exposed body and angered expression.

"Let go of me!," She yelled at him.

All of the servants outside the room gasped at once at the tone of voice she used with their Lord. No one had dared ever speak to him in such a manner, let alone raise their voice.

He sat there frozen and perplexed. Soon she realized that she had let the blanket go. Along with the bandages covering her breast being roughly smudged by his chest and pulled down. Revealing her top, bare form to him.

She shrieked, yanking the covers over her head.

"GET ME SOME CLOTHES AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!," She screamed through the thick fabric.

oooooo

**No they aren't mated by that act js lol**

**Anyone here watch Dororo? If so would anyone like either a continuation story of Mio being alive or one shot with Hyakkimaru and Mio? I've been watching that lately and am like so devastated by her death even though I knew it was coming lol keep in mind I don't mind writing anything sexual or mild fluff. Either way. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Kagomes of age. This takes place after the Final Act which I realized I left out small details like Santos kids etc, I simply forgot until I already wrote too far in. Though reminder it's rated M for a reason and eventually there will be sexual scenes. but! I haven't written in a while ik I'm sorry. A chapter with a lovely ending for everyone that's been waiting! **

**Chapter 24**

He sat there stunned by her sudden outburst. She was alive and well it seemed, as he remained taking in what just occurred. The servants peeking in once more to get a glimpse of their Lord and the girl. To their surprise he appeared unaffected by the rude words and the raise of her voice. She may survive their Lord just yet.

Kagome's could still sense everyone's presence, having been listening and hearing no movement in an effort to leave. She took a small look out from the covers to see him still sitting there unmoving, lost in a trance. Her face grew even more hot at the anger and embarrassment, tucking in the blanket under her arms and quickly grabbing the pillow out from under her.

"I said get out!," She screamed, launching it straight at his face.

It hit him with a hard smack right in the face, taking Sesshomaru immediately out from his dazed state as it fell into his lap. At this point the servants felt as though this was certainly the end for the young human. Who dared show such atrocious disrespect.

The Lord had to take an immediate pause. Refraining from committing any assaults or speaking harshly. Reminding himself that she had Died just a moment ago and how devastated he was by it. Though he always did have a short temper.

He scowled in anger at her transgressions, his expression matching hers. They stared down at each other for a moment before he swiftly stood, storming out of the room.

"Get her clothes and draw a bath.," He snapped walking off.

They nodded and bowed immediately. Feeling the negativity radiating off of him. Causing them to shudder.

A servant took one last look inside at the young girl in the room before shutting the doors, hurrying off to fetch clothes.

Kagome laid still for a second to listen to the footsteps fading off. Ensuring that she was alone. She sighed.

Lifting the blanket off of her, she began to look around once more.

"Just where am I?..," She asked herself.

Letting the blanket fall, she stood taking a few steps forward. Examining herself in the mirror that stretched completely across the wall, she took in the sight of her tattered seeming body. The large scar atop her right breast. The filthy, greasy hair.

She went to bring an arm up to touch her hair but winced at the pain suddenly surging from her back.

"Ah! What the-," She said aloud.

Turning slightly, she looked across her back. The skin leaving torn scars scaling across, with the other half of the front one. She paled at the sight of just how badly damaged her body was. That, and now knowing that she had been impaled by something.

Ignoring the pain, she brushed her hand over the closed hole while the other rubbed her temples. Straining to try and remember anything for answers.

Thinking back, Kagome remembered being kidnapped. Being thrown in a cell. Being struck. The feeling of fear. Though anything else seemed fuzzy.

Her head began to hurt unable to recall much further than that, and decided to stop trying for now. She was already frustrated as is and her body felt horribly weak. Knees buckled under her as she dropped to the floor. Though her eyes never left her reflection.

Focusing on her other features, she noticed the corner of her lip. The bruised spot remaining but the split gone. And in a flash she recalled the old man striking her across the face. How badly it hurt, followed by an image of his purple eyes.

"Mm.. It'll come back to me eventually…"

ooooo

Sesshomaru stroded down the halls in aggravation at the scene Kagome caused a second ago. She hadn't even given him time to explain. Nor did he enjoy the thought of leaving her side so soon, wanting to make certain she was okay. The fool. Surely she had no clue how worried the Lord was.

The negative thoughts dissipated quickly, as he recalled the scowling face she gave him. It was a much better display compared to the cold, lifeless eyes he had seen twice now. That much he appreciated.

He walked passed the servants who moved room to room quickly to prepare all of which their Lord asked. Only giving them a glance before continuing.

Reaching an outward balcony, he walked over to peer out into the valley of the forest below them. The castle still moving rather slowly in an unknown direction.

He was not certain where they were going or how far away they were from the village at hand. It was another troublesome worry that he'd have to ponder soon enough now that Kagome was better. His mind began to drift off to his ward, wondering how she had been in this time they were apart. If she was alright. He knew the village and Jaken would care for her regardless of his presence, though her state of mind was another concern. He promised her a nice outing, and returned the favor in dread. With the rise of a new enemy, now was not the time to stay away.

"Daoro of the Illusions. How bothersome. I shall kill you myself.," He muttered.

Inukimi crept up from behind, observing her son. His long hair swaying with the gentle breeze from the sky air, his tense shoulders. A gaze held so strong he hadn't even noticed her presence.

"I figured you would not have left her side so eagerly soon.," She mocked. Sesshomaru hadn't even given her a glance.

"Might I guess my wishes are true my son? You care not for her? Oh how joyful that makes me.," She continued.

Still, he paid her no mind. Inukimi huffed approaching him. Now at his side, peering up at his serious expression.

"The poor rat must be utterly exhausted by now. It will be nothing to dispatch her as soon as your fun is ov-," She was cut off. Sesshomaru grabbed her throat so hard in his hand that it cut her air completely, pressing his thumb into the base. Her eyes widened in fear at his actions. Grabbing his wrist in her hands to pry him off, but he overpowered her.

Sesshomaru wore a bored expression watching his mother writhe in his grasp. This woman did not learn. And chose to put herself in these situations he figured. Knowing he'd be the only person ever to put her in her place.

"Do you enjoy my anger Mother? For I enjoy seeing your fearful state.," He spat.

Raising his arm slightly, she dangled off of the ground. Sesshomaru held her in place as she thrashed her legs. Struggling to break free. A servant demoness had wandered in in search of her Lord. To witness the scene ahead.

"M-My Lord! I b-beg of you to r-release M'Lady!," She screamed, crouching all the way to the ground to beg.

He looked his mother over one last time before dropping her to the ground. She landing with a hard thud as he stroded over to tower over the servant. Awaiting to hear what she wanted.

Inukimi held her throat as she gasped for air. Staring daggers at her sons back while adjusting her disheveled clothing, staggering to stand.

_Sesshomaru has grown rather violent since their arrival. I know that girl is behind it. _

"Are you mute? Speak.," He demanded.

The servant gulped. Hesitate to speak. "The lady's bath and c-clothes are ready My Lord.," She whispered, unmoving as she stared at the floor.

"Tend to her then," He said coldly before walking out of the room.

The servant immediately rose after he left, running over to Inukimi. Combing her hair and helping address her clothing properly. Looking over the mother she could see anger mixed with sadness in her golden eyes. Still fixated on the empty doorframe.

ooooooo

Kagome jumped at the whispering voice outside the sliding doors.

"M'Lady?," A small voice asked.

"One sec!," She hollered back, running over to the futon and hopping in. Covering her naked body with the blanket again.

"Alright come in!," She yelled.

The doors slide open, revealing two small demons bowing to her on their knees. In their arms held clothing materials and a jar of colorful liquid that Kagome assumed to be soap.

"We have prepared a bath and clothes for you at the request of our Lord m'lady.," They said never rising from their position. Awaiting an answer to the statement.

Kagome blinked. Watching their formal behavior and word usage. It only made her more uncomfortable, knowing how simple she was. And how their Lord never had an issue letting her know just how 'rude' she was. She certainly didn't want to make him look bad.

As she said nothing, they rose to their feet. Making her tuck the blanket underneath her arms further. One servant shuffled over to her while the other shut the doors.

Her eyes widened as they tried to pry her off of the ground to her feet. She struggled a little but complied, unsure of their intentions. Holding the blanket for dear life.

But that thought vanished immediately as one of them yanked the blanket off of her with ease, tossing it to the side. Kagome yelped, trying to cover her frame with her hands.

"What the heck are you doing!," She snapped trying to move away from them.

"We are assisting you in a robe so that you may be dressed in escorting you to the bath.," They simply answered.

They reached out for her but she jolted away, trying to run over to the blanket. But one stopped her, pulling her back to them.

The loud commotion was heard throughout the hallways. Thumping and crashing, followed by Kagome's quite loud protest.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall outside the bedroom listening in. He was amused by her embarrassment as his servants were very well told by him that she would be difficult. But to not allow her to do it herself thus she hurt herself further. Though it sounded as if they were only doing more damage. That, and this was payback for her angering him earlier.

The struggling finally quited down slightly as he heard her snap.

"I can at least walk myself!"

Sesshomaru walked away again further into the castle as they prepared to leave his room to head towards the bath.

The doors flew open and she emerged first, storming out of the room flustered and annoyed. The two servants hastily made their way out and around her in order to guide Kagome in the right direction. Though she tried her best to ignore them. Along with the stares coming from the demons in each room they passed. She could feel their eyes on her body from all angles as she tried her best to keep her composer. Just where was Sesshomaru anyways? This was his home, well maybe, that much she kinda knew. He truly was a terrible host.

The servants stopped her as they finally arrived at the doors to the bathhouse that was prepared just for her. She stood their patiently as they knelt down yet again and slide the doors open for her. As Kagome stepped in, she turned slightly to look as them.

"Now I'm gonna bathe myself! And I mean it, I DO NOT need help!," She snapped.

They nodded nervously at her command. Placing the outfit and soap inside as her feet, then sliding the doors closed. Kagome didn't hear any footsteps to indicate they left, but simple shuffling around for a second. She sighed. Knowing they moved around the sides of the doorframe, waiting in case she needed anything.

Looking around she marveled at the beautiful stone edged tub into the flooring. The steam slowly rising off of the water. Her body ached for its touch.

She let her clothes slide off onto the floor, grabbed the soap and made her way over to the water. Slowly stepping in. The water immediately felt amazing as it enveloped her worn body.

She grinned to herself, dipping under the water for a second before rising. Wetting her hair and face. Flicking her hair back, she began to lather it up. Feeling just how knotted it had become.

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at her state, wondering what everyone must've thought about a dirty human girl like her. Her face grew red as she pictured Sesshomaru seeing her in such a state. Though focusing further on the thought, she began to imagine his stunned face as she had first awoken. His odd behavior.

_I wonder why he was being weird like that. _

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Probably because he was being a pervert like most men," She said aloud.

The silence in the room was deafening. Along with the outside. She couldn't help but feel a tad lonely suddenly as she rested her chin on the side of the tub, folding her arms under her face.

_Still… I can't help but feel a little bad for how I spoke to him.. _

Thinking back, they had been through quite a lot together in these past recent weeks. It had been the most she had spent with Sesshomaru since, well ever really. Something that she would not have expected to happen after leaving Inuyasha's side.

She traced the scar on her upper arm from when he had dug his claws into her flesh.

"Well I guess these new scars will just add onto the ugly one I already have."

Her expression grew a little sad.

"Inuyasha.. Did you end up getting what you wanted with Kikiyo?.. It's been a while..,"she whispered.

Images of their travels together played throughout her mind. The days and nights they had spent defeating demons and searching for the jewel shards. In the way they met, it all seemed like it was meant to be. That he would be her happily ever after. Though oddly enough, his brother had caught her complete attention recently. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of that, knowing their hateful relationship against one another. Yet at the same time, who was she to care? Inuyasha made his choice. And in the end, she couldn't help but feel rather grateful to Sesshomaru for offering a distraction from the pain brewing in her heart.

She was brought out of her depressing thoughts by the door being slide open slightly. The little servant poking their head in to check.

"Is everything alright M'Lady? Our Lord should be expecting you to eat soon."

Kagome sighed, pausing to give a small smile. "Yeah. I'm almost finished, thanks."

The servant nodded, surprised by her sudden mood change. And glad it was a more positive one, sliding the doors closed.

Kagome sat back in the water before dunking herself completely underneath its surface. Quickly running her fingers throughout her hair to get the soap out.

oooooo

Sesshomaru wandered into the dining chamber to check and see if the servants had done well in preparing Kagome anything to eat. He had well let them know that being human, she would not partake in nearly anything of their kind. And that with luck she would dine on fish. An easy choice to prepare.

Entering the room, he noticed that they managed to gather several fish for her. Preparing a meal on small plates that was set out along the table. They stopped what they were doing and bowed to him, waiting for any comment. Sesshomaru walked around them to eye each dish. Finding them all agreeable. Kagome was not a picky eater anyways.

"I am going to check on my guest in a moment. Be ready to bring any meal choice you have prepared," He said to them before finally leaving.

"Yes sir" He heard them answer.

The bathing area was not far off from the dining chamber, along the lines of being able to smell Kagome from where he was. Small servants moved out of his way to bow as their Lord passed them. Not bothering to share a glance. He was pleased that at least he may be able to get a little bit of peace from his mother after his recent assault. Maybe she'd take the hint. And hopefully Kagome mood was better than before.

Arriving at the scene, he watched as the two servants sitting outside of the doorway bowed to him.

"Is she finished?," He asked.

"She said she was almost done My Lord. I believe she is getting dressed.," They answered.

Without another word, Sesshomaru moved passed them and harshly slide the doors open. Kagome jumped, staring wide eyed at the man who dared enter without permission.

"Don't you know what privacy is!?," She snapped.

"Not in my domain," He simply said walking over to her.

He noticed that clearly she was having a hard time putting on the clothes he had made for her, it being half done and wrinkled up all over. But she wouldn't dare go through another ordeal with the servants again.

Kagome moved back, covering her body with her arms. "I-I'm not done!," She stampered.

"Because you cannot do it yourself," He said now standing in front of her.

Kagome looked up at him mouth agape before he grabbed one of her shoulders and roughly turned her around. Pressing her back flush against him.

She blushed as he began to unwrap part of the clothing she adorned to help place it in the right areas, while lightly covering her front with her arms. She watched he and herself in the mirror on the other side of the wall. Just how much bigger he was than her. This strong and chiseled demon helping her with something so measly was almost humorous.

Sesshomaru on the other hand gently tugged her hair up and out of his way, exposing her back. It made him stop and pause for a second. Noticing the ugly scars ripped across her skin. He was spaced out for a second, recalling the glass shattering shriek she had let out from the pain, all of which had made him be able to rescue her. His fingertip slowly beginning to trace it from her shoulder blade down to her side and all the while his gut turned from the shame of not preventing it.

When he got lower, he felt her shiver under his touch. Attention immediately brought back to reality and his eyes snapped up, meeting hers in the mirror. Her large brown eyes were a tad watery as her face was flushed. Nervously nibbling on her bottom lip.

_Is she afraid of me? _

Kagome felt the tip of his nails gently scrape against the back of her neck as he pulled her hair out, letting it fall. He moved back as she still remained with her back to him, she let out a heavy sigh at the loss of intimacy, yet relief. Admiring them both now as she took in the sight of the knee length kimono she now wore. It's plain white coloring holding the same scheme and patterns as his. They matched.

"I had it made especially for you.," He said breaking the silence.

"But why? I mean it's.. Beautiful," She asked.

He paused for a moment unsure how to answer.

"You needed new clothes," He said, walking over to exit the room.

Kagome was still standing their, feeling the silky material with her fingers. Looking at each outline and how the outfit held her figure perfectly. Unknowing Sesshomaru waited for her in the doorway. His eyes followed the kimono as well. Feeling prideful that she held his pattern.

"Come. It is time for you to have a proper meal," He said.

She swiftly turned to him, the mention of food making her stomach ache. Kagome nodded, jogging over and out of the room. Following right behind.

ooooooo

As they walked he found it hard to be around her for some reason. A mental argument brewing inside his emotions. Such a topic the Lord never really addressed, not even with himself. But without needing to understand anything further, he knew it was guilt. Guilt fighting pride within.

Each movement she made. Every look. The sound of her voice. It all reminded him of their recent ventures into violence and how she suffered due to his negligence. How she was a mere mortal and a fragile creature in need of his protection. Just what had transpired without his presence within the underground compound? What else had these people done to her that he had no knowledge of? Did she remember?, for she had not bothered to ask any questions yet. It was eating away at him inside. But for now if anything was for certain, he needed to leave her soon to be alone just for a little while. He did not enjoy feeling sick emotions and being around her would stir them up further. Just a bit of time apart would rest his mind enough.

As they reached his room, he stopped outside the bedroom and motioned for her to go in. She stood there blank for a second.

"But I thought you wanted me to eat something?," She asked.

"It is inside. You are still in need of rest as well. I shall return shortly," He said. And without another word Sesshomaru turned his back to her and began to walk off.

Before he could take another step, she stopped him. Grabbing the end of his sleeve with one of her hands. He stopped, looking over at her. Seeing her other hand balled up into a tiny fist, her face downcast. Trembling a little.

"I… I just wanted to say that, I'm really sorry. About how stupid I acted earlier… if you're mad at me I get it.," She said sheepishly.

His eyebrow quirked up at her words. He was accustomed to her brash nature by now, this slightly taking him by surprise.

"Do not kid yourself. It was simply another one of your tantrums. Now, I must go. Wait for me within this room. I shall return.," He said. Gently tugging his sleeve out from her grasp and stepping off. Leaving her standing there alone.

Kagome watched as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. She never could read him very well. Being a man of few words and an equal hot head as to herself. Though she could sense something was off. At least he said he'd return. And she'd gladly wait.

But first, with her stomach letting out howls to the castle, she needed to tend to herself first.

She stepped into the bedroom and shut the doors behind her. Noticing a small serving tray filled with freshly cooked… fish? She could barely even tell, seeing as it wasn't done very well. But she didn't expect them to be chiefs around here anyways, this being food for humans. She'd have to settle.

Kagome walked over to it and plopped down. Taking a tiny bite of the meal. It was difficult not to eat fast being so hungry. She saw just how skinny she had gotten so quickly and it was a little concerning.

It had only taken a few small bites before she felt completely full.

"Ugh. I can't even finish one fish!," She chirped to herself.

Throwing herself back onto Sesshomaru's futon, her eyes wandered at the outlines of his room. The beautiful wood panel used all around with small engravings of what appeared to be dog demons in each. She felt small in such a luxurious palace.

_And he's never even here to admire it. Traveling and whatnot. But I guess this is normal stuff for a Lord. _

Looking around further she eyed his small desk at the very corner of the room. His low dresser off next to it. The room was very bland and seemingly unused for the most part. That much she figured.

Kagome rolled over feeling nosey. Crawling over to his small dresser. She opened the only drawer to it, rummaging around in his things. He only held further tops the same as the one he always wore.

"Geez does he ever change up?," She whispered aloud.

Suddenly she heard a thump inside from shifting the clothes. Her heart stopped.

_What the heck did I do? _

Lifting it all out of the way, she felt around for the source of the sound. Feeling a hard lump. She tugged on it. Pulling out something a little heavy.

Her face lit up at the sight of a beautifully golden crafted dog demon statue. It was about the size of her hand with small trimmings of purple around the facial structure. His mouth opened and fangs barred fiercely, as if to battle an opponent.

She brushed her thumb over it. Admiring just how small and sculpted it was.

"How pretty. I wonder who it is?," She asked herself aloud.

She stood, still staring at the little figure as she walked back over to the futon. Making her way under the covers with it as she lay on the floor, clutching it within her hand. It was the most mesmerizing thing she had ever seen and simply wanted to have a few more moments with it before Sesshomaru knew.

But her mind quickly began to betray her, feeling rather lazy. Eyes growing heavy under lids as her vision blurred. Kagome yawned, eyes focused on the golden statue before rather quickly drifting off to sleep. Her aching body demanding it so suddenly. She'd take a quick nap, and awaken to replace it before he'd even notice.

oooooooo

Nighttime had settled before she knew it. Inukimi had stayed hidden for the remainder of the day, not wanting to anger her son further. He would not listen to reason and was an utter beast in the way he was acting. She'd have to part of it. The disrespectful brat would learn the hard way and in time would come crawling back to her like a pup.

She stalked down the halls quickly, watching the moon full and bright illuminating the castle and the clouds flowing around it. It was a glorious night indeed for her to be cooped up like so. The servants had long gone to sleep in their chambers and surely she should be as well. Though the thought of Sesshomaru sharing a room with the human girl again was troubling her. And she had to just take a look. Especially their relationship now that the girl was conscious.

Reaching his room finally, she sniffed the air. Finding no trace of Sesshomaru's scent nearby. Only of the girls.

Opening his door gently, Inukimi peeked in. Taking note that the girl was sleeping rather soundly on her side. With something in her small hand.

Walking in, she slide the door back behind her. Not wanting any intrusion. This was the perfect opportunity to get rid of this pest, since her son would not listen.

Arriving up to Kagome, she bent down carefully to eye her further. Looking at what she had in her hands. She paused. Growing angrily immediately at the sight of the little statue. Roughly she snatched it out of Kagome's hand, sitting down hard next to her.

Kagome jolted awake, brain trying to focus on the situation so suddenly. Her vision trying to become clear, she rubbed her eyes at the blur of white right in front of her.

"Mmm Sesshomaru?.. I'm sorry I uh. Took it..," She groaned.

Inukimi laughed. "Shall I tell him for you dear?," She said smugly.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Scooting back rather quickly, though groggy. Her eyes set on the intruder in front of her. This woman resembling Sesshomaru quite a lot, dressed in such fine clothing.

"W-Who are you?," She asked nervously.

Inukimi flipped the statue in her hand toying with it.

"Do you know who this is child?," She asked.

Kagome shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"This is Toga. My son's father. The once great dog demon. I had this made for Sesshomaru when he was still a child. Of course I don't expect a low life human such as yourself to understand the immense importance of the subject.," She said looking down at the statue.

Kagome could see a little sadness in the demons eyes as she spoke, ignoring how insulting she was acting. She felt a little scared for some reason and knew she couldn't defend herself.

"Inuyasha's father also," She whispered.

Inukimi looked her way smiling, though Kagome could see in her eyes how threatening she truly seemed to be. Had she said the wrong thing?

"What is your relationship to my son?," Inukimi asked.

"You're Sesshomaru's mother?"

Inukimi said nothing at such a ridiculous and obvious question. Patience growing thin at each passing second, taking in this disgusting humans scent. How Sesshomaru could bare it for even one night was beyond her.

"He's uh.. Caring. And has protected me. We've been traveling and all but well, that's like it so..," She said shyly.

"Good good. Nothing more I hope," Inukimi said.

She reached out and grabbed Kagome's chin strongly in her sharp nails. Tilting her face so that she was forced to look into her fierce golden eyes. Like a predator warning it's prey. She could see the fear plastered across this humans face at her aggression, the exact reaction she wanted.

"Because I must warn. If there ever was anything more, I'll kill you myself," She threatened.

Kagome trembled at her cold words and the painful way she was holding her face. Though she dared not move. Time seemed to pass forever in that moment. Yet as quick as she said those words, Kagome blinked. And in a flash the demoness was gone.

She gasped. Looking around the room frantically for any sign of the intruder but there was no one. She was alone. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as she took deep breaths.

Looking at the window, she could see it was night. Had she fallen asleep and slept so late? Did Sesshomaru come back like he said? All she knew was that she did not want to be alone further.

Kagome stood, dashing to the doors and sliding them open. Running down the hallway at the sight of the moonlight, and to which she could barely remember from earlier the outline of them.

At the scent of flowers she slowed down, wind chilling her slightly. She shuddered. Hugging herself and taking small steps further, she was met with an endless garden stretching far out into the clouds. As the full moon shone clear overhead. The clouds moved throughout the flowers indicating just how high they were in the sky. And in the midst of them stood Sesshomaru, staring up at it.

"Sesshomaru," She whimpered, slowly making her way down the steps.

He turned at the sound of her voice. Wondering what she was doing out alone in the middle of the night.

"You are going to get sick out here foolish girl," He snapped.

Though she said nothing. Hugging herself tighter with small sniffles. Her hair flowing around her body.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little, watching her body language. Now being in view, he could see she was upset. Smelling the salty tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

Kagome's body was exhausted after being awoken so abruptly. She felt pathetic, and all she wanted to do was hide away forever. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't calm down. All she knew was that she desperately didn't wanna be alone, and was fighting back the urge not to hyperventilate.

"Kagome," He called out.

And as she got closer, he saw her knees buckle underneath. In an instant he was there, allowing himself to fall back slightly to catch her. The moko moko wrapping protectively around her frame.

At the warm contact with him, she buried her face into his chest. Letting her emotions get the better of her and began sobbing. Not wanting to make eye contact as she felt low enough.

Sesshomaru was taken back a bit by her behavior. She was crying into his chest and all he wanted to do was chastise her for such a sudden childish action when she should be asleep.

But quickly his sharp nose picked up the scent of his mother on her and knew then and there why she was upset. She was scared. And Sesshomaru knew his mother was the culprit.

Kagome felt his arms wrap around her shoulders and his legs tucked securely underneath her, followed by the mokomoko. He bent down slightly to rest his cheek on top her head, feeling her sobs lessen a little. He could feel her beginning to calm down at his touch.

His long white hair cascaded down, mixing with her black. She could feel loose strains tickling her face.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. I w-was scared and d-didnt wanna b-be alone.," She huffed out, trembling with every word.

The gentle breeze blew over them both as he could tell it was chilling her. He held her closer, trying to keep her warm less not to get sick. He had spent most of the day avoiding her and was glad to see she had fallen asleep earlier when he went to check on her. Less not to have to pay her any more attention. It's not that he didn't want to see her. More as though it pained him to. But in this moment, Sesshomaru followed what he now knew to be true. And that was seeing her like this hurt him even more.

"Do you know the one thing Inuyasha was superior at than I?," He asked.

She stilled. Not sure how to answer. Gripping his shirt tighter.

"It is protecting you.," He said softly.

Her eyes widened at his words and tone of voice. She was scared to look at him. Her heart throbbing in a different emotion now as her face heated up. Did he mean that? Was she.. Something worth protecting in his eyes? In a flash a memory sprang forth in her mind. It replayed as she saw he pinned to the grown. She cupping his face. Her lips an inch from his. She was going to kiss him. But failed.

Very slowly she pulled away from his chest. Tilting her head to look at him. Internally she gasped at the look in his eyes, they were so soft seeming from his usually cold demeanor. The way the moon shone brightly over his slick white hair, the tips touching her face. Every detail of this man made her cower in want and fear. She relished in the fact that they were so close and he did not pull away. Lastly Kagome was tired of being in denial. No one would scare her away from what she wanted anymore.

_I… don't know what I'm doing. But.. I know that I truly want this.. It's something I've been fighting back for a while. I.. I don't want to anymore.. _

She grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down further to her. Sesshomaru froze at her sudden boldness, letting her do as she pleased.

There they were. Kagome pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes as the tears she had been holding back slipped down her cheeks. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the contact. He sat here in the meadow, with a human woman in his arms, stealing a kiss from him. In any other realm this would not have happened. Though considering she had laid her life down for him, he would give her this. At least, just once.

Closing his eyes, he allowed her access. Kissing her back with the same intensity while bringing his hand up to cup her face. Wiping the small tear away. She gasped lightly under her breath as she felt him give in, his fangs pricking her lips.

ooooo


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The moon light rays shone through the near window on Sesshomaru as he leaned against the far end of his room. Drawing heavy breathes with his head cocked downwards. Kagome had been watching him for what felt like at least an hour now. Wondering how he was able to fall asleep so soon after what had transpired earlier. The butterflies would not leave her stomach, followed by the flushed look on her face. And with the light hitting him just right, he appeared to be ever more gravitating.

The threatening demeanor of Inukimi had long left her heart, only to be replaced by another haunting experience that she was unsure as to what to make of it. It rang through her mind like a song and she could still feel his nails digging into her hip.

Earlier in the evening they had shared a tender moment together. Kagome, finally becoming brave enough to confront her brewing feelings for the Lord and make a move. At which to her delight, he accepted. She felt as he wiped her tears away, pressing his mouth firmly back against hers. Returning the passion that she had delivered first. They moved with one another, his fangs lightly brushing along her bottom lip. Curiously, she ran the tip of her tongue along one and was greeted with Sesshomaru matching her movement. Shuddering within his arms. Shifting, she lifted her arms further around his neck to press her breast into his chest.

He felt them brush against him, her arms pulling him downwards for better access. Though to her slight surprise, he caressed the back of her head in an attempt to gently lay here down onto her back as he towered over.

She grew nervous instead. Never sharing such an intense moment with a man, and certainly not intending for it to wind up this way. Though she hadn't let it stop her from going with the flow of things. Letting her body call the shots. It was reacting strangely as the new sensations arose.

She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth as they danced together. Using one arm to shift his weight while the other moved down slowly until he reached her hip. Though hearing the lovely sound she made, he dug his claws into her side rather roughly. Causing her to cry out with the sound of pain and pleasure.

Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut hard, his mind growing rather dark. The beast was joyous with primal instinct of wanting to take this girl here and now. And they both continued a silent mental battle, fighting for control.

He pulled away from her, only to bury his face into the side of her neck, inhaling her scent sharply. Pressing his lips to her delicate skin as she felt his hot breath cascade it. He figured it would only calm him down, though it did the opposite. At the feel of her quick pulse beating onto his lips. The breast screamed out inside in a frenzy.

For once the Lord was unsure what to do, being that he had never once thought of Kagome in this way. Nor was there any past relations with any woman, demon or human. These feelings were entirely new, and even though he knew he should stop, he was having difficulty in doing so. The beast wanted this girl. Sensing that she held desire in her voice. The soft cry it wished to shriek out in pain at his assaults.

"Kagome..," He grunted in a warning, his voice turning into a demonic and ominous tone.

Before she could react, he could not hold back any further. Roughly kissing behind her ear and gripping her side harder.

She cried out underneath him, this strange feeling turning in her lower stomach. Kagome unknowingly rolled her hips against him at the touch, her body aching for things she didn't even comprehend. It was driving his beast mad.

Sesshomaru trailed hard kisses down her throat, feeling her heartbeat quicken. Picking up on her want with his senses. His eyes began to change. The heat boiling into his golden eyes. The beast was winning and he could not deny that in this moment, he truly wanted her. But not like this. Not in the painful, violent way his beast demanded. It was a battle for dominance.

_You shall not take her like this. _

His body would not listen to this command. Going further and further down before reaching her collarbone, eyeing the garment covering it. He growled loudly in anger, pulling back to glare at the clothing she wore that was in his way.

Kagome's face was beat red by this point. Her mind fuzzy and obeying whatever her body wanted, bucking her hips slightly as her thighs ached. Tightening around his sides. She painted under him.

Though her mind clouded, she looked over at him at the feeling of him pulling away from her a little. Her brows knitting in confusion.

"..S-Sesshomaru?," She lustfully called out to him.

His eyes immediately found hers at the sound of her voice, tears twitching. The vision completely red, nose wrinkled in a snarl. She took in a sharp breath. Eyes widening at the sight of the transformed man on top of her. If she knew anything, it was to not anger him. Understanding full well that his animal instincts were kicking in.

He growled at her, making his way down to her shirt and grabbing the edge with his teeth. Roughly pulling it aside to leave her collarbone exposed. It was the spot the beast chose that she would be marked. If he didn't accidentally kill her in the process.

Shifting back once more, he looked her over. Enjoying the look of pure fear on his preys face. Ignoring Sesshomaru's conscious and gut wrenching feeling to stop. It made no sense to his primal side. Only want. Only to take. Though through red eyes, the true him could make out her large brown eyes staring up at him. He admired them, the mortal and fragile ones daring to share a look with this monster. A man who had just gotten through saying he could not protect her.

Mentally he screamed at himself to stop, pushing every urge aside to try and stop this demonic assault. One that he knew Kagome did not deserve. But it was to no avail.

In an instant he swooped in, fangs going in far enough to smell her blood. It was what she had said that stopped him.

"It's okay…," She whispered.

His beast stopped. Fangs in enough to make her bleed a tad, though not yet pumping the venom in to mark her. It was stunned, giving Sesshomaru enough leverage to take over a little. Typically as she, being prey, it would've expected to hear crying. Begging to stop. A blood gurgling shriek of pain. Kagome had none. But two soft words.

He pulled them out, slowly shifting his gaze into her eyes. Face a mere breath away. His mouth agape as the fangs remained barred, he unmoving. Seeing as she trembled in fear with tears in the corners of her eyes. Her bottom lip was quivering. And in all, she smiled at him. Bringing a shaking and hesitate hand up to brush the hair out of his face. His eyes widened.

"I'm.. So scared.. B-But that won't d-drive me away from you Sesshomaru. You-You won't hurt me.," She whispered.

His eyes slowly began to change the shade from red to white, greeting her with golden pores once more. Nuzzling his face into her hand, he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down. Things had certainly gone too far. She just wasn't aware of the damage that could have been done to her just now. Had she not snapped him back into composure.

"You have no idea what I am capable of Kagome.," He breathed out.

From there she recalled as he lifted her up and carried her all the way back into his room in silence. His eyes no longer meeting hers. Gently, he had laid her down onto his futon and tucked her in before making his way over to the other side of the room.

It was quiet and Kagome pondered if she had done something wrong. In a way she knew better, that it was Sesshomaru's way of turning down anything further. She was kinda grateful. Knowing she wasn't ready. But at the same time it was nice to know he cared enough not to just force her. They would be mated for life. Not like she minded the idea considering she always had the fantasy in her heart of staying with one man forever. And she would bear the marks she had grown to adore. It was a sweet thought that played into her mind in the night as she lie awake.

From across, Sesshomaru had long pretended to be asleep. Knowing that she would fall for it in order to have a moment of clarity. He could sense that she had remained awake for quite some time now, studying him. Though he dared not move or quicken his breathing.

His mind was lost in confusion. The feel of want that his body expressed previously, compared to the howling rage his beast would have harmed her with. It was conflicting. And it long being over, he was still having trouble concentrating. A problem he rarely had.

This was an issue stemming far past simple bodily pleasures. He was genuinely angry with himself for sharing any sort of intimacy with a human. A retaliation against his father that had long plagued his heart, not like he ever dreamed of bedding a mortal woman to begin with. But merely a situation he never saw coming. Not in a million years.

She…Was different. An irritation playing on his mind vs thinking how extraordinary she was becoming. Was this how it started for his father?, who laid his life down for Izayoi? For centuries, Sesshomaru hated his father for turning his back on war and battle. One he never got to experience with Toga. The greatest dog demon to have ever lived. Perishing, for love.

The thought still provoked resentment. A feeling that would never leave. Yet aside from all of that, how would be approach Kagome now? He touched her so tenderly and let her in. A small side of him did not regret it necessarily. But surely he understood during, the way she looked at him. The feel of her. The tone in her voice. How ever so infatuated. Sesshomaru knew, that this girl was falling in love with him. And he did not know how to stop it. It was wrong.

ooooo

Sesshomaru had awoken with a start in the early morning hours. The feelings of last night still creeping into his body, torturing him ever so. He glanced over at Kagome who lay sound asleep. The bags held heavy under her eyes from the exhaustion.

He sighed softly, lifting himself off the ground from the uncomfortable position. He longed to sleep on the futon but would dare not share a bed with her. Not unless he had to at this point. It would take time to get over what had happened between the two. And hopefully she would understand that it was for the best. The idea of being mated to a human was preposterous. No matter how unique they may be.

He quietly exited the room, sliding the doors behind him. And began making his way over to the highest tower in the castle to get the best view of their whereabouts. It was about time they depart, being as if she seemed well enough. And his ward must be worried sick by now. The new enemy approached. And Sesshomaru was already at a stand still whether to stay behind and protect the people with Rin. Or to venture off and find this Illusionist himself, leaving them defenseless. Most of all, leaving Kagome unprotected. For he had no desire to allow her to travel with him anymore than needed.

Stalking further into the hallways, passing servants bowed and chimed good morning to their Lord. Which he paid no mind. In a way he wondered where Inukimi had been. Since he had completely forgotten her transgressions against his guest. It had come back to mind, and she'd hear of it surely.

The meadow flowers swayed delicately at the gentle breeze the sky air provided. Intoxicating his senses. It was something his father always enjoyed, which he beckoned was the reasoning behind why his mother still chose to keep them around. Nothing much here ever did serve a purpose to Sesshomaru anyways. Thinking that it was all unnecessary to live so lavishly.

Approaching the end of it, he pushed open two large doors leading up a stone staircase. That wrapped around a large piece of the tower. He quickly concluded it needed cleaning, having never being used other than himself. Sesshomaru quickly made his way up through the stone well.

Upon reaching it, he rested on the edge of the balcony. Watching the wind and clouds whip past him more hastily than before now that he was higher up.

Though he scowled at the sight below them.

_How have I not paid attention to our direction. We are far off coarse than needed to be. _

Under the castle laid waste to mountain tops, covered in blankets of what appeared to be snow. They had made their way into the Northern plains, which would prove to be a difficult challenge for the human priestess to make. Seeing not much of civilization in sight near it all. Mainly demons would hang around such a dangerous spot. Humans were typically unable to live in such conditions.

But they had no choice. In his mind they had wasted far enough time lounging about. It was time they go. Not like the castle could change direction anyways unless his mother demanded it. And she had only done so once, for him. It would not happen again.

He grew annoyed at the thought of the journey he'd have to make with the priestess. Her whiny nature and inability to listen would surely cause them more issues than necessary. It was for Rin why he ever dealt with that woman on this trip into chaos. Their troubles were not over yet.

Feeling a presence he looked over his shoulder. A tiny servant made it's way up the stairwell to greet him. Bowing immediately at eyes notice.

"My Lord. M'Lady request that you meet with her right away in the audience chamber."

"Tell her I shall shortly. Be gone.," He said coldly.

They bowed. Exiting the tower and leaving him alone once more.

oooooo

Inukimi paced around the room aligned with a dining table and chairs. The stain glass windows decorating every inch of the walls around. She was anxious a tad. Feeling as though her son would be leaving soon. And hoping the lecherous girl would take her warning and leave his side. If she had any logic that is.

It was not often Sesshomaru paid a visit unless he needed something. A child that was born into the world seeming cold and hateful. Only smiling in his youth when it came down to gore. She caught wind long ago of his half brother taking his right arm. And ever since his demeanor had changed rather monotoned. It was unlike him. Compared to his father, who would smile at the simplest gesture of a butterfly.

She stopped in her tracks, feeling his presence on the other side of the doors before they slide open. Sesshomaru not bothering to bow or greet in formality. He took a few steps inside before sliding the doors back in place, his eyes piercing into his mothers. She swallowed.

"My sweet son, won't you join your mother for a moment before departing? You know how long you take to return.," She mused.

"No.," He answered simply.

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at how rude and straight to the point he was. Tapping her nails along the table.

"Is that all? We are to be leaving soon. I am to awaken Kagome," He asked.

"Kagome. What an unusual name. May I ask why you even bother to call it by a name?"

He said nothing. Only growing annoyed by her argument once again at his company.

She reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small, golden statue of Toga. Placing it on the table in front of him. Sesshomaru still continued to stare on, not phased.

"I found her with this. Snooping through your things. Might I say what a rude creature.," She cooed.

"What is your point?," He snapped.

She was taken aback by his words. What was her point? Surely this would have angered him, knowing she was fooling around with an item he considered precious to him. Sesshomaru being a man of view valuables.

"Do you not care?," She snapped

"I am not one to care for such trinkets like you mother. Do with it as you please. I must prepare," He said, turning on his heels to exit the room. He did not see a point to even chastising her over the issue with his guest. She proved well enough just how low she would stoop. It just went to show how bothered she was over a human.

Inukimi could not believe who her son has turned into. Before she could imagine that he would've torn into a human's throat just for the fun of it. But now he was truly going to let this slide. For.. The girl. Something that she rarely ever saw in her son, the girl held value to him. Far greater than an issue like this. It was settled. There was nothing further she could attempt to separate her son from the same path that his father had walked. A science she would never relate to.

ooooo

Kagome stirred from her slumber. The morning rays shining into the room. She could comprehend the sound of footsteps, probably servants, hurrying up and down the halls to prepare for the day.

She grunted, stretching her arms above her head before trying to move. As she went to sit up, she whined a bit. Having a tender feeling around her waist. Before she would look, she scanned the room. Seeing no sign of Sesshomaru.

Fully sitting up, she yanked her shirt aside to look at the damage. Finding fingerprint bruises along her hip. Everything came back to her, the feeling of his body pressed down onto her as he held her firmly in place. She blushed, being tired from how late it had transpired. Though immediately her hand went up to her collar bone. Met by the same tenderness from his fangs. Quickly she tugged her clothes back in place to hide it. Less his mother see.

"She did say she'd kill me. Oh boy," She said allowed.

"I wonder what he must be thinking today.. If he avoided me before then he sure will even more now."

She sighed. Throwing the covers off of her and bending to stand up. It felt late though the time she was unsure. Wanting nothing more than to remain asleep. Her body felt sore and her thighs hurt a tad along with the rest of the new spots Sesshomaru left behind.

Ignoring it, she walked over to his dresser and found a brush before going to sit in front of the large wall mirror to try and make herself seem decent. Combing the knots out. It would be a servants job surely, though she would not ask of such a thing.

Looking over herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel oddly happy. Proud of herself having let out the bottled up emotions and tension she had let brew for a while now. Glad that Sesshomaru had accepted, yet also denied her invitation. Would he have gone further with her if not for the interruption? It didn't matter now. Knowing him, it would never happen again. Something she was also content with in a solemn sorta way.

_I'm such a weirdo. I don't even care enough to worry about it for now. _

Something inside ached to have Sango by her side. A friend and fellow woman to talk to about these sorts of things. Kagome really had no one to rely on when it came to matters of the heart and body. There were no other female friends. Except for in the future, where she was not permitted as of recently. But she would try not to think about that too much. Not wanting to start dwelling on current problems anymore than the ones that were already piling up.

The doors roughly slide open as he pulled them apart. Staring down at her. She yelped, frozen as the brush fell out of her hands as she childishly scrambled to get it. He, watching the nervous wreck of a woman with the look of judgement on his face.

"Are you well today?," He asked.

She stopped her movements, brushing her clothing down to make herself seem presentable.

"Uh yea! I'm great!," She said shyly, a nervous grin plastered on her face.

"Then we are departing shortly. I will have a more suitable outfit prepared for you, being as we are about to descend into cold territory."

She grinned even more awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "Sounds great!"

He only scowled at her. Hoping this new awkward behavior would cease soon. Surely he'd come to anger her easily one way or another in no time.

Huffing, he turned and left. Closing the doors behind him to go do as he said.

She took a deep breath, letting out the frustration that she'd now deal with for a while before she was sure how to behave around him. Typically it was he who was the one with short sentences.

"Get a hold of yourself!," She said aloud.

He could hear her speak out loud on the other side of the wall. Finding it a little amusing that he would have such an effect on her. Short and sweet to the point, just like he preferred things to be. Being said, she did not have to act so strange around him. It was annoying.

Stalking down the hallways, Sesshomaru approached the chamber he had earlier to assist new clothing for his counterpart. It would he freezing weather, understanding that she would have a difficult time trying to keep a steady pace. The red floral patch on the clothing he wore would better help her stand out from the white coloring of things. And if they ran into any intruders, they'd know she belonged to him.

He watched the servants make way in sewing up a quick match to his own. A pattern they knew well to make by now. Just simply making it a little smaller. Followed by small, plain black boots to protect her feet. Along with all of this, he ensured they packed her spare kimono, thigh high white socks and traditional sandals to change into once they exited the harsh climate. There was nothing for her to complain about now. He made sure of it.

"Once you are done with this, go dress her," He said to them.

They all nodded. Never stopping their work.

Sesshomaru was anxious to leave already. It had been quite a long while since he had spent so much time at his home. With his troublesome mother. He was growing tired of it and was ready to be back on the battlefield. Hoping at that, that she would listen to him this time. And not cause any further problems. Though he was finally healed, he didn't intend on ending up in the same horrid state prior. It was not something to be proud of. Unable to protect a simple human girl, how shameful.

If anything the Lord would just dump her here while he went off to battle this demon on his own. Kagome was useless anyways in her state. She had no abilities. No powers. Any bows would serve no good. Heck, she couldn't even hunt for her own food. Rin was more independent than she. All, if not worrying that his mother would surely kill her while he was gone. And come up with an excuse as to what happened to her. It wasn't something he could risk.

ooooo

Kagome brushed herself off as she finished making herself look presentable. Her hair was neatly straight now and clothes flattened. Hopefully whatever he wanted her to wear would look a little nice. She imagined war gear or a suit of armor to keep her extra protected against demons and the climate. Like keeping an egg from cracking. But she was always getting into trouble. Of all the crap she caused, this time she was confident not to stir up anything more. It was a fine time she tried to work on getting her powers back. In this time she spent with Sesshomaru, her heart was more confused rather than in such a negative place. So she couldn't exactly say she was happy. Not yet anyways. But, not hateful anymore either.

"I just needa stop thinking of the bad. And letting things get to me. There's nothing to fear with Sesshomaru here!," She sang, standing proud.

A small knock was heard at the edge of the door and she sprang over to answer it. Sliding it open just a peek, three tiny servants were there holding large white folded up clothing. A pair of small black boots were in the others hands, and a makeshift backpack was in the last ones.

"We have come to dress you as our Lord demanded.," They chimed together.

She jumped back from the door, not wanting to endure the same situation as last time.

"No! I can do it myself!," She snapped pointing at them.

Though they paid her no mind, walking in with the stuff and sliding the door back behind them. Setting the clothes down, they walked over to Kagome. Already reaching to take her clothes off. As they pulled on her kimono she struggled.

"Can I at least take this off myself!?," She snapped.

They all looked at each other, then nodded to her. Allowing her to do a part herself. She pouted at them as she began to strip it off of her, watching as they got ready to apply the other outfit.

When she was finally done, they approached, flicking it out so that she could tell what was what. The long sleeved top to match the ankle length skirt, worn over thick, thigh high socks. A sash to wrap around her waist, the same pattern as Sesshomaru with the purple and gold. She almost wondered how he was even able to fight in such heavy apparel. Thinking how loose/baggy it also seemed.

As she took in the details of the clothing, Kagome was oblivious to the looks they were quietly exchanging between each other. All having noticed the claw bruises on her hips and the small fang punctures on her collarbone. Able to tell that it was all fresh.

In quick time they had assisted her in putting it all on without trouble. Folding the creases down and brushing her hair to make her appear proper. Kagome slipped on the tight, leather boot wear, slipping her toe in place between the one indention. They stepped aside for her to examine her new attire in the mirror. Which she did.

Kagome smiled brightly at how it all fit on her, resembling Sesshomaru greatly. Enjoying the red flower print on the top right next to her shoulder. Yet she had no idea what type of climate they were about to enter together.

"Within this makeshift bag, we have obtained another article of clothing to change into when you descend the mountain. Along with the sandals from earlier.," One said, stepping out for a minute to return with a sack like bag. Handing it to Kagome.

She nodded gratefully, throwing it over her shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out. Examining the room one last time before their departure. Who knows if she'd ever see anything so personal as to Sesshomaru ever again. Along with a warm bed and food. Their journey could be long, though no matter how short it was, it always proved to be rather exhausting.

"Thank you for everything., " She spoke to the servants, bowing to them.

They cringed back, nervously nodding. It was not like they chose to serve a human girl anyways. Her gratitude was wasted.

Motioning for her to follow, they began to exit the room. Sliding the doors back behind her. She walked with a pep in her step, ready to face whatever challenges would be thrown their way. With this newfound attitude she was having, her confidence boosted in thinking just maybe, her powers could return. If only she kept a positive head on her shoulders.

They passed the servant quarters, lining the hallway down into the main chamber leading to the front stairwell of the castle.

Kagome felt just a tad nervous, hoping she would not have to face Sesshomaru's mother again. Wondering if she would pick up on her sons scent now on her. Dog demons could usually do strange things like that, making it hard to hide stuff.

Reaching the two giant doors, the servants ran a ways from her over to it. Bending down to their knees and propping it own for her. The light of the sun outside blinded her a little as she raised her hand above to match it, taking small steps out. As her eyes adjusted, she saw the guards on the outside standing posed. Not bothering to turn her way. Inukimi stood proud to the side of the stairs, while across from her, Sesshomaru. He was waiting patiently this whole time, quite eager to get a move on.

Kagome locked eyes with him, swallowing hard with a smile before taking a few steps out. His eyes looked her up and down, mentally commending the clothing she wore that the servants did an excellent job of making. But before she got to him, his mother stepped in front. Halting her in place.

Kagome stopped immediately, careful not to show disrespect less she be struck down by this hateful creature. Gripping the rope on her bag.

Inukimi smiled brightly, extending her arm out and brushing Kagome's hair behind her ear. She shuddered at the touch of this woman.

"I believe you are well now? Good good dear. I surely hope we never have to encounter each other again," She said, still smiling at the young girl. Kagome was able to make out a glint of threats behind those eyes. The way she said things almost made it sound sweet.

Though Kagome took a step back, bowing down to the empress. Taking Inukimi by surprise. Showing such formalities.

"Thank you for everything you've done. I hope I haven't caused too much trouble," She said, bending back up to meet her in the eyes. A fierceness showing inside of them.

She moved past the empress and made her way over to Sesshomaru. Who greeted her with a prideful and approving look, watching over the girl at his mother. Who still remained still in her place.

"You did well.," He said to her as they made their way down.

Kagome's face light up at his praise. "You think so?"

"Hn," He replied.

The cold air was already hitting their bodies softly, the breeze whispering. Clouds moving rather fast with the gloomy atmosphere. Kagome braced herself seeing the mountains stretch out far without a single trace of neighboring villages.

_It must be one of those places that's always this season. _

"So how far away are we from the village?," She asked.

"Quite far. The castle had drifted off into the northern hemisphere. It shall take a bit of time to reach it. So be careful, I have many enemies in this territory that threaten our land."

She listened to each word. Knowing full well that she would not allow herself to be so naive again. Not after the torture that they both endured.

oooooooo


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

These were the nights they had so longed for, these years of isolation threatening the very fragile mentality each had left. Living had been one in silence with the humans having more freedom than the two brothers. For Naraku's conquering of their region had been straining, forcing each to exist purely on survival. Out of the fear that they be discovered and absorbed, such as the horrors of many other demons before them.

But life would be that way no longer. Now that the demon was dead. And they would be allowed to play once more.

The area currently was a beautiful one, with the trees painted a bright green. Their leaves striking to match the fierceness of the waterfall near by. It was the perfect spot and the two brothers were grateful their area had been untouched through all the madness Naraku had brought. Along with the fact that so many humans also agreed at this places peaceful nature, drawing many prey in without having to lift a finger.

"Oh brother, how marvelous it is to be awoken and feeling the sun once more. I was beginning to worry that Naraku could not be defeated.," Akura said aloud happily, basking in the light on top of a large rock.

"I couldn't agree more. It is always better to let others deal with the dirty work, especially dealing with a fool such as he was. What a nuisance.," Daoro answered.

In truth he knew Naraku had been looking for the two of them. With their miraculous ability to possess any human beings corpse and gain not only their memories, but their powers. Yes it seemed perfect for a demon who wanted great strength. But they were different. Aware that living in secrecy was best compared to being hunted down by humanity. Manipulating them such as a spider in a web from afar proved to be much easier.

"Though I worry. We have not been able to feed in quite some time. The damage that bastard had done was more than expected to the neighboring villages and the humans are scarce. I grow worried that we may have to venture from our spot in search," Akura said in a concerned tone.

"True. Though worry not. Things always work out in our favor.," Daoro said reassuringly.

The sound of a child's laughter had been heard a ways down from the large valley they had resided in, drawing their attention to the direction it came from. They had been hungry, the last meal being a week before. Life seemed to be smiling on them once more.

"Do you hear that brother!," Akura said excitedly.

"Yes now quiet! Less you scare it off!," Daoro snapped.

Coming to a stand, he started off into the direction of it. Assuming his brother knew to wait there quietly. Jumping from branch to branch, careful not to make a sound, he finally got close enough.

Resting his weight, he peered down at the child. A little girl alone, humming to herself as she skipped along the rocks sticking out from the overgrown grass below. She'd do perfectly for a meal the two of them would share.

Raising one of his hands, he slowly drew it over the air. Creating a realistic butterfly as he motioned it to float down next to her. And it did.

She skipped rock to rock, careful not to fall. It had been a long and boring journey with much needed time for fun. This area being so pretty, it was an opportunity a hyper child like herself could not pass up. Though her attention was caught to something else.

This beautiful insect dancing into the wind above her face. It's wings bright and glittering from the sunlight. Her face lit up as its majestic appearance and she quickly skipped along to follow it. Venturing further and further off into the wilderness.

The path grew somewhat jagged as she struggled to keep up. Watching it flutter off, higher and higher. Picking up the sound of water crashing, she knew it to be that of a waterfall. Which was a plus to this perfect outing.

Until coming into a clearing. Large rocks stood along the high cliff with the water behind it falling. The trees seemed to stop here, as did she, noticing an odd looking stranger sitting on top of a boulder a few feet away. His hair a shade of purple, which she knew humans did not have. His face twisted into a smile that seemed too uncomfortable.

"Ah little girl! Perfect!," He said happily, skidding off from on top, taking a few steps towards her.

Her expression dropped into worry immediately, inching away from him. Her gut turned in fear at this large man and she took small steps back to reach the trees. But was forced to stop, two strong hands crushing her shoulders. She looked up, another guy stood just behind her.

"Children are so easy to trick," Daoro said to her before roughly shoving her down into the dirt.

She yelped, struggling to scoot away at the immediate contact with the ground, it scraping her little elbows. Staring up, her eyes were wide and clouded in fear. These large creatures taking strong steps her way.

All she could do was close her eyes tight, crying out for protection.

"Lord Sesshomaru!," Rin screamed loudly.

The two stopped in confusion, eyes meeting each other for what her pleas would lead to. But there was no time to ponder the situation with a large blur of white sinking down right behind Akura, his brother watching in horror. It all seemed to happen so fast.

In one moment they were about to share a meal together in this cherished place, how long they held out for under Narakus reign. Living from the shadows like rats. And now, Daoro knelt down, holding his brothers fading body within his arms. A sword ripped through his entire top half, the flesh unmending.

"D-Daoro I cannot.. Regenerate.," Akura coughed out.

"It is the ability of my sword. Enjoy.," Sesshomaru said mockingly as he gathered Rin into his arms. Her little face peering over the Lord's shoulder to look at the duo now writhed in defeat.

Daoro exchanged looks between his brothers fading body and Sesshomaru's back starting to disappear into the forest. There was nothing inside of him to even try to avenge his brother right now, he needed him. The body beginning to liquatize at the touch.

He looked back down at Akura, hot tears ready to stream down his cheeks.

"I will find you a new body. And we will seek vengeance on those that wish to kill our happiness.," He said, brushing his brothers bangs out from his face. Recalling the weak smile Akura gave.

oooooo

It was hateful flashback to that day, how it would ring inside of his mind every so often to remind him of the main objective. The heavens had been smiling on both of them lately in this journey. With humans being so subjective to easy manipulation, they'd blindly follow anything if it spouted nonsense. And Sesshomaru. That harrowing look of pain along his face at the sight of his precious human, being impaled right in front of his eyes. How joyess that had been to witness, dishing the same feelings he did that time ago.

It helped Daoro to tolerate these people. To keep in mind of what must be done. Akura needed a new body. And together with a cult following to match yet another great priest body, they'd be unstoppable.

That was what replayed in his mind as he chanted to this new village. Behind him stood a new and fairly large group of people that had chosen to follow him from the previous villages they had passed through. It was marvelous. For before him were yet another gathering, listening intently to the bullshit words. Things he knew they simply Wanted to hear.

"A flock. A flock of celestial soldiers is what I claim my people to be. We shall eradicate all who slay your children in the night. Along with those who speak nonsense of salvation for demons. I tell you this, there is no saving their kind!," He shouted.

The large group in an uproar of praise. His speech was nothing more than a simple grouping of words and they'd leech off of it from pure fear and desperation.

A large smile graced his face to marvel at the sight. Never had he expected to get this far. But a change of plans would not necessarily be a bad thing. For in no time, he'd rule an army of men at his disposal. Taking each village priest and priestesses to walk with him. In time, he and Akura would be the only remaining. To live and hunt as they pleased. No one would suspect a thing.

_Do not worry brother. We shall reach the residents of monks in no time. From there a body shall be yours. _

ooooo

A days travel was spent in silence, to Sesshomaru it would typically be a good thing. But this girl was a difficult creature that required constant checking up on and reassurance. Less she suffer in silence, then give him problems later. But her pace seemed to be fine as he listened closely to any changes. No lingering behind or sounds of struggle. It was unlike her.

Though to Kagome she stalked on tirelessly behind him, ignoring the cold whipping along her ice cold face. How exhausted her feet were. The grumbling below in her stomach. In all she refused to complain. Not really wanting to cause him anymore trouble. And if not for the fear of doing so, she'd strike up a conversation out of pure boredom. For the more she dwelled on her bodies state, the harder it was to pretend to be okay. Kagome mused that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Sesshomaru had called out to her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Do you have any memories as to what happened to you?," He asked. His pace never stopping.

It was a suspicion he held for a while now. Considering ever since she had not dared ask a simple question. Or even seem to care. Hell, there wasn't even a random comment about what it was like down there. Anything she saw or what they did. It all seemed too strange to him.

"I remember.. They hit me. The man was a real jerk. He had these glowing eyes like a demons. At least I think that's what I saw.," She said. Still trying to recall any other details.

"Whatever more there was to it, I think these people shouldn't be underestimated really. They seemed super dangerous. After all they were able to get past us on a lot of things," She said. Hearing him scoff at her last comment.

She watched his long white hair blend in so effortlessly with the snow along with his attire. The same that she wore now, protected from enemy gaze. He was smart in that sense. But it did pose as a challenge for her human eyes. With any large or harsh gust of snow it proved rather difficult to make him out in the unblending color.

With her luck, the thickness grew heavier during their talk that she hadn't noticed. Each step pushing deeper and deeper into it. She winced, trying to wedge her leg through. Refusing to ask for help. His white form disappearing.

Kagome began to panic, trying her best to move through the layer. Until her foot hit something hard, perhaps a rock. Making her stumble forward. There was nothing to catch onto as she yelped out falling. His arm wrapped around her waist in a flash. She blushed in embarrassment as he appeared next to her so suddenly. Shuffling out from the thick area into the thin one coming up.

"Do not start causing problems.," He said. Roughly placing her to her feet.

Kagome staggered forward a little for balance as he continued on, never bothering to check on her. She huffed.

"Well I didn't ask for your help in somethin that easy!," She snapped. A comment he ignored.

Pouting behind him, she obediently followed. Wishing however slightly that she could be stronger. A match closer to Kikiyos abilities. The young woman even if undead, still managed to travel parts such as this with ease. Not once in need of assistance from something small like climate. If she couldn't fix the problem within herself there, then hopefully when they had the time, she could practice her powers. Manifesting them to protect those she loved. And to be more of use, aware that without them she stood no chance at getting home.

Holding the palms of her hands out, she began to strain hard. Trying with a strong effort to recall events that led to them appearing. The will to protect Rin from harm. Wanting to heal her. Imaging Sesshomaru. The last will she had left to use to protect him from those who wished to kill him. Finally, being able to stay at his side, her weakness proving that it would hinder him in the long run.

Her eyes closed tight for a moment, the tension building within her arms. Fist tightening around with the glow illuminating out from inside them. With a last exert of pressure, her hands flew open to reveal a blasting light shooting straight up into the cloudy air. Kagome smiled brightly, excited to have been able to draw them out.

"Sesshomaru look!," She shouted. But seeing his sleeve covering his eyes, it stopped. The glow slowly fading away into nothing within her small hands, along with her smile.

He lowered his sleeve, a persistent scowl boring angrily at her. With her eyes widened she swallowed, receiving the opposite reaction than intended.

"Yes congratulations. You've alerted everyone in the vicinity of our location," He snapped, eyes looking around for any signs.

"Wha-," She went to ask but he covered her mouth with his hand while crushing his body against hers. Her brown eyes stared up at him, watching as he analyzed the surroundings in caution.

Sesshomaru looked on into the clearing at not much of a view aside from snow. Yet he knew better, all the while aware of who resided within this territory. He had zero fear of the enemies it held, not for himself, but for her. Historically being as he could not protect her as easily as he imagined.

Kagome's muffled voice weakly tried to protest but he pressed down on her mouth a little harder so she knew not to say a word. She glared up at him in annoyance, thinking she was not a child to be hushed like this. But any negativity was replaced with apprehension by the sounds nature made around them. Growls emitted. Followed by hastful running. Crunching of the snow from the feet of an unknown intruder.

Sesshomaru's grip on her lower back tightened, knowing full well they would be greeted soon enough. Readying for battle. Then all the sounds stopped at once. No more movement from afar.

Kagome took advantage of his tense nature and slightly pulled away from his hand to look at him better. His eyes never meeting hers as still being focused on their surroundings.

"What is it?," She whispered barely even in a hush.

And immediately as her words rang out it was to be followed by her screams at how fast he moved. Her arms flying around his neck as he hunched forward, a swift kick made into the air made contact with the assalent. It's loud yelp audible from the silent atmosphere. More were coming he knew, quickly flipping her around so that she was positioned on his back.

There was no time to take in what was going on as she closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in his hair. His quick movements not only startling her, but making it harder to tell except for the sounds of cries echoing throughout the snowy air and the bright green blur from his toxic claws.

_It sounds like wolves! _

Each jumped at a time his way, to be met with his claws ripping into their flesh as the white wolves became tainted in their own blood. Others jumping over the bodies of their fallen comrades in an attempt to get at least a bite on the Lord, their efforts proving no match.

Sesshomaru knew this, though the girl was another story being a mere human.

With another one sent flying into the unknown, he jumped up high and over them. Trying to make his way out from the crowded circle they enticed around them. Knocking away any that strayed into his path.

He ran out from the pack, listening to their feet run along the path straight behind them. Kagome never bothering to open her eyes to glimpse what was happening. She was scared hearing the blooded cries and how hard Sesshomaru was trying to protect her, knowing that he was only fleeing the scene for her safety.

In the blink of an eye, they outdid their pursuers. Blending in perfectly with the white terrain, matching their enemies ability to do so. Though not sharing Sesshomaru's magnificent skill of having the sharpest nose around. He could pick up the scent of disgusting wolves from a mile away. There was no cover.

The wolves halted in their tracks, fully aware that they had lost the human and demon. Their legs coming to a stop. This demons scent was one that had been familiar to the wolves for a long time now and having dared he of all, crossing the border to their lands. It must be a grave situation. The great dog demons son was never one for respect or care anyways. But it was still odd. Just why would he come out to play now?

In unison, they threw their heads back to howl up at the sky. A loud signal to be reached all throughout the mountain for the other packs to pick up on. A matter they wouldn't dare not lose sight of.

Their howls could be heard from far above to the both of their ears as they reached higher and higher into the mountain. The destination of getting off this rock would have to wait a day since more scouters would arrive to look for them. And his nose could pick up a mighty snow storm headed their way, an easy strategy to clear up and scents they may have left behind.

As he jumped high, they landed on an outward edge leading to nowhere. A perfect spot since no wolves could leap from any other ledge far enough to reach them. All they needed now was shelter. And quick, being as though the girl on his back was shaking from the cold.

He bent down enough for Kagome to slide off of him. Carefully landing on her feet and gripping his shirt for dear life noticing how high up they were. The ground could not be made out through the thick air, though it'd only blend in any ways. Suddenly she felt one of his hands grab her wrist to hold her in place as he raised the other one.

"Do not panic. Less you fall to your death.," He smoothly said. Letting his claws come crashing down in the side of the cliff, the wind whipping around her from the impact. Leaving a small but doable cave for them to reside in for the night.

Her heart pounded at the height they stood on and grateful that he held her. But the words only made her more uncomfortable at the distance, aware that truly she could die like that. Her mortal state. She stared down at the ground, a small bit of panic rising in her as she clutched her heart.

"It is fine.," He said, making her turn to look at him. His gaze softened a tad, picking up on her fear. A gentle squeeze on her wrist to draw her back to reality. She swallowed, nodding her head at his words and allowing him to lead her into the temporary abode. Once inside, letting go of her wrist.

He took off his moko moko and threw it in front of her, the fur wiggling before snaking around her legs until it reached her front. Pulling at her to step further in.

It made Kagome smile a little at its cute and fuzzy demeanor, sometimes forgetting that a thing like this could he his tail. And letting the fear she held slowly wash away.

"I know you're used to stuff like fighting, but I can't understand how you can be totally fine after just being attacked.," She said, running her hand along the soft furs.

"A mortals concept.," He said, looking out into the large mountain landscape.

He wondered how long the small storm would last and if they'd be fully content here. Being as this opening did not carry much shelter or depth.

"Wouldn't they have heard the sound of you clawing into the mountain? It was pretty loud," She asked.

"It is of no concern. They cannot reach you anyways," He answered uncaringly.

She could only shrug off his comment, being the survivor and more skillful person than she. Only hoping that it was true. Listening to the small bits of lightning that cracked along the sky, she stared at his back to her. Looking out, seemingly lost in thought.

The harsh wind blowing into their sted made her shudder, wrapping the tail further around her body and taking a seat to the nearest area of their space. Sesshomaru felt her body radiating from it, picking up that she was cold and hungry. With the raging weather now would be best to leave and survey the perimeter. But it was the issue of timing. And if she'd be okay alone.

He turned and looked back at her. The content position she sat in while yawning, his tail securing itself around her frame. She sat buried in it, and it would be warm enough while he was gone.

"I am going off to scout. Now is best while it is hard to see. I won't be long.," He said, watching her expression change to concern, holding the moko moko tighter against her.

Sesshomaru gave an irritated sigh, smelling the uneasy nature she gave off now due to his words.

"What is it?," He asked growing impatient.

She squirmed a bit under his interrogation. "I just uh, thought about how dangerous it is for you to be out there like that..," She whispered.

But he only scoffed. "Do not concern yourself with what I do. I am going," He coldly said before turning his back to her again and leaping out from the frame of the cavern.

Kagome stared at the empty spot he had been, a hint of sadness creeping into her eyes.

"Truth is I didn't want you to leave me alone, I'm just a little scared.," She whispered out loud. Hugging the fur against her face.

ooooo

He landed below in an instant, dashing forward into the harsh wind. Ignoring the cold burn against his skin. It was annoying enough just how much a human like herself needed rest, but to know they were capable of going and could not angered him so, along needing to flee an enemy so pathetic. He was growing tired of outside interruptions to their plans of going home. Just how long it had been since he had seen Rin, he was unsure of. And the Lord could not deny longing to know of her security. Something that wouldn't be taken lightly after the threat of Daoro. He yearned to venture out and kill the demon himself if not for his constant companion.

The sun was blurred out but the thick clouds and the entire area smelled of nothing but wolves. Their total claim on the mountain being an issue for centuries now. And how they dared try and rival his families abilities had been insulting for quite some time. Regardless if they paid no mind to it. For dog demons would always triumph them all. Whether or not they'd admit defeat at the hands of Toga or be crushed by his. The northern area was nothing to be deadly concerned about for a demon such as he. It was more along the lines of just how many there were to deal with.

The stench had reminded him of Inuyasha in some sense. The half breed smelling equally as repulsive as these weak morsels, which was due to the disgusting human blood inside of him. Any time after their encounter he would spend hours cleaning himself off to try and rub the smell away. It was a good thing they had broken apart, he and Kagome, before accepting her alliance by this Sesshomaru's side. Otherwise her scent would make him purely hate her like in the beginning.

But now she simply held her own. Which was not in truth, completely terrible. Or maybe that was because his was now masked in hers.

The howling of wolves up ahead made him stop, jumping higher to get a better view.

The large pack ran furiously along the snow bank below. Ravaging about in anger after discovering the few dead bodies he had left behind. Though surely he hadn't expected so many to be out in such weather. Assuming they'd take cover.

"Don't stop! I want everyone to drag on until we catch them! Remember a humans scent was picked up too so be extra vigilant!," A females voice shouted as her figure was seen running alongside the pack. Their barks erupting from her message.

_The female leader of these lands. Maybe killing her would send a message. After all, they have been pesky for quite some time now. _

_ooooo_

Kagome had sat alone in the cavern. Her body feeling heavy as she fought against sleep, tired from the cold. Emotionally she felt exhausted at the turn of events played around them. Surely she'd be used to this lifestyle from Inuyasha, but that was the problem. Sesshomaru wasn't him. They were nothing alike aside from being stubborn and sometimes cold. Though at least the half demon was easy to read for the most part, his personality leaving him transparent at all times. His brother on the other hand was like reading a textbook. Filled with equations to figure out what he was feeling, looking past those typically angry eyes.

But in ways, he recently held a soft touch. Warm tint to those cold eyes he always wore and it was playing on her mind. Or maybe she was doing it to herself and none of it even existed.

Though it was nothing to dwell on, her mind had been through enough torture as of late. And there was no reason to ponder Sesshomaru or what they shared recently. Her heart felt knotted at the image of them together in such a passionate way, and the memory served to be something out of a dream.

Her hands skimmed along the soft fur, petting it tenderly, and she smiled through the confusion that her mind refused to rest. It didn't matter. For even if they were apart right now, she knew that he could feel her kind touch from this piece of him.

Though the thoughts were short lived now as the howling of wolves from below had called out. Their presence surprising her and she wondered if Sesshomaru had expected them to still be around this area in such weather. It sounded unwavering, able to tell that they were staying there. And not moving.

_It's okay, he said they can't reach this high anyways_.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. Putting her trust in his way of thinking. "It's okay. He'll be back soon. And they'll move on."

"Alright fellas great work! I can definitely smell bad mutt close by! Looks as if they didn't get very far!," A male voice said as she heard it.

Her heart dropping in fear at the sound. Could wolves talk? And surely she was high enough? Maybe if she kept extra quiet and didn't take a peek, they'd leave. Or look her over. After all the storm was brewing hard out there and Kagome could barely make out anything even from her position.

But she could hear clear grunting as it approached, growing closer and closer. Knowing that it was from leaping to the near edges that they had done earlier. It was following the same pattern Sesshomaru laid out. Her heart began to panic on the inside, how it'd come to her very soon and there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. The only comfort being Sesshomaru's tail.

Hands gripped the outer ledge of the cavern, and the figure leapt up and landed lazily outside, shaded by the small glow of light emitted from outside.

"Alright who dares enter and kill my men!," He shouted, storming up to the fur ball sitting at the very end.

Kagome's eyes focused in the dark at tall man before her, his angry expression and blue eyes piercing through the shadows. Her eyes widened.

"Koga?," She whispered. And he paused, the anger washing away in surprise.

"K-Kagome!?," He shouted, leaning closer. It was her for sure, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. Adding to her beautiful and feminine face, though her scent barely lingering. Masked in a musty dog scent. Unfamiliar from Inuyasha.

He grimaced, pinching his nose.

"Geez Kagome you reek of dog. Did it kidnap you to eat ya later? I can see its holding you in place with its tail.," He said, exchanging looks between the fur and her.

She looked down at it. "Oh no Koga this is Sessh-,"

"Don't worry Kagome," He said cutting her off, " I'll get you outta here and somewhere warm!," And yanked her up over his shoulder. Kicking away at the moko moko to force it off of her.

She felt triggered at its loss of warmth like a child who's security blanket was ripped away. And as he carried her out, ignoring her protest and struggles, she reached out for it. Her eyes never blinking as he leaped out from the cavern with her in tow.

Her clothing and the tail all did seem familiar to him, surely he'd remember if he ever encountered a beast like that. After all, Ayame did say the demon they were looking for wore a large tail like that, along with the rival history between the tribes of wolves and dogs. And perhaps this was their guy.

It would all be discussed in a moments notice since for now he needed to get Kagome out from this weather. Their hideout being not that far.

Kagome had squirmed against him, her little fist pounding his back and her shouts silenced at the fierce wind that blew past them as he ran through it. White wolves followed closely behind, their eyes locked on her in hatred and longing, longing to tear her apart. It was all so scary now without the warmth of the moko moko to keep her company and Sesshomaru was not present to protect her. Surely Koga would not hurt her, but at this point who knows. Being as this mountain was not his. She knew what the territory looked like.

They arrived rather quickly, shoving large rocks out of the way. Light from a fire illuminating from the inside. The wolves pushed through Koga's feet, barking and growling at what he had in his arms.

"Yea yea who cares what she thinks. Kagomes just a friend," He'd say back to them. Almost arguing.

"I know what she smells like, I'll clear this whole mess up!"

When they were completely inside, the rocks were pushed back into place by men that looked to be under Kogas domination. The brown fur pattern evident on them, that she studied as he placed her down. Glares received from them and the wolves who looked like they wanted to devour her.

"They won't hurt ya Kagome. Follow me," He said walking past her.

A final glance at the growling animals was all it took to quickly catch up and stay right on his heels.

"Koga I need to get back right away!," She sternly whispered as they made their way deeper into the mountain.

"Get back? Oh, it can't get to ya in here so don't worry about making it angry! We'll protect you!," He said happily.

She felt uneasy, like a lamb on a platter to these angry demons. Fully aware of the scent she held. Besides, he was married to a girl that didn't exactly like her particularly. It was an uncomfortable situation.

"What are you doing here anyways Koga? This is a little too far north for your area right?," She asked.

"It's mine now. After marrying Ayame I took over the land she inhabited!, ain't that great!," He answered, finally pushing through large hanging pelts.

"And this is my lair so be free to make yourself at home."

The spot was simply inside this tall ceiling the mountain held. Surrounded by bones of other demons and the stench of wet dog. The pelts huddled around, brown and white coloring to symbolize the union of he and Ayame.

"Where's the rest of the gang anyways?," He asked.

She paused for a moment. Unsure how to answer that.

"Half dead.. The other half left..," She whispered.

His expression dropped from a cheerful demeanor, scratching the back of his head in awkwardness. The last he heard, she and Inuyasha were supposed to be an item. The other humans settled down in the village close to Inuyasha forest. And she took over as the main priestess. With this strange get up and weird part of the country she landed in, obviously things were way different now.

"So Inuyasha left ya huh..," He said in a serious tone, taking a step closer to her.

She immediately felt uncomfortable being alone with him. For out of the sentence she said, that was what he chose go focus on. Her breath hitched, watching the glint in his eyes.

"You know Kagome.. I've missed you so much.," He whispered, finally standing in front of her.

"Oh uh, it's been a while huh.. How's being married?," She asked to distract him. But it was clear the words didn't register. His arm found her waist and circled around it. And for the first time since the beginning of their encounter, he managed to make her feel afraid. His other hand found it's way to her hair, brushing the locks behind her ear as he stared down at her with passionate eyes.

"Koga please..," She muttered, her lip trembling. Her shoulders shaking slightly at the close proximity yet too scared to move, less he be forceful since they were alone.

His face lingered in closer to her as he studied the details on her face, the outlines that he always thought were perfect. How he wanted it to be her that he married, her that he took as his mate. The love that he never forgotten.

But as his fingers trailed from behind her ear down to the grove of her neck, pulling the fabric of her clothes aside just barley, he stopped. His eyes widening at the two little puncture wounds that stained her perfect skin. The scent catching his nose immediately now that it wasn't covered.

His face changed from longing to hurt in her eyes as he pulled away.

"Oh. I get it now. Even if it's not fully there, it reeks," He snapped, backing away from her.

Her hands flew up to the spot he touched and recalled Sesshomaru's fangs barely sinking themselves inside her flesh. Though she was surprised by the reaction, could it still mean something in the demon world?

"I won't say anything if that's what ya scared of, because the pack would kill ya if they found out. But I've gotta say Kagome, I'm fairly disappointed in how much you're wasting yourself for this pure bred.. You know dog demons don't love, they just dominate. And it's different from Inuyasha because he was only a stinkin half demon. That's all it's about to them. I didn't think you were that stupid.," He said coldly, hurrying out past the pelt that hang from the ceiling.

Kagome stood there frozen, taking in the hurtful things he said. He from all people had always been so kind, and had accepted the relationship with Inuyasha. So why did this make him so angry all of a sudden? Not to mention being married to another woman.

Still, the words cut immensely. Not wanting to picture her moment with Sesshomaru as nothing.

It couldn't be true what he said. Because if it was, Sesshomaru would have claimed her then and there that night. Taken her in the violent manner his eyes showed. But instead he stopped himself. For her.

She closed her eyes, imagining his face pressed against her hand as he leaned into it that night.

"You're wrong Koga.," She whispered, her lips quivering as she bawled her hands into fist.

ooooo

Sesshomaru grew disturbed by the rough feeling she left behind in his moko moko. From it he could pick up on the distress she was in. But there was no way those wolves could have gotten to her from that height. Not without help that is.

So he had raced back. Flying through the snow at top speed to get to her. Hoping in every fiber that she was okay, because his tail couldn't pick up any indication of her presence.

He leapt from ledge to ledge, arriving at the cavern they shared.

He hurried inside breathing heavy, finding the place empty. His tail left on the cold ground without her warmth. The scent in the air telling him that it was the alpha wolf that got her. Though there was no blood. Only the faint smell of her distress still lingering.

"Damn it!," He snapped, snarling at nothing. It was not expected that the male leader of the group would be out and about in this so quickly. Leaving his female to attend a pack alone. Knowing these wolves, they typically stayed all together. The female present to protect the male.

_I will not lose her so carelessly again! _

He snarled as he balled his fist, turning back to face the outside. The lightning crashing down.

_ooooo_

**Alrighty! Sorry for taking a while but here we go! Just trying to collect how to go about the story because ik how I'm gunna end it. It was difficult to write this chapter after redoing it so many times, trying to show the characters in the perfect light so oh well lol did my best**

**Do you think Koga will be an upcoming enemy or ally after this? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Kagome had sat within the wolve den in solemn, listening to the ruckus they made inside the surrounding dens. Hugging her knees as she eyed the skeletons scattered about and taking notice of some appearing to be human. A talk she'd gladly have with Koga whenever the time would be right. That's if Sesshomaru would not kill him first, knowing the anger that man must have currently, it made her shudder.

_He's going to be so aggravated with me.. _

She sighed aloud. And could not help but still feel hurt from her friends words, the harsh tone he held to her over something that quite frankly was not his business. Who she chose to lay with, if ever, was of no concern to anyone. Especially a counter male demon that not that long ago wanted to make a pass at her while married in such. It made Kagome uncomfortable, being forced to be placed back in the 'other woman's situation. One that Koga had done for a long time now, not understanding how to take a hint.

She sighed, going to draw her knees in further. But the sound of gurgled cries echoed inside the hidden sanctuary, startling her. The rocks being moved aside as they grew nearer, soldiers making their way into safety. Kagome stood immediately, though hesitant to seek the situation out. So she walked right behind the hanging fur hides and took a small peek, eavesdropping on what was about.

Through the fur she could make out Ginta being helped in, surrounded by near wolf demons whose faces held concern and fear. Few bent close to sniff he and his wounds out as they lay him down onto the ground. The blood seeping out his mouth followed by burns all over his entire body. Wounds that she very well recognized.

Gintas moans sounded horrible, the saviors trying to assist his pain. Licking and rubbing dirt on the seared flesh, though it was to no avail. It was the scent in the air that told them all the truth, and the damage done to a demon from a priest at this caliber was not to be saved.

Koga burst in, roughly shoving the group members aside to rush by his longtime companions side.

"Outta my way! Ginta! Ginta…," He dramatically yelled, bending down to meet the weak young man. His eyes looked his body up and down and then he knew that nothing could be done. These were his last moments.

Kagome's hand rose to clasp her mouth less anyone hear her faint gasp, the tears forming behind the lashes. For she had known Ginta for so long and wished to comfort him, but she figured this would not be appropriate. And the men deserved their time together, no matter how much it ached her heart to see this.

Gintas eyes opened partly, the vision fuzzy as he smiled up. Making out their leaders clear voice and solid blue eyes.

"..Hey Koga… sorry I failed you..," He struggled to make out, raising his hand up as Koga grasped it in his. His grip tight.

"Nonsense! You served the clan well and should be honored! I shouldn't have sent y'all out there like that… dammit!," He shouted, grinding his teeth in anger.

"We'll… win this.. I've gotta go though.. Hykkakus waiting..," He whispered, giving one last smile before heaving forward. Drawing in a last hard breath. His head leaning downward.

The wolves around whimpered in unison at the loss of their dear companion. His death feeling in vain at their uselessness, and now the knowledge that clearly anyone else on the scouting team had also been lost.

Koga knelt still for a moment, taking in the situation at hand. His two lifelong friends had fallen at the hands of mere humans and the hatred he felt had boiled inside immensely. Never had the clan felt so weak and helpless before. But it was time. Time their leader rose to the challenge and fought gravely in honor of their deaths.

He stood slowly letting Gintas hand go. His head held downcast for a brief second before sharply snapping it up, the eyes fierce with flames. Kagome had never seen this look on Koga before and it was somewhat terrifying she thought, backing away to resume her position on the other side of the room not to be caught.

"Everyone listen up. Things have gotten bad, real serious obviously. It was one thing that these low lives managed to kill a couple of us. But to take out an entire flock of 15 demons of the wolf tribe isn't a laughing matter. I've known these men for a very long time, and even a human can't stand a chance. But these… freaks are changing the game. I'm talking strategy. And it's not just us affected let's not forget. The serpents of the lake and the flying lion tribe have also been targeted. We'll discuss action more later when Ayame arrives. So for now mull this all over, i want everyone to feel as hard as I am right now. Dismissed!," He snapped, each nodding their heads in the same immensity their male leader held. These were scary times for demons it appeared and the wolf tribe had not faced an enemy to this extreme in quite some time.

Kagome could hear them moving around to clear the area, when suddenly the hides were swept aside as she stared Koga down with wide eyes. Unsure what to expect after the loss and his anger with her earlier.

But his eyes, however fierce held sadness deep within them now. His heart sinking into that same dark place she had felt those months ago, knowing all too well his position.

She swallowed, unwanting to offend but also hopeful to offer compassion.

"Koga.. I'm so sorry," She whispered. Her hands holding each other as she took a step nearer.

He had not looked her in the eyes yet, everything still taking time to adjust. Yet now in worry about her safety. Because Kagome would always be something extremely special in his heart, and to imagine her dying caused his chest to pinch.

So he took a deep breath to calm down, not wanting to alert her anymore than he had already done earlier. There was no time to mourn. The time of battle was close.

"Ginta and Hyakkaku really liked you ya know.. They always asked when we'd see you again. I'd always say soon but we never got the chance.," He said, coming to lean against a wooden center table staring at the ground.

"Who attacked them?," She asked. Though aware it was mankind, she wanted details. This situation growing all too familiar.

"Three priest came to a nearby village not that long ago. I know you don't want us eating humans but Ayames tribe wouldn't agree to such. So they hunted there.. They came into some issues when a guy managed to take out two of our hunters, out there lookin for food. The rest ran came with their tails between their legs. Saying the priest didn't hold any ordinary power. So I sent another group out to watch them closely. The last time they went, Ginta saw what seemed to be newcomers. Overheard them talking about some kinda Holy man that they heard devoted themselves to and his preachings. How they were grateful over the power he'd given them. They were told to stand by and observe. Though.. I guess they were caught…," He explained. His expression growing deeper in guilt.

Kagome walked over closer to him, the words rolling over in her head. This must've been the same men she and Sesshomaru had dealt with prior. It could not be a coincidence. Though with this newfound information, it could only mean that there were more out there other than the compound she was taken to. And if it were only three humans, the power they possessed should be exponential. So to have more joining the flock would certainly be bad news for everyone.

She gasped loudly, the pain throbbing inside her skull suddenly as the scar on her chest hurt. The forgotten memory etching itself into her mind. It all came back in blurs though coherent. Visions of Lanna and her dead body. The men who tried to rape her. Jaken imprisoned and the involvement he spoke of. And Sesshomaru slaughtering everyone in the hazy last sighting of it all as she lay bleeding out. It hurt, all of it at once. Her cheek stinging recalling the hit the old man gave her. Her back, stinging from the lashes and the unsightly scars they left behind.

"Kagome!," Koga shouted as he ran to her, she crumbling down to her knees. He held her by the shoulders trying to study what was wrong as he watched her pained expression slowly drop. Her face etched with worry.

"You have to stop," She said finally. Still holding the sides of her head.

"Huh? Look if it's about the hunting thing that's not too important right-," He began but she interrupted.

"No you have to stop going around them! They're dangerous! They'll hurt you just like they did us!," She snapped, grasping the front of his clothes.

"What? You've met them?, and they hurt you!?," He yelled scowling in anger.

She pulled her shirt to the side slightly to reveal the large circular scar left behind from their encounter. The darkened skin showing, clashing in with her pale tone. It was ugly she knew and would have to live with it the rest of her life due to these people. The very thought chilled her, and she'd be forever grateful for Sesshomaru saving her. Though he suffered painfully the same as she.

"Yes… they managed to kidnap me away from Sesshomaru. They did horrible things, claiming I deserved it because I sinned. A sin of loving a demon. And rammed this bar of light generated from their leaders power, right through my chest here. I don't know how I survived but since they managed to pin down someone like Sesshomaru, I know they aren't weak humans we are dealing with.," She said weakly. The memories still paining her.

Koga processed what she had said and it only fueled his anger even more than it currently was. He could only picture these vile humans daring to harm his Kagome and getting away with it.

"It makes me pretty mad that you think I'll just roll over after hearing this! They're gonna pay! They hurt you! Killed my friends! If these humans want some then they'll get some alright!," He snapped, yanking her up to stand with him.

"Koga no! I don't want you or anyone here to get killed!," She pleaded. But he held her hands in his, ignoring anything she had to say.

"I cannot make that promise Kagome. I can't let go of what they did to my comrades. If I die so be it. Cry for me after. Applaud for me now!," He said in fierceness.

"Koga..," She whispered. Staring into his powerful eyes.

He gave her a bright smile to help her feel secure in his decision to fight. It was clear enough that this wasn't just about them and their somewhat large tribe. It was affecting the entire demon and human populace. And right now being afraid would do no good.

"After all, we did manage to take out Naraku remember?! This is nothin!," He said.

But she could only nod at his courageous attitude. No matter how weak he'd ever been compared to the rest of them it wouldn't matter. Koga still fought just as hard as the rest of them. Now he had more to protect than his pride. There was an entire clan of wolves behind him ready to jump when he said so, and she could not feel prouder. But even still she also felt worried at that thought. To imagine all of them being wiped out so easily by these monsters was sickening.

It was nice to be reunited with a long friend in a warming way, without his creepy antics towards her. His positive approach to any obstacle was outstanding.

But their tender moment was to be cut short as the rocks were heard being moved to the side quickly by the demands of a female voice. A spike of aggression heard at the sound of it followed by the shuffling of the tribesman forcibly moved to the side. Loud shouts, harsh shoving. And the awful atmosphere headed straight for them.

Koga grabbed Kagome and flung her behind him to shield her from the force coming directly for her. In acknowledgement of the wrath he'd endure for her sake and Kagome's kind nature.

She could only blink for a second in worry by this move. Knowing she should not be here.

Ayame threw the hides aside as she made her away into his domain. Her face fuming with anger as she sniffed the air at the traces of human scent. Her husband standing there with a secure posture, and the outline of someone behind him in white clothing could obviously be seen. There was no hiding it. And the nerve that he would dare to do so only made him even more guilty.

Her fist balled to her sides as she glared daggers at him.

"It's her. I smell her. That disgusting human scent masked in dog demon pheromones. The SAME one we've been lookin for might I add and you dare hide her!," She snapped.

"Kagome got nothin to do with it Ayame! I married you so stop acting so jealous anyways!," He yelled back. But it only egged her rage on.

She stormed over to them in an attempt to aggressively pull Koga aside, but he fought back. Standing firmly there with his arm still holding Kagome against his back. She too squirmed to get away from the feuding couple, not wanting to face an a very hateful Ayame and give her any more ideas about them. But Kogas hold was too strong.

"Koga… let go..," She struggled, pressing her hands to push off of him. And between she and Ayames demanding shoving, his grip slackened. Allowing Kagome to run off a few steps.

Ayame stopped, bringing her leg around and swift kicked Koga flat across the room. He yelped out, crashing against the wooden table and landing in a pile of sharp bones below. The female wolf leader showing full dominance in this situation against an opposing female. Not only reeks of her husband's scent, but picking up on the smell of the infamous dog demon.

Kagome backed away in fear, her hands drew up to try and protect her face and body, as Ayame quickly made her way up to the young human. Enraged in a snarl as she grabbed one of Kagome's wrist, digging her nails into the flesh. Piercing it enough to draw a small spell of blood. She hissed out partly in pain, trying to pry the hand off with her other. It was no match against a demon.

Ayame held her there and stared her down growling angrily. While she held one wrist, she used her other hand to grab the corner of Kagome shirt following the red flower print. Making a point to grab there.

"See!? She even wears his signature! You dare bring her here as a guest and not a captive!? What a stupid man you are Koga!," She shouted over to him before turning her attention back to the frightened Kagome. Who looked at Koga longingly for help, but he could only watch on. The pack female was asserting her dominance rightfully so and put him in place. It was only the laws of the tribe.

"How do you k-know so much about this?," Kagome asked apprehensive.

Ayames eyes widened for a moment before going back to angered at the idiotic question.

"The hell do you mean how? Hello! The northern wolf clan has always been disrespected by the great dog demons domain! The father believed he could try and force us to stop hunting humans! Absurd! And with him gone, he leaves an arrogant prince who believes he can step foot in our territory whenever without shame!," She screamed.,"I know all about this Sesshomaru and his disrespectful mother! You make my mates eyes wander while you lay with a dog demon, that one of all!? I'd be a pleasure to kill you!"

_So that's what Sesshomaru meant by enemies here. _

Her grip on Kagome shirt went straight to her throat and tightened hard. Stopping the wind forcibly out from her lungs. She fought hard to pull her body away but there was no comparison to the female demons strength.

ooooo

Sesshomaru had stalked through the snow storm for over an hour now tracking the faint scent of Kagome. It proved more difficult than he assumed being as it was covered in a thick blanket of white in mere minutes. The loss of it trailing down the mountain side from their small cavern into the blurry wind. His nose was the sharpest around and even this was challenging.

It was infuriating. Until he saw the female wolf leader running along an unseen path, indicating their marked yet hidden ways of getting around in weather like this. The white wolves not far behind. Each thrust with remarkable speed, but nothing that could match his own.

He had quickly caught up with her, staying ways at a distance to monitor where she was heading off to. Hopefully back to the wolf den where he was sure to find Kagome. It was an agitating stalking strategy to yield from forcing it out of her as she stopped to sniff the snow, making sure she was going the right way. But the wolf demons were so uncivilized, they'd probably retaliate instead of accepting his threats. Patience would serve him better in the long run, not only in the sense of killing her, but slaughtering the allies as well.

So he waited intently. Until Ayame came to a stop at the end of a part of the mountain. He watched as she chose to stop there, standing still outside. The wolves ran in front of her and began scratching on the stone, letting the demons inside know that they were back. And the large pillars moved aside from the tribesmen inside, they hurrying along, and it being shut in place. The snow quickly falling over it to cover yet again.

Sesshomaru appeared before the secret entrance in an instant. Thinking whether or not it'd be safe to simply smash his way in, being as he wasn't sure if she'd be nearby and get injured. Or wait until it opened, missing his other chance. It was not something he thought very long on, recalling back to when he'd do the same at the underground compound and she was in the midst of being tortured. He'd not allow that to happen again.

So he threw one of his claws back above his head, and swung down hard. Rock debris flying inside from the powerful blow as the demons close by screamed at the surprise. Many gathering composure to meet the enemy. As the smoke from the impact cleared, he walked through the clouds. Stalking his way inside their domain with the claws dripping from green toxins. The demons shuddered knowing how weak they were compared to this monster. His eyes cutting through them before they move venture further. But the wolves cared not, throwing themselves at the attacker, trying to get a good flesh ripping bite in.

Sesshomaru threw them to the side with ease, barely a flick of his wrist. The green digging into the rib cages as bodies piled up, the same situation as those who perished outside. The toxic smell filled the air as it melted the bodies past the bone even into nothingness. It struck fear inside the humanoid wolf demons.

"Retreat!," A large one shouted as the others screamed, rampaging into the back of the large inside den. Though there would be no other escape route from the only exit, maybe offering the human girl unharmed would satisfy the demon and he'd leave without killing anyone else.

Sesshomaru grimaced from the musty stank the place put off. It had stunk of wet dog tremendously from their unhygienic selves and he could only wonder how it'd stick to Kagome once he got her out of there.

Finally he approached hanging hides and ripped through them, they flew across the stone flooring. And in the center of the room sat Kagome. Who Ayame let go and averted her attention to the direction of the commotion. She, still standing next to her. And Koga coming to his senses as well. The female pack leader glared angrily as his disregard for the damage in their den by his hands. And he would surely pay at all these years of dealing with this shit.

"Sesshomaru!," Kagome excitedly exclaimed as she went to stand.

Ayame looked down at her and caught her before she could go on any further. Digging her nails into Kagome hair and pulling her back in place. She screamed at the pain, hands flying up to pry her off.

"You want your toy back-," She went to mock but her eyes grew wide in fear as she turned back to him. He was no longer so far off, but immediately before her. Hand cocked back and in one harsh motion, Sesshomaru punched Ayame dead in the face. She flew back across the room and skid on her side against the wall, the air knocked out of her lungs. Coughing out small bits of blood from biting her own lips.

Kagome rubbed her scalp as she watched what he'd just done. Ayames body trembling at the stunned pain her body was just dealt with. Koga grew furious witnessing his wife be struck so hard by another man. And he growled out, launching himself directly at Sesshomaru. But he didn't move, nor was he phased.

"Gorashi!," He screamed as his claw hand came down on Sesshomaru.

But before he could even tell whether he hit or not, he spit out blood as well with a swift and powerful kick to the abdomen. Sending him flying back to the previous spot his wife had. He lay stunned for a moment at the power this monster possessed without even lifting a weapon, part of the all cracking behind his form, pieces and rock crumbs scattering around his shoulders.. The dog demon was not even remotely using any of his abilities other than normal hand to hand combat.

"You.. Bastard dog..," Koga coughed out as he spit blood at his direction.

Sesshomaru took a step forward with the cracking of his knuckles, ready to make this quick to get out of here and make them suffer for taking his company. He showed barely any emotion as he faced Koga, fingertips already soaked in wolf blood.

Before he could do anything of the sort however, fragile arms wrapped around his front. Her face buried into his chest. Kagome hugged him to prevent him from going further and finishing the pathetic fight.

"Please stop..," She begged into his shirt shaking.

He stared down at her annoyed.

"You wish for me to stop but they have made you tremble in fear. Step aside. "

"You're the one who's scaring me right now," She implored.

His agitated expression dropped to astonishment hearing her say that and in a way he was almost offended. Here he had came to save her, yet again, and she had the nerve to be afraid of him. Also with a sting of not wanting to ever scare her like that, this mere mortal who from the very get go caught his attention by her unwavering sass towards him.

"Fine. This is their one chance.," He snapped.

lowering his hand from its attacking stance and place it on the back of her head. Kagome stilled and looked up at him, their eyes locking in understanding as he went along with what she wanted.

Koga took advantage of the demons distraction and weakly stood. Stumbling over to his wife who lay on her side barely conscious. Ayame never took her eyes off of Sesshomaru, waiting for when he'd strike. Her head lay on Kogas lap as he protectively covered her form.

"It's a misunderstanding, Koga didn't kidnap me.. And he's a friend. Besides, there's something we need to discuss with them," She said to him.

Though the thought of her being friends with a low demon like that irked him. However not surprising since she befriended his repulsive half brother.

Kagome pulled away from the embrace and slowly walked over to the couple. An expression of fear and uncertainty masked on both of their faces as they tensed up. She smiled weakly, trying her best to defuse the situation.

"It's okay now. He's not gonna hurt you and we don't need to fight each other.," She said.

Ayame slowly sat up, struggling with her weight on her arms to come to lean against the wall. Koga trying to assist his wife best he could though she had not been welcoming. He looked up at Kagome, then at Sesshomaru. Careful with how he spoke.

"I remember you. You're the mutt Inuyasha's brother."

Kagome was waiting for the final blow to rain down upon him for that comment but shockingly he did nothing still remaining far off. Sensing he was growing impatient now that they were free to leave.

"Half.," He added.

"Tck. Whatever. Just get outta here already, you both get on my nerves and stink," Koga snapped, hinting his resentment for Inuyasha.

"Gladly.," He said flashing next to Kagome and tugging at her arm away from them. Edging her to leave. But she pulled her arm back, focusing her attention back to them.

"Wait Koga. I need you to tell Sesshomaru about the priest. It's important since we've encountered them as well.," She demanded.

Sesshomaru looked at her questionably, wondering if it was the same people he assumed they faced before, tucking both forearms into his sleeves and staring at the wolf awaiting answers.

Koga winced in pain as he slowly moved to stand, pushing past Kagome and going off to exit the room. Ayame watched as her husband left her alone with the violent demon, the only protection being Kagome stopping it for now. Her body hurt too much to move, to even try to run away. But she would not beg for her life if things went South from here.

Kagome looked her over, the cut inside her lip still bleeding slightly from the intense hit Sesshomaru gave. His demeanor uncaring or even close to remorseful. At least he was listening now though, not to kill her.

She bent down smiling, extending an arm out to Ayame to take it, offering aid to stand. If she could at least. But the female demon slapped it away, looking past her.

"Don't touch me. I am fine right here.," She snapped.

Koga had came back with several pack members who still shook in fear at the sight of Sesshomaru. Scurrying to make their way around the duo in order to treat their Lady who sat defeated. With a wooden bucket of water to clean her bloodied face and strips of cotton to dab. They began working on her.

He on the other hand made his way over to a wooden chair and sat back in it abruptly. Utterly exhausted from the small battle. Sesshomaru stood staring at him, waiting for the explanation Kagome insisted he hears.

"As I've already told Kagome, we've been keepin an eye on a group of priest not far off from the mountain. They arrived at a neighboring village not too long ago and we noticed they began to recruit or 'train' new members into this cult following who targets demons. We figured it was no big deal. Until shit got heated and they actually managed to hurt us. Now they've taken out an entire pack of mine, good men. Men I've had for a long time. This is serious.," Koga said leaning back to look at the ceiling.

"And why do you feel we need to care?," He asked Kagome.

She looked at him frustrated. "Because it's weird! And there's more of them, not only targeting demons but humans! This can become a problem. Our village can even get attacked!"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment whether it'd be wise to let the wolves in on the objective he held, along with other intelligence regarding the demon in charge. It was not a case of having back up, for the Lord did not need anything of the sort. Merely he wanted no one getting in the way in the near future. For vengeance would be his. Mulling it over, he assumed it was no matter. These wolves were dead meat regardless simply for their weak existence.

"Their leader is a demon. He goes by Daoro, and can possess humans along with copy their abilities, though they are unaware of that. I have faced him in battle, to which he managed to get away before destroying his lair and everyone inside.," He shared to the group. Each looking at each other questionly.

"Figures you'd get to the source and let em go, completely useless just like Inuyasha.," Koga snapped.

Sesshomaru scowled at the comparison as Kagome leaned into his chest nervously to get in the middle of the two.

"But more importantly. If this guys still alive and there's still people following, that means it's gonna get huge. Just a large group of humans causing problems for demons and people alike. We can't exactly have that.," He continued.

"What do you suppose we do Koga?," She asked.

"Ain't it obvious Kagome? If this keeps up, demons and humans are going to have an all out war for claim. We have information that it isn't just us who's faced issues, but other tribes as well. Who won't take this shit lightly."

"It's too dangerous for you guys to get involved like that! Just stay hidden here! Not to mention innocent humans can get hurt in the middle of this!," She exclaimed. But he could only shake his head at his own density.

"It's not really up to you anyways Kagome. We protect our own. If other tribes agree to this kinda talk, it's a war that's going to brew before it can even start. We're gonna try to kill these low lives before they can gather too big a grouping. In the long run helping out innocent humans too. So I suggest you make your way home and stay out of our way for now. Go where you'll be safe."

She turned to face Sesshomaru to try and plead for him to talk sense to the leader. For he was more blunt than any. But to her shock, he was smirking proudly. The joy of bloodshed mixed with revenge radiating clearly.

"Sesshomaru? You agree with me right?," She asked. But he ignored her question.

"Do not fret wolf. I shall try to leave at least one for you when I am done, that's if you can handle it," He said smugly.

Koga scoffed. "Yea sure. You'll probably be too scared to even join in dog! Now if that's all there is to it, please get the hell out. We have no further business with you."

"Hn," Was all he added as he grabbed Kagome's wrist and proceeded to pull her into the direction of the opening. More than wanting to leave. Her face was in an evident protest but he paid it no mind. He had given her what she wanted and would be satisfied even though it did not go her way. The other wolves in the room would not even try to stop them, witnessing the power he had. It seemed their brethren would fall in vain for they were unable to avenge them.

But as they got closer to the frame of the opening, Koga hollered at them to wait a second. Weakly jogging over to the pair.

Sesshomaru looked back at the leader as he pulled Kagome out from his grasp. Holding her in a deep embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He scowled at this scene but did nothing, knowing it would only cause her discomfort to intervene.

Kagome blushed mildly as he pulled away, hands still holding her shoulders.

"Sorry Kagome. Had to get one last hug in before you were well, still you.," He said giving her a sad smile.

"What do you mean?," She asked confused.

He came up to hold her face in both hands, his thumbs smoothly gliding over her cheeks. She stared, wondering what was with his sudden mood change with the weird look. It was a sad glint in them, as if he were etching her into his mind for the last time.

But she was yanked away from him, Sesshomaru having enough of the display and grabbing her wrist again. Tugging her to the exit. She only looked at him briefly before being forced to face forward in order to catch up to the Lord's pace.

Koga stared at her back as her body disappeared into the snowy outside. The wind taking her. And the demon.

He sighed already trying to picture her plain, human face. Her smooth and untouched skin. This time she was only half marked and didn't even know it. It was too late and the claim was too deep, it being out of she and Sesshomaru's hands. For the next time, if he did see her again, he was sure of it. That she'd hold the crescent dog demon family signature on her forehead and strips burned into her cheeks. Never again having the sweet scent that he loved.

ooooooo

The storm had began to subside upon reaching the end of the mountain finally. Any remaining dog demons had long left to retreat back home to the den and the pair would be left alone. All wanting the Lord to exit their lands in fear and begin repairing the damage done to their home.

The snow had thinned out quite a bit and Kagome could walk freely this time. Still pondering what it was Koga had meant. He gave strange clues to the demon world this time around and she had questions. And was not given the chance to confront them before being forced to leave. Though whatever the future held, it seemed dark for everyone. Not just them. She would try her hardest to smile through it, and get stronger so that she could help defend those she loved.

The sun rose over the high hill coming up and it shone through red clouds over the horizon. A blanket covering the sky in nearly fall colors. Over it held the forest landscape, it's green splashing in with the scenery. She gawked at it all, small flakes still floating down.

"Wow. Sesshomaru look how beautiful!" She said happily, skipping ahead of him to the very top of the hill to get the best few. Tiny white puffs covered her hair and gave the matching clothing she wore an angelic look. Her smile bright and laugh gentle as she held her hand out to catch the rare snowflakes that had fallen from the end of the storm. It melted in her small hands.

He stared at her for a long time, unmoving, out of all the negativity they faced. He would let her enjoy this small space unbothered. The sunlight glowed, engulfing her body in a luxurious wave. With his demon eyes he could see much better than she could imagine. And as she turned away, clearly distracted in the moment filled with happiness, he smiled.

"Yes. Beautiful indeed.," He said to himself.

ooooo


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

***this chapter contains a sexual situation. **

The gold eyes watched closely as the older woman exited the old shrine again. She bowed with a small prayer, the bags holding weigh on her from worry. Her eyebrows always furrowed. Sesshomaru knew the mother had not slept since the departure of her daughter. Promising she'd return and seal the well later that day. But never came back. He sat high into the sacred tree observing the family from afar. Waiting for when Kagome would return as well. While also keeping watch over her family, making sure nothing would happen.

The days were quiet, the trio having no laughter or smiles since. Sota tried hard each day to make his mother feel better. Bringing home fresh produce and vegetables. These days the cooking was left to either him or gramps. Not like the old man's mood was any better.

The demon watched all of this each day. Around the same time, she'd return inside. Only to walk through Kagome's room. He'd see into the window, her standing there. Taking in the same sights her daughter once did with sadness etched onto her face. Throughout the night, he'd clean up around the outside of the house for them. Moving fast enough that their human eyes wouldn't see anyways, or assume it was a strong gust of wind taking the leaves away. Bringing the trash to the front when they would forget, which was very often. Sometimes he would go off and find a bouquet of flowers to leave on the stairs for them to find, Miss Higurashi looking around frantically as to the culprit.

Time was of essence. And how he longed to see her once more after the fateful day she cried under this very same tree. Mourning the death of her friends. His intervening was not necessary, but there were no worries of altering the past. Because if so, his memories would be different. Five hundred years he remained, waiting for when time would allow their paths to cross and intwine. It was only a matter of waiting just a little longer.

The rain picked up, splattering on the window Kagome's mother stared out of. The gloomy state of the weather matching the atmosphere the family gave off. Small droplets creeped down his cheek, falling from his bangs. Never breaking focus.

"My Lord. Maybe it would be wise to confront the mother? I mean she is aware of demons correct? I'm sure Kagome would appreciate it," Myoga stated, standing on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I have already said no. Kagome may choose to leave them behind when she returns.," He said, watching as she drew the curtains inside closed.

The small flea sighed. "Could she really leave her family for you?"

"I shall not make her. I am simply allowing the situation to pan out. It is none of my concern."

"Assuming she can forgive you for how you left things the last time you saw her. It was not an easy decision I understand, but human emotions are complex my Lord."

Sesshomaru smiled warmly recalling the anger she always had, a fiery temper easily charged over anything. Yet a hint of guilt was behind his eyes unseen. He knew he saved her from witnessing a horrifying scene. Perhaps even if she would be angry, he knew for certain she could not have forgiven him if she'd seen it firsthand. The thought still worried him deep down, just how would she react to his face after going through what she had?

"When I see her, I must apologize. For truly I was a difficult man to put up with in my days. Though I hope my youthful self is enjoying her company."

Myoga looked closely at the great dog demon. The soft smile he held would have been shocking, but these days he resembled his father more and more. The hairstyle he adorned was the same as his fathers. And the facial expressions he made, warm and kind, reminded the flea of Toga so much. Sesshomaru had grown into a feared but gentle leader. He'd also have to give his thanks to Kagome for that. Her human heart melting the cold one he held.

The rain picked up as more clouds rolled in. The branches swaying harshly.

ooooo

The fireflies made their way into the evening as reddened colors shown throughout the forest. The creeping night echoed with the sounds of nature now coming out, but it was all drowned out by her concerned thoughts. Questions particularly that rose from memory after recalling the events in the compound. Had she died? She was sure of it. How else could a human survive or even heal from a solid penetration like that?

She peeked up at Sesshomaru who walked oddly close by, when typically he'd stray ahead. Assuming her human form would keep up. His expression seemed to be rather angry and the tension brewed off of him. The demon was fine earlier, so what could be his problem? They hadn't said a word to each other since leaving. Which bothered her, but she didn't want to annoy him further. Hoping they'd find a nice spot to camp out soon. The cold made her body ache and these long walks were not helping.

The stoic Lord could feel how uneasy he was making her with his attitude. But had no intention of hiding it. She stunk. Plain and simple, the stench of wolf coated her fine clothing and typically tolerable human smell. It gave him a headache. There was another factor to it all that he would not admit, not to her, not even to himself. She smelled of another man. That exact, pack leader. Etching his scent onto her to claim dominance. It was something she could not pick up being human. But to him it was a clear indication of an insult. This pheromone smell carrying into the air with every step she took.

"Sesshomaru?," She asked. He only scowled further.

"Be quiet."

His behavior was rude and she wanted answers, demand if needed. But she could see him glare at her in the corner of his eyes, a look that could kill. Kagome felt hurt by the display, wondering just what was it she did to anger him so. Not to mention with her memory back, there was a question of Jakens absence. Surely she had no way of knowing what happened after she went unconscious. Whether he got out or not, she did not know. Regardless, should she tell Sesshomaru that it was him who got her into that situation in the first place? If he was dead, she didn't want to soil his name even if he did wrong. But if he was okay, Sesshomaru would kill him for sure. Still, she had to let him know that the village was being watched by these creeps before hand. The whole thing made her feel uneasy. She'd figure it out whenever his mood was better.

They would have to stop soon in order to give her time to rest. The only reason he had not traveled more hastily was because he was unsure of her current condition after well, dying and being revived.

"The climates drastically different around here and I'm hot in these, can we stop so I can change?," She asked nicely.

He only gave an irritated sigh, continuing to walk. There was a village approaching. The smells of filthy humans and their inhabitants filling his nose even from a mile away. Still, it was better than the wolves. And she could get a nice bath to get it off her skin, along with the clothes being washed.

"Hello? It is a yes or no, you don't have to ignore me you know," She snapped.

Without a second thought he turned, and pulled her up into his arms. Her face of protest quickly vanishing by the speed he had. Practically flying through the forest. She buried her face in her hands, trying not to scream as the wind whipped her hair into it.

_I should be used to stuff like this by now, but he could've at least warned me beforehand! _

"Open your eyes," He said calmly.

She peeked through her hands, they had stopped. It was over in an instant. Small parts of the trees were illuminated on the barks from the fire a small village up ahead had. There close by, was a rather large inn. It's makeup a bit better quality than most. Villagers gathered around outside to finish their chores from the day, picking up tools and washing children for bed.

She looked up angrily at him. "You can at least tell me before moving like that, gee!"

He gently set her down, his eyes clearly scanning for other things. The serious tone was apparent and the demons guard was up.

"You will go," He said, pulling out a tiny sack from his shirt and handing it to her. "Pay for a room for the night. Say you are alone."

Kagome took the small bag in her hands, her face somewhat worried at the idea of going alone. "What do you mean?"

"I assume this is the village the wolves had problems with, considering I see monks stationed at the end border of this place."

Her eyes looked around frantically at hearing that, and saw the same. Four young men with staffs were standing somewhat far apart each, leaning on trees. Taking shifts to scout for demons to protect the village. A chill went down her spine seeing them and her breath quickened. A small bit of stress tightened in her chest, and she cast her head down to look away in fear.

Sesshomaru watched them closely. Waiting to hear any remark about it being too dangerous, or whatever she had to argue with. But to his surprise, he felt her small hand snaking inside his own. Her tiny grip shaking. He looked down at her, her eyes staring blankly at the ground with worry. She was afraid.

Kagome waited for him to fuss her for being so cowardly. She did not like the idea of him leaving her side, even if she'd be in viewing range. It was true though, they could not simply enter together. And not taking care of this would leave them open or others open for an attack if they chose to walk away and camp outside for the night.

She nibbled on her bottom lip in apprehension before eyes widening. He returned her hold, his fingers closing over hers. Kagome looked up to meet his expression as his stared at her, his eyes soft. The expected irritation from earlier absent for now.

"You will do fine. I am within range to see you the entire time. And shall be quick with disposing of them. Now go, say you are a traveler and pay for a room. Wash the clothes and do whatever you need. I will return quickly," He said softly to her.

Giving her hand one last reassuring squeeze before hurrying off into the shadows. Making way into the direction of the monks. She knew he'd kill them, the idea made her place a hand over her heart. But after discovering what they were capable of, she figured it was for the best. These men and their ideologies were dangerous.

Taking a deep breath, she took a few small steps out from hiding into the clearing of the village. The firelight glowing off of her white form making her obvious. A few people stopped to look back at her, and she gave a nervous smile. Pretending innocent as ever, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She made sure to keep an eye out on the distance between her and the monks across the other side. It giving bits of anxiety.

An older man approached her first while the others stayed back to look her up and down. Holding his rake to lean on his shoulder, his eyes scanned her strange clothing. Seeming a bit formal to be around these parts. His height towering over her small one.

"H-Hello. I'm a traveler in need of a place for the night. May you point to the direction of the inn here please?"

The fire cracked behind him and the rest of the small group of people. She began to sweat slightly in nervousness as they checked her out. He seemed to be thinking, taking note if she was okay to enter or not.

"Just you lil lady?"

"Yes. It's just me."

"Kinda weird to be out so far from any other village, a woman like yourself. And not even on horseback."

Kagome had to think for a second of an excuse. Or at least something to say that would dismiss the suspicion. Of course in Sesshomaru's eyes he wouldn't care enough to consider these things, being that he took and did what he pleased without ever explaining himself.

".. Please sir. It's late, and if you turn me away, I'll be eaten by the nearby wolf demons..," She begged. Knowing these people would be aware of what she was referring too.

His mouth opened slightly at her comment. It was true, they had been dealing with the wolves lately. This small girl would definitely be eaten without the protection of the monks. He sighed annoyed, suppose they'd question her in the morning.

"Alright fine. It's that way. Hurry it up, I don't want to see you wandering about either. Stay and make your way first thing in the morning.," He said, pointing to his right at the long building.

Kagome bowed curtiosity, though already aware which way it was. It simply looked better at not being suspicious, these humans causing issues.

"Thank you!," She chimed happily before making her way over to it, careful not to make further unwanted eye contact with anyone. In the corner of her eye she could see now only three monks remaining instead of four, the others yawning. Clearly not paying much attention as they thought.

_Sesshomaru's moving quicker than I expected and no one seems to have noticed. Thank goodness. _

She walked up the small steps leading to the sliding doors and pushed them aside. A little old woman behind a makeshift counter immediately looked up at her, yet smiled instead of giving her a cold look like everyone else. Kagome gave an uneasy one back at her to be polite, sliding the doors back.

"I'm in need of a room for the night please. Just me."

"Certainly dear. May I take your clothes to wash as well with a meal? Of course that would be extra I must add."

Though her stomach ached for food at the mention, she'd have to respectfully decline. Sesshomaru could arrive or want to leave at any minute, and she didn't think drawing more attention was necessary once in the room. But, he did say something about her clothes.

"Uh just the clothes please. I'll pass on the meal but thank you," She said smiling, pulling out several coins from the little sack and handing them over to the woman.

She came out from around the counter and motioned for Kagome to follow, to which she did. Walking down a long and dark hallway lit by candle that the old woman held. There were several doors inside the nice inn and she couldn't help but wonder at how they managed to seem so prosperous out in the mountains, alone.

Reaching her room, the old woman slide the door open and walked in. Placing the candle on an end table. Enough light shown to show a connected room with a bath. There was one futon. A small, but manageable roomplace with a window.

"I'll take your clothes dear. Just leave them out in the hallway when you undress, I'll get them myself.," The old woman said before bowing and exiting the room, sliding the doors back in place.

Kagome sighed in relief that at least the talking was over, with anyone that is. Now hopefully Sesshomaru would be back soon.

She placed her makeshift sack containing the other garments down and began to undo the strings holding the opening in place. Inside, she dug around a bit to find what she'd change in to sleep. Being as a whole outfit was a bit much. Searching around for a bit, she stopped seeing as what was at the bottom, smiling brightly to herself. One pair of panties, and an undershirt lay underneath all of it. Packed in from her previous outfit before any of these ever happened. Though the top was stained in blood due to the damaged she had taken, regardless it was clean. And the night air was muggy and hot.

Pulling the two garments out, she began to undress. Tossing the heavyweight clothing off to the side and making her way into the bathing area. She'd be quick to get cleaned up before Sesshomaru got back, and a bath would help her calm down. Her nerves were still on edge and she could only hope he was okay.

ooooo

He was quick to make sure his clothing wouldn't be further stained with blood. Drawing them out into the foliage before anyone would notice and snapping their necks. Sesshomaru stood menacingly over the last young monk, his foot pressing down hard on his chest plate. Rendering him unable to choke out anything. Just claw and cry out without a sound, his eyes crying in terror as he gawked up at the demon. Sesshomaru only stared at the man uncaringly with a hint of hatred. There was no mercy for these simple minded creatures.

And suddenly he pressed down without much effort, hearing the snap of the man's bone piercing his internal organs. He coughed out blood on his white pants leg a little before drowning in it. His eyes losing light of life.

The entire time he did this, he made sure to eye Kagome's whereabouts. His gaze following her before she disappeared into the inn, stopping only briefly to converse with the fellow humans. She was a smart girl. He knew she'd be able to come up with something along the way. And it's not like they'd see him anyways.

In the cover of darkness he moved, their torches going out. Everyone made their way into their own huts for the night and things began to quiet down. Only the sounds of nature to be heard.

Carefully, he made his way past each along the wood of the inn. Following the windows until he came up to a candle lit room. He peered inside, the old woman sat patiently, dumping water into a large tub with a scrubber nearby for cleaning. This was not hers.

So he made his way again quietly to approach the other one completely across the entire structure. Fairly distance from the woman, which was better in his book.

Upon reaching it, he opened the wooden clasp holding the window open and jumped in as quiet as a mouse crouching down. Catching the wood before it slammed loudly. He observed the little room. It was doable for now, but she was not there. Though her dirty clothes were on the ground along with her things. He slowly stood, listening for movement.

Kagome yawned, walking into the room with the candle. Placing it on the table and making her way over to the sack. She'd at least put bottoms on before he'd arrive seeing as she wasn't wearing much and felt it was too revealing. But a figure cased into the shadows caught her attention and she swiftly turned, gasping loudly at his presence. The Lord stood there quietly.

She felt exposed, trying to cover herself with her hands.

"T-Turn! I didn't think you'd be back so soon and i'm not dressed!"

"Is that what all women in your time wear?," He mocked. Gazing at the sight of her petite frame the clothing tightly held, revealing every inch of her. He could see the outline of her breast perfectly through the shirt or whatever it was. And the bottoms practically showed it all along with her long and slender legs. As a man he must say she was in excellent shape for a human woman.

"You nearly gave yourself to me before, do not be embarrassed now."

Her face grew flustered at his uncalled for comment and she would've hoped that he had forgotten about that, seeming ever since he didn't appear interested. Or maybe they had been too busy and she hadn't noticed that he did have a hint of desire. To whatever, she wouldn't let him win.

"Y-Yea well it's not like I would now!," She snapped under her breathe, turning her back to him and going for the sack nearby.

But as she did, a very faint scent of wolf hit his nose. Carried out even further from her damp hair clinging to her body. Even though she did bath, it appeared she didn't get all of it off. And he wouldn't allow this any further, the stink of another man to play with his senses.

Mid bend she paused, freezing in place as his arms snaked around her waist from behind. His tall, towering figure pressing gently to her back as he lowered his head behind her neck. She could feel his lips against her skin, almost threatening. Daring her to move.

"If I had that night," He whispered, "this would have been the appropriate way to go about it."

She shivered at his remark. This behavior from him foreign and almost scary.

"What do you mean by that?," She whispered.

At her question, he dragged his teeth across the back of her neck lightly. Seeing then goosebumps rise on the arms.

"A dog demon stalks the female, considering mating, it typically is brought with a struggle. When an opening comes, he fights her. Pinning her down by the back of her neck with his teeth, marking her. And taking her as he pleases.," He said darkly. "It is rather painful for her, being as it is for whatever he pleases. The idea of pleasure for her is not needed."

Kagome swallowed hard at this. Small beads of sweat forming at her temple. Surely she wanted her first time to be caring and loving. He was only trying to scare her. Otherwise, why would he was handled her so tenderly that night? He could've taken her then without marking her if that's all it was. But took her into consideration.

"You d-don't mean that towards me," She said.

"No?," He asked, quickly nipping the back of her neck at the remark. He heard her gasp in pain, the sharp prick of his fang surely hurt.

Bravely, she turned around to face him. Ignoring his strong hold on her waist to hint to stay in place, and the sting of his threatening prick. Kagome looked up at him, his face a hair away from hers. The golden eyes clouded by a very small tint of red in them. She was afraid. But again such as the last time, this wouldn't stray her away from him.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have been so gentle with me the last time. The way you kissed me back, even though y-you didn't have to... The way you laid me down softly on m-my back."

She brought her hands up to his chest, her eyes never looking away. Though she was trembling in nervousness, trying to keep her cool under the gaze of this powerful demon. His face held no emotion, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Only the trail of his eyes locked on her quivering lips.

Suddenly she yelped, his strong arms lifting her up as she held herself with his shoulders now. His claw hands held firmly on her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Kagome was slightly slammed onto the nearest wall with this, her eyes closed tightly at his quick movement.

"You are correct, I did not have to be gentle.," He said calmly, making her open her eyes. Her face held concern for what he would do to her, that much he knew. And he didn't intend to frighten her. Though she made it too easy.

She blushed madly at their closeness, the provocative at his touch insinuating the intentions. His breath on her lips, the bangs touching her forehead. Her eyes were wide and unsure what came next, feeling his member pressed into her area. It made her thighs tighten around him, almost wanting to protect her virginity inside. But she knew if it came to it, she would not deny him. Only praying that he would not do what he hinted.

He felt her legs tense around him and the scent of fear rose from her. This was not what he wanted at the moment, but he'd be sure this mere human woman would know not to test him. Loving or not, he was in charge always as alpha.

Slowly, he moved his face down to her collarbone to where his fangs had pierced her flesh last. The two small marks trying to heal. He felt pride rise inside of him, knowing that his scent from it was strong enough to scare away the wolf.

Licking it lightly, he blew on it after causing her to shiver. "I am sorry for this. I shall have better control this time.," He whispered into her skin.

Kagome's heart was pounding rapidly and was struggling to control her breathing already. Everything about this man was seductive and she had no idea what to even do in a situation like this, being as inexperienced as she was. He began to leave small kisses along her neck, leading up, slow and teasing.

Trailing up along her jawline. She bit her bottom lip as he came closer to her, his lips pressing against her cheek. Until he came to her mouth. Giving her one last flash of his golden eyes, before capturing her mouth with his.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and focused on her body, every muscle movement and scent she gave off telling him that she tensed a little, only to melt at his kiss. Her being completely relaxed. The feel of her then had already made him almost lose control as he clenched his eyes shut. Slightly digging his nails into her thighs, forcing them to part more for him. This woman was only a mere human yet this being could enchant him so easily like this. It was hard, not to ravish her violently. Knowing she would give herself to him. But the trust, this gentle creature giving her all, he knew he could not do such a thing.

Kagome moaned against him, moving her lips harshly and hungrily. His hands forcing her legs apart only made her want more, unfinished business from days ago. And she'd be sure to let him know that it's what she wanted. She wiggled her hips awkwardly against him, hoping he'd catch on. To which happily he did, grinding his hips into hers roughly.

It triggered something in him, her eagerness for more. Swiftly he ripped his lips away from hers and began trailing them down her neck on the other side, all while lifting her higher on the wall. Kagome moaned in agitation at the loss of contact, looking down as he made his way further and further. Past her collar bone to the large scar she held pausing, giving it a gentle kiss.

"I am sorry for that as well," He whispered, but gave her no time to reply as he continued his way down.

Coming to the edge of her breast, her face heated up to the unexplored reign. And she stiffened as his teeth grabbed her undershirt and yanked it down.

"W-Wait!," She went to protest embarrassed but he quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth. With her breast exposed to him, he took a bud into his mouth roughly. But careful not to cut it with his fangs. Kagome's muffled cries rang out as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her legs wrapped harder around him.

Sesshomaru sucked on her breast, enjoying the mules she gave. His other arm snaked past her thigh and brought his knee up to support her weight. Her eyes darted at him questionably, he watched amused as her expressions changed from that to understanding in shock as she felt it. The tips of his claws moving along the lining of her panties. She gasped loudly, her flustered state deepening as she closed her eyes, unable to look at him from embarrassment. Though his didn't please him.

Sesshomaru brought his hand from her mouth to behind her head, forcing her to face him. He could feel her wetness through the thin fabric and sensed her heat, the scent flooded his nostrils. And as she opened her eyes, her body stilled meeting his gaze. His eyes were kind, but beckoning. Telling her to trust him. He kissed her gently, calming her down. Where she yet again complied to his touch. Their mouths moved together as he pulled the fabric aside, slowly touching her core, the slick feel tempting him for more. He swallowed her cries, slipping a finger inside of her. Kagome felt as though she could pass out at any given moment. These new sensations clouding her mind, unable to process anything other than the warm pooling feeling inside her lower stomach. She could feel her legs parting more for him to give him better access, whether she allowed or not, it betrayed her.

"Sesshomaru..," She moaned out in between his lips. She pulled away suddenly to catch her breath, buying her face into the groove of his neck. From there he could see the marking he had left behind. And in this moment, it took everything in him not to fully penetrate her painfully and mark her then and there. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers, trying to give her pure ecstasy for her first time being touched like this. Feeling himself hardened by her inner thigh, but wanting her to feel pleasure more.

Kagome's cries got seemingly louder and louder as her mind grew fuzzy. The built up inside of her was about to release, she could feel it. Yet a bit embarrassed to do so for him even though they were in such a situation. She tensed up, unknowingly moving along to try and ride his fingers.

"Let it out.," He demanded in her ear, snapping her attention.

_He knows I'm about to… do that. Oh my god. _

She moved and looked up at his eyes before roughly kissing him. Clenching her eyelids tight as she couldn't contain it any longer. Sesshomaru held her in place, quickening his motions as she came hard. Any moans she had were quieted by his mouth, trying to drown them out. The human girl was rather loud but he assumed she had never felt this before anyways.

He gently pulled his fingers out of her along with his lips, allowing her to gasp for air in order to calm down a little. Her half lidded eyes scanned his face, this man had never appeared more beautiful to her then in that moment. And she wanted him to take her and finish this.

"Sesshomaru i-," She began but his expression made her stop. His face darted to the sliding doors, his ears twitching.

"Someone's coming," He said and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Kagome was dropped onto her bottom, the hard wood making her yelp.

A small knock was heard outside. "Young miss? Did you still want your clothes cleaned? They are not out in the hall."

Kagome's eyes searched for him but Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. She had never seen him move so fast before. Gathering her thoughts, she held her face in her hands. Not wanting to face anybody right now.

"Uh yes! One moment I'm sorry I forgot!," She yelled, staggering to her feet and dabbing her dirty clothes up. Making her way to the sliding door. She opened it just a peek, seeing the little old lady smiling.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard sounds," She asked. Her face looked Kagome up and down oddly. The young girls hair was disheveled, her clothing not only strange as is but all over, and her breathing was labored.

"Yes I uh, saw a rat! But I killed it and threw it out the window, haha. Everything's okay. I'm tired, sorry but good night!," She quickly jabbered on before rudely closing the door. She could not deal with seeing anyone right now. The old lady let out a huff before making her way down the hall, and Kagome waited until she was out of earshot to sigh. Letting herself slide down the doors onto the floor, still catching her breath. Holding her face in her hands.

"Sesshomaru?," She quietly called.

He exited the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest. "She is gone.," He said calmly, as if nothing had happened.

Kagome looked at him weird with her face still hot. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Well if you hadn't been so loud, she would not have came."

"She came for my clothes!," She snapped, struggling to stand but her legs felt wobbly. She staggered over to the futon and plopped onto it. Rolling over onto her back to look at him. Sesshomaru simply stared at her, a cool exterior though his eyes held amusement. He made his way over to her, sitting down onto the futon next to her. He could see her posture growing uneasy after what just occurred.

"Calm down. We shall not continue tonight. Rest.," He said gently, drawing the covers up and over her. Kagome had bags under her eyes and she felt heavy.

"Will you… Sleep with me?," She weakly asked, grabbing the sleeve of his clothes.

He paused for a moment at the sweet gesture, wondering if he should dare venture into a chartered territory. Different things have different meanings after all.

He began to undo the armor and moko moko he wore, carefully placing it down along with his boots. Kagome watched him, eagerly waiting.

"If you wish," He turned and said to her, sliding under the blanket as well. She nuzzled herself at his side immediately, laying on his chest, an arm draped over his stomach. In his mind he recalled this position once when he slept with her at his castle, though now the tables were turned.

Her delicate fingers tugged and played with his long silky hair for a while before her movements grew slower and slower, until they ceased altogether. Sesshomaru lay still the entire time, letting her do as she pleased before she fell asleep. Drawing slow breathes, her lips parted slightly.

He looked her over in her sleep, amazed. This girl held something for him. Something that pulled… pulled hard on his chest. And he was unsure if he hated it. He'd continue to tell himself he'd grant her mercy and free her from the devilish grip he knew he had on her heart. But a selfish part said he couldn't. Wouldn't. Because it meant this couldn't be anymore, moments like this. Her tears would stain like blood and for once he was afraid.

This couldn't be decided now. But when the time would come, he'd set her free. Smash her heart and let it crumble in his hands, because he was a monster. A monster undeserving. The only thing that was certain for now, was that she didn't smell of wolf anymore. Her scent was nothing but pure dog demon. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, feeling content.

oooooo

**Alright! I was unsure of this chapter but quite frankly I already have the ending and all decided. I just feel their relationship isn't moving as fast as the story climate so sorry if it seems rushed lol of course Sesshomaru's behavior is different because obviously in cannon he wouldn't do this shit so lol ntm i was certain before starting this that it would have sexual situations in it, just didn't expect it to be so hard to write. Only thing I knew for sure was that I wanted her to have his markings before important stuff happens. **

.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chaper 29**

The morning was abuzz outside with the village populace in a fit. Their shrieks of terror ringing from the surrounding woods, each were in search of the guard monks that had gone missing within the night. They had never before left, and even if so, had not returned. Nor were they stationed in the guest huts nearby. The people gathered in parties consisting of men and a few women to merely look around to find any clues. Their whereabouts, closer than it appeared.

They found all three staffs. Blood tracks along the barks of trees. A single sandal. Torn pieces of clothing. But no bodies. Until one of them had thought to look up with small drips of blood landing on her cheek. The act of shock and panic rising from rest as her screams echoed. Up ahead into the high branches, hidden from plain sight, held the bodies. Their torsos run through and through on different branches, holding them in place. Their deadened, wide eyed expression contorted in the pain they held in death.

The discovery was enough to send everyone into a frenzy. People scrambling to get back to their families within the village, others searching for the culprit. Though it was obvious enough that none of them could have done it. This must've been the work of a demon. Or, particularly, the prime suspect being a certain girl who chanced by from the night.

The old woman awoke with a start from the loud movements and shouting heard outside the thin walls. She scowled, eyeing the sunlight brightly coming through the window. Shining along the clothing she had washed and folded for the young girl. It was about time to get up anyways, she had a guest to attend to. With curiosity to what the commotion was about.

She gathered herself up, stretched, then reached down to pick up the clothing- letting out an aching grunt. The sound of women crying made her begin to panic inside as she hurried from her bedroom out into the main area of the inn. Stopping to take a peek outside before continuing.

There were men standing just outside her home now, all aligned with pitchforks and sickles. Holding angry faces while standing together, clearly in the making of a ploy to charge inside.

She backed away from the view immediately, ducking under upcoming windows to hide herself from them. The young girl must have remained asleep, and she felt as though she had to warn her. Confused as to what on earth was becoming of the village.

Upon reaching Kagome's room, she knelt down, sliding the doors open rather roughly.

"Young miss i!-," She began but gasped, covering her mouth with a hand to try and stifle any noise she made. But it was too late, gold eyes locked on hers the second she opened the doors.

For there in bed with the young human girl was a demon man. Her head lying on his chest while her arm draped over it, still softly asleep. Though he leaned on his side right by her fully awake, propped up on an elbow. The other across her back, shielding her from any disturbances in the world.

"Do not make a sound old fool and I shall spare you your short life," He said loud enough for the old woman to hear.

Though she remained rooted to the ground. Inching further away until her back hit the wall. Her eyes never leaving his. Her jaw had dropped in terror at this display, and her mind grew blank as to what to do.

"Uh-uh D-Demon… she l-lies with you, beast," She tried to insult but fumbled over her words. Sesshomaru said nothing and made no attempts to move. His posture was as still as stone, casting his view back to the sleeping Kagome. Her mouth parted, drooling onto his shirt. His expression softened, ignoring anything the old woman would do. For whatever it was, it was nothing he couldn't handle. In a sense of whether Kagome enjoyed it or not.

Suddenly she bolted up and out from the hallway leaving them behind. He sighed annoyed. Knowing this would possibly call for violence. Something that this girl would surely protest to.

The old woman ignored the pain of age and sprinted for her life out into the main area and threw the outdoor doors open, gasping for breath as she exited. Shielding herself with raised forearms from the sunlight rays. The group tensed right away, startled by her actions, and pointed their tools towards her.

"The girl!," She coughed out struggling to catch her breath. "She lies with a demon! They share intimacy together!"

As she approached closer, a man stepped up, placing his sickle to her chest. Forcing her to stop. "That is far enough. Speak in clear tongue."

Her eyes widened in betrayal at how they looked at her. Each man in apprehension while mothers covered their children for protection. Taking deep breaths, she hunched forward, resting her body on her knees.

"There's a… demon! It's..inside the inn! Please!...," She blurted out finally. Each took turns giving each other questioning looks.

Two had stepped forward and grabbed the old woman by her shoulders. Roughly yanking her to the side out of the way. Readying their small tools for any sort of battle to be held. The monks were not there to help them. The people would be their own defense.

While inside, Sesshomaru heard everything. Though his expression was still completely calm as ever. There would be no worries. And maybe he could undo the situation with pure fear before she awoke to stop him.

He bent his head down slightly closer to hers and sniffed a few times. Concluded that she was indeed, deep in sleep. A part of him was rather comfortable for once. Perhaps the side of him that longed for confrontation is what made him stay there, unmoving as he heard her come down the hallway. The demon world would surely know of his fondling with a mortal woman soon enough. It would be about time the humans knew as well.

Very gently he slid his hands behind Kagome's body, careful not to wake her. She frowned in her sleep, groaning from the loss of contact that he replaced with a pillow in her arms. Her face immediately nuzzled into it, a faint smile creeping from her lips.

He didn't know how long he had sat next to her for, merely watching her sleep. The peaceful nature she gave off when she wasn't busy squawking in his ears. It was almost innocent, followed by her flushed skin from slumber. The similar reaction he had given her last night.

Placing the garments over along with the moko moko, he stalked out of the room sword in hand to strap to his side. A few humans to take on would not call for its aid. He looked over his shoulder with one last look at her curled up form before sliding the doors closed behind him.

Sesshomaru could hear the humans bickering with each other right outside the inn. Their arguments consisting of who would enter first and whether or not they'd leave the human girl alive to bring back to the monks for pure punishment. It was all in vain as he first stepped out into view. Watching in amusement mixed with annoyance at their fearful faces. Gasp erupted from the crowd and families hurried into their nearby homes for shelter. He stood stoical. Unphased.

The old woman sat nearby gaping at him, he looked her way. Glaring daggers down that he could've sworn actually cut her.

"That is it!," She screamed pointing at him. "The demon who shares a bed with her!"

They held their weapons tighter, inching slowly though menacingly his way. The Lord remained in his stance, completely unbothered by the threatening way they moved.

"I warn you all once to back away as we leave. And I shall let you live," He spoke uncaringly to them.

He noticed a few exchange looks, others never looking away. The offer turned down foolishly.

"Bring us the girl demon. She will pay for her crimes alongside you!"

Sesshomaru scowled deeply at this. Raising an arm and protruding his finely sharpened nails. The scent of Kagome reached his nose, heightening his senses in pure euphoria. Yet unlucky for these humans, it only made their threats tread on thin ice.

"In future reference to those who survive, it'd be wise not to insult a demon's mate."

ooooo

Kagome stirred in her sleep. Her body realizing that the heat was her own and the soft pillow resembled nothing of the Lords stern chest. The atmosphere felt empty, the energy telling her that something was certainly wrong.

Fighting the comfortable futon, she began to stir. Forcing her eyes open to slowly blink, taking in reality. He was not present. And a certain noise, almost like shouts could be heard, yet faint and muffled.

Kagome groaned, peeling herself from the floor and rubbing her eyes while trying to brush down her disheveled hair. Nearby she noticed the door remained closed, and the clothing the old woman was to wash was lying near her sack. Strange.

_Well he's not here and no ones bothered me. Guess he must've left earlier for whatever reason… _

She yawned loudly and finally stood, making her way over to the sack and pulling out the summer apparel the servants had made. In a way she was hoping he'd be around for this to help her put the traditional kimono on and tie it around for her, while struggling to put the tight stockings on herself. But she'd have to make due.

Her stomach growled, calling for food soon. She had forgotten that she had passed up supper to avoid further trouble, a decision she now regretted. "Ugh I'm starving… I guess I'll go pay for breakfast while he's busy doing whatever."

Suddenly a loud yell was heard outside, sounding familiar to the old woman's voice. "The demon who shares a bed with her!"

Her eyes widened hearing that and she hurried to finish pulling the outfit together. Clumsy shoving the woven sandals on her feet and throwing the sliding doors open. Kagome charged at the nearby window peering out of it to see Sesshomaru standing open and clear as day to the humans. His hand bent back to reveal his claws in a threatening manner while the others looked on horrified.

"Crap!," She snapped aloud sprinting down the hall to the main area, slowing down to see the doors open.

Suddenly she stopped, hearing his voice, not detecting her presence.

"In future reference to those who survive, it'd be wise not to insult a demon's mate"

Kagome blushed madly at his choice of words. Mate? Is that what she was to him now? Maybe he was just bluffing to scare them since they were absolutely not mated in that sense. They did not finish anything that was started last night. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body did not want to go further.

Looking from the corner of the door she could see as he was about to swing his hand down, lashing the close by humans. They in return, ready to kill. She had to act now before bloodshed would happen.

"Stop!," She screamed, throwing herself at Sesshomaru. His eyes widened looking down at the arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Feeling her little body writhe against him. "Please stop.. Don't hurt them, we can just leave peacefully."

The humans looked on in not only shock but disgust at their affectionate display. It was revolting. And in conclusion they must be the pair that the monks had warned everyone so thoroughly about.

Without hesitation, one of the men cocked back and launched a shabby spear at them, catching Sesshomaru's attention. He looked back at them and caught it in one hand with ease. Locking eyes with the man who stepped back now, snapping the thick wood in half with one hand.

"No peace.," He simply stated, forcibly unwrapping her arms from his waist and pushing her somewhat roughly back until she fell onto her behind.

Kagome winced, looking up at that terrible scene before her. Though his movements were fast, she saw it all. Every tear, every scream. Every limb discarded and detached by his claws. Skin ripping away. All she could do was cover her ears and shrink into a ball, waiting for it to be over.

Sesshomaru whipped through them with no hesitation, disregarding any feelings the women beside him had. In fact he saw this coming for obvious reasons, but he had expected to handle this a little better. Without her insightful knowledge, giving possible motive to lie. But also, that thought itself angered him. There he went again. Daring to lie to save her emotions, the proud Lord holding any consultation for a human woman. At this point he merely angered himself. Raging the attacks on even harder, taking it all out on these people.

Kagome's eyes clenched tight, hands gripping her head so hard in a possible measure to equal their pain. To somehow make up for a situation that she now felt was her fault. Just what could she do?

Their bodies close together was envisioned in her mind, lips pressed together with the heated flush he gave her. The gentle faces he made while asleep or the serene way he held her at times. How could something she admired be so cruel? A monster. Something she allowed to hurt these people.

The sounds stopped. No more voices or the sounds of bodies being scattered across the grounds. If there were anyone left, they'd be smart to stay hidden since the huts were okay, aside from minor gashes. And if there was one left alive, Sesshomaru assured they'd die slowly from the toxins.

So lost in her own world she hadn't even sensed him approach her.

"Get up. It is time to leave.," He said coldly. But she remained frozen, other than a slight jump from the sound of his voice.

"Kagome."

He reached down and grabbed her by the wrist, tugging at her to get up. But she aggressively yanked it away, scooting back from him. Her face glaring up at him in pure anger, eyes flashing the heat they held. The resentment.

"Don't touch me.," She spat, roughly coming to a stand and storming down the hallway to gather her things. The thought of staying here any longer hurt her heart, for once she felt as though she'd have a heart attack.

_I_.. _Don't know how I can stand him after this. How could he!? _

Her teeth grinded together in frustration, choking back tears she may have had. This was not the time to show weakness. If anything maybe if she acted, or tried, to be cold like he was for once, he'd know she meant it. That he had crossed a tremendous line. Sure the monks were one thing, and even that idea she hated. But they threatened people. Kagome knew first hand what they were capable of doing.

Aggressively she grabbed any belonging of hers she may have had and shoved it all into the sack, ignoring the feel of him standing behind her. Arms crossed, waiting for her to be done.

Throwing it over her shoulder, she finally turned to face him. Giving him one last look void of any happiness and pushing past him out of the room. Not bothering to stop and have any confrontation.

But upon reaching the outside again, she abruptly stopped. The gruesome scene playing out before her. The blood riddled the ground from their bodies distorted in many ways, gliding up the walls. And barely coating the bottom of the small steps she'd have to walk down.

Her lips and eyes trembled, blinking rapidly to try and unsee it. To make it go away.

"You act as if you had not seen such things before. Childish," He said passing by her. Uncaring about anything, blindly stepping on the blood and walking through.

She could only watch him, suddenly feeling too scared to move. Was she afraid of him truly this time? Maybe. Kagome didn't know what to feel at the moment.

"Priestess," He snapped from across the yard, standing by the forest edge. His face agitated and impatient.

Hearing that broke her heart for some reason even more than it already was. For so long he had called her by name. It reminded her of the earlier times, when he'd threaten or be uncaring towards her. No better than these humans.

Her face hardened. Hands balled into fists while the other grabbed the sack that hung over her shoulder as hard as she could.

"So we're back to that huh," She said under her breath, but surely with his sharp ears he heard her. Catching the way he cocked an eyebrow before looking away, not wanting to see his face.

ooooo

They walked in silence for hours through the woods, though for once she was in the lead. Her legs ached from walking so angrily ahead, heels digging into the ground per step. And her eyes locked hard on the objective, not bothering to look over at him. If she hadn't known any better she'd say he wasn't even there, his steps light as ever.

Behind her he watched the entire time, sensing her tiredness in the delay of steps she took before. A pace unhuman for the most part. It was amusing, the anger she held for him over people that posed as a threat. Could she not see that he was saving them?

"Did you expect that they would not link you to the missing monks?," He asked, the intent clear with mockery.

"Leave me alone," She snapped, still not trying to slow down to meet him.

"Hn. Strange being you are awfully quiet. Did I offend earlier?"

Kagome stopped, wheeling around now to look at him. Surprisingly catching him off guard as he did as well. Her eyes scanned him up and down, though unreadable she knew he was challenging her. And now was not the time.

"Fine, you wanna talk? Where Jaken?," She yelled.

He scowled in confusion. What a weird topic to bring up. "And how should I know his-"

"Did you leave him behind down there? I know someone so cruel like you wouldn't appreciate friends. I don't even understand why the hell you saved me."

"I have no knowledge of what you speak."

"Did you leave him behind at the compound to die!?"

Sesshomaru paused, relaying her words. His counterpart was below in that den with her?, And if so she just now decides to say something? Not to mention implying that he would have left him to die. Well, honestly he would've anyways. But that is besides the point.

Kagome's eyes widened as he took a few steps towards her, feeling the uneasy energy he gave off. It was his turn to be upset now.

"You knew of him being down there and have remained silent.," He said, stalking his way up to her.

Kagome trembled, backing up into a nearby tree.

"I was gonna tell you I just-"

"Just what? Where's the tenacity you held earlier?"

"I just remembered.. T-They got him to spy for them."

Sesshomaru stopped, brows not only knitting angrily but in further confusion, a feeling he had not enjoyed.

"I do not appreciate being left in the dark now speak it all."

"The monks were a-already watching m-me. The village. Jake agreed to help them, try to g-get me. But he couldn't go through with it. So they… they took him. Then got me by chance later on. He was down there, told me everything. Him not being h-here now must mean he's dead… he thought i was bad for Rin. Just like… just like you d-did," She said, falling to her knees in a fit of sobs.

Succumbing to the emotions she held deep from the traumatic day. Kagome suddenly felt overwhelmed, and the tears she held back earlier sprang out. From her hearts exhaustion and fear of this man.

But he only stood there. Not even looking down at her, but the scenery behind where she had been standing. This would only mean Jaken was dead, there could have been no way he'd have survived the caving in of the top. Sesshomaru hadn't known how to feel other than annoyance. Sure he knew the Kappa for some time, but would never regard him as a friend. It only fueled the tension with the demon he wanted to slay even more, daring to take and kill one of his.

Kagome sobbed on the ground covering her face with her hands. She was so tired, tired of all of this. There was no telling what this demon felt but if he had any heart, this behavior would have to stop. It was no better than Inuyasha playing her for a fool for so long.

"Why are y-you like this..," She whispered through tears.

He stared down at her now, annoyed that she was dare continue playing on his temper.

"Like what?," He snapped.

Kagome looked up at him, the frustration brewing over. She had enough.

"Like-Like that! You're always so cold! And at times you treat me like dirt, which I don't know what I've done to deserve that! Do you want me to hate you!? Is that it!?," She screamed.

"And what if I believed it better that you hated me? You'd be smart to do so. I am a dangerous creature after all as you sit beside me, a similarity hold to a sheep teasing a lion.," He snapped back.

"I don't hate you I lo-!," She began to shout but stopped, covering her mouth with her hand. The hot tears of anger flowing out now in frustration and shock at her own words. Almost confessing something that she herself did not even know or understand yet. Words she only ever saved for Inuyasha. A let down of utter waste.

Though he scowled at her, his eyes widened hearing and knowing the words she almost said. Inside he had no way to describe what he felt. Floored by her near confession of something that he knew all too well now, but hearing it was different. Hurting her would be best. He knew that.

Kagome could make out that he knew. He knew what she meant. At the anger boiling now inside at herself she snapped, rising while cocking her arm back and swinging it forth. A loud smack echoed throughout the forest to be followed by silence as he stood there unmoved by her human strength.

Her huff in frustration. The tears pooling out, steaming down her cheeks. Though her expression was not that of anger anymore. The rage washed away the second her hand came into contact with his face. She was taken aback by her own behavior.

"I-I'm sorry," She said backing away. Breaking down further as she turned her back to him, covering her face in shame. This man brought out so much within her and the words cut ever so sharply. Provoking, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Though why she did not know. In all she was still ashamed by how easy he found such a side in her.

Her sobs rang in his ears as he stood there. Watching this pitiful creature shake in many emotions. Sesshomaru could feel no anger or resentment at her transgression. He had got what he wanted, and maybe one more push after this would cause hatred to brew within her human heart. A smart and merciful thing to do. But a side of him could not bring himself to torture her any further. Or even imagine wanting to later. Because this sound was absolutely awful, matching the sight of her.

Sesshomaru reached out to her stopping an inch away. Noticing how small she was compared even something meager like his hand. The claws that could tear through flesh with ease.

He recalled the way she sat there in fear, covering her form for protection. Shaking as he sliced mercilessly through those people.

His eyes held a lifeless glint within them as he only caused more strange emotions to stir within himself. But he knew better. And that acting against his nature would prove that in the future it was his fault she behaved this way. An unspoken argument raged on. Knowing to let her suffer. Let her heart tear apart so that it can mend now before it was too late, not to dare comfort her.

Kagome stood there awkwardly sobbing, her hands covering her face. In such pain at his cold ways, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. How he could even suggest such a thing, sounded unfamiliar. Was that what he wanted? Did he want her to hate him? If he caught onto her words, then the best bet would be to kill her for being so insulting. A proud Lord putting up with such a childish human girl was laughable. And she hated herself even more.

But she was brought out of her thoughts, her breath hitching as she felt his arm around her shoulders. The other under her knees in a swift motion as he picked her up. She yelped, eyes meeting his immediately through tears. Half expecting him to end her miserable life now. But his eyes spoke, the sorrowful details they held. She tensed at his touch.

"Do not speak. This conversation is over, so soon with the days passing. Rest.," He said softly. Carrying her onwards.

oooooo

**Alright it's been a bit! Sorry for the delay and if this chapter is short/shitty. Tbh I've rewritten it like 5 fucking times now. Idk why it was so difficult, imagining so many different scenarios to how I wanted this to play out. Originally I wanted it to start off sweet but I just couldn't. Every Time I'd write it, I'd read it and hate it. But, I also know that its been a minute since I've updated so lol I'll do better next time! Probably taking a small break from their relationship for just a second to bring back other characters and their important roles that they play in this story! Let me know more if what y'all wanna see cause it's getting harder and harder to keep things interesting for now with such a writers block lol **

**Also I've been busy (yes even though there's only two chapters lmao) with my other story Timing, a Dororo fanfic. So if you like Hyakkimaru and Mio, check it out! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

It was harder to sleep at night with the guilt beginning to eat away. The daily meditation the monk forced was slowly paying off and time away from the village, and Kagome, had helped tremendously. Without the sword present at all times, he had plenty of time to gather thoughts. No fighting. No demonic energy. Just to be able to be lost in the oasis of the mind was a blessing he hadn't really given much thought to before.

But at night things were different. Some of Kikiyo's playing tales in his mind of their past together, only to be shredded by the truth which she'd cast him down for the way he had treated Kagome and so pathetically let darkness take Tetsusaiga. So he'd awaken, begging for her forgiveness in being so weak. Sweat drenched clawing out into the thin air. What was most harrowing about it is that he knew that in truth, it was definitely something she'd do too. Rightfully shame him.

So Inuyasha had taken much time and thought into consideration. And felt it was almost time to go back. To the start of all his worries. It may not seal the emptiness she left behind, but apologizing to those he wronged could be a start.

The grass was beginning to change into autumn, reminding him of how long it had been since he'd seen Kagome's face. He wondered if she had truly left for good and if there was a way he could ever speak with her to make amends. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd live long enough to see her in the future. If time worked that way, he was unsure. But it was all the things running through his mind lately as troubling as is, it was still more peaceful than what he had felt in a long time.

Slowly opening his eyes to the sound of footsteps, his ears twitched. Recognizing the scent of his friend coming to greet him for the day.

"Hello Inuyasha. It is a lovely day huh?," He asked. But received no answer.

Miroku shuffled over to him, grunting as he motioned to sit down on the outside patio of the temple. His friend spent many days here now that his temper had gotten under wraps. Though the quiet nature lately was concerning.

"How about breakfast?"

"Why are you out of bed? I don't need you checking up on me all the damn time," Inuyasha retorted.

He simply smiled at the rude way his friend expressed concern for his well being.

"Well I've been bedridden long enough and feel pretty well now actually. I'm thinking of giving Tetsusaiga another go around, see if I could finish cleansing it one last time."

Inuyasha swiftly turned and glared at him. "What!? You've Just started to be able to get around and you want to go try and kill yourself!? Leave the damn sword alone! I don't need your help, I'll find another way. It's MY problem idiot!"

"That's the anger right there that caused this little issue Inuyasha. Though I must say you've been quite better as of late, it's still going to be a problem if I complete my task and you go and ruin it again."

His jaw clamped shut and he huffed, turning his head the other direction in a pout.

Tch. You won't see me crying at your funeral."

Miroku pulled out a rice ball from his sleeve and plopped one down in his lap, while taking out another for himself. Nibbling away at it while ignoring the aggravated grunts next to him. He'd be hungry enough to eat it eventually, if his pride wouldn't kill him first.

"You know Inuyasha, maybe it'd be good if you got away from here for a little while."

His ears perked up at that. "The hell that's supposed to mean?"

"Well. I hear a group of monks are requesting audience with us. Kinda interested in their leader, I've heard some strange stories about an old man with a bit outdated viewpoint of the world."

He sighed in annoyance. "And? That doesn't answer my question."

"I'd like for you to go and meet with them in the neighboring village. Lead them here. See if they're okay enough or are troublesome. Seems easy enough?"

Now he went to stand, letting the rice ball fall to be caught my the monk in time.

"I'm not some errand boy!"

"What else do you have to do? Besides would you rather potentially dangerous people coming up to the land?"

Inuyasha snarled. Balling his hands to fist and storming out to the direction of the end of the field.

"Wait you don't even know where I'm sending you!," Miroku called.

"I don't need your damn help! I'll smell the stinking humans on my own! Giving me some space away from your annoying ass!," He hollered back over his shoulder, dashing into the long bladed grass to disappear from vision sight.

Miroku sighed, taking another bite of his food. While on one end he felt a little bad for Inuyasha, he needed to get that anger under control. Maybe a day out would be good for him after being cooped up in this place for well over a month. Between he and the young monks, things were tense enough. And his aggression only fueled their worries that his guest was an evil demon.

_..Please don't cause me any trouble. _

He could see the uneasy way they watched the exchange from the opening of the outside doorway. In apprehension, bottled up inside their true feelings towards the half breed that drew tension into their home and stress on the master. How he was able to keep cool under the friends cruel way of speaking, which was an everyday thing, was beyond them. All they knew was that the friendship had been a longtime one.

Miroku slowly stood, balancing himself on his staff for support. His body was not quite healed yet from the events of Tetsusaiga with the swords cleansing requiring much more than normal energy to handle. He could sense the young monks watching from afar, listening to the sound of their feet hurrying to meet him.

Carefully holding onto his arms to help steady him with no use in protesting for they would assist anyways, helping lead him back inside.

"I hope you are all aware that the results of my current condition is from the desire to help my friend. And that should prove to you all how important he is to me," He said aloud.

They all stopped. Turning their heads away in shame while others grew expressions of somewhat pain. For quite some time now he had tried to reason with them the importance Inuyasha and why he dealt with so much. But words would always fall on deaf ears, for they did not like this rude being treating the master however he wished with no appreciation for his help. Still, Miroku would try every so often to add little comments such as that to try and sway their minds.

"We understand master Miroku," One said softly.

"We just pray that you will be well is all..."

And like that, the subject was dropped. Evident that no one had the desire to argue with him anymore.

All except for one. Who stood behind all of them, glaring at Miroku's back as they eased him into the temple. Hand clenching his staff hard.

ooo

Inuyasha moved fast through the foliage, passing through trees on a faster and more discreet route to civilization. Typically the monks temple was rather difficult to find without a proper guide being so out there and away from everything, but for his senses this would be much easier. Not like he'd forgotten the times he watched people come and go from the temple, taking note of the direction they came from. It was always the same. And the same smell.

"Damn Miroku. Trying to act all philosophical while sending me on an errand. I don't Need any type of therapy," He spat to himself, ducking under on coming branches and ignoring the twigs that scrabbed by his face or body. Keeping a consistent speed.

He could already begin to pick up the scent on the exact way to go, humans carried a rather filthy and grimy smell. In packs it was much more potent. The only thing he hoped was that they'd be easy enough people and not give him any trouble. Though in this day in age after the battle with Naraku, people were much more open to the thought of demons and half demons living together. At least in these parts. That didn't mean there weren't those of the conservative way of thinking from time to time, glad to shame him whenever possible.

Finally hearing the sound of voices and the rustle of work, he slowed down. Jumping from above onto the ground, the huts and smoke from fire in clear view from the trees. Inuyasha walked past it, coming into sight.

Before him through the huts were many people it seemed like gathered in a rally fashion. All backs his way, all looking on at the same sight. Large cheers randomly erupted like a chant, and listening closer he could hear the sound of a man. Preaching in the midst of them.

As he got closer, he quietly jumped up onto a roof. Careful not to make much of a sound while being higher up. Near enough to hear his words clearly but far enough to be out from view. He scowled, watching as these people gathered around this one man like a saint. His arms outstretched to motion to the crowd, and behind him stood monks similar to those at the temple. All in unison standing stern. Eyes straight and never wavering.

But the look on people's faces were even more disturbing than the scene itself. They looked partly desperate, a trance like state of sheep drinking every word he said. Not a single person questioning anything.

"Demons have always brought death! Disease! Famine! Do not let these new age thoughts distract from these facts! For centuries now, man has had to flee homes from their pillaging ways! Well we are here to say, we have not forgotten!," The old man yelled, the people cheering on in agreement.

Inuyasha shook his head, eyebrows furrowed in anger yet worry. It had taken them so long, after everything they had been through, to get mankind and demons alike to get along. Or at least have more consideration for each other while killing those demons who dared disturb that peace. But strange enough, here was a human, going out of his way to openly pick away at that. To draw out nonsense that hadn't happened in the years after Naraku's defeat.

"Some of my kind will stray you away from this truth my children. But be it as it may, they Know the truth themselves. Demon kind and man cannot live in harmony. So we must vanish them before they kill us further!"

And as the crowd went to cheer again, a once peaceful village that he could recall people in that made him feel welcomed, he stood. Unable to hear anymore.

"Cut the crap old man," He spat. Interrupting their choir and drawing all eyes onto him. Along with the priest.

The young monks rallied around their leader, staffs drawn and ready to defend. But Inuyasha didn't move. His eyes fierce, staring hard at the old man who held his gaze and attention. Everything else around felt drowned out like they were the only two in the area. And in his eyes, the way he looked at Inuyasha, he could see it. A malicious intent that no one else appeared to pick up on.

"I'm a half demon, so the human side of me is open enough to see your bullshit!"

Looking around he could see the familiar faces in the crowd now looking at him with disgust. These same few people would come to the temple from time to time, offering smiles and polite gestures. Now looking on with hate in their eyes. He couldn't deny that a part of him was stung by it, reminding of days long ago when humans would treat him wrongly as a child for being a half breed. But ignorance is spread by people like this man, spouting hate.

The old man thought for a moment, weighing on the right words to turn this scene back into his favor.

".. Behold the works of demons. This boy is a victim the same as us, a product of a demon taking advantage of a weak human!"

It got the wheels turning in everyone's faces, looking around at each other for approval but clear that they would agree on anything he said.

"Don't you dare use me as an excuse for your shitty agenda!," Inuyasha yelled, jumping down from the roof to land directly in front of the man. The humans around recoiled, frightened gasps erupted hugging children closer and stepping back. The young monks went to sprang forward to protect the master, but the old man extended his arms out. Gesturing for them to halt. Unwavered eyes staring back at golden ones.

Behind the old man, Inuyasha could see one familiar face he had always had distaste for. A young monk who had once been at the temple, who left about two weeks ago without a word. He could remember the hateful way he spoke to him without Miroku's knowledge, making it clear that he wasn't accepted there. But now here he stood. Behind the face of a new master.

He glared cautiously as the guy approached, coming next to the old man and whispering something within his ear.

"You can say it out loud," He snapped. Causing the monk to jump in startlement and back away.

"I hear Myatsu is dead and so is the monk Mushin," The old man said.

"I see his grandson has taken over the temple?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea like you don't know. I'm sure this idiot has told you everything so far, so I assume any business of yours there isn't important."

_That still leaves one monk left with a large enough following to offer to Akura as a body. _

"I would like to speak with this grandson. He must be very wise to have taken over such a large responsibility."

"Cut the crap. If you wanna see him so badly, have him show you. I'll be sure to put in a 'good word'.," He spat, backing away and ready to leave. This entire outing proved to be a waste of time and pain in the ass. The only thing he looked forward to revealing was the behavior of the people. And how it would take a bit of work to uninstill the hateful views he planted here.

As he turned away, he looked on at the people shrieking away. Their confused and terrified faces. All the work Miroku put into the neighboring villages appeared to have all gone to waste.

"It's really disappointing to see how easily you people jump on board to crap," Inuyasha said to them. Uncaring at the offended expressions they gave and heaved off. Dashing over rooftops past the village and leaving them behind.

Daoro smiled to himself. The entire situation was promising and a half demon wouldn't foil any plans of his whatsoever. If Sesshomaru could be so easily brought to his knees, then someone like that did not stand a chance. Inside the fabric of his attire, the glass bottle heated with anticipation. Both demons rather excited to get the full plan in tack.

"Show me the route to temple young lad, worry not over his words. They will see to our side, or by force," He said, still staring at the direction Inuyasha had left.

"Yes sir," He answered, passing by and beckoning the others to follow.

ooo

It was late by the time any movement was heard from Miroku's room. Inuyasha had arrived much earlier but found that he needed rest. And chose to do that instead of toying with Tetsusaiga any further.

Which to him it was good. It was the first time he could say that he wasn't impatient on it being completed soon. As long as his human friend would keep his health in good spirits, it was more important.

Sun had set, and the stars began to peak out into the sky. While everyone else prepared to retire for the night, he stayed vigilant. Still concerned over the encounter in the village. The whole situation was quite unsettling to say the least, and he was itching to let Miroku in on it.

So at the first sound of movement, he hurried and placed himself outside the door. Peeping in by a crack to see for certain.

"It's rude to stare like that Inuyasha," He said finally steadying himself to sit up.

The half demon slide the doors open and hurried in.

"Did you know about those weirdos that you sent me go fetch today?"

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?," He inquired, taking his time to sit up and grabbing a nearby rob to cast over his frame.

"That old man was preaching bull crap to the villagers about hating demons. Something about going after them first. And they were eating it up."

Miroku looked at him oddly, reaching to grab his staff against the wall.

"Were they truly?"

"Not only that but your little student that ran off is with them."

The conversation would have to wait for now as a young monk interrupted, bowing down on his knees in the doorway. They both turned and looked his way.

"Excuse me master. But someone has approached the doors demanding that their master speak with you."

Inuyasha went to protest but he walked past him, hurrying out the room towards the main area.

And there standing outside was a priestess. Posture formal and head held high. While his students wore the same dark purple colors as he, it seemed theirs was unusual. A deep red from head to toe, a color usually symbolized with war or blood. Not peace like a typical priestess or monk.

She bowed to him respectfully. Raising her head to meet his stern look. The words Inuyasha spoke earlier was still present in his eyes, but if he were to get to the bottom of someone feeding poisonous teachings to the nearby townsfolk, he'd have to play along.

"Greetings Head Monk. Our master request audience with you. He awaits in our group camped in the near woods, though he says that he wishes to come alone. For we are too great in numbers to join."

He stared at her, brows furrowed but stern. Carefully considering each word she said and reading past for any clues.

"I believe that is acceptable. I have a few questions myself for this strange man and his cult like following."

"Please do not insult-"

"Enough. It is not you that I want to speak to, bring me your Master.," He interrupted.

Though his words were harsh, she remained stoic. Bowing down once more and departing back to where they were destined.

Inuyasha listened not far off, glad to know his friend was playing the hard ball card less the enemy think they are weak. It was one trait he wished he could possess, knowing how to talk to people individually to get answers instead of losing his cool. Even if sometimes that also worked.

The sun had gone down now. And the night lights and fireflies illuminated the one pathway they had normally always took. The only one leading to them.

Revealing an old man carrying a staff at his side making his way down it. A long beard of age present to the likes Miroku hadn't seen. It was almost too strange to say the least having someone like that lead a large group.

The air was tense as he came close enough. Bowing to Miroku, he in return doing the same.

"Since this seems to be important to you sir, shall we make way inside?," He offered.

"What!? Why the hell can't he make his peace here and be done with it?," Inuyasha snapped.

"You be quiet," He stifled. Glaring over his shoulder at the rudeness and seeing the shocked look on his face.

"Yes that would be much appreciated," The old man answered.

Miroku nodded, moving aside to allow him passage into the temple.

Guiding down the hallways into Miroku's own private quarters and signalling for the man to go inside. He walked in and made way over to the low table, sitting down on one of the cushions. Inuyasha went to enter as well but Miroku stood in front of him.

"Not you."

He opened his mouth to argue, but the look in the monk's eyes told him not to even try.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Fine! Don't call for any backup from me!," Storming away to go outside, assuming he could at least be of help by looking out for any stragglers.

The whole day so far seemed to be against Inuyasha, or at least it felt that way for him. Most humans at this point were a nuisance to his everyday life. Yet that didn't mean he wanted them to die, more like this could lead to even bigger problems down the road. Challenges with them he hadn't faced since he was a child, growing used to this calm and peaceful life with his friends.

So he sat on the wood of the outside hallway. Glaring at the dark forest for any signs of life. Screw the monk. They both knew if shit backfired, he was in no condition to defend himself. Hell at least Inuyasha had some form or defense without Tetsusaiga. Came in handy long before the sword too. The move to cast him out of the loop was utterly foolish.

_God I can't wait to leave here. I'm suffocating. _

Back inside, Miroku apologized for his friends rude behavior. Sliding the door shut and inching his way to sit across on the other cushion. Trying not to make it obvious that he was looking over the old man's every detail for anything strange.

Though the guest smiled and brushed it off, understanding the half demons apprehension.

"I was friends with your grandfather you see," He began.

"So I am so glad to see you have taken over the family line kept this place in order."

Miroku's lips formed a thin line. "How odd that even Mushin had never mentioned you before."

It had caught him off guard the young man's quick come back to his claim. But if anything Daoro was an amazing liar and manipulator, spinning the conversation out from anything he weaved. Deflection was his best attribute that is.

"Well it has been some time."

"Tell me. Why such a friend of my family had never visited before?"

He brought his hand up to scratch the underneath of his chin.

"Well I've been busy with my teachings. But I come now to offer an alliance."

Miroku scowled to this. "I have already been informed of your beliefs. And while I try to be tolerant, I ask that you leave my neighboring lands and take it elsewhere. I don't share the same outtake as you."

"I request this from an on coming threat to all lands that must be taken care of at once. Not that we share teachings."

This had caught his attention, but thankfully the need to argue differences could be put aside for now. The idea of a menace tormenting the land did not sound pleasant either.

He waited quietly for the old man to continue.

"Our group had been savagely attacked by a demon recently. The place we called home destroyed. All others slaughtered without mercy. I'll never forget it.. I barely managed to get out myself.," He said softly, face growing sad and looking down.

"Tell me more of this demon. How far away was your home?"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It was not entirely far from here. He was in a humanoid form in the beginning. Clothing and features mainly white with a sword at his side. Though he did not use it, for he transformed into a giant dog. Tongue of a serpent and strips ragged along his face, touched by a moon crescent."

A cold chill was sent down Miroku's spine. It couldn't be, there was absolutely no way. After the final battle they had went through together and the caring way he took care of the little human child, behaving very formally to the humans in Kaede's village. Sesshomaru wouldn't deal with all of that out of love for Rin if he intended to go back to his old ways… could he? Yet if not, how else was there explaining the exact details he just heard? The last he knew there was no other demon of the same description.

"Are you positive of this?," He asked sternly.

The old man gave him a strange look in offense. "You dare ask such a thing? Why would I lie?"

Miroku thought for a moment. Weighing out his options how to answer. There was hesitation in whether or not he should reveal Inuyasha's connection. But on the other hand if he did not and it was discovered later, it could seem suspicious and more troublesome with large gathering of men and women ready to rage at any given moment of this persons command.

".. Did you get this demons name?," He faintly asked.

The old man raised an eyebrow at the change of tone and behavior.

"Yes actually. It was Sesshomaru."

The nail was hit in the coffin sealing the Lord's fate. There was no getting around this. Though he would wait a little longer to tell his friend, otherwise he'd want the sword back immediately to go off on a violent spree of justice.

"It is just… this demon you speak of. He is my friend's, the half demon outside, older brother. So this is personal."

Daoro could have screamed in joy at the revelation. Everything for so long had been going his way, and it only got better and better. Each turn he took, lead to an easier path. Even Akura stirred at the sound of that.

"Is that so?," He old man snapped.

"Do not fret. Inuyasha is nothing like his brother. In fact he is here due to personal reasons, getting clarity from mistakes. His weapon of choice actually was forged to protect humans, though as of recent has been corrupted by demonic energy. With better progress he and it will be good as new. Let that be proof that they are not alike, nor are all demons in the same league as you may think."

Daoro sat there, mulling over everything the monk had said. Inuyasha was his prime enemies brother. With a sword soaked in demonic energy, which would be easy enough with his own to tarnish it more. It was absolutely perfect. Either choice he could have the monk, who had a large gathering to add on. Or the half demon, stronger and with a family tie. It was a win win either way.

_I want the half demon. It is better suited for slaughtering the man who killed my body. _

_Are you sure Akura? I admit the irony is blissful, but let's not be hasty. _

_Do not argue. I will have what I want. _

"Are you alright?," Miroku asked, questioning the long pause in distraction the old man had.

His attention snapped back. "Yes just tired. What about we discuss this more in the morning?"

"Ah… yes I uh, guess that would be alright. Come back at any moment tomorrow I suppose."

The old man quickly nodded and rose. "I ask to speak with the half demon before I go, to apologize for being so rude in the village. You have opened my eyes to a different way of thinking."

It was nice to hear that his more open minded and accepted way of thinking was affecting him, even if it was simply directed at Inuyasha. So Miroku smiled, standing himself.

"Yes that would be okay. I just cannot assure you that he would be so kind."

He chuckled, passing the table as the young monk stepped aside.

But as they exited the room ready to part ways for the evening, the old man had taken the opportunity needed.

"Oh forgive me. I had forgotten my staff.," He suddenly said, leaving Miroku to stand alone in the hallway.

Though he could see inside, with Daoro's back turned to cover his scheme, Miroku did not see him grab two small glasses for drinking off the low table along with his staff and tucked them into his sleeve. Turning back around with a smile and coming out.

"I believe Inuyasha should be around the front where you entered."

"Thank you for your kindness and wisdom young monk," The old man said, bowing and going.

Miroku watched him intensely right outside his doorway. Though the old man was odd, he concluded that the viewpoints were made by sheer prejudice and nothing more. There was nothing too much to go on to make him extremely wary, though maybe tomorrows encounter could reveal more.

Daoro quickly made his way through the hallways in anticipation. The heat radiating off the bottle was from excitement he knew, and was proud to give his brother a new body. Inuyasha didn't have to consent to it, though it would make things easier if he willingly went along with his trick.

Coming up on the exit, there sat the half demon. Legs dangling off the edge of the outer hall, barely turning to meet the monk.

"That was quick," he sassed.

Daoro smiled gently, bending down to sit next to Inuyasha who immediately began scooting away.

"it was nothing much of conversation. Sheerly greeting new coming groups and making peace."

"tch. You've got a funny way of showing it. Why the hell are you still here?"

The old man pulled out the bottle from his clothes and tugged it from around his neck. Reaching into his sleeve and pulling out the two little glasses. Inuyasha watched everything he did closely.

"making peace comes from all sides. Would you share a drink with me as an apology for earlier in the day?"

"I don't drink old man. Nor would it change my mind about you."

"hmm.. That's unsettling… How about this. Since my presence here makes you so uncomfortable, I shall leave for good. But only if you share a quick drink with me. As a sign of good faith, I know it would make me feel much better as a token of my mistake. I misjudged you half demon."

_Yes, tell him anything. Just get the damn bottle to his lips. _

"Rather strange that you'd suggest that so carefree after going through all this trouble. I don't trust you even remotely."

But the old man already went about pouring two glasses of the strange liquid, ignoring the complaints.

"why would I have any other motive if I wanted to share?," he asked innocently, placing the glass in front of him.

Inuyasha picked it up and sniffed it, not picking up any scent. Not even of alcohol. It was all too strange, but in truth if he wanted to hurt them, he could have easily taken Miroku while he was absent. Or have a battalion of people storm the temple, since surely he couldn't protect them all.

He sighed in annoyance.

"leave immediately after.," he snapped, picking up the drink and watching the old man motion the same for their glasses to clang in a polite manner.

And as Daoro poured it into his mouth, Inuyasha downed it rather harshly then tossed the glass over to the old man.

"that was absolutely disgusting!," he yelled. Standing up and pacing off, spitting at the ground to get the taste out.

"the hell was that?!," he turned and asked. But fear racked through his body as he watched the old man leak the liquid back into the glass from his mouth and place it down next to him. A bright grin on his face with a now relaxed nature.

"what..," inuyasha breathed out, his heart began to beat rapidly. Dropping to his knees, his pupils dilating. Everything was on fire inside yet numb at the same time.

"what- what t-the fuck did you give me?!"

The vision was already starting to diminish. Growing dim so soon. Any sense of smell, hearing or feeling was going with it. All the while a faint laughter rang out in his head. While he could see the old man obviously laughing himself, Inuyasha knew it wasn't him. He couldn't hear. It was.. Coming from inside.

Daoro watched him writhe in pain, tossing himself onto his side and screaming out at the moon, clawing the grass as veins rose on his neck. Trying to fight it with all his might. By now Akura should have made his presence known, how enjoyably terrifying it must be. He always imagined the sensation was similar to death in a way. It's not like the vessel he resided in ever gave much issues in a deep sleep.

Purple strips began to form on Inuyasha's face. Eyes turning red like his brothers had and the golden iris glowing blue. His hair flared out wildly. Fangs protruding out and claws growing longer.

And from the inside Daoro could feel it. The demonic energy from Tetsusaiga calling out to either of them, just faint enough for only them to pick up on. It seemed it had a mind of its own, hiding the true colors from Miroku.

"G-Get… Out," he said finally, listening to the laughter in his mind grow so loud it was horrifying. His vision was black now. Gone with the other senses. And within the next few seconds, so was he. All consciousness of himself lost and replaced with an imposter.

Daoro slowly stood with the glass in hand as the movement from the half demon stopped. Stilled in an uncomfortable position.

"Akura?," he called out.

And smiled as the eyes moved, blinking to adjust. Though he was still very still, indicating that he was not in full control without the rest. So Daoro quickly ran over to him and poured the other contents in, helping his brother with his full essence, now have utter control of Inuyasha. The new vessel.

ooo

**Alright so I'm leaving this story to completely rewrite it! I've decided that most parts are cringy and not written very well so in this absence I will be rewriting everything with minor changes, more descriptive narrating, and basically a more organized story. I'll leave this up for those who actually like it as is. And for those who follow it to read this. But this is to say that I'm not going to publish it until it's finished. Being revised and reread over and over by me. I think this plot is original compared to most sesskag stories and has potential. Which I'm going to improve. I will take my time less not to disappoint again. So bare with me!, and when it's up, I'll post a new chapter to notify everyone of it! Thank you for your patience and such loyal fans. As for anyone reading this who cares or isn't shy and would like to, I'd love your input as to what you would like to see more of or happen in the following story. Sometimes I run out of ideas, or simply would like to incorporate what you viewers would like to see while staying on the main storyline. It's okay if you are a little brash, I won't get offended. I appreciate any type of feedback, so lemme know before I get too far ahead!**

**In any case I am also doing a poll whether or not Rin should live. I'm on the fence about the decision but I'll leave it up to you. (I've never done a poll so I hope I did it right lol) it'll remain for as long as I write the new version and your choices will be added to determine her fate. **

**一会见**


End file.
